The Heels' reunion in Guam
by Fwiiiiii
Summary: Contain spoilers from ch 209 and forward. This was a story about the Heels meeting in Guam but it has evolved into something bigger. This is about how Kyoko and Ren get help from the Heels, and other characters, to grow confident and mature in their feelings for each other. A lot of fluff, drama and, hopefully, Kyuu-ing. I now have a beta and all chapters are getting redone.
1. Chapter 1

Setsu and Cain reunion in Guam.

This is a rewritten version thanks to my dear beta's hard work.

Disclaimer! I don't own anything in this story other than the order the words are put together. This was made for Skip Beat Secret Santa -15. I now have a beta but English is not my first language.

This is my first published story so give me all you got! I need to improve and you are my critics! I have a lot more from where this came from so tell me if you want more ^^

Check out Nakamura Yoshiki's original manga Skip Beat!

...Spoiler Alert for ch 204 and forward in original Manga...

Kyoko was standing in front of the mirror and could already see the sweat pearl at her temples.

 _There have to be rocker fashionistas in all countries. How do they survive the heat?_ She thought and reached for her cellphone to make a search.

"Fashionista in Guam." She mumbled as she typed but only got hits of designers and models.

"Biker girl in heat?" She typed next and dropped the phone in chock when the first pictures loaded. Her face was scrunched up and beet red when she searched for the button to return to previous page. She started to breathe again when she saw the models reappear.

 _Those western people! How could the kiss and do things like tha-at in public?_ Her mind shuttered while she tried to push down the blush. The heat in her face didn't help with the sweat and she forced her mind to turn to the phone again. She was wearing a mini skirt and a thin top and she could feel each and every sweat drop travel down her back. She gathered her courage and started to type again.

"Biker girl on beach." She squinted her eyes and held the phone at arm's length to brace herself for the pictures. She pressed the button with shivering fingers.

She expected the worst but the pictures turned out to be exactly what she needed. Hot girls on beaches dressed in leather and black. Some of it she immediately wrote off. A girl on a towel, chewing gum in just undies and a scarf. The scarf laid behind her neck, crossed between the collarbones, covered her breasts and then tied behind her back. Kyoko's mind put her in that getup and failed.

 _I'm flat. It would look like a boy._ She thought and she flipped to the next picture. Miniskirt and a bikini top. Next one; shorts and bikini top. Next one Miniskirt and bra. _Half naked? Is that my only option?_ Her mind screamed as she flipped through the pictures at an increasing rate. When her mind overloaded, she exploded in red and forced her eyes off the phone. She slowly calmed down with deep breaths and happy thoughts. Bracing herself, she turned back to the phone and glanced at the picture displayed on her phone.

It was a barefoot girl with black flowy hair and a with a sweet smile. She was wearing shorts with golden chains and a spiky stud bra together with a pearl necklace. The picture was not intimidating and the girl had a body type similar to her own. _Would I look like this? What would Ren say?_ She thought and a slow glow builded on her cheeks. _Could I pull it off?_ She questioned and grasped the poor phone harder. At the same time her mind began to serve her with images. Ren's wide eyes, his slip of character, and his gasp of shock. She wanted to see it and bit her lip.

"Oh what am I thinking!?" She ripped herself out of her daydream and dropped to her knees. "It's not Tsuruga-san! It's Cain, my Nii-san!" she hit her forehead against the floor at every word while in a dogeza.

"I'm so sorry, soooo sorry." She loudly apologized to the empty bed before her. Her Nii-san's bed. "I'm sorry I'm not a pure girl anymore!" She wailed but then stopped herself before she cried out again. _I should not disturb my neighbors._ She thought but stayed in the same position with her head against the floor and the phone in a hard grasp. Slowly she opened her eyes and glanced at the picture again.

 _Darn western people. They don't know the concept of shy. Just like Setsu._ The last thought made her sit up straight again, gaping. _How could I forget?_ Ashamed of herself she fell back in a dogeza. _I should be punished! How could I not remember that earlier? Tsuruga-san would be so ashamed right now. I forgot the world she grew up in. Of course, Cain would have seen her body when they were children. Considering their sick love, he might even have seen it recently._ Kyoko slowly dropped the phone and closed her eyes. Setsu was not ashamed of her body. She knew that her Nii-san thought her cute in every way. Setsu would wear any outfit with pride to scare away the girls trying to court her brother.

Kyoko sat up again and grabbed a top that matched the picture. It wasn't more than a bra and the silver studs covered almost the whole fabric. It was nice, fitted her well and gave her an alluring valley. Kyoko slowly got up on her feet and her face grew firm.

"From now on, I will be the sickest in love, lethally sexy, never shocked, most spoiled and most charismatic sister there is!" Kyoko nodded for herself and gripped the top harder.

 _Nothing I will do will surprise the great actor Tsuruga Ren. My earlier, futile attempts have been pathetic. I will show them the sister Cain has missed to brink of insanity. My heart will not waver and my face will not soften for anything other than my Nii-san._ Determined, she changed into the top and picked a pair of shorts that matched well. Her skin had turned slightly sticky from the sun protector and sweat but it finally calmed down as more of her skin was exposed to the air.

"Lovely." Setsu said as she stepped forward. She gave herself a run over through the mirror and pulled on the shorts. With the lip ring in place and every strand of hair tended to Setsu was once again in full command of her host's body.

"First step. Let's shower our beloved Nii-san, who we haven't seen in two weeks, with uncountable amounts of love." Setsu said with a smirk.

 _Love? My love or yours?_ Kyoko asked from the back of their mind.

"They are not that much different." _Possessiveness, love and desire._

Kyoko could not deny it. She could feel it like liquid metal in her stomach. Setsu put a word for it.

 _Desire and want._ The feeling should be foreign for her but the kiss from the night before with the cunning fairy, the fairy with the face of her senpai, had set the metal to move.

Setsu filled her bag with the necessary things, dabbed some water on her skin and gave herself a last look in the mirror before she started the hunt for her brother.

.

.

.

Ren was sitting in his dark trailer lost in thoughts. His mood was slightly better after meeting the girl of his every wake thought the day before.

Memories flooded his mind and he let them. No one could see him in his trailer at the moment.

The week had been horrible for all men and women that had crossed Cain Heel's path. Two weeks without Cain's sister was taking its toll and Tsuruga Ren had gone through two weeks without the girl he loved. To say that he had been oozing murder would be an understatement.

The murderous air around him had been so dense even Murasame had refined from confronting him. Cain had immersed himself in work in an attempt to make the time pass but it had backfired. His dark air had driven his co actors to edge of panic. The NGs had increased exponentially.

Cain was never the one getting a NG but he sure was the cause. Crying, fainting and panicked screams in the wrong places had been the characteristics of the week´s shoots.

 _I want my sister._ Cain's baby ways were slipping out and it put a smile to Ren's lips.

 _Be good._ He cooed his other mind. _Every part of me wants that girl. You have to be patient._ Ren smiled.

 _Patient? Both Kuon and you met that girl yesterday. Kuon even kissed her. Me, on the other hand, haven't seen …_

 _Yeah, yeah, I know. But she will be here any moment now._ Ren scolded the English actor and enjoyed the meaning of his own words. However, the memories from the night before simmered up in his mind again and he frowned.

 _Her view of me is even more extreme than I could imagine. Honorable person? Lord? Someone of the heavens? None of them states me as a man._ Ren's smile faltered for a moment. _I couldn't even call her Kyoko with my own face._ Ren's mood turned sour but Kuon perked up inside him.

"Well, we got a kiss. No, two kisses." Kuon proudly stated and it sent a shiver down the spine of the man in the makeup chair.

"The first one, SHE gave us that one." Kuon pushed and Ren could feel his heartrate rise at the memory. He was so deep into thought that he jumped a foot when a knock sounded from the door. He needed three seconds to line up his face and turn. _Damn it. It's not her. She would have gone in without knocking._

 _She might be a bit cautious around us in this new environment. It might be her. It would be typical Kyoko to loosen her role to not accidently walk into the wrong trailer._ Kuon pointed out and Ren wanted to hate the hope that grew at the thought.

"Excuse me Mr. Heel." A voice trembling with fear erased every glimmer of hope in the man.

 _That's not my sister._ Cain growled and took place in front. He moved without hurry and turned to the door. With his length it was only one step away and the person outside jumped high with a little squeak when the door opened. The assistant had to strain her neck to see his face above her and Cain could tell that she was scared. Yeah, Cain might be in a slightly better mood this day, but it was still an aura heavy enough to make grown men cry.

"Mmmmr Hee-el. The-ey have gotten the-e statists to-o s-stop crying now. The director said they could fi-ilm a-again." The poor girl stammered and Cain only gave her a glare before the first tears left the girls eyes and made paths down her sweaty skin.

 _Yeah, you should fear me. I have nothing for a girl as plain and insignificant as you. If only you had sexier legs. More piercings. Better sense of style._ Cain stopped himself. _It's no point, if you are not HER I won't care for you the slightest._ Cain took a step down the trailer and the assistant must had seen it as confirmation of him getting the message because she turned tail and was gone.

 _Like a scared mouse._ Cain's mood was about to take a turn for the better when another rodent entered his vision and it plummeted again. _I don't feel anything for that hamster. I just want my sister._ Cain slammed the door shut with more power than intended and Ren worried a bit about damage. Cain couldn't care less and made his way to the set a bit faster than usual just to be over with it.

The set was a shutdown street with people shattered around. It was midday but the scene would take place in the small hours. The dim light would be adjusted digitally afterwards.

Cain didn't have to announce his presence. When his aura hit the ones who were unprepared, they screamed and thus alerted everyone to his presence.

"Okay everyone! Let's begin!" The director called everyone's attention. "Everyone on their marks and let's make this in one take. Then it will be over. Remember. All of you are intoxicated enough to not take any notice of BJ. Not ANY notice, remember?" The director said the same thing he had repeated every day during their week of shooting.

This was the cause of the many NGs. Some of the people would freeze and others would scream when he as much as passed by. Cain felt the urge to sigh, his mood sinking even lower. _I want an early evening with my cute sister. All you, pathetic people…_ His rant went on and made it easy to take the step into the murderer's mind. All the people on set felt the moment when the aura disappeared.

You might think it would settle the nerves of the people on set. But even if it is scary with danger out in the open, nothing is as scary as a person emitting nothing. BJ emitted nothing. You felt nothing and it scared you shitless. Because every person with a soul emits something. Even if it is only body heat, you will feel something when another person is close. It is the soul part that is crucial. BJ had no soul and you felt like a sitting duck when he was close.

BJ placed his feet on the mark and the shell of the human faced forward. Someone was already crying but the director made them shift the actor before the cameras started to roll.

"Okay everyone. BJ will walk in the middle of the street and you will be stumbling around him in a drunken frenzy. Now people, don't worry. He won't hurt you." Director Konoe added in a calming voice.

 _Imagine when these people get to know who they feared._ Kuon chuckled in their head.

"On your marks. And action!" The director gave the order. BJ waited one second then began to walk down the street. Four different cameras filmed him, trying to not get into each other shots. BJ passed people stumbling around him but for once they did their job. He walked the whole way to the roadblock that kept the public out and his head turned like a predator catching a whiff of his prey. One girl started to cry but it was silent and they would be able to use a different angle.

"And cut!" The director clapped his hands and BJ stepped back. Cain took his place and the people at the barricade screamed when his aura returned in full force. Cain wanted to roll his eyes at the pathetic people.

"Oh I have missed it so much." A voice said in pure ecstasy. Cain's face fought a grin as he recognized the speaker. "Nii-san's wonderful charisma." Cain could see a woman stepping away from the crowd behind the barricade and she walked past the guards. People watched the girl in amazement and shock. Cain turned to her and felt several emotions hit him in one go.

Setsuka had joined her brother. Like a succubus sucking the life out of a man she sucked in the air while moving closer with swaying hips. She was still a few steps away when her eyes locked with her brother.

"Setsu." Cain greeted while his inside exploded. _What is this girl wearing!?_ Ren and Kuon voices echoed in his head and Cain had to join them. With only the smallest of shorts and a metal stud bra her whole body was for show.

The girl moved closer and Cain turned his body her way. He let her gaze go and saw the eyes of the people behind the barricade. The men had lust in their eyes and the girls had envy. Cain reacted instinctively and swept the girl into his arms to protect her from those filthy eyes.

"Ahh Nii-san." Setsuka smiled and slipped her arms around his neck. Before Ren or Kuon could react, the girl had reached up and put her lips to his with a face full of pleasure.

.

.

.

Kyoko had seen the changes in her senpais face. Cain's joy when he turned, the shock of what she was wearing and then the small hint of excitement before the protective streak took over.

He had wrapped his arms around his sister like trying to protect her from as much as a sunray. Her body fitted itself against his frame and both Setsu and Kyoko let a sound of content escape. The sound was probably too faint to be noticed by the raging brother. Kyoko let Setsu move on her own and she draped her arms around his neck. She ignored everything around them and pressed her lips against his.

Kyoko exploded in a love overdose but Setsu decided to take it a step further. Quickly, too fast for the eyes to see, she let her tongue slip out and trace the underside of his upper lip. She pulled back a bit, slipped her hands inside his robe and put them on his chest. Feeling the dry warm skin against her own made Setsu relax while her brother got tenser. She placed her cheek against his chest between her own hands and sighed.

Kyoko had slowly recovered from Setsu's unexpected move and she noticed the quickening of Ren's heartbeat. With a smirk leaking to Setsu, Kyoko realize she had stunned her co-actor. The feeling of success spread like a drug and for a moment melted Setsu and Kyoko into one being. They allowed themselves to just feel and breathe in the scent of home.

.

.

.

It had only been seconds since she came into his view but Cain, Ren and Kuon had so many shocks about the girl that he momentarily froze.

 _What is this girl wearing?_ _Ren was stunned._

 _I like it but it is still a shock none the less. That pure girl must have walked through town like that._ _Kuon felt smug while he gave her an additional run over._

 _Shut up! We can't let them see her._ Cain bit his teeth and then her lips meets his. _Oh my sister must have missed me a lot._ Cain grinned.

 _She kissed him!_ Kuon shrieked and Ren was too baffled to make a coherent thought. They turned silent as something wet tickled his upper lip. The girl's face moved into view when she leaned back and it was his sister indeed. Ren had started to doubt. Without any hesitation she slipped into his robe and let her head rest over his heart.

 _Oh my god, is this really Kyoko?_ Kuon was the first to react.

 _This girl._ Ren still couldn't put his mind together.

 _It's not Kyoko. It's my cute sister._ Cain said and took control again. It had only been a few seconds since she arrived and he pressed her closer with one arm and tilted her head up with the other. He forced her to meet his eyes while he scowled.

"Setsu what are you wearing?" His aura became so dark that one girl at the barricade began to cry but Setsu smiled like if she was bathing in honey.

"Don't you like it? I dressed up for Nii-san." She took his hand from her chin and slid it up against her cheek to a caress. He could feel her pulse behind her ear. It stayed steady as calm water but Cain wouldn't have it.

"I think you missed some of the dressing part. Setsu, you are not dressed." His voice was more of a growl than anything. The menacing air spread and the gasps and cries make them aware of the surrounding people again.

One of the guards jumped like he had been startled and Cain could see him aim for his sister. A glance with his most threatening aura put the man back on tracks and he stopped.

"But Nii-san. It's hot." Setsu pouted and Cain's face contorted into a grim mask that explained to her that he did not think that a sufficient reason.

Setsu let her hand slide up from his chest, follow his neck and then laced it in his hair, stopping just for a moment to circle the place she had marked him. "And, I like to feel my skin against yours. I have missed it so much. My whole body is craving for it." She leaned in closer and whispered so that only he could hear. She saw his lips twitch before he returned to the demon face.

"I don't want your body on display for all to see." His voice trembled with an anger that would make anyone sane run in the other direction screaming but Setsu lapsed it up like nectar.

"Don't worry Nii-san. You are the only man I need and everyone knows it. If you are afraid you only have to keep me closer." Her voice was like a purr made for Kuon and Ren to tremble inside his mind. Cain on the other hand turned his head sideways.

"Was that the plan from the beginning?" He asked angrily and let his hand slid down to her wrist. He griped it tightly but Setsu only leaned closer and he could feel the metal studs against his skin.

"Do you disagree, Nii-san? You have to keep me in arm's length at all times. Not too bad of a deal I think." Her words hit home inside Cain's head but he knew that some people didn't want to learn about limits. One, he noticed, about to interfere the very next moment.

"We will talk about this later." Cain growled and dragged the girl to his left side and urged her to walk, leaving Murasame heading in the wrong direction as they passed him before he could rip them apart.

"Okay, Nii-san." Setsu's face was the usual bored expression and she wiggled her hand free from his grip. Before he had time to complain she laced their fingers together and gripped tight. Facing the other way, Setsu nodded her head to the director as she strode alongside her brother.

"Setsuka-san, it´s good to see you again." The director smiled and Setsu smirked in reply.

"This is where I´m supposed to be." She offered and the director had to hide his laugh as Murasame ran past him with a disturbed face.

Setsu walked with confidence and all the new statists stared at the girl with her fingers grasping the man. It started as a low murmur as the personnel that has been with them longer told the story about the siblings to the newer staff. By the time they reached the table with water and fruit for the cast, everyone knew who she was. Setsu held his hand as she grabbed a water bottle, an apple and a small knife. Without a word, she steered Cain to sit down on the sofa and slumped down beside him facing his way. She leaned back, finding the arm support conveniently at her disposal and let her legs rest over her brother´s knee. After releasing her hand, she took a sip of the water bottle before she offered it to him. Without a second of hesitation, he put the bottle to his lips at the same time as Murasame stopped in front of them. Setsu didn't give him even a hint of acknowledgement but twirled the knife in her hand before peeling the apple.

"Hey. So you are back?" He asked but Setsu could only feel annoyed by his voice. It was too high pitched and it felt like a screaming bug. Without answering him she sliced the apple into pieces and put one in her mouth.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." He stepped closer and she glared sideways up at him.

"Ohh, Murasame. Are you here too?" She asked with her face in its usual indifferent state.

"Of course I am. I'm the lead actor!" Cain turned his head to hide Kuon's chuckle over the girl's act. _She really is all about me. Nothing else registers. She is amazing. Something must have happened… She really has transformed. This is the perfect Setsuka Heel._ Ren filled up with pride as the thought hit him. But the chuckle slipped at the same time and Setsu gave him a questioning look.

"What are you laughing at?" Murasame trembled in anger and Setsu decided to draw the focus to her again.

"Brother is only amused by your unrefined manners." Setsu sliced one more piece of the apple and put it between her lips. Her eyes became dark and mean.

"What?" Murasame was on the brink of madness again. "Who is he to complain about my manners?" Kyoko was amused and at the same time baffled. _He assumed right away that I had guessed right about Tsuruga-s… no Nii-sans words. Do they see that we have a connection? Do we have a connection?_ Kyoko wasn't sure but a tiny voice in her head said to her not to ignore the evidence. _Yeah some sort of connection was there._

"My brother doesn't interrupt others while they get together after a long separation. Your manners are laughable." Setsu took the piece of apple in her mouth and chewed on it loudly. Cain couldn't stop his smirk as he lifted his head and then put his hand on her thigh.

Murasame's mood took a turn for the worse, but to Cain and Setsuka's amazement he swallowed it back down and slowly turned to the girl again.

"Speaking of which, where have you been?"

"Even I have exams." Setsu stated with a bored look. "I told Nii-san I rather be here but he still put me on the plane." Cain turned to her and lifted a hand to stroke her hair.

"Exams?" Murasame seemed shocked about the statement. "You´re in school?" Setsu gave him a look like to tell him that the question did not even deserve an answer.

"What do you study?" He continued instead. Setsu's eyes turned into slits. She could feel the hope in that question, the actor thought that he had a chance to get to know her. She could feel the irritation in Cain's hand that still stroked her hair.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Setsu needed to calm down her brother and get him to stay so she lifted her butt over his left leg and settled down. She leaned on Cain's left leg and had her own legs thrown over the right. His legs were long enough to give her a comfortable space between them and she relaxed into the embrace. Murasame stared in disbelief.

"Setsu it's too hot." Cain complained in English but the voice was filled with love. Setsu smirked as she came up with a solution.

"Here take a piece of apple. It's pretty chilled." She said and put the piece between her lips.

…..

Ren almost took the girl and ran away with her when he saw her tilt her head back with the piece of fruit between her lips.

 _This girl. She knows it's too close to take it with my fingers. My only option is…_ Ren thought but Cain had already moved. His teeth grabbed the shard of fruit and she released. Her parted lips were only a few centimeters away. Ren and Kuon were fighting to get to the surface but Cain ignored them. He pulled back and filled his mouth with the cool snack. Cain let his eyes meet with Murasame's and he let his most mocking smile play on his lips.

"Delicious Setsu." He said in Japanese. Murasame was boiling, hands clasping air, while his eyes were willing to kill the brother.

"Perverted siblings." The words escaped his lips while Setsu cut another piece and smiled at Cain.

"Another one Nii-san?"

"Love to." Cain, Kuon and Ren answered. They marveled at the fact that the usually shy girl in nothing but mini shorts and a spiky bra put her face so close to him, feeding him with her lips. Ren wondered when he had fallen asleep.

 _When did this dream start?_ He questioned but before he could test if she would allow their lips to meet over the offering, a hand reached into their space and grabbed the piece of fruit.

"Cut it out." Murasame yelled while he yanked the fruit from her lips. "Damn perverted siblings."

Cain was about to explode his anger at the man when a hand found his hair and held him into place.

"Brother is mine. What's wrong about taking care of what's mine?" Her voice was so firm and her hand so entangled in his hair that Cain could feel her possessiveness and gloat in it.

 _Yes, this is my Sister. Only she could say the words he wanted to hear._ His hand returned to pat the hair of his beloved sister. A part of him cursed the gloves on his hands. He wanted to feel her skin against his and that twat of an actor before him was in his way.

"Setsu, let's celebrate our reunion later tonight." Cain said in English and he could feel her shiver in excitement.

"Can't wait Nii-san." She answered in the same language and ate the next slice of fruit. Murasame might not have understood what they said but he recognized the air around them and he looked disgusted. Cain saw one of the assistants aim for them and he hoped she was there for the yakuza.

"Heel-san we are ready for the next shoot." She silently announced.

"Yeah, can't wait for tonight Nii-san." The girl on his knee sighed and pouted. He put his arm under her knee and lifted her up as he stands. Carefully, he lowered her legs down and she landed softly on the ground before him.

"Me too." He muttered in English and they laced their hands together and followed the assistant, leaving the angry lead actor behind.

.

.

Cain quickly, by his standards, changed and then they walked to the hotel to let him take a shower.

Ren and Kuon were not in consensus. Ren tried to make some plan for the evening that wouldn't make him test his limits. But it was hard with Kuon and Cain eager to plan things that made the gentleman blush. He took refuge in the shower while trying to wipe away the fake skin and blood.

 _Damn it. That girl. She will be the death of me._ Ren thought and Cain grunted in consent.

 _She is so damn cute. First and foremost, we have to make her put some clothes on._ Cain grunted.

 _Agreed._ The two others said but Kuon had to add.

 _But we should enjoy it in our room for a bit._ Kuon happily filled their mind of pictures of the half-dressed sister.

 _Stop that! She is a pure girl! She has been hurt._ Ren growled.

 _Setsu is pure. She only loves me._ Cain smirked.

 _She kissed us._ Kuon pointed out and Ren tried to find a reasonable explanation.

 _Yeah, like a sickly in love sister that had not seen her brother in two weeks._

 _Did you notice that she licked our lip too?_ Kuon dropped the bomb, mentioning the little action that the other two had erased from their minds. _That is not a sister-move. That was something else._

 _No, she did not._ Ren grunted in denial.

 _I tell you she did._

 _It doesn't matter. She is mine._ Cain huffed and returned to spread the soap over his arms.

"Nii-san." Setsu's voice startled him a second before she pulled the drapes out of the way. "You are taking a long time again." She looked him in the face with an accusing look.

"I will be right out." He turned up the speed of the water and expected her to close the drapes. When it failed to happen he glanced at her again and found her eyes on his stomach. The surprise was enough to stun Ren and Cain lifted an eyebrow.

"Setsu?" _Is she checking me out? No, not this girl…._

"Nii-san you have eaten less, haven't you?" Her condemning voice forced him back to reality. _A health check. What did you expect?_

"I only like your food." Cain explained as if it was good enough of a reason.

"Nii-san." Setsu's voice had turned dark. He met her eyes but then she broke the contact to be able to travel her gaze down his back. The shock made his mask fall but since her eyes were on his butt, she didn't notice. "I would be very sad if that sexy ass of yours shrivels away. I will still love you, but yeah, it would be a shame." He saw her bit her lip and a purring sound left them. She snapped her head up to his without warning and smirked.

"Dry your hair carefully." She pulled the drapes back into place and left her stunned senpai in the bathroom to collect himself.

.

.

 _Setsu!_ Kyoko cried when they close the door behind them. The Heel sister was too smug to speak and Kyoko had a mini breakdown. _You can't say things like that Setsu!_ Kyoko paced back and forward in the room and her hands dug deep into the wig.

 _What if he realizes it's my thoughts?_

 _That's the least of your worries._ Setsu commented and sighed. _I only spoke the truth and it was well in my range to say that. Nii-san won't think twice about it. And Ren won't believe in a million years that you were the one that wanted to look at his behind._

 _I-i-i only wanted that for the dolls._

 _Yeah right. Tell yourself that._

 _Setsu!_

 _Calm down. Don't worry. I'm sure he has forgotten about it already or else I will take the blame for that one. This is an act, but Kyoko, your really should use this opportunity to learn more about love and grown up feelings._

 _What?_

 _Soon you will get roles that demands knowledge about kissing and even more intimate relationships. We Heels have already pushed you against those limits and you passed with flying colors._

Kyoko knew that Setsu meant the love bite and hickey and blushed down to her toes.

 _Everything you see or do is an opportunity to learn. And we could teach you so many things._

 _I get that. But it scares me to be that close to my real feelings._

 _Don't worry girl. I'll have your back. When I'm by your side you don't have to worry about anything._

The words made sense and Kyoko felt herself relax. Setsu was a hurricane and a storm. Whatever Ren or Cain saw her do, they would not be able to know who was responsible. She could hide in her acting. Setsu was an armor and a life guide. This was an act as manager but it didn't mean that she shouldn't take advantage of the situation and learn from it. She had a play in front of her eyes and only she could choose to pull the curtains and look at it. A warmer feeling in her chest started to glow and Kyoko felt the burn of passion in her heart gain strength. With new resolve she let Setsu out again.

 _I will trust you Setsuka, live the last days of your life as free as you want._ Kyoko said and gave the keys to her body in the trust of the sister with the soul of fire.

.

Ren shivered as he struggled to put his face back in order. _Sexy… NO! Don't think it!_ He looked into the mirror and was met with the same face that had betrayed his feelings to the president. _Stop thinking about it. Just because is the first hint of her seeing you as a man… No! Stop that face!_ Ren gripped the sink and then splashed his face with some cold water in a try to shock himself back to sanity.

 _And you call yourself professional?_ Kuon smirked but didn't comment on the girl's statement for a change. It didn't stop the smugness from oozing out of him. In the end Cain got tired of the drama and took the stage.

 _Just lay low. I will handle my sister._ He grunted and dried the last drops out of his hair. Cain left the bathroom with only a towel around his lower body and with Ren dying in a corner of their mind. It was honestly just an innocent slip of his mind to forget to bring a change of clothes.

As Cain walked out of the bathroom he saw his sister put the last line of a pen stroke on the inside of her eyelid. He hated it every time he had to do that one and couldn't figure how some girls did that every day.

"Done?" She asked and watched him through the mirror.

"Yeah." He muttered and worked himself to the wardrobe. Without a moment of hesitation, he flung his towel to the bed and stepped into his underwear.

"Forgot to take a change?" Setsu asked curiously.

"Mmh. All bloody NGs took its toll. Pathetic newbies." Cain pulled a pair of trousers up over his hips and started to close them.

"Wait! Let me put some sunscreen on your back before the shirt." Ren froze in his mind but Cain managed to stay in control.

"It's only an hour sun left." His eyes followed her as she rose from the chair and pulled a bottle from her bag.

"Humor me." She purred and grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. Cain muttered something inaudible and Setsu smirked. "I only want to take care of my Nii-san." She flipped the lid open and kneeled behind him on the bed. Cain turned his head and saw her pour a good amount in her hand and then carefully warm it up. He faced forward when she reached out for his back.

Ren, Kuon and Cain felt her hands slide over his skin and neither of them wanted it to stop. Cain loved the pampering by his smiling sister. Her hands spread the lotion wide over his back and far on the sides. As she moved lower he expected her to slow down or become hesitant. It didn't happen but something else disturbed him. _Is she drawing something on my back?_

 _._

 _1, 2, 3 hands between the shoulder blades. 1, 2 hands wide…_ Kyoko counted in her head. She thought he didn't notice but finished as soon as she could so he wouldn't get suspicious. She was about to finish when she saw the glimmer of mischief in his eyes as he glanced over his shoulder.

"As you already started, maybe you should do my front too?" Her brother's smile was like a naughty child's but Setsu didn't miss a beat.

"Why not?" She said and brought the bottle to his front. She could see him twitch when she kneeled between his parted feet and flipped the lid open. Kyoko was screaming in sensation overdose but couldn't help but to stare at the firm muscle in front of her. Even more discreetly she started to count how many hands there was to the width of his chest.

.

.

Ren couldn't believe his eyes when Kyoko started on his lower abs and worked her way up.

 _Why Cain? I can't hide my face when she is right in front of me!_ Ren the gentleman was about to die of shame for making the girl do this. As Setsu brushed over his nipples Ren officially applied for hara-kiri. Cain on the other hand kept his eyes on the girls face to see any slip in her acting. But even when he didn't miss one second of her expressions, it was his sister all the way.

"You are so tall Nii-san." She teased and got up from her previous kneeling to a standing position. She continued up over his face and then turned to the shoulders. Ren died a bit inside but can't deny the feeling of warmth that she spread all over his skin.

When Setsu moved to his face Ren slipped and met her eyes. He was one hundred percent that it was Setsuka in front of him. She didn't comment the slip but finished his face and wiped the excess off on his thrown towel. Cain fought his way back to the surface and followed her with his eyes as she walked to their closet. She shifted his shirts and evaluated them each. Finding what she wanted she turned to him.

"Put this on. You will look nice in it." Setsu left the shirt on the chair by the desk and then slipped inside the bathroom. "Be right out." She called and closed the door behind her.

.

He had slipped again. But how could he not? She had transformed in their short separation to the embodiment of Setsu. No slips and no hesitation. The new Setsu… he would love and pamper her forever. However, Ren couldn't handle the swift changes. She had left him in the dust this evening. His pride as an actor and the curiosity of the men grew steadily inside him and Ren closed his eyes.

He had to be Cain to this Setsu. This amazing woman that graced him with her acting deserved it.

Ren smiled as he remembered her first weak attempts on the role and chuckled. This was day and night from then. Kyoko had made Setsu into a person inside of her. The reactions and the actions were separated from Kyoko and he had to remember that. It didn't put him down, in fact it was the opposite.

The thrill that had first pulled him into acting vibrated inside his chest and his eyes burned with fire.

Cain slipped out again with haste when the door to the bathroom opened. Setsu continued their conversation like there had been no pause.

"I knew it would look good on you. Let me put the hood on. You are famous you know." She smirked and he bent his head down to make it easier for her. Her hand gently placed the hood on his hair and she stepped back to evaluate the effect.

 _He looks even taller, and with the open front I can touch his skin as much as I like._ Setsu and Kyoko sighed happily.

"Let's get going Nii-san. We have to grab some food before we go out and dance." She jumped into her most comfortable shoes, the thigh high boots that at least covered up some skin, and turned for the hallway. Cain grabbed her shoulder before she got to the door.

 _If we are going to dance, there is no way I will allow what kind of clothes._ Cain growled with a menacing glare at her bare stomach.

"Put on a shirt." His words were firm with no room for discussion. Well, for every person other than his sister.

"No, Nii-san this is enough."

"I tell you Setsu isn't not enough! There is no point to flash that much fle..."

"But there is a point Nii-san!" She smirks, interrupting him. "Like this I won't get too hot, no fabric will get stuck in my lip ring..."

"Setsu." Cain obviously didn't accept it as enough of a reason.

"And the best part and the reason I gave you that shirt, is that like this, I can feel your heat so well against my bare skin." To demonstrate she slid her arms around his midsection and pressed her body against his. The metal studs pushed into the skin above his bellybutton but the feeling was rather soft. Her stomach pressed against his lower tummy and groin. Ren was about to hiss but Cain wrapped his arms around her and his bare skin made her shiver in delight.

"I see your point." Cain finally muttered and Setsu tilted her head in approval.

"Then let's go Nii-san." She grabbed her phone and wallet and stuffed them into her small shorts. Then with a firm grip on his hand, she led them out of the apartment.

.

Cain regretted giving up already in the elevator. The high class hotel had an elevator operator and it was obvious that the young boy fought with himself about staring at the girl. Cain could see his mind work. Professionalism against desire. _Damn it._ Cain muttered as his sister lifted one foot and pressed it against the wall. This caused her hips to move forward and was so alluring that Kuon started to throw a fit in his mind.

Cain took a step forward and blocked the boy's line of sight. The dark air filled the small room and all principals about work ethics flew out of the boy's mind. He trembled in fear and pressed his body up against the wall. Luckily for him the elevator halted to a stop and Setsu gripped her brother's hand and ushered him out of the small room. Cain's mood turned even worse after that. The girl drew all attention to her. Every man and boy within sight gave the girl a run over and made her brother boil in anger.

 _I will kill the president next time I see him. Why did she have to wear those kind of clothes? Why did she have to pull it off so damn good?_ Ren betted the president was enjoying his pain.

"Nii-san." Setsu called his attention and like the men around them, she lured him in. From her confident walk and swaying hips to the eyes that only lit up when his eye met her.

"Let's grab something light. I think I saw a fish and chips stand around here." Cain only nodded at her and guessed that it was a compromise she made with his stomach in mind.

.

.

Kyoko was burning in anticipation. _Yeah fish and chips._ Certainly a dish imported from their elegit homeland. Without literally dragging him she picked up some pace and he let the length of his legs do the work to keep up.

There were a few people in line before them but two dropped out as soon as the girl and her brother joined. Setsu picked two medium sized package and Cain paid. The food was literally pressed into their hands just moments later and they could move on.

Searching for a place to sit down and eat, Setsu led them to the beach. The sun hovered just above the horizon and Kyoko tried to step out to see. Setsu felt it for the girl. The colors were about to change into the magic sort and she would want to marvel in its light. _Let me Setsu-fy this for you Kyoko._ She thought and stepped out in the sand.

"Setsu. Let's find some other place." Cain muttered. His dislike for the sun, public places and probably sand filled his voice.

"Give me five. I have a plan." She said and led them away from the people. Soon the crowd thinned out and Ren started to recognize it. Setsu had led them to where she had meet Corn the day before. The question was visible in his face and Setsu smirked.

"Here we won't be disturbed." She led him to a tree trunk and Cain dropped to the ground. The sun was halfway to the horizon and its soft light warmed Cain's face as he turned it towards the water. Setsu dropped between his legs and leaned against his chest with a satisfied purr. Before Cain could register the fact she had already made herself at home between his thighs and popped a piece of fish in her mouth.

"When the sun is like that I guess I could stand it." Setsu thought out loud and Kyoko was squirming in her head.

Ren watched the girl with her back pressed against him. The only thing he saw of her was her hair, her cleavage, her stomach, long legs and the little openings forming were her shorts took of her hipbones before meeting the middle of her stomach. He swallowed and forced his eyes away while Kuon chuckled in his head.

"Nii-san you have to eat." Setsu's sudden words snapped him back into reality.

"I'm eating." He said and he felt her shift and look up at him with her face troubled. Her twisted and alluring body made it hard for him to concentrate. _Act! Do something!_ Ren ushered and Cain picked up one fry and slowly ate it like to make a point.

"Good." She was satisfied and slumped back facing the sunset. Cain bit down hard. _This girl will be the death of me._ He though when he found his own gaze on her body again. He started to talk just to distract himself.

"I don't get the thing with sunsets." He aimed for a bored tone and made it halfway.

"l don't get it and in a way I do." She slowly chewed a bite as Cain waited for her to continue. "I don't get what the big thing about them are but I still kind of like them."

"You like them?" Cain began to think he had found a flaw in her sister-mask when she continued.

"I guess I like the part that the night begins. I like the night and it begins with the sunset. " _It could fit her character._ Kuon offered generously.

"And sunrise?" He asked to test her.

"Hate them." She stated and Ren imagined Kyoko screaming in protest inside her head. Cain grinned.

"If you like the sunset I guess I could learn to watch them." He said while eating some more.

"No need. It's a waste of time. Well, not as bad as stargazing but almost as bad." She muttered.

"I thought you liked the night?" He asked.

"Yeah exactly. There is so many things I can do at night and stargazing is the least tempting one."

"Things like what?" He asked and poped some fries in his mouth. The sun was almost halfway down the horizon at this point and he could see the first stars.

"During the day I have to lend you out to work, but at night you are all mine. So spending time with my Nii-san. Is there anything as good as that in this world?" Cain was about to chuckle when she threw the empty food container to the side and flipped around. With her arms around his side she pressed her face to his chest and let out a satisfied sound.

"Feel my Nii-san, smell him and hear his heartbeat. It's like a drug." She closed her eyes and Ren thanked his actor star that he did not tens up. To hide his havocking feelings, he continued to eat until the food was gone and then dropped the container beside her discarded one. Cain let his hand slide over the girl's back until he found her arms and with almost no effort at all he lifted her up until she was seated on his tights facing him. He smirked at her.

"As your brother I should advice you to not do drugs. But this kind I can't disagree with." He said and let his hand caress her face. She leaned into it and met his eyes. "As I'm using a similar brand." He explained and leaned forward. He placed his face against her neck as he pulled in her scent and he felt the shiver running through her. Cain leaned a little closer and his lips touched her skin. He let his arms surround her and stills. His sensitive lips felt her heart rate rise.

She hugged him tightly and let her hand run through the hair in his neck. _This is so right._ The thought echoed through both Ren and Kyoko. When they moved their foreheads together and just breathed the same air, both of them unaware that the other had dropped their character.

Place for FANART

Kyoko was sure of it. Never felt anything remotely like this. It was a new feeling. The feeling wasn't completely pure but at the same time not wrong. _No, this feeling can't be wrong. There is no way._ Setsu smirked as Kyoko finally admitted it to herself.

 _My time is almost up. But during this time let's learn more about this feeling. And let's have a wonderful time with Nii-san._

 _._

 _._

He didn't have any clue about how long they stayed in that position. After a while both their heartrates had steadied and they had lost themselves with the other as their breathing had synchronized. Ren felt like every breath of her smell had chipped a piece of the hard mass he kept in his chest. With every breath they shared, the piece had shrunk and every breath turned a bit easier to breathe. When the mass only was a dim shadow of its original form, Ren felt so light that he tightened his hold on the girl because he was afraid to drift away.

The lightness did not disappear even when they inevitably separated. The moment of pure happiness had erased the heaviness inside of him.

The easiness and the lightness was so abundant, Ren felt like his mind had been freed from murky water. Everything was so clear. Even the fact that the first time he allowed himself to touch her the way he wanted had been hidden in the moment of the act could not diminish the light within him. _The act is almost over. When the film is done so are the Heels. Until then I will enjoy the act. If I let Cain love his sister, her brightness might turn me to a better human. More worthy of her love. If Kyoko, against everything, honor me with her love, then I will be a better human. If I learn from this love... if I let myself feel more happiness..._ Ren did not finish his thought but let Cain have all the space that he wanted. When Setsu rose and he stood up beside her he was in full character.

Setsu pressed the food containers in an overfilled trashcan and they moved without a word for the city and the sound that told of music and dance.

.

.

Cain let her dance for about five minutes before he pulled her of the dancefloor and kept her at his side for the rest of the night. They didn't say much and just enjoy the others company. After a relatively early evening and a heavy breakfast Cain refuse to go to work before Setsu had pulled on her white skirt and halter neck top.

.

.

Author's note.

This was the first chapter that I made as a "stand alone" to Skip Beat Secret Santa 2015. I posted it here and all your reviews got me inspired. I added a whole lot more to this story and I my skills improved with time.

I hope you will have a fun time reading the following chapters as I had a wonderful time writing them (and I still am).

I made some fan-art to this too. Just copy and paste into a search engine and it should pop up on tumblr.

post/135456375837/skip-beat-secret-santa-2015


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is another day of the Heel siblings in Guam. One review wanted another chapter and I'm happy to give this to you. Thank you for reviewing. I meant a lot to me.

This is written a bit differently from the earlier chapter but I hope you are able grasp the story that I want to give you.

I'm sorry this chapter is a bit slower but I couldn't rush this and still make sense of the actions I made them do. I hope you get my way of thinking as I don't want to get to far away from the original characters. I did my best but I would like to hear your take on my point of view. Am I too far off?

Disclaimer. I don't own the original story or the characters. I only own the order the words are put together.

English is not my native language and I have no Beta. I hope you have patience with my shortcomings.

I try to keep the same level ratings as the original manga. ^^

….. Read chapter 214 between the first chapter and this one… Contains spoilers for ch 214…

Kyoko opened the door when a soft knock sounded and she let the low key mask take her face. Kyoko almost felt bad for the young girl outside when Setsuka landed her eyes on her.

"Breakfast for the Heel's." The pretty girl said in broken English and Kyoko believed her to be of Japanese descent.

"I got it." Setsu gripped the two trays from of the trolley and then kicked the door shut in her face. Kyoko was halfway out to open the door and beg forgiveness but Setsu had the wheel and she didn't let go.

It was weird to not have to cook in the morning but it gave her time to adjust herself to the heat. She put the trays on the table and started to arrange the plates. She had showered and dressed to stand another day in the heat but it was hardly enough to pass her through the quick set up. She was grateful for the AC or the nights would have been horrible.

Cain had seemed practically unaffected from the heat and Kyoko sighed when she remembered the day before and how she had broken character while asking about his actor secrets. Her mind had been going over the conversation over and over again in her head and finally found how she could have made it work. Setsu agreed with the girl's line of thinking. _He asked me when I got an interest in acting. I should have told him that there was no way I wouldn't be interested in something my brother loves._ Kyoko died a bit on the inside from the missed opportunity to learn some trade secrets.

' _We could not help it. You totally flooded our mind when you got into learning-mode.'_ Setsu commented and Kyoko whined in their head. Setsu put the last cup of tea in place and turned to the beds.

Her brother was wrapped up like a burrito and still sleeping soundly with just his head sticking out.

' _Soo, do you dare to do it today?'_ Setsu teased and Kyoko pulled together her actor spirit. She had to take this opportunity to learn and act more mature. She had missed an opportunity the day before and she could not let another one slip. Kyoko tried to put up some footholds in her mind.

She was a western girl in love and she should act like it without letting her upbringing in Japan restrain her.

She would use the siblings' intimacy to learn about romance.

She would use the props and settings to her advantage.

She would cover her mistakes with acting. She had done it before with the Dark moon - ad lib with Ren and with the phone call to the president during the Love Me task for her father. She had done it before and she would learn to use it on purpose.

Kyoko felt refreshed and then let herself slip for a bit. The smile of challenge lit her face. ' _Setsu, I will let you loose. I will work with you and let you live to the fullest.'_ Setsu took back the control and the smile turned into a smirk on her face.

' _Then I will start right now.'_

She pulled a breath to steel herself and then walked to her brother's side. Kyoko had some warning of what she was about to do and Setsu was impressed that she didn't complain.

Setsu bent down and caressed his chin affectionately. She could see his eyes flutter and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Good morning brother." Setsu said as the man stared at her in confusion. "Cain?" She asked and he quickly blinked. She caught a glimpse of green in his eyes but the next moment he blinked again and the contacts fell into place. She had no time to ponder over the strange color before he started to move.

"Morning Setsu." He pulled the cover to the side and got his legs untangled.

"Breakfast is ready." She said and Cain nodded. He rose from the bed and patted her hair. A small smirk grew on her face again and Cain bent down and kissed the top of her head. Kyoko was burning on the inside but managed to keep it off her face.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked and she hummed while leading him to the table.

"I did. How about you Nii-san?"

"I liked the way I woke up the best." He gave her the warm face that had made her question her pure heart more than once. Kyoko was burning on the inside with excitement. One daring move and she had already gotten a reward for the effort.

"You are easily pleased." Setsu teased him and Cain lifted an eyebrow while he sat down.

"Is it wrong of me to be happy for my sister's love?" He asked in a ruff voice and Setsu moved around the table.

"Of course not. But if you are happy just because of that, you could ask me for more. I want my Nii-san to always be pleased." Setsu went to sit on his knee and Cain let her without complaining.

"You will do whatever I ask?" He challenged and Setsu lifted her eyebrow.

"I'm no pet. But if you want anything just tell me." Setsu lifted his sandwich and brought it to his mouth. Cain took a bite of it and swallowed. Setsu took the next bite and chewed on it while Cain watched.

"Put on a shirt." He said and Setsu looked down on the short bustier she was currently wearing. It was strapless and mostly silver together with her shortest skirt. She had her shorts beneath them and would love the extra air around her legs. "And a longer skirt." He added.

"No." She put the bread in his mouth again and the sulk was awfully close to the Puppy-Cain and Setsu turned her head away to not let herself get caught in its effect.

"So you only do what you want?" He asked grumpily and Setsu reached for her own sandwich across the table.

"Basically, but you love me." Setsu said and Cain lean in close.

"Yes I do." He confirmed and put his face to her neck. Setsu let him and was pleased she had her hair in a messy up do that allowed him access.

Kyoko was burning on the inside and fought to keep the glow and smile off her face. It was hard when he said the words she so desperately wanted to be true. She fed him half a sandwich while they floated in the cozy mood.

"You will be bored today if you join me on set. We are redoing the scenes from the other day." Cain ate some pancake in small bites and downed it with the tea. He leaned in between bites to gently breathed and traced his lips over her neck.

"I'm never bored when I'm by your side." Setsu held their mask in place while Kyoko was running around and screaming inside their head.

"I will take a shower." Cain put his food down and Setsu gave him a glare at the same time Kyoko mentally tripped.

"You have to eat." They both firmly stated.

"I did eat." He said and she rolled her eyes. She picked up his plate with fruits and the pancake and feed him piece by piece. He didn't complain when she pampered him and she slowly got the whole dish into his stomach.

.

.

.

It was a series of surprises from day one with the Heels in Guam but it was starting to take its toll on him. Her surprise morning kiss had been dangerous. He had still not been fully awake and almost reached out for her and pulled her into the bed with him. His moment of doubt and her calling him Cain saved him but it was a close one. She was so natural with him that it felt like he was back in America with the easy going skin ship.

He had wanted some time to collect himself but she wouldn't let him.

Right now she was filling the cracks in his patience and forced them to spread. Kuon was so close to the surface that half the time Cain had to fight to stay in charge.

Her body in his lap feeding him didn't make the situation better. He had a pretty dire problem with keeping his hands just resting on her lap and not pulling her close to his chest. Every moment with Setsu was a test and Ren cursed the President once more in his head.

When she had forced him to eat all the fruit and the pancakes she got up and let him head to the shower.

Ren pulled his hair in the cover of the bathroom door but he knew he wasn't safe even butt naked in the shower. Ren could not help but to smile as he started to undress. This was a beautiful pain and he could not even start to guess what she would come up with as this sister to his Cain.

.

.

They didn't talk much on the way to the set as Cain was fuming over the way people stared at the beauty beside him.

Kuon could not help to point out that he didn't blame the men watching, but none of them liked the ogling either way. She was a succubus in black and silver and Cain knew he would be fighting with Murasame today. It was pretty much inevitable. Cain just had to put a foot on the set and the actor's eyes landed on her body with a annoyingly pleased face.

It ticked him off more than it should. But he already knew that it would be a problem and he turned to the girl by his side.

"If you talk to Murasame today I won't tolerate it." He said and he got a roll of her eyes as answer.

"I don't want to talk to him either way. But I can't help if he speaks to me." Cain stepped in close to her and cupped her cheek.

"You told Manaka that I was yours yesterday. You need to know that you are mine too." His eyes burned with a fire that made her gut clench in response. "When he speaks to you I want to rip him away. But it will disturb the filming if I have to do that."

"Okay, I will keep away from him. Just get your work done so that I can have you to myself tonight." Setsu turned into his embrace and let her nose run across his palm.

"What do you want to do?" Cain asked as a distraction and he knew he needed a goal to get through this day.

"Let's head out shopping. Or dancing." Setsu said and Cain filled with dread instead. ' _Dancing? Hell no. Not dressed like that. Not after last time.'_

"Mr. Heel!" Someone called and Cain gave Setsu one last glance before he turns to the crew that would prepare him for the shoot.

.

.

.

She didn't have to be a genius to notice that her brother was in a bad mood. It was really bad for some reason and she would have to do her best to get him in a better one.

The heat made sweat pearl at her temples but it was still better than the day before. The wig threatened to overheat her head and she had to push herself to stay hydrated. She made it through one bottle of water even before he was finished with the makeup and her bladder called for her attention.

"I will be right back." She said in English and rose out of the sofa behind his chair.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she waved the empty bottle his way. He closed his mouth but followed her in the mirror until she disappeared through the door. It was a bit less humid outside and she moved to the restrooms without taking notice of anything else.

 _Brother needs something to perk him up._ Setsu sighed unhappily and Kyoko felt like she was plotting something. She washed her hands and fetched a fresh bottle of water. She was halfway back to the trailer when she noticed that someone was talking to her.

"Setsuka-san." Came the familiar voice and she ignored it fully. She was allowed to talk to the Hamster but it didn't that mean she wanted to. "Please Setsuka-san." The short actor bounced into sight and Setsu had to stop so she wouldn't crash into her.

"What?" she asked and looked over at the trailer. Cain had yet to start looking for her but it wasn't long if she considered his tensed mood.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday!" Manaka actually held her ground and her voice had some power. She didn't fear Setsu and that ticked the sister off quite some bit.

"I said what I wanted."

"I know how you feel!" Manaka blurted out and Setsu turned her focus to the girl. Her expression encouraged Manaka to elaborate her argument and the little rodent actually looked relived. "I get that you love your brother very much but I think you are too selfish." Setsu wanted to laugh in her face. It was just too amusing.

"And why is that?" Setsu's ice cold voice would have made anyone flinch. All but the naïve actor in front of her that didn't even seem to notice the change of air.

"Your brother is older than you. I'm sure he wants to spend time and get to befriend the cast that is more his age." Manaka pointed at her own chest and Setsu had to put her out of her delusions.

"Why would he want that?" She asked and stepped closer to the little girl. They start to gather attention from the people around them but Setsu couldn't care less. The problem in front of her was more important. "What could you possibly give him that I cannot?" Setsu moved even closer and Manaka had to back up to not fall over. She backed straight into some big boxes with water that rested in the shadows. Setsu trapped her efficiently against the wall they formed.

"Setsuka-san." Manaka started to glance around for anything to help her but Setsu had caught her firmly in place.

"What could you possibly offer him that would gain him?" Setsu asked and Kyoko flinched inside their head when she realized what Setsu was about to say.

 _No Setsu you can't say that._ She whispered but the Heel was on a run. Her voice had turned into sweet honey, effectively trapping the small girl.

"A girl as plain and boring as you." Setsu said and her body was screaming predator. She was a feline playing with her dinner. Manaka finally recognized the poison in Setsu's words and she began to tremble. "You have nothing to offer. You are nothing to my brother and you will remain nothing for as long as I live." Setsu leaned into Manaka's ear.

"I don't think you heard me yesterday because you would not have approached me today if you had. So I will repeat what I said." Setsu lifted a hand to Manaka's chin and forced her to meet her gaze. "If you come near me or my brother again with that squeaky annoying voice one more time… I won't hesitate to rip you into pieces." Kyoko was stunned and could only gasp in horror for Setsu's words. The first tear rolled down Manaka's cheek and Setsu caught it with her finger.

"Setsuka-san?" Now that voice was the forbidden one. It was straight behind her and she couldn't let herself react to it. She had to end this quickly and return to her brother's side.

"Trust me." Setsu said and leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear. "I will take you down and I will enjoy every moment of it." The words rolled out of her mouth like a purr. It was an invitation for a match and it held so many promises that Kyoko could see the fear in Manaka's eyes as clearly as reading a book.

' _Finally.'_ Setsu snorted mentally and straighten from her lean. She backed away from the trembling girl covered in tears and turned to the trailer. She was not surprised when she saw Cain watching her like a hawk. It looked like he was done and she aimed for him.

"Setsuka! What did you do?" The forbidden voice called after her and a hand gripped her own. She could taste the fury in the air from her brother's direction.

"Don't touch me." She said to the actor and glared at the offending hand. Murasame looked a bit taken back by her neutral voice but he quickly let her go. She turned to her brother again and saw that he was walking to meet her.

"Hey! What did you do to Manaka?" Murasame called after her and Setsu just ignored him in favor to turn Manaka's direction and smile an evil mocking smile. The small girl jumped at the sight and turned tails. In the next moment was Setsu back into her brother's arms and he closed them tightly around her.

"Why did it take so long?" He immediately first questioned and Setsu gave an displeased sigh as her answer.

"I had to put that girl into place once more. She won't bother us again." She said and turned to the furious man. She avoided the special makeup and dragged her hand through his hair.

"You are mine." She said and grinned the sexy smile that was his weakness.

"Of course." Cain bent down to kiss the top of her head and half his anger seemed to have gone. Still, it was only halfway gone and that was if nothing else stirred it up anymore. Setsu laced their hands together and followed Cain to the set.

.

.

Setsu's face told nothing of the conversation inside her head. Kyoko was close to panic and pacing inside ranting.

 _How could you say that Setsu?_ She repeated over and over. _A girl as plain as me, how could I ever say that to a famous actress?_ Setsu let it go on for a bit more until Kyoko had gotten the worst sorted through.

 _You might think you are plain but I'm not._ Setsu stated and waited for her host to gather her mind.

 _What?_ Kyoko was completely clueless of what she was talking about.

 _I was born a few months ago. Ever since then I have only heard good things about myself. People have called me beautiful multiple times. Unique, interesting, fairy. I have heard a lot of compliments and not one honest complaint. I just have to see how my brother fights to keep others away from me to know that I'm worthy of worrying about. Kyoko, our body is hot and I accept that. Even if you don't._ Setsu mused and sipped from the bottle in her hand. Kyoko was stunned silent in their head and Setsu watched her face carefully in case her host blew her top.

 _How... how could we be so different?_ Kyoko asked and Setsu could not help the face of pity.

 _I have received love for all my life. You have scars. You need to make those scars a part of you not the definition of yourself and then you will be there to. Maybe not exactly like me but closer._ She followed Cain around the set with her gaze and enjoyed the bursts of air that flowed around her. The heat was manageable with the air and the water. She drained bottle after bottle as the day dragged on.

Cain had no problem to portray BJ but it was between the shoots problems formed. His foul mood made several actors cry before their time. It was almost amusing seeing them flee when he as much as turned their direction. She knew that she would have to face that fury herself later but could not help to find it charming how much other people stares could upset him. Kyoko noticed it too.

She kept her eyes on him on all times. Even when Murasame was standing right in front of her she did not acknowledge his presence. He just had a short break and he was asking her about Manaka but she didn't answer him. She kept Cain's eyes with hers the whole time. He seemed satisfied after that and the shooting progressed more smoothly.

The sun was practically down when they finally wrapped it up. Kyoko was mentally tired from all the ignoring. _How could it be that taxing to just deny other people their existence in her mind?_

"Setsu." Cain called her way and she let out a breath.

"Nii-san. Finished?" She asked even if she already had heard the assistants talk about it the moment before.

"Yes." He said and she fell into stride beside him. Kyoko felt the plan Setsu had worked on during the wait unfold in their mind and she braced herself for it. Setsu gripped his hand and fanned her face.

"I think I will join your shower. I don't think I can wait." She sighed and ignored that Ren seemed to miss a step.

"Of course." He said only two moments too late. Setsu liked the hesitation. If the actor was unsettled she saw it as revenge for making her sit still for so long.

"I told you, you would be bored." He said as if he had guessed her thoughts.

"I wasn't bored. It's just the heat and I can't run away from it. I just need to shower and then I want to dance." She set down the plan and Cain frowned.

"We will see." He said and Setsu laced their hands together. They let Cain change out of the robe and then they left the set with just a nod toward the director. He had given them a curt nod and a pretty amused smirk. No one put any thought to it though. They all saw him as a tad bit wicked for inviting Cain to begin with.

Murasame looked like he was heading their way but the Director caught him with a greeting and the sibling headed for their hotel.

.

.

.

Ren was in a tight spot. He had slipped again. That in itself was not enough to put him in a bind but her words had indeed forced him there. There was no way in hell he would be able to shower with her.

Just the thought of her skin soaking wet by his side with not a thread of clothing was enough to produce a response in him. There was no way he would be able to keep the role of her brother with his body betraying him. The problem was that he was sure she had some sort of plan to make them not share a shower. He would have to watch out to not interfere with it in any way without dropping the brother act.

 _Why did she put them in this bind to begin with?_ His mind went around and around in his head while Kuon was rooting for the save to fail and the shower to happen. Ren eyed the girl out of the corner of his eye and was convinced that she was just his sister. Every strand of hair and every step was Setsuka Heel.

 _Was it possible for the role to take over and that Kyoko was in a bind too? What if this was just some spur of the moment nonsense and she had no plan?_

Ren felt it like he had aged five years during the walk to the hotel and his nerves were breaking into pieces.

.

.

.

Kyoko was calm in their mind. She knew that Setsu had a plan and it was pretty much foolproof. She hadn't been idle the whole time she waited for Cain's shoot to end. She had her phone in her hand and when they went into the elevator she pushed the start button. She put the phone in her bag as she searched for the key. The hotel provided with an elevator manager during the evenings and the young boy was eyeing her every inch from her toes to her wig. The dark air in the small space quickly grew until the boy turned pale and closed his eyes all together.

Cain pulled her through the elevator doors as soon as it was possible and into their room.

"In a hurry Nii-san?" She asked coolly and lifted an eyebrow.

"I won't let other men stare at you." He countered and Setsu put the bag on the small drawer beside the door.

"What men?" She asked and started to pull some hairpins out of her wig. She kicked off her boots and walked into the bathroom. He followed her with an angry face.

"All men but me." He said and Setsu put the pins beside the sink. She turned to him and moved closer.

"You are the only one worthy the title of man in my eyes. Don't worry Nii-san. Now undress. You will feel better when all that sticky shit is off your skin." She said and Kyoko almost broke through and stopped the word shit. Setsu enjoyed the intake of air Ren did and moved even closer. He seemed to realize she was undressing for the shower and a mild panic was evident in his eyes.

"Or do you want me to help you?" She asked and gripped the hem of his shirt.

"They are dirty. I will do it." Cain said and pulled his shirt of in a single move. The special make up was melting beneath and it looked like it itched.

Setsu turned to the mirror and removed her piercings one by one. When she was done Cain was struggling with his pants.

Setsu wanted to laugh at Ren's tries to get out of the situation. She knew it was the gentleman because the tension in the man's jaw was not her brother. The distant sound of lightning and thunder seeped into the room and Ren turned to the door.

"Setsu your phone." He said and even Kyoko could hear the relief in his voice.

"Ignore it." Setsu said mercilessly and moved on to unzipping her skirt. She started to move it over her hips and the signal died the next moment and Ren was inside the shower curtains. The shorts she had beneath the skirt were soaked with sweat.

She struggled to get the tight skirt off but couldn't help to notice that Ren hadn't turned on the water yet. Setsu imagined Ren frozen in the shower waiting to see if she would join him or not. The lightning started again. She let it ring a few tunes to let him roast and then sighed out loud.

"Fine!" She grunted and moved to the door. "Nii-san I will be right back." She called over her shoulder and walked out to get her phone. Kyoko smiled when the shower started behind her and she killed the alarm that she had set.

However, she couldn't stop yet. She still had a performance to act.

"Yes." She answered her phone and began to talk. She moved around the hotel room and put out clothes for them both. She pretended to talk about tests and grades with a made up character on the other end the whole time. With just some inspiration from her own teachers and an English name could the imaginary conversation live on even with the unwilling Setsuka.

Cain give her a lifted eyebrow five minutes later when he came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips. Setsu give him a displeased frown and continue to answer a question that she herself made up.

"I get it. Teacher, I'm in Guam at the moment. I will type the assignment tomorrow and send it to you. I have to go." She said in a firm but respectful way. Cain sat down on the bed and eyed her suspiciously.

"Bye. Sorry to inconvenience you." She added and closed the phone. She threw the phone on the bed and Cain followed it with his eyes.

"Who was it?"

"My homeroom teacher. She wanted me to do an assignment for extra credits in English." Setsu explained and reached back to start unhooking her bustier. Ren saw her move her arms but when he realized what she is doing he turned his head away.

"Why?"

"Didn't ask." Setsu said and turned to the bathroom.

"I will take a quick shower as you already are finished." She said and moved into the bathroom while she peeled off her top. She closed the door behind her and Setsu get a mental high five from Kyoko. She took the props around her and created an opportunity to make something dangerous safe.

She could do it. She could use her actor spirit to make her a path when she had painted herself into a corner. She had done it before with Kuu Hizuri but then it had fallen off her mind. Now it was back and a tool in her hand to protect herself from the obstacles in her path.

.

.

.

It had been the fastest shower in Cain's history of showers. He could blame it on protectiveness and a want to know who she talked to but in the end he was just afraid. He had been tense like a string until he could hear her actually answer the phone. He had been confused for a moment when she talked in English but assumed it was her teacher in English language.

Ren eyed the bed beside the one he sat on and the phone on top of its cover. He wanted to check the land code on that call but it didn't fit Cain to not trust his sister. He could not check the phone without breaking character.

He had already done that one too many times this day alone and he turned his focus to the clothes she had placed on their beds.

There was nothing wrong with what she had set out for him. Ripped black jeans and a vest-like black airy shirt with a hood. He turned to her set and immediately pulled the shorts of her bed and replaced them with the white long skirt. It was the only piece of fabric that covered more than mid-thigh and Cain silently cursed this movie for not shooting in Siberia. He pulled an additional shirt from her dresser and added to the set up. More satisfied than before he quickly dressed and sat down in the armchair by the balcony to wait.

Ren the gentleman tried to keep his ground in his own head but he could not quite grasp what had just transpired. He had thought she had made a plan for a call and that was the way out of their joined shower. But she had ignored the first call _. If the person had not called back, they would ha..._ He didn't even finish that line of thought. It was a bit too close to his desires.

He could hear the shower running and he reached for a bottle of scotch that he had stored beneath the table. He unscrewed the lid and pulled a sip straight out of the bottle.

The fire traveling down his throat was cleansing his mind and made him able to focus.

 _Dancing. Nightclub._ Cain thought and after processing how much could go wrong with that idea he pulled one more sip of the golden fire liquid.

.

.

.

Cain watched her when she got out of the bathroom. She was already dressed. She had brought a change of clothes with her and she rocked another pair of shorts and a black bustier.

"I won't take you out if you don't dress." He said and Setsu let her unbothered face tilt slightly.

"Then I will take myself." She said and gathered her phone and wallet into the small pockets of the pants. The air of murder in the air should have made anyone flinch and regretted the words that made it happen. Setsu didn't even pause before she put on her thigh-high boots and walked to the hallway.

"Setsu." Cain called a warning as he got up on his feet.

"Yes?" She asked and open the door. "You want to join me or not?"

She was already halfway down the hallway when he caught up with her.

"You are not stepping a foot outside my reach." He said to her and she intertwined their hands.

"Of course." She soothed and led him to the elevator. The air around them scared the elevator boy so severely that he got off on their floor when they entered the small metal box. They got the elevator to themselves and she heard Cain pull a breath like he was steadying himself.

.

.

.

"Setsu this way." Cain nodded and Setsu followed. The club that they had reached looked expensive and there were a lot of people in line. Cain didn't even seem to notice but simply walked straight up to the guard. Setsu followed intrigued and Kyoko was buzzing in their mind. _What if they had to see their I-Ds?_ There was no way they could get out of that.

Kyoko had reached half a breakdown when she heard her brother's name whispered from the line.

"Oh my God! That's Cain Heel." Someone said from the line and several more followed.

"The actor." That was all it takes for the hostile face of the guard to melt away and he lifted the rope in front of them. The guard glance at them curiously as Cain walked past the post. Setsu followed him inside without a word.

Kyoko was totally stunned. _I'm only 17!_ She gaped the guard's way but then they were inside.

It was a lot lighter decors than she had expected. The place had mostly white walls and floors and black furniture along the walls. Small groups of sofas and armchairs were placed around the big dance floor in the middle of the room. The music was pulsating into her bones and Kyoko almost get overwhelmed with all the impressions. Setsu had to focus to look unaffected.

Cain pulled her hand the next moment and Setsu shifted her attention to her brother.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked and she nodded once.

"Surprise me." She offered. She seriously had no idea how to order something that she could drink in a bar. The ryokan served mostly sake and she doubted it was popular here.

"Stay close." He ordered and pulled them both towards the full bar.

She couldn't help but to look around. There were a lot of people dancing around them and Kyoko felt dizzy inside their head. The moves some of the girls preformed made her want to blush.

Cain didn't even reach the counter before they took his order. The people around him were drunk but not suicidal so they parted to let him to the counter.

"One on the rocks and a virgin frozen." His voice left no room for questions and he let go of his sister's hand to be able to pay. It was like an anchor lifting. Setsu got pulled into the crowd and she let it happen. They could not dance with the drinks as it was not her brothers style and she started to search for a place to sit.

.

.

.

Ren was sure she was by his side one moment and then she was gone the next. He ignored the bartender who tried to give him back the change and he pushed into the crowd with the drinks in his hands. The crowd parted when he got close and he saw a flutter of pale hair to his left.

He reached her as she slipped down into a single two seat sofa. Ren noticed two people stumble away with drinks in their hands and distantly wondered how she managed to make them give up their seats.

"Don't leave me." He growled and Setsu reached out for the pink colored drink with a straw. Cain didn't let go of the glass but leaned in closer to meet her eyes. "I'm serious Setsu. Don't do that again." His anger was close to the surface and Ren wondered what the girl was thinking when she smirked his way.

She griped the collar of his open shirt slowly and steered him into the sofa beside her. She flipped her legs over his and leaned forward over her own knees.

"I won't do it again." She said with all the seductiveness she could muster. She reached for the pink drink and he handed it over without much fuss. Kuon was fighting beneath the surface for the panther in his lap. The seductive smile and her folded body that elongated the long legs in his lap made him want to pick her up and run out of the club.

Setsu eyed the drink and the condensed water on the outside. "Chilly." She said and gripped the left hand he had carried the drink with. Before he can stop her she put it flat on her mid-thigh and close her legs to trap it. "I will heat you up." She smirked and leaned back against the armrest.

"What would I do without my dear sister's care?" He asked her while he tried not to focus on the soft skin against his palm. He had wanted to touch these legs since her first day as Setsu. Now she had forced him unexpectedly but he would have to seem indifferent about it.

"You would suffer." She said confidently and Ren groaned internally.

' _Suffer? This sweet torture is what makes me suffer.'_ Ren mutters inside Cain's head while he lifted the glass of scotch to his lips.

"What is this?" Setsu asked curiously toward the drink in her hand.

"Mixed frozen raspberries and soda. I'm not buying you liquor yet." Setsu pulled a long draw of the cold smoothie while Kyoko sang praise for the sweet drink.

"It's good."

"I thought you would like it." Cain let some liquid pass his tongue and he stared out into the room. It turned out that their place was a sweet spot where the music allowed them to have a low voice conversation. Cain felt the burn from the golden drink and also from the body heat that heated his hand. His mind was filled with little devils and Kuon begged him to use this opportunity to explore how soft the skin really was.

"Can I taste yours?" Setsu asked suddenly and Cain turned to her.

"You are too young." He smirked and Setsu pouted.

"I'm not a kid." She gave him a stern gaze like she was challenging him to try to talk back to her. He ignored the comment and tilted the glass against his lips again.

"No." He said like it was final but it only turned into a challenge with his sister. She was suddenly moving. His hand pained from the loss of contact but it only lasted a moment because in the next she was straddling his legs and brought her face close to his.

"I only want a taste." He followed her tongue tracing her own upper lip. "Let me taste it from the glass or I will taste it from your mouth." She threatened and Ren slipped in his mind.

She pulled a fast one on him and Ren was out for count. _Taste my mouth?_ He whimpered and Cain decide to protect his host's fragile heart. He grunted displeased and lifted the glass to the girl.

"Only a sip. And I warn you. You won't like it." Setsu grinned as she had won the argument and took the glass from his hand. _It smells nice._ She thought and slowly tipped the glass while Cain followed her every movement.

The burning liquid slid over her tongue like the sake she had grown up with in the ryokan. But this burned differently. It continued to burn in her throat and she could almost feel it in her stomach. She recognized the feeling. _This is liquid love. It feels like the emperor of night is condensed into liquid._ Kyoko thought and she inhaled deeply. Cain was close to her and the day at the beach made her able to recognize his smell. The burning, the smell and the contact she had with his body made it all into a very overwhelming moment and she slipped something between a moan and a grunt.

.

.

Cain watched closely when the burning should hit her and he waited. But instead of the flinch and scowl he expected she made a moan and gripped her stomach. Her eyes filled with fire when she turned her gaze to the glass.

"Amazing." Setsu sighed with a purr and hesitantly gave him the drink back. "I understand why you drink it." She bit her lip and he almost stopped her when she fell back into the sofa. Cain watched as the girl rubbed her belly. Slowly her face lost the fire and she looked a bit lost.

"Most people don't like the burning."

"Then most people are weaklings." She bit back in an almost angry manner.

"Something wrong Setsu?" He asked and she hissed while she jerked her head to the side.

"I want to grow up." She muttered and turned her pink drink empty with a grunt. He couldn't figure out what put her in a bad mood but figured they could return to the hotel if it was this way. He tilted the glass and emptied it from the gold. Setsu jumped up on her feet and slammed her own glass onto the table in front of them.

"Let's dance." She said and walked past him.

"I don't dance." He snorted and she looked down on him.

"Well I do. And I want you with me." The fire had returned to her eyes and he compromised.

"I will watch you." Her anger had seriously thrown him off. He hadn't seen her like this since the first days after the Hamster incident.

Her eyes turned into small slits and she stomped away without another word.

.

.

 _Calm down Setsu!_ Kyoko begged into their head and Setsu growled.

 _You are pissed too._ The sister bit back. _You realized too that he sees us like a child. He won't let us taste it again and he won't see us as a woman for a long time._ Setsu growled in their head while they reached the crowd. _Imagine that fire tasted from his lips…_

 _Well, think about that some other time. Now you have to dance and I have no idea how to._ Kyoko squealed loudly as the words made that fire in her pit burst into light again.

 _Sure you do. You have watched all of the Idiot's MVs and that pathetic person filled them with dancing beauties. You have seen them dance a million times._

 _But those girls are beautiful as …_

 _Kyoko girl, I'm hot as hell._ Setsu smirked and tapped into the forgotten files in her head. She started to move with the rhythm and let it seep into their bones.

.

.

 _Where did that girl learn to dance?_ Ren gaped but Kuon looked closer on her movements.

 _She only emits confidence. She is not used to it. She needs a partner._ Kuon hummed and Cain watched his sister.

 _Someone should loosen her tension and guide her._ He thought and Kuon smirked.

 _Someone? There is only one person here with the right to do that._ He was pushing Cain's buttons but the Heel didn't mind. Cain was already halfway out his seat when a pair of hands landed on her hips and there was no stopping the darkness slipping out of him.

.

.

.

Murasame couldn't believe it. The girl was there and her brother was nowhere in sight. He didn't know how she got inside but he also didn't care. Setsuka Heel was dancing just two steps away and her dance called to him. Those hips were begging for a guide.

Murasame abandoned the girl he has spent the previous hour trying to allure and slipped to Setsuka's side. He was not the only guy with their eyes on her but he was the first one to reach her and make his move. He fell into her rhythm and gripped those alluring hips.

.

.

Setsuka felt the pressure of the hands but they were too small and too cold to capture her. They were not the hands that could melt her and she continued to dance as if nothing had happened.

She did notice that the man was behind her and that he was tall. When she rocked her body to the side she got a better look at him and she sighed.

"Murasame, what do you want?" She asked and he turned her around to face him. Without missing a beat, he placed one of his legs between hers and started to sway in the same manner.

 _He knows what to do._ Setsu thought but neither encouraged nor dismissed him. He followed as she moved to the music and he slid in her path to get a firmer hold of her.

"Setsuka, do you want something to drink?" He asked and Setsu shook her head. _I only want what my Nii-san gets me._ She thought and Kyoko agreed.

They were close to each other and she couldn't help but to notice the look on his face. His eyes burned as he looked at her and his fingers tightened around her hips.

"Setsuka-san. Let's find somewhere more private." He suddenly said and without an answer he gripped her wrist and began to pull her through the crowd. Setsu burned with fury as he ripped her out of her dance and she pulled her arm to a stop immediately. Murasame only tugged harder on her hand and she almost fell into his back when she was forced forward again.

She called out for the one to save her and she only caught a blur of black before they came to a stop and another hand gripped Murasame's wrist tightly.

.

.

.

Cain had been frozen in his rage when the man with the wandering hands turned out to carry a familiar face. Ren had to collect his mind to not start a fight right there and then, because that would make Murasame unable to act the next day.

He knew that if he moved at that moment he would hurt the man. It didn't help him to keep it together when Murasame fitted himself into her dance and pressed her even closer.

Something snapped in Cain and Kuon began to feed the anger. When he finally was able to clench the worst of the bloodlust there were gone.

He saw the opening where they had disappeared and he headed that direction with the anger boiling beneath the surface.

The people on the dancefloor threw themselves out of the way and pulled those too drunk to react out of the way. When the devil crossed the dancefloor no one lets another turn into sacrifices. The devil heard the call of annoyance and in the next moment his hand closed around Murasame's wrist so tightly that it threatened to break the bones.

.

.

Setsu exhaled when the Demon lord filled the air with rage around her. His anger was so close to her it felt like a living being waiting for a meal. A warm hand of the right size gripped her waist and she relaxed into the embrace.

"Nii-san." She greeted and could feel the flinch in Murasame's hand that still gripped her's.

"Did I not say that I would rip you into pieces if you ever got close to her again?" Cains voice from hell thrilled Setsu and made Murasame's grip to loosen enough for her to get out. The Actor was like a prey frozen in fear and Setsu realized she had to step in.

"There you are Nii-san. I told you that you should dance with me." She smirked and turned to be able to press their fronts together. She could feel him tense as a string about to break but he reacted to her touch. Murasame turned around to face the Demon but Setsu held Cain's focus on her.

Setsu let her hand travel down her brothers extended arm and slid it between Cain and his grip of Murasame's wrist. The movement was so smooth that neither Cain nor Murasame noticed that they had separated.

"Let's dance, Nii-san." She brought their joined hands to her lips and bit his finger teasingly. Cain's eyes widened and started to burn again but with something other than anger. Setsu smirked when her brother wrapped his free arm around her and pressed her closer.

She slipped her arms around his neck and started to sway slowly, building up momentum and coaxing a response from the tall man in front of her. He didn't follow her but set his own pace with the way he moved her hips. With his touch she melted and the rigid movements turned more fluid and sensual. He just had to touch the tense muscles to make them relax. Setsu was thriving with his guidance and she felt the dance evolve into an effortless wave of her body. Cain was standing still while he guided her to move and she danced around him. It was like a painter and his masterpiece.

Slowly people started to make space for them. They were entranced with the girl's movements and the fire between the pair. Everyone knew that she was dancing for him and no one tried to step in between. Either by pure accident or because the DJ had seen them, the next song matched their slow rhythm, making her movements even more strikingly sensual.

.

.

Murasame slowly woke up from his terror and found himself alive and untouched. He had been sporting goosebumps all over his body when the voice and hand had caught him.

Murasame questioned how he still could be alive but then remembered the girl's action. She saved him. Seeing his chance to live another day he backed away from the distracted predator and disappeared into the masses.

.

.

Kyoko exhaled in relief when she saw Murasame back away. Her feet hurt and she didn't know how long she would be able to keep her brother distracted. Her stock of movements had run dangerously low and her brother still hadn't relaxed enough for her to be satisfied. She searched the crowd and realized they had a small clearing around them. Kyoko blushed in their head but Setsu enjoyed the attention. It also helped her at the moment. She could see several girls dancing and she started to mimic their movements. One girl dances with her back against one guy, then slid down his front into a squat and then smoothly got back up to standing. It looked hard but the sensual nature of the movement made Setsu eager to try. She slowly squatted with her back against Cain's front and with her hand above her head and touching his exposed skin. She didn't get to finish the move as Cain grip her hand and yanked her back up.

"I could have gotten up by myself." She pouted and Cain leaned closer with wide pupils.

"Had enough for today?" There was a strain in his voice that intrigued her.

"What? Don't you like my dancing?" She asked and shifted her hips in a teasing way.

"I do. But I would prefer if you wouldn't dance like THAT in front of all these people." He said with a tremble in his voice.

"Ohh, would you like a private dance Nii-san?" Setsu smirked that smile that made the fire in his eyes burn stronger.

"Yes, rather that." He admitted and Setsu stopped dead in her tracks.

"Alright. Then take me home." She said easily and took his hand in hers. Cain didn't wait for her to change her mind but pulled them out of the club and before she knew it they were back at the hotel.

Cain took a short shower while Setsu cleared their clothes from the beds. She then took one for herself while Cain waited in the armchair.

"I will be right back." She smiled after collecting the short sleeping shorts and the top she usually wore for bed.

Setsu and Kyoko loved the hot shower that made her fatigued muscles unwind.

' _Setsu, thank you for today.'_ Kyoko murmured as Setsu shampooed her hair.

' _Thanks for what? I enjoyed it too.'_

' _Yeah but still. You let me learn a lot and you challenged me.'_

' _Sure, sure. Well the evening is not over. What do you think? Should I destroy one of the beds? It would be nice to try sleeping in the same bed again.'_

' _No! No! What if I say or do something in my sleep!?'_ Kyoko shuddered in horror but Setsu rather noticed the lack of unwillingness for the whole touching part of the deal. She had moved forward quickly.

' _You usually sleep one meter from Nii-san. Soo, I don't think you have to worry about the sleep talking part.'_

' _But how will my heart be able to calm down?'_

' _It did on the beach right? Don't you want that again?'_ Setsu baited and Kyoko hesitated.

' _Yes, I do.'_ Kyoko exploded in shame.

' _Well first things first. We owe Nii-san a private dance.'_

' _Oh my god, Setsu!'_ Kyoko whined but the sister only grinned victoriously as she knew Kyoko would let her do whatever she wanted.

' _You thanked me too early.'_ Setsu said and Kyoko had a small breakdown in their mind for the rest of the shower.

.

.

Cain had found the bottle from earlier and smelled the fumes rising out of it. The scotch brought his mind to focus and he sighed.

' _Three days of surprises.'_ He counted and sank down in the chair even more. Too many things had happened for it to seem real. ' _She has kissed him, fed him with her mouth, danced entrancing for him, held him at the beach, applied the sun lotion…'_ Kuon was counting victories and Ren groaned.

' _I will remember and love these days for as long as I live.'_

Cain sipped from the burning liquid and almost choked on it when slow music started to play. He turned to his sister who stood in the hallway. He hadn't realized the shower had stopped running.

She had her small pajama shorts on and the thin black tank top with lacing around the edges. It fitted like a second skin and didn't leave much for imagination. She wiggled the phone in her hand and he realized that it played the music he heard.

"You know it was my first day dancing today so I can't say I will be great at it... But I'm true to my promises." She stepped barefoot up to him and tipped on her toes the last steps. Cain looked at his sister in amusement. She was obviously up to something.

"Promises?"

"Private dance." She reminded him and smirked the way that made his knees weak. The music changed character and she moved her hips to match the rhythm.

Cain watched as she reached for his hand and he let her place it on her hip. The tank top hiked up a bit and he got direct contact with her skin.

He watched her closely as she walked out of his hand. She moved slowly and tried the squat like move again. She managed both the way down and up to run smoothly and she grinned widely.

"Look! I said I could do it!" She was triumphant but he could no longer hold back. He reached out for her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly, to let her follow he pulled her into his lap.

"Don't ever do that in front of another man." He whispered in her ear and she turned to meet his gaze. She relaxed into his body and settled in his lap. She was seated mostly on his lap and she fitted her shoulder beneath his arm. She laid her head on the juncture between his shoulder and chest and turned so that she was almost chest to chest with him. He reflexively draped her back with his arm.

"Why would I ever? I don't need any other man than my Nii-san." She hummed and rubbed her face into his smell. It made her heart jump at first but then it slowed down its pace. She was too comfortable and too tired to do anything other than relax against his warmth.

Cain sighed and lifted the bottle to his lips again. He could feel her eyes on him and then the feeling was gone. He turned to her and saw her eyes closed. The air condition cooled them down and the body heat kept them comfortable. She nestled herself into his clothes and settled down.

Cain couldn't help the smile on his face when she exhaled slowly and her mouth fell open.

' _I'm an easy man.'_ He thought as all the worries left him in favor for the closeness to the girl. He matched her steady breathing and felt the overwhelming happiness infuse his every living cell.

When her breathing slowed down even further he knew that she was asleep. Cain faded away and let Ren in front.

' _So relaxed in the arms of a man? Isn't your trust a bit too much Kyoko?'_ Ren sighed and moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

' _She is Setsu.'_ Cain reminded him.

' _Yes, she truly has been the girl Cain loves since she put on the wig. How many times did she not confirm that her love was only for you?'_ Kuon asked and they smiled when they remembered.

Ren put the bottle down and let himself watch the girl sleeping in his arms. Her cute nose, the long eyelashes that hid her beautiful eyes. The cute mouth…

' _You are the only one of us that haven't kissed her'._ Kuon pointed out and Cain joined the glee. ' _She is fast asleep. You can take one without her knowing.'_ Kuon whispered like a bad spirit on his shoulder and Ren was too close to her to remember that their relation was far from that close in real life.

Ren slid his arm beneath her knees and stood up. Her head stayed on his shoulder and Ren watched as her face remained relaxed.

' _If she didn't wake up from that, then I say to go on with kissing her...'_ Kuon whispered dangerous words in Ren's ear and he was not strong enough to resist. He moved closer until her breath ghosted over his lips.

' _What am I doing?'_ Ren thought and stopped just a hair's width from her lips. ' _Taking advantage of a sleeping girl.'_ Ren swallowed and closed his eyes to regain his foothold and restrain.

He had no time to move away when a hand gripped his hair and held him into place. He snapped his eyes open in horror and saw her hooded eyes and warm smile.

"If you wanted a good night kiss, you should wake me up so that I may enjoy it too. Not that I dislike that you want to kiss me even when I'm asleep but..." She said and the words were as clear as day. Then she closed the distance between them and melted their lips together. Ren felt the heat and the softness and then something wet licked his lower lip. He inhaled and so did the girl in his arms.

"Mm. Taste good." She smiled and pulled away a bit. A yawn take control over her body and then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go to bed." She said and pointed on her bed against the wall. Ren moved on auto and put her down on top of the comforter. She let him go and crawled beneath the cover with another yawn. She watched as Ren closed her phone to stop the music and then put the lights out. When he kicked of his pants he stopped to stare at her. She was holding the corner of the comforter and he couldn't see it as anything else than an invitation.

"Sleep next to me." She said and Ren watched her in the dim light. Cain took over his body and he slid down next to the girl. She fitted herself against his side and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good night." She sighed and before Ren had rebooted his brain she relaxed completely again and her mouth fell open.

Ren clasped his free hand over his eyes in an attempt to collect himself.

' _She licked our lip.'_ Kuon sang happily in their head and Ren laughed silently. He was too shocked to sleep and he laughed again to himself. He hadn't been that confused or shaken since the hickey. The laugh was his futile attempt to regain some control.

Ren was too high wired to be able to sleep but he didn't mind for now. He felt easy at heart and happy with the girl comfortable by his side. He was in for a long night and he turned to imprint the moment on his retina forever.

She slept soundly for the first half of the night but then she stirred beside him. Ren saw her frown while she began to mumble. Ren felt his excitement skyrocket when he was able to make out the words.

"Moko." Was the first word he was sure about. He recognized the nickname for Kotonami Kanae and he leaned in closer.

"Moko. Real love is nothing like fantasy." She mumbled and Ren couldn't stop the question.

"How is love then?" The girl wrinkled her forehead and Ren feared that he had woken her. But then she smirked.

"It's like scotch." She said and Ren stared at the girl. It could just be random words but they gave him hope. He didn't think she had tasted scotch before that evening and he liked that she had shared "love" for the first time with him. It was a very faint ray of hope but he could not help but to take it to heart.

…..

Thank you for this time. Tell me if you want more and give me your honest opinion. I love this fandom and I would love to give more!

The rewriting will continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Heel's 3

Rewritten version

Wow. I'm so happy that you still want more.

Dia.

Thank you for the review. It made my day really and got me pumped up for another one. I dedicate this one to you.

To the guests reviewing.

Thank you a lot. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Disclaimer. I do not own the characters or the original story. I only own the order these words are put together.

I hope this still stayed in the same rating as the original manga. It's a bit more steam in this one but I hope I justify it enough with the way they reason about it.

….. Contains spoilers from ch 209….

Kyoko woke up to the sound of her alarm. The song was a soundtrack for a horror movie that always made her freeze up and it was the reason she had chosen it. It made her tense up and think before she moved.

She was amazingly warm and her bed smelled amazing.

' _Ren is in my bed.'_ Kyoko realized as the sound cut short. The little pause in Kyoko's mind gave Setsu time to take over and move on auto. Setsu reached out for her brother and put their lips together lightly. It was a greeting and she moved to be able to press her face to his neck.

"Good morning Nii-san." She sighed and relaxed into his heat again. It smelled amazing for some reason and Kyoko started to wake up in their mind.

"Morning Setsu. I was about to scold you for the early wakeup call but I guess you made up for it." She could hear the smirk in his voice as he wrapped her in his arms. Kyoko was burning with embarassment inside her mind but couldn't really find a reason to cut the cuddling short. She also kind of enjoyed it.

Setsu let herself be held for about five more minutes before she slowly slipped out of his hold.

"Setsu." He complained and she could hear the Puppy-pout without looking. She refused to meet his eyes just because she knew that he would be able twist her around his finger.

"I will get some breakfast." She yawned and Cain followed her out of the bed. He caught her waist and pulled her back into his arms.

"They serve breakfast at this hotel. You may sleep for another 30 minutes." He told her and she slowly turned inside his arms.

"Hum, but sleep is so wasteful." She smirked and lifted her knee to put it beside him at the bed. He was forced to fall back as she moved up to sit on his stomach. He let go of her waist and fell backwards with an expecting face.

Setsu leaned and laid her face on his chest right above his heat. His pulse was strangely quick but the pulsations sounded comfortable.

"I did not think you would be this cuddly in the morning. If I knew I would have slept beside you earlier." He murmured and started to slowly stroke her back.

"Never too late to start." She hummed back and Cain exhaled in a laugh. Setsu inhaled his scent deep into her nose and felt her pulse rise in response.

' _I'm glad I woke in character. Morning cuddles with my Senpai.'_ Kyoko was kyuing inside her head. ' _But please Setsu. A kiss on the lips… you have to warn me about it before!'_ Kyoko whined internally.

' _Says the girl that kissed him on the lips yesterday.'_

' _What?!'_

' _Yes, I don't remember calling him Nii-san even once. I was not in charge.'_ Setsu mused and Kyoko paled inside her head so badly that Setsu quit pushing her and instead turned to her brother.

Setsu had time to inhale one more breath of his smell before Kyoko overwhelmed her and stepped in front.

.

.

Ren had only slept for short moments that night but he could not regret it. Her relaxed face and the small snores had been adoring. He was counting her eyelashes when they both flinched by the alarm. Ren reached for the phone quickly as it was far too early to wake up for them both. He found the right button and then turned to her face to see if he had managed to kill it in time. He saw her blink a few times and then without warning, she reached for his head and melted their lips together.

"Good morning Nii-san." She hummed still drowsy and Ren couldn't help to be stunned. Cain moved his body and talked without Ren being present. He came back when Cain stopped her escape and pulled her back to the bed.

' _She even woke up in character.'_ He was baffled as she pushed him back down and curled up with her face to his chest. He soaked in the closeness without moving and hoped he could convince her to get a bit delayed for the shooting for once.

The girl suddenly moved in his arms and she landed on her knees to his side. The position was too tense to be his sister. Cain got up on his elbow and met her eyes. It wasn't his sister that looked back and Ren filled with surprise but also a sting of nervousness.

"Tsuruga-san I'm sorry to break character but I must ask you something." She was emitting concern and Ren stepped forward.

"It's all right Mogami-san. What do you want to ask?" Ren couldn't help but to feel a bit uneasy. ' _Is it about the kiss? Is she going to tell me not to talk to her outside the act anymore?'_

"Is my new Setsuka all right? It felt right but I wonder if I took it too far or didn't push it enough? Is the new Setsuka someone that Cain would love?" She was talking fast but he managed to catch every word. ' _She is asking about her role?'_ Ren could only stare at her while she fidgeted. ' _If I tell her to bring it down a notch it would probably be better for my heart. But I can't do that.'_

"I think your Setsuka is the perfect one. I'm certain that Cain would love and pamper that Setsuka for his every waking moment." Ren saw the adoring blush rise on her cheeks. She looked embarrassed but then the fire in her eyes lit up.

"Tsuruga-san." She said and she started to transform in front of his eyes. "I will let Setsu roam freely."

"Mogami-san." Ren interrupted her and Kyoko regained her face. He had to calm down his nerves somewhat. "I'm sorry if this project forces you to do things you are not comfortabl…" He began but her violent shake of head stopped him.

"No! Don't worry, Tsuruga-san. I enjoy acting with you and I learn a lot from Setsu and Cain. Please do not worry and continue to play the brother Setsu loves."

"But to make a pure…" He stopped again when her smile turned awkward.

"Well, it turns out that I'm not as pure as I believed. But it is all right. Setsu makes me see things and makes me grow. Don't worry, Tsuruga-san. I'm a bit sore but I love playing Setsu. I want to be the perfect sister for the short time that remains." She spoke rapidly and Ren got hooked up on many of the words she blurted out. ' _Wha….?'_

"I will bring Setsu out now." She smiled and the light left her eyes. Ren couldn't keep up with the rapid changes and the mind-blowing things she just had knocked him with still echoed in his head.

Setsu climbed back onto his stomach and Cain pulled her close while Ren was struggling to keep leveled in his mind. ' _Hey! Wait a minute! What? Not pure? What is she not pure about? And she loves playing Setsu? Wasn't Setsu far from her desired roles? And sore? Sore where?'_ Ren was about to break out to ask her when she stroked the place on his neck that she had marked some weeks before.

"My mark is gone." She sighed and pulled back to look at him. "It's a shame." Cain smirked at her.

"You know I'm yours." He brushed her hair back as she sat up on his stomach.

"I do. However." She said tilting her head. "That twat of an actor yesterday did not seem to know whom I belonged to. You better mark me good." Setsu hummed and Cain tried to make out her mind.

"I though you said you didn't want me to do that to you?" He asked and Setsu looked like she was weighing her options.

"I don't want you to do me like any other woman." She looked oblivious to the double meaning of her words while Ren died a bit on the inside. ' _Do her? Kyoko! What are you saying?'_ Ren gasped in their head and Kuon was too amused for it to sit well with Cain.

"Setsu…" he began but she silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Nii-san, let me ask you. Have you ever bitten a woman before?" She asked and all of the men immediately knew the answer.

"No." Kuon laughed. ' _With my father? His gentleman ways did influence me. There is no way I would even get the idea of biting a woman.'_ Kuon shivered by the thought of his father finding out he had done that.

"Good. Then leave a mark like I did. Bite then suck. That is something you only may do with me." She said and leaned close like she wanted to threaten him into obeying. Cain could only stare at her and tried to make out if she was joking. Kuon and Ren was gob smacked inside their head. ' _Did she just ask him to bite her?'_ Ren gaped. 

' _Do it!'_ Kuon ushered. ' _She asked for it. You can't resist.'_

Cain got up on his elbows while she looked down on her own body.

"How about on my neck? Or collarbone? How about the stomach maybe?" She asked and touched each place she named. Ren was not strong enough to resist and he really didn't have any reason to.

Cain flipped them around and pressed her into the mattress. Without any warning he bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Setsu inhaled sharply and threw her head back to allow him access.

Cain lowered his weight on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Harder." She purred in his ear. "That little won't make a mark." She chuckled and he bit down harder.

.

.

' _Ouch.'_ Setsu mused and Kyoko blushed. Her adrenaline was flowing so fast she hardly noticed the pain.

' _Ren joined me in the act. I wanted to test the limits but this was not it. He touches me without hesitating. He doesn't seem to have noticed my slip yesterday.'_ She smiled and distantly wondered if her skin bleed. Cain let go with his teeth and his lips took their place. Some pain leaked through when he sucked on the bruised area. She couldn't help the sharp inhale and her brother flinched. He looked startled into her eyes and she could see the regret starting to emerge. She had to stop it before he acted on it.

"That was intense." Setsu smirked and bit her lip. "I didn't know I liked pain that much." She winked his way and was amazed when she saw actual blood on his lips. She sensed his confusion as she licked her thumb and rubbed his lip with it.

"You look great with blood." Setsu got the smudge off him and his eyes turned wide again. Setsu saw him turn to the mark and she had to do something about that look he let slip through. ' _Nii-san was mad at himself for hurting me. But it was my idea.'_

"Nothing says taken as a bite does." She said and flipped them over again. She leaned down and hummed pleased. "We have to perfect this technique."

.

.

' _More?'_ Ren gaped and looked at the mark again. It was already black and blue and one blood vessel had busted all the way to the surface. ' _It's bleeding.'_

"My turn." Setsu purred and Cain had to hold the mask as she eyed him like prey. "And I know just the place." She hummed and returned to his left side. Cain couldn't really follow what she was doing but she moved down. He got up on his elbows again the moment she bit the tender skin on his hip. It was just above the low riding sleeping pants and Ren blew a fuse seeing the girl at his hip. It hurt as she bit down but she didn't take long. She let the skin go with an audible plop and chewed on her lip with a victorious grin.

"Now we are even. You have marked my neck and hip and I have done the same." She smiled and climbed of the bed. "I will take a shower and you will order breakfast. Just tell them you want the usual." She said and picked up some clothes from the drawer in the hallway. Ren, Cain and Kuon all stared as she walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

.

.

.

As soon as the girl felt the lock on the bathroom door click into place she dropped her mask and ran to the mirror. Kyoko blushed bright red while she eyed the mark on her shoulder.

There were two half-moon sets of teeth and an off center black bruise. It looked more painful than she recalled it feeling like and it grew darker as she watched. Kyoko took a picture of the mark and got a closer look. The blush grew even more heated and she crouched down on the floor. ' _Is there no limit for the siblings' actions? He didn't stop me or even reacted from that.'_

' _Ohh girl you are so bashful today you make me blush.'_ Setsu smirked and Kyoko quickly jumped into the shower to hide her blush and left the wig and the contacts on the counter behind.

.

.

Ren didn't even think about getting out of the bed. His mind had too much to handle to be able to stand. Not even ten minutes after he had given her the go for the new Setsuka, she shocked him again. ' _The thought of that girl taking a bite of my hipbone. What is this? Did the insomnia play tricks on my mind?'_ Ren let his hand find his left hip and he could feel the bump of the bruise. ' _No it's real. I can feel it.'_ Ren put his other arm over his head in case she walked into the room. He needed to hide the blush he had heating on his face.

' _How will I be able to keep this up?'_ He grunted and traced the mark with his fingers. ' _I won't…'_

' _No. You can't abandon your role. That girl said she loved playing Setsu. And I have to be her brother.'_

' _No matter how much it will damage my heart. We have to play this act with her.'_ Kuon agreed as Ren sighed and got up. He lifted the phone at the rooms desk and ended up in front of a mirror. He could see the dark mark and he probed it while he ordered them food.

Her words suddenly echoed through his head again and he frowned.

"Admiring my work?" A voice asked behind him and Setsu walked up to his side. She reached out to trace the mark too and her touch burned his skin.

"Yes. But Setsu, what did you mean about me marking your hip?" He asked and turned to his sister. He leaned against the dresser and she came in close to his front.

"I discovered it last night when I took a shower. I didn't even notice it at first. Guess you really didn't like it when Murasame tried to take me off the dance floor." She chuckled and turned her side to him. Cain watched as she hiked the white skirt down a few centimeters and he saw a bruise on her hip. It took him a moment to figure out its shape.

"What did that?" He asked and Setsu grinned while she took his hand and matched his left hand index finger with the bruise. Cain couldn't help but to yank away his hand when he saw that it fitted perfectly and there was an additional bruise from his thumb visible on her lower back.

"Why didn't you stop me?" He couldn't believe it when she smiled at him.

"Why didn't you stop me from biting your hip? Because I enjoyed it. I only wished for you to hold me even harder." There was a sincerity in her voice that immediately calmed him down. "You know I have all fingers." She mused and spread his fingers to match a grip on her hip. She had to turn her back on him to make the angle work. He let her but then wrapped his arm around her middle and pull her back to his front. He kissed her hair.

"You are amazing." He exhaled and Setsu snorted.

"It makes me happy that you don't see me as a fragile girl." She reached for his other arm and brought it around her body too.

"There is no way that will ever happen. You are strong." He liked how she played with his fingers and soaked in her nice, newly bathed smell.

They stayed like that only for a moment until there was a knock on the door with their breakfast.

.

.

Kyoko sat on the set for half the day just letting her mind process everything she had done and discovered during the short time in Guam with her brother.

It all condensed into the fact that this feeling in her body was new. Never had she felt this much just talking to another person while trying to decipher his responses. She had been happy when Shotaro just was in the same room. But she never put any weight in his words when he dismissed her or when he treated her beneath his level. If Ren had said the things Shotaro had Kyoko knew she would never recover. It was a whole different level of matureness in her thinking. She was not satisfied with a fantasy any more. She fully wanted the real thing. She was happy to be at Ren's side but her heart followed his every mood swing and every sigh with care. She wanted him to want her. She wanted his approval, without it she wouldn't allow herself to stand by his side.

' _Your focus has shifted. You are not focusing on the image of a relationship like with Shotaro. You are focusing on the person itself. You know it would not be perfect but it would be worth it with that person.'_ Setsu put her thoughts into the process and Kyoko weighed her words as if they were from a dear friend.

' _It feels different. I can't put a word to it….'_

' _For me it's clear. Shotaro was the unwilling prince in your fairytale, you didn't ask his approval, you did not try to find out what he thought about it. You just had your vision and thought he would come around. That was just your own admiration that made you blind.'_

' _Admiration? What I had for Shotaro was only admiration?'_

' _I think you almost counted as a believer.'_ Setsu said and undid the lid on the water bottle. The temperature had climbed again and sweat damped her back.

' _W... Why would you say that?'_ There was no denial in Kyoko's mental voice. Just a pure want to understand.

' _Why did you still love him and follow him around when you knew he kissed and made love to others?'_

' _Because I thought he would eventually come around.'_

' _You refused to see the truth and never tried to take his opinion into consideration. He was just a piece fitting into the puzzle you were building.'_

' _He was the only one I ever was around. I guess he was the only logical choice.'_

' _Let me ask you. How would you react if Tsuruga-san kissed someone, not from work, and you saw it?'_ Setsu inhaled sharply when their heart clenched in pain. ' _Damn it girl.'_

' _I-I would wish him happiness. He deserves to be happy.'_ Kyoko stammered mentally and Setsu could only feel pity.

' _I know girl. You would break. You would not be able to blank out and ignore it later. It would hurt you and you would feel sorrow for the possibility lost. Because you would respect his choice and realize he could never be yours. If one girl broke past his hearts defenses she would stay there, forever.'_ Setsu breathed through the pain and found her brother slashing an innocent bystanders throat on set. Kyoko was processing a lot in their brain and Setsu followed the path she made.

' _Setsu. You really think this is different?'_

' _Kyoko, what do you think? Let's face it. It was not only measurements for the dolls that ran through your brain when you took a closer look at Ren body?_ _You never even considered wanting to see Shotaro undressed.'_

' _Please don't say that.'_ Kyoko wailed and the images that threatened to make her face flush resurfaced in her mind. Setsu cleared her throat and shifted her seating. She was dangerously close to being pulled into La-la land and needed the girl in her mind to focus.

' _I won't be able to help you for much longer. You should take this opportunity to pick your own mind and realize the difference.'_ Kyoko returned to reality and Setsu could feel the gratitude flow out the girl.

' _Setsu, you have already made me realize so much. And I have learned how to stay in an act no matter what. I will never forget you.'_

' _Don't say it like I'm going to die.'_ Setsu mused and smirked at the tall man that walked straight at her across the set. ' _I'm a part of you.'_

' _Thank you none the less. I owe you a lot.'_

' _Don't thank me too soon. I still have a lot up my sleeve before leaving my Nii-san.'_ Setsu thought and Kyoko grew pale in their head with the suggestions Setsuka considered. Setsu did get a bit proud when she didn't hear even one complaint from the girl regarding her possible actions.

"Setsu."

"Done?" She asked and Cain made an unhappy grunt.

"Two-hour break." He said and Setsu rose to stand beside him.

"You look tired." She reached for his face and stroked beneath his left eye with her thumb. Her hand was cold from holding the water bottle and Cain leaned into the touch.

"Setsuka-san!" Someone took the opportunity to break their tender moment with his presence. Cain turned to Murasame with dark eyes even if Setsu tried to ignore him.

"Setsuka-san. We have to talk about what happened yesterday." The man said and Setsu glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"About what?" She asked but then noticed Manaka behind the actor. "I said what I wanted." She turned to her brother and leaned into his space.

"First a hamster then a scared bunny." She said in English and she could see that her comment amused her brother.

"Stop that! We are trying to discuss something here."

"We don't have anything to discuss." Setsu snaked her arm around Cain's waist to give him comfort by touch.

"You attached Manaka yesterday!" Murasame fumed and looked like he was about to rip them apart.

"I did? I only remember talking to her."

"You threatened her." Seemed like he heard the whisper then.

"Yeah I know."

"You can't do that!" He seemed stunned about her indifferent tone of voice.

"Did you not threaten my brother the very first day on set? Something about making him…" Setsu just kept her voice flat and watched as Murasame first looked like he was about to reject but then remember the incident. He clenched his jaw and Manaka spoke up instead.

"You can't do that to me. I'm just a frail girl." Setsu twitched when the irritation peaked in her body.

"Just a girl?"

"Yes! I can't handle it when you are mean to me!" Manaka said with conviction but it only pissed Setsuka off even more.

"Why should you get special treatment just because you are a girl? I'm a woman. Do you think I'm fragile too?" Setsu asked in a low voice as silky as honey. The men both knew that answering yes to that question meant immediate problems. Something that didn't register to Manaka.

"Yes. Setsuka-san is a girl like me! You have the support of your kindhearted big brother otherwise you would not be able to do anything." Setsu saw red at what she was implying and Cain gripped her hand when he seemed to notice the fury boiling inside Setsu. Murasame took a step back when grudge-Kyokos filled the air around them.

"I have earned my brothers trust." Setsu's eyes shaded with darkness. "Don't you question our relationship. Now leave." Murasame backed away several steps but Manaka seemed too ignorant to notice the icy air.

"You only want your brother to yourself but that is too selfish of you. I think your brother would like some friends his own age. Like me or Murasame. He just can't ask when you are this selfish. Don't you see?" Manaka smiled and the clearing around them turned silent. The coldness around Setsu fell like snow and Murasame felt the hair in his neck tingling.

Cain tensed beside her and Setsu turned her gaze at him.

.

.

Ren was amazed with how much he could understand from her with just that one look. Setsu was furious and her eyes begged him for permission to kill. Cain ignored the request and reached out to touch her mark. It was just a small gesture but it reached her mind. ' _I'm yours, you are mine. She is not worth it.'_ Setsuka's eyes told him she was sorry for the loss of blood but that she lived for her Nii-san's words. The grudges pulled back their force but still sang and danced in the chilly air.

"I guess I can't harm someone with brain damage." Setsu relaxed into his frame and Cain patted her hair.

"Not worth the trouble." He agreed.

"Don't speak English, I can't understand." Manaka whined and Setsu turned to her with a pitying smile.

"Poor girl. If only you knew how hopeless your love is. Its only admiration and delusion. I guess you would flinch tasting the real scotch." Setsu mocked the girl but Ren got caught in the words.

' _If you love me for real, then you won't flinch?'_ Ren knew he was gripping for straws but his aching heart could not help it. Feeling the joy of living in the act, Ren griped it and gave the control to the girl's brother. ' _My heart will probably explode but I will die in joy.'_ Ren thought and stroked his sister's back. He caught Murasame flinching in the corner of his eye and Cain realized he was smiling.

.

 _Look at him. Handsome guy… OH MY GOD did I just think him handsome?_ Murasame uttered a guttural sound. Manaka turned to him and the siblings were forgotten for a second.

.

Setsu saw her chance when Murasame stared to the ground with something like shock on his face. She had no idea what happened to him but she also didn't care.

The conversation didn't interest her in the slightest and she decided to cut it short. Setsu laced her fingers with Cain's and pulled him to the side while Manaka saw to Murasame who turned more and more pale.

The siblings had a trailer for themselves that day and Setsu pulled Cain towards it. No one would disturb them there.

Setsu led the way and placed him on the sofa to the left just inside the door. There was a mirror and a make-up table across it and Setsu leaned against it when she had closed the door.

"You let her stir you up." Cain stated and Setsu grinded her teeth.

"She implied that I was bad for you." Setsu said and kicked off her shoes. She immediately felt more comfortable. She pushed away from the table and walked deeper into the trailer. She passed the wardrobes and then the back opened up to fit a queen size bed. She walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Well Setsu, are you bad for me?" Cain smirked her way and she was barely able to meet his gaze in the dark room.

"For you?" She didn't miss a beat. "For you I'm everything. Good, bad, cute or intimidating. I'm whatever you want." Setsu smirked right back as her brother got up and walked over to her.

"So," He said and moved closer to her. She had to lean back on her hands to be able to see his face. "if I said that I wanted a fantasy-believing, pure girl with unquestionable politeness… Would you be her?" There was a challenge in his words but also something else. She could not place it. It was somewhat like nervousness.

"I don't think a girl like that would fit Nii-san. But if you want, I could do it." Setsu's smile widened. ' _Kyoko, he wants you.'_ She said bluntly and Kyoko flushed red in their mind.

' _He doesn't know I have lost my pureness. He will be so disappointed.'_ Setsu sighed mentally at the girl's words but didn't let it show on her face. She reached out to stroke Cain's waist. The skin was hot and damp and it smelled amazing this close to her.

"You could do it? Tell me Setsu, when did you get interested in acting?" His voice was low as a smooth caress but still with a warning inside it. But Kyoko had figured out the answer to this question after the slip day two in Guam.

"When my Nii-san did." She stated easily. "There is no way I would not learn about something my Nii-san likes." She didn't fall for his trap.

"Is that so, Setsu? Then show it. Play that girl for me." He challenged and put one knee on the bed beside his sister. She scooted back to make him room.

"That kind of girl would probably pass out if she saw my Nii-san climb into bed with her." She pointed out and Cain trapped her eyes with his. She saw the challenge again and she sighed out loud. "But alright." Setsu closed her eyes and threw the unwilling Kyoko to the surface. Pale with the intimate position with the man she loved she couldn't help but to freeze. He let some weight transfer to his knee and his body shifted forward. Kyoko had to do something.

"H-heeel-san! I-is something w-wr-wrong?" Kyoko stammered as Cain climbed into bed with her. The mattress dipped down by the weight and her legs slid against his.

Kyoko jumped up and sat in a seiza. Cain let his other knee follow the first into the bed, driving the girl for the head post.

.

.

Cain watched her every move as he got closer. He could see the faint tremor that played her whole body.

"Heel-sama." Kyoko tried to make him talk. It was like she thought that making him speak would break the tension. He didn't aim to please her so he didn't fall for her plead. She had backed up all the way with her back to the headboard and he had followed one step behind. When her back hit the black metal that was the frame her eyes widened. He felt like he had cornered the small animal again and his heart wavered.

"Heel-sama, what?" Kyoko began uncertain how to deal with the dangerous man. Cain saw her fall forward into the humblest position and he stopped. Ren couldn't help but to slip when he saw her with her face down into the mattress.

"I'm sorry I'm in the way. I didn't mean to sit on your bed. I won't ever do it again. I'm sorry Heel-sama. A girl as plain and boring as me has nothing to do with you. I promise I won't get in your way again." Kyoko was ranting again and Ren felt horrible to have pushed her to this position again.

.

.

"That's enough Setsu." He said and Setsu let Kyoko go back into hiding. ' _Don't touch him, don't stare.'_ The girl was chanting everything she could like a prayer to make him not notice that she had actually not disliked the situation at all. Ren believed she would be afraid and she had tried to act it. She had probably gone a bit overboard with the whole apologizing rant but it was better than him noticing her blush and fluster.

Setsu smirked while she took over and got up from the dogeza. Cain look bothered and she reached out for him. She stroked his stomach and the remnants of special makeup. She leaned back onto the headboard and slid her legs between his.

"How did I do?" She looked up into the man's face and his eyes were burning.

"Very convincing." He said and she could see that he was a bit disheartened.

"I can't stand that type of girls. They are weak." Setsu exhaled and wrinkled her forehead. "No punch-power inside her." ' _Well thank you very much.'_ Kyoko muttered but knew that Setsu was talking about the old her. Not the reborn Kyoko that had started to accept her feelings and urges.

"Setsu. Why did you call yourself plain and boring?" Cain asked and lifted her chin up as her gaze had drifted to her hand feeling his skin.

"A girl like that without any punch-power, I guessed it would be natural to feel plain and boring." Setsu delivered it directly while Kyoko felt a bit depressing inside. Her self-confidence did indeed need some work.

"You could never be plain or boring Setsu. In whatever form your mind takes." Cain turned the hold of her jaw into a caress and stroked her hair with his left hand.

"Thanks Nii-san." She smiled sexily and Cain's eyes burned for a bit before he continued.

"You know that Setsu. You are cute beyond my imagination. I can't even see other women. It's only you. People must feel so helpless when you enter a room. Your beauty entrances the men and make the woman green with jealousy." Cain continued. His eyes burned while he kept their gazes locked. Setsu built up a faint blush on her cheek. Inside her head Kyoko had exploded in love-overdose. Every time she was about to pick herself up she met the sincerity of his eyes and she crumbled again.

' _Don't Kyoko. He compliments Setsu. Setsu, his sister. Not you.'_ Kyoko mumbled and Setsu gained her ground again.

' _He complimented my body and looks. It's yours too you know.'_

' _It's just an act.'_

' _Don't be ridiculous. Cain would not lie about it. If he didn't think it, he wouldn't had said it.'_

' _Stop Setsu. If Cain and the man beneath really see me as a woman I will die.'_

' _Die from what? You can't be killed by feelings. Stop trying to push them down, let your heart feel again. God knows you deserve it after the exorcism of Shotaro from your heart.'_

Kyoko smiled at the last comment and when she looked into Cain's eyes the next time she tried to see what he felt. Kyoko only found things that let her believe for a moment that the comment also involved her. While Kyoko soaked in the feeling of attraction Setsu had yet to answer her brother.

"Is that so? I never notice you see. I only see my brother. No wonder you would like to keep me locked up." She bit her lip and she could see that Cain liked it.

"That's right we should buy chains and locks." He smiled and let his left arm slide down her arm and grip her wrist. The feeling of entrapment only made Setsu excited and she played with her fingers teasing.

"You should. I can still move this hand." She said and let her left hand trace his chest. The skin had calmed down inside the cold trailer. Cain took his hand of her chin and pushed it between her and the headboard.

Before she knew it he had lifted her from the end of the bed and carefully placed her back down on the cover. She settled down with her head on the pillow and with her legs between his.

He lifted the hand he had around her wrist and pinned it above her head. Slowly, while letting her find the way to breathe, he trapped her body with his own.

The soft bed made the added weight easy to handle and when he completely relaxed, she smiled alluringly enough to make Ren punch Kuon out before he got too eager.

"Well this works too." Setsu smiled and she was surprised how even her voice was even with all that weight on her chest. She got well enough air to manage.

"I'm still buying chains." Cain stated with his head on her shoulder and pillow.

They didn't give a damn about the special makeup as they moved closer to each other. ' _This is as when I was trapped beneath the feverish Tsuruga. Only, this is nice…'_

Kyoko made her body feel and remember every place he touched her and Setsu was satisfied too with the attention.

"They might come in handy." She said and her left hand fitted itself over his neck. She ran her fingertips over his nape and her fingers burned from the contact. He was laying on her left arm and shoulder with his arm over her chest, still gripping her wrist.

' _We have two hours and then they will have to fix the makeup. It will be a late shoot today. Two hours like this…'_ Kyoko though but it was with excitement not horror as Setsu first assumed.

.

.

Cain felt everything about the girl beneath him. Her black corset that made an imprint on his bare skin and the small areas where their skins touched directly. The fingers that traced his nape were toxic. He breathed her in and his head swam with her scent. But no matter how much he would like to live in the moment he could not fight the calm and the night without sleep. He listened to the distant sound of her heartbeat and it lulled him from one dreamland to another.

.

.

Kyoko felt the breath that tickled her neck turn steady and deep. She continued to touch his soft hair while her heart calmed down. The soft hair, the weight of his body, the heat and the steady breathing was addicting. Kyoko slid to the surface but stayed relaxed. Her eyes filled with heat and love. Slowly she synced her breathing with his and let herself relax completely.

.

.

.

"Where is that damn foreigner?" Murasame fumed with poorly controlled anger.

"The makeup team doesn't dare to go inside his trailer and he won't answer the door."

"Where is his sister then?"

"In there with him." The director said as Murasame moved past him. Konoe had searched for the siblings earlier and found them. He just knew that what he had seen would make Murasame fume. Director Konoe felt a bit bad for helping the Heels mess with Murasame but couldn't help it.

Murasame turned to the trailer and the three trembling assistants outside it. He made his way past them and opened the door. He regretted it the moment he did. The trailer was dark, quiet and cool air flowed out. It felt like he was stepping into the lair of something evil and he had goosebumps rose on his skin. Murasame bit back the feeling resembling fear and stepped inside. He tightened his hands into fists and climbed the three steps into the trailer. He had to let his eyes adjust to the dim light before he could make out that they weren't in the front. The makeup chair and sofa gaped empty and he realized there only was one remaining option. He turned to the sleeping quarters and finally made out the dark shape on the lighter bedspread. Realizing that the actor was sleeping kick started Murasame's anger again.

A soft sound behind him told him that the assistants had followed him inside. He was running out of time and didn't want to get caught hesitating on the edge. He pushed forward until he could get a good sight of the bed, without giving in to the fear that chilled him to the bone.

Murasame moved to the side and realized that it wasn't just the actor but also his sister on the bed. He could not do anything but stare at what was in front of him.

The assistants peeked inside the opening and the two women and the one man stared equally shocked. One of them dug up their phone and started to take pictures. As soon as the first did it the others followed. The suppressed giggles brought Murasame back to reality. They moved him out of the way to be able to take better pictures and then hurried out of the trailer all together.

The actor didn't really know why he pulled out his phone and pressed the icon for the camera. Maybe because he wanted something to blackmail them with later or maybe the sight was too strange for him to accept right of the bat and he would need evidence later. Murasame leaned close and pressed the button. The sound of a camera shutter echoed into the dark cave and Murasame froze.

.

.

Cain snapped awake by the familiar sound and his hand gripped the phone even before he had fully woken up.

A loud scream made him focus on the intruder and he pulled the phone out of his hand. Ren mind was still fuzzy from his deep sleep but he soon regained his act in front of Murasame.

Setsu stirred at his side and then opened her eyes too. Cain was a living demon and he flipped the phone over to find out what made the actor make such a stupid move. Ren and Kuon gaped in shock from the picture and Cain pressed the buttons quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Setsu asked beside him and her unamused tone told him she once again woke up in character. Ren filled with proudness as he pressed the buttons on Murasame's phone.

"It's past lunch." Cain told her in English when he noticed the time on the phone in his hand.

"And they sent him?" She continued in the same language and let her hand find her hair. Ren knew that she checked that the wig was still secured and he turned to Murasame.

"Seems like it. And he woke us by screaming." Cain muttered but his mood was too good to be destroyed. The picture reached his own cellphone at that moment and Cain rose from the bed.

"Hey! You are late!" Murasame had regained his voice by then but they ignored him.

"His manners are really lousy." Setsu moved to follow him and he offered her a hand that she immediately took. "But I slept splendidly." She adjusted her corset when she stood up and Cain laced their hands together.

"Me too." Cain was in a really good mood. Not even the annoying actor could change that. Murasame even helped making him into his current state of mind. They walked out of the trailer, leaving the screaming actor behind.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

.

.

Setsu and Kyoko watched the shooting with patient eyes but inside they were boiling. ' _What happened?'_ They wondered as there was no crying or screaming during the second half of the day. Something had happened during the short time they been away and it had resulted in everyone accepting Cain. They still kept their distance but they also smiled a lot. ' _What is this?'_ Kyoko wondered and her mind went high wire for a bit. ' _What if they had been exposed?!'_ Setsu was in a bad mood and almost snapped at the assistant that suddenly appeared beside her. The smile on the girl's face put her of her plan. The girl held her phone and crunched down in front of Setsu.

"Your brother is a real softie to you right?" She asked and the question was so random that Setsu got shocked into answering.

"Of course. What about it?" She bit back but it only made the girl giggle.

"I had to ask. It's so cute I didn't know if it was real." She smiled and flipped her phone open.

"What is?" Setsu frowned and took the phone from the girl. The picture made Kyoko shrivel again in love-overdose and made Setsuka's mood to sky rocket.

In the picture she was sleeping with a soft, beautiful face and her left hand was in her brother's hair like when she fell asleep. Cain was placed on her shoulder with a slight happy smile on his lips. His left hand has lost the grip on her wrist and he had tucked it beneath her shoulder blade. It looked like she was his teddy bear and his tight grip was possessive and cute. Cain held her tight, sleeping soundly with a happy face. How could she not die a bit from that? Kyoko died the kyuu-ing death again. ' _It's so freaking cute.'_ Setsu agreed.

"Send it to me."

"Witch one?" She asked and Setsu felt like she had stumbled upon Christmas.

"All of them." She smiled and the girl pressed the phone quickly to make it happen.

.

.

.

Thanks to the strange behavior and the less retakes because of crying they finish up early. Cain frowned when a few people send them off with smiles.

"Is it just me Setsu or are these people behaving strange?"

"They are strange." She shrugged easily and blew a bubble in her chewing gum that stuck to her lip ring. Muttering she released it and Cain looked back at the set.

"Right. But more strange than usual right?"

"Yeah. They don't think you are the devil reincarnated anymore." She flipped her phone open and showed him her new background picture. He immediately recognized it and he frowned.

"Where did you get that from?" He had thought he had deleted the only one from Murasame's phone.

"One of the girls. They left before Murasame apparently." Setsu took a look on the picture again and smirked.

"Looks like you slept well." She teased.

"I did. Let me use you as a pillow some more." Cain made it a challenge.

"Looks like I'm more of a mattress than a pillow. Sure is handy to have the perfect pillow with you at all times. Right, Nii-san?" Setsu flipped the phone close and put it back into her bag.

"You are amazing." He said and enjoyed the faint color on her cheeks.

.

.

.

The man wore pale suede imitation with geometrical shapes in red and black draped around his hips and then across his chest. The sound of a text message made him stop in his walk and the feathered crown on his head swayed by the change of pace.

"President." A voice greeted him and made the man carrying a tomahawk turn around.

"Yashiro-san." The man greeted and watched the manager's reaction. The competent manager stared open mouthed in disbelief as he took the whole facial painting in. "What do you think?" The president grinned and made a twirl.

"Terrific, Taisho." Yashiro said in a slightly more composed state. The president was satisfied and put the stone ax in the lining of his pants again.

"Was there something you wanted me for?" He asked and Yashiro pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"That's right. I have finished with Ren's and Kyoko-chan's schedules until Christmas. I will hand in Kyoko-chan's part to Sawara-san before I leave." Yashiro flipped some papers he had been holding and the president smiled.

"Wonderful. I hope I didn't ask for too much."

"Of course not. It's difficult to keep busy when my charge is not here." Yashiro said with a wide smile. "Just the thought of me having a week long holiday is too much for my brain to wrap itself around." The president smiled widely at that. ' _Yashiro was a great choice for Ren. He keeps it light but he loves his job and takes pride in it.'_

"I wish you a great and fulfilling rest. Thank you for your hard work." He bowed slightly and then smiled again. "And keep praying that our plan for those two unfolds nicely."

"I will use my greatest power of conviction to make it happen." Yashiro closed his fist in a fighting gesture and the president nodded approvingly.

"Then until next time." He started but then held up his hand. "Wait. I got a message from That Girl just this moment. Care to join me in reading it?" He mused and Yashiro beamed in excitement. He jumped to the president side and watched as he opened the message.

"Ya Boss! Brother and I are doing fine. Stop bothering me. Look, I will send evidence." The message said and Yashiro stared at the words. It didn't sound like Kyoko.

"It's Setsu. I asked her how they were doing. I haven't seen the picture yet. Let's look together." The president was literally dancing on the place with an excitement that Yashiro easily matched. Yashiro turned to the screen with a serious face. The suspension was thrilling for them both. "Ready?" The president asked and marked the attached file.

"I'm ready." He confirmed and the man dressed as a native American pressed the button. The picture of the sleeping siblings filled the screen. There was a moment of silence and then they busted out giggling. The fangirl and the love-crazed president danced in happiness. Sebastian quietly waited while the men tried to calm down again.

…

This is it for this time.

Tell me if you want more. I will try to make that picture happen too. I got in a mood for drawing when I wrote this.

Please review with your comments, opinions and critics. I want to get better at both storytelling and the English language. Give me your honest opinions or tips and tricks.


	4. Chapter 4

Rewritten version!

Disclaimer I do not own the characters or the original story. I only own the order the words are put together.

English is not my first language but I now have a Beta!

WARNING: This chapter is a bit more "off the main story-line" than the others. I still think I could make it fit into the original story with some additional chapters. But if someone still wants this story to stay "pure" then stop reading here. No mature stuff! I promise. I won't go there with these sweet babies.

Setsuka e Cain: Seu desejo é uma ordem 3

To all the guests that have written reviews: Thank you for all your support 3 I can't make all your wishes come true but… You all liked my story as I wrote it and I hope you won't be let down with this chapter. Please continue to send me your wishes and opinions as they inspire me greatly.

…

Setsu took a shower first and left the bathroom in only her towel to give her brother a rattle for fun. Cain looked up from the armchair by the balcony when she slammed the bathroom door shut a bit harder than necessary. The girl smirked when his eyes widened and took her in. Kuon begged every higher power in the world to make the towel drop but no God answered his prayer.

"Nii-san, what should we do today?" She asked and Cain exhaled slowly while he turned his gaze away. Ren tried to sort the possible activities into safe and not safe in his head while Cain gave the question back.

"What do you want to do, Setsu?" He wondered and she smiled as he asked.

"Mmh… As long as I'm with you…" Ren had sorted the things by then and Cain picked one of the safer options.

"Then let's see if the stores in Guam have anything for my cute sister." Setsu walked up to him and bent forward to be able to bring their faces close.

"I must have been good today if Nii-san wants to spoil me." He tilted his head to the side and patted her cheek slowly.

"Today and every day. I'm blessed to have you by my side." Cain held her gaze as Kuon was trying to take over and peek down her towel. She really wasn't careful considering what she was wearing.

"Then jump into the shower and then I will let you spoil me all you want." She hummed pleased and backed away. Cain followed her out of the chair and placed one kiss on her hair.

"I will be right out." Cain turned to let her have her privacy and closed the bathroom door behind him. Ren didn't let himself think too much as he started to undress. He managed to keep his mind empty until he pulled off his pants and the weight of his cellphone made itself known again. Cain picked it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

The picture was right there when the display lit up. He took her in. Her every spot and line. From the caring hand in his hair to the beautiful relaxed face. Ren knew she loved Sleeping Beauty and she could now live up to the name herself. Cain zeroed in on her collar and Ren burned in their mind. He had passed it as a really dark shadow or some of his hair but now he could see that it was the love bite that made a part of her fair skin black. The phone couldn't zoom enough to make it clear and he doubted that anyone else apart from them would be able to distinguish what it was.

Ren glanced down on his own hip and the blood pooled on his cheeks.

As he was looking down he saw a scrunched up piece of fabric. It looked too small to be a piece of clothing and his curiosity made him bend down and picking it up. It was light and lacy. While he tried to make sense of up and down he ended up with her panties spread between his hands. The realization hit him like a rubber bullet in the gut. Ren dropped them in shock as the heat rose in his face again. ' _She is taunting me. Kyoko, remember that I'm still here.'_ Ren whimpered and backed away quickly.

' _Is she wearing those?'_ Kuon was burning with fire. ' _Is she actually wearing that kind of underwear?'_

' _Kyoko is thorough. I should have suspected it.'_ Ren sighed and took cover in the shower. He turned the water a bit hotter than usual to hide the blush. ' _Those were practically see-through…'_ Ren bit down and focused on the task of cleaning.

"Nii-san I leave your clothes on the sink." Ren jumped high when the words sounded but the curtain saved him. Cain took over and he pulled the shower curtain to the side.

"Setsu. I'm sorry but I dropped some of your clothes on the floor." He nodded at the black pile of lace at her feet. She had shorts and bustier on again to his dismay. Ren watched from behind Cain as she picked the black fabric up and eyed the piece of clothing. Ren expected a blush but Setsu only smiled happily.

"Ohh Great. I don't want to lose these ones. They are my favorite pair." She turned to pick up his clothes that were scattered on the floor and put them in the basket by the door. Cain met her eyes before he closed the drapes.

"Don't worry. I will buy you as many as you want." He smirked and retreated into the cover of the shower.

"Great. Then let's find a store with lingerie on our tour." Setsu said and Ren slipped inside his mind. He heard the door close and Ren let himself out.

"She really went with it." He breathed but couldn't help but to fill up with some pride. "It's the perfect Setsu. Kyoko is amazing." Ren reached out and made the hot water chilling cold. ' _Please chill me down to the core or I won't be able to resist touching that girl.'_ Knowing that shopping lingerie with Setsu would be a challenge Ren turned the water colder and colder while he tried to strengthen his resolve.

.

.

The shower drowned out some of the words but she was able to hear the last two sentences.

"It's the perfect Setsu. Kyoko is amazing." Kyoko slipped to the surface and her body trembled with the praise. ' _Ren praised us. When he didn't know that we could hear him.'_ Kyoko was certain that it was not meant for her ears as he had used her first name. Kyoko blushed when she rememberd how her name rolled of his tongue. It was a potent weapon in his hand and she feared that he would start to use it on her.

' _It would be troublesome to blush every time he speaks your name. We have to make it reality in some way….'_ Setsu planned out loud with a witty smirk.

' _Setsu! I was about to let you off the hook but…'_

' _What did I do?'_

' _You left your underwear on the floor on purpose!'_

' _I did?'_ Setsu feigned innocence.

' _Yes, I know you did.'_

' _No harm done. He didn't even slip for me to see. Well for now. We are going out to buy more later and we just have to get brothers advice don't you think?'_ Setsu was pleased with herself as Kyoko horror for what was about to happen.

' _I can't do that! Setsu!'_ Kyoko wailed in their head and Setsu took back control. She moved to the desk and saw in passing that her brother has stocked up on scotch.

' _We are doing it.'_ Setsu talked about the shopping and Kyoko silently cried.

' _Setsu! I can't! I can't show the man I love… THAT!'_

' _Of course you do. Lingerie is made for women who want to look nice for the man they loves.'_

' _I can't do that. I'm not beautiful or…'_

' _Do you plan to drop your act? Because I know that I'm cute and smoking hot.'_

' _But I'm not! Ren can't think that about me…'_

' _He already does! He wanted to tell you in the park when you were dressed like Natsu! You stopped him but you know what he was about to say.'_

' _Setsu… how would I be able to hide my feelings if he isn't outside my reach any more?'_

' _Don't think about it if it troubles you. Lean on me until you can start believing in yourself.'_

' _I don't want…'_

' _It's not vanity to believe people when you get a compliment. It doesn't make you a bad person. Why would it?'_ Setsu stopped Kyoko's way of thinking as soon as she could. Kyoko didn't form complete sentences but Setsu followed the paths her thoughts traveled. She could feel the girl open up to the compliments she had received. The first time she had make-up on at the Ruriko assignment, Kijima at the dark moon party, Yashiro when she had the school uniform and then finally Ren at the park. Setsu liked how Kyoko reacted to it. It was with care and fear but she didn't dismiss it.

Setsu undid the lid from a bottle of scotch and took a full breath of its fumes. Kyoko reacted to the smell too and floated to the surface. In that moment they were one. Setsu pulled out all the compliments Cain had told her about Setsuka and Kyoko was in a happy embarrassed buzz. She closed her eyes and pulled in another breath. She felt the heat against her back the moment before he spoke.

"I think I told you that you are not old enough for that." He said beside her head and she absentmindedly lifted her free arm to let her fingers run though the dry and warm hair.

She could get used to this. His arms around her waist, the smell that spoke so much to her and the sound of his voice. The scotch was the man in the essence. Smoke, fire and the burning feeling that traveled her body.

His skin was so close to her and she tilted her head to bring their faces together. She dragged her hand through his soft hair again as she licked her lips.

"I have dried it properly." He said before she moved and Kyoko froze. She caught the surprise in Cain's eyes when his sister no longer was there. It only lasted for a moment before Setsu was back in control. The stunned face turned into a sexy bite of her lip.

"I know. I only wanted to touch you." She smiled and turned to the bottle again. She secured the lid and put it down on the bench while she tried to hold back her grin.

' _Dangerous! I almost kissed him! What? How? What happened?'_ Kyoko screamed in flustered embarrassment. Setsu was baffled too. Kyoko had almost kissed Ren. His words had snapped her back to sanity in the last moment. ' _If he hadn't spoken I would have kissed him. No doubt about it. I felt safe, loved and cared for…'_ Kyoko mumbled and Setsu almost laughed. ' _I'm bad.'_ Kyoko declared while Setsu turned around inside Cains arms. His black pants had so many ripped holes he would be able to keep cool and the thin black shirt was made in an almost see-through material with ripped sleeves.

It fitted him like a glove and Setsu felt the contours of his body through the fabric. She let her eyes follow him from top to bottom.

"What?" He asked and stroke her back.

"Mmmm… just admiring you." Setsu exhaled loudly in a pleased way. Cain waited for her to explain but she only pushed away from the desk and then reached for her shoes.

"Let's go Nii-san. Time for you to admire me." She mused and took his hand.

.

.

Ren was running out of willpower. He knew what kind of clothes Kyoko had inside the small changing booth across the armchair she had seated him in. He had hoped to distract himself while she changed but she had dragged him with her to the area with empty booths. He prayed to whatever God that would listen for the girl to keep hidden behind the curtain without asking him for advice. But no God heard his plea in time and the hand on the velvet drape only gave him a moment to straighten his face.

She was wearing a teddy that just barely touched her thigh. The silk hugged her top and then got more flowy in the skirt part. The white fabric looked like it was made of pearls. Cain guessed she had only panties beneath as her legs were bare.

The girl burned with excitement and Ren knew she looked at his face for a reaction.

"What do you think Nii-san?" She asked and then spun around slowly.

' _I think I'm ready to abduct you and lock you up somewhere.'_ Kuon thought but Cain answered.

"Incredibly cute Setsu." He said and the girl turned to the curtain again.

"Great. I have about four more to show you. Wait for me." She grinned and closed the drapes behind her.

' _Four more? I will die. Probably from insufficient blood in my brain.'_ Ren guessed as he sank down the chair, trying to put the mask of Cain firmer on his face.

.

.

Kyoko was enjoying it. Really. The fabric slipped through her fingers and the clothes hugged her body with little pressure. ' _It is princess fabric. It flows and glows'._ Kyoko giggled in their head. To save some of her heart she had only picked sets that would cover her about as much as Setsu's Guam clothes would. But the limit ended there. To say that the next one was skimpy was an understatement. It was fabric in a wrap around her chest and then another around her hips. The two pieces of fabric covered just enough to be decent and then they were connected with thin chains forming a cross on her stomach. It was very revealing but the cross and the black fabric were very Setsu. She pulled at the fabric to cover her butt and then stepped out to show the judge. She saw his eyes widen and then return with the emperor's fire.

"Should I get this one Nii-san? I could use it with shorts in this weather." She saw him shift in his seat and his eyes darted to and away from her.

"It's cute. A fashionable girl like you would know his to wear it I guess." He smiled but there was something off about his voice. Setsu turned one more time and then slipped back into the changing room. Setsu closed the curtain and Kyoko exploded in a blush.

There was only one way to interpret his discomfort and the fire in his eyes. He was affected by the situation. Kyoko turned to the mirror and stepped back until she could see her full figure. For the first time in her grown up life she gave herself an unbiased run over. ' _Shoulder waist and hip-ratio is within the desired measurements. Long legs compared to rest of the body in an almost fashion-model like way. My chest is small but not unproportioned._ There is only one conclusion. _Am I attractive? But Shotaro did say...'_

' _Don't listen to the man who called you his maid.'_

' _Well, he knows me the best.'_

' _He does? He didn't even recognize you a month after you left his apartment. No, nowadays there is one senpai that knows you even better, don't you think?'_

' _Setsu...'_

' _Right right. We still have more clothes to try on. Let's see the answer in his eyes then.'_

' _I'm not good with the emperor.'_

' _Thank god you don't try to realize what that look means then.'_ Setsu pointed out and began to change her clothes.

' _Setsu! Wha… How do you know this?'_ Kyoko stammered in her mind and Setsu started to pull on the next pair of undies.

' _Kyoko, you know this. It is in the small stuff you have seen at the ryokan and in the business so far. You are naïve and an airhead but also smart and observant. Give yourself some credit.'_

' _Setsu… is it okay? Can I be a girl like this? Will it ruin me?'_ Kyoko asked and Setsu answered even if she wasn't one hundred percent sure what the girl referred to.

' _No Kyoko, you will be fine. It's called growing up and it will help you tremendously in your acting. Use everything to do your best in acting and then, Ren will respect you even more.'_

' _I guess so.'_ Kyoko admitted with a smile.

' _You admit that Ren likes your body already but I think he likes your persona a lot too. But you won't listen to me.'_

' _I listen Setsu. I just won't assume anything before he tells me directly. He has a darkness inside him and I want to lead him in to the light. But only if he is ready.'_

' _You would accept it if he wants it?'_

' _I guess. I do love him Setsu. And it is a brand new love, right?'_

' _That's right… Kyoko?'_

' _Yes?'_

' _I'm proud of you.'_ Setsu watched as Kyoko fastened the only button on the front of the camisole. She was fully changed and looked into the full body mirror. The top was open in the front but covered her butt. It merged between her breasts and showed her belly button. She could see the panties with this and they were black with thin golden chains running from hip to hip. She turned around and reached for the wine red drape.

' _Thank you Setsu. I'm proud of you too. It's your turn to shine_.' She ripped the fabric away and stepped out to the poor man about to be charmed away.

.

.

Ren cursed silently for himself. This would fill his dreams for years to come. The girl he loved in lingerie, bare legs and just thin fabric hugging her skin. The third time she walked out his restrain wavered. Her body was on show and she turned a full 360 for him before she stopped. He knew she waited for his judgement and he tried to focus. He ran his eyes over her body one, two, three times and finally landed on the almost black bruise on her shoulder. It helped. Knowing the pain he had caused her made some of his resolve return.

"I'm buying that one for you." He said and Setsu smirked that smile he was so weak for. It was a slow sweet torture. When the curtains closed again Ren put his head in his hands and stopped himself from fleeing.

He deliberately planted his feet flat down on the red carpet and demanded them to not move as she showed him the next one. That one was see-through from the bra down to the panties and he was in pain.

"Cute as always." He made himself say. ' _More like my sexy goddess.'_ He sighed in his hands again as she headed back behind cover to prepare the next weapon that would slay him.

.

.

Setsu and Kyoko were sure. Cain was about to lose it. The feeling of satisfaction made Setsu smirk and she looked at the last piece. To both girls' disappointment, she had planned it poorly and the last one was the most proper one. She held it up and wondered if there was somehow she could spice it up. Because the light blue teddy was not enough to break him.

Kyoko wanted to see him break as she was curious about what would happen. Her eyes drifted and landed on some lingerie someone else has left behind in the booth. The most were too girly to be an option but one dark red set caught her eye. She asked herself three times if she had the guts to wear it before the curiosity took over and she pulled it on.

.

.

.

Ren thought about escaping. ' _This is pathetic.'_ He though and bit down. ' _The last one. I will endure the last one. Then I will drag her out of here.'_ He clenched his fist in an attempt to keep it together.

"Nii-san." A voice called him and he searched for the girl. She was grinning evilly his way from the drapes. Her body was still covered so he couldn't say what made her pull that kind of face. "This last one is special. Tell me your honest opinion." She teased him and Ren immediately knew he needed some way to escape.

"I already know that everything looks good on you." He said and started to rise from the armchair. The devilish grin on her face grew. He turned his head towards the front door.

"I will buy whatever you want. Just gather as much as you want. I will step out to smoke in the meantime." He said and caught sight of a couple of men entering the store. He stopped in his tracks as he evaluated if they were a threat. The guys giggled and pulled the different bras without consideration. Ren got the feeling of a bunch of kids in a candy store even if they all had to be about Kyoko's age. Cain frowned but movement to his right made him focus on Kyoko again.

"Nii-san." The vixen called and he couldn't help but to turn her way.

Afterwards Ren would never be able to remember the next few moments came to be as his brain filled with fire.

.

.

She could see him take her appearance in. The bra was dark red in silk and lace. It had full cups with padding that gave her a generous shelf. Two shoulder straps on either side ran to cross in the back. The chest band was thick lace and the clasp were in front between her breasts. It was comfortable and sexy. The panties were the biggest surprise. A thick arrow covered her front but then broke up into three straps on either side that caressed her hips and showed a lot of skin. In the back it turned into a hipster cut that covered her, mostly. She could make out every single finger of the bruise on her hip.

The man in front of her just stared for a moment and she started to turn around. Kyoko was dying on the inside as her butt wasn't fully covered. She turned the full way around and then it was like magic. Kyoko jumped as the man suddenly was standing in front of her. One moment they were outside and in the next they both were inside the changing booth and the drapes were closed behind his back. Setsu landed with the cold mirror to her back and the man suddenly was everywhere. His body trapped her and his eyes were bottomless pits of fire.

He was breathing hard through his mouth and the parted lips lined up with her own. She knew what would come next. The kiss. Her heart beat hard in her chest and she waited for his move.

"Don't let anyone else see you like this. You are mine." He breathed out so faintly she had trouble hearing the words. She saw him pull a steadying breath and she realized he tried to collect himself. Without thinking she took his head between her hands and pulled him closer. The man made a sound that was barely audible and then finally put an end to her suffering. He pressed his lips to her, hot, panting, impatient. She parted her lips in a sharp inhale from the heat and he tasted her upper lip with his tongue and she was lost.

.

.

Ren had fought his way to the surface and he found his body pressing the girl to the mirror. His tongue was tasting her lip and she met up with her own. Yes, her tongue was working with his. Kuon moved a hand from the cold mirror to the dimples in the end of her back. ' _This is a dream.'_ The man thought. He moved only his lips for a while and sucked on her soft lips. He pressed her against his frame like to make them one and she held him as strongly back.

.

.

Kyoko tasted it and felt it. The short while their tongues had touched had been enough to make her brain melt. Her body moved when his did. She could only follow his movements and mimic them. His panting breath brushed her lips and her hand found its way into his hair. Setsu gripped it hard to make it impossible for him to flee. Her gut burned like she had downed half a bottle of scotch. Her head was as buzzed as after the other half. The heat was addicting and it made her crave something she could not name.

.

.

He put his other hand in the girl's neck and sucked more possessively on her lips. Ren felt his heart beat hard, almost as if it wanted to migrate into the girl's ribcage. But reality hit the man like cold water. She could hardly breathe and she had her hand gripping his hair almost painfully. Ren opened his eyes and saw how watery her eyelashes were.

Ren yanked away quickly and the girl looked absolutely lost when he did. He saw her knees give and she crumpled down on the floor. And she still looked lethally alluring. Ren could feel his body reacting and reaching for her but he acted before it happened. He had time to see her wide eyes before he turned and left the store and the girl he loved behind.

.

.

.

His sudden movement stunned her and she lost her grip of his hair. Without any support, her knees gave in and she crumbled to the floor. Startled and hurt she eyed the man in front of her. His eyes were unseeing, almost like when he had lost his grip a few times before. Kyoko got shocked back into her mind but before she could react, the curtain fluttered and he was gone.

It took her a good five minutes before her mind began working again.

' _What happened? So suddenly?'_ Kyoko asked confused.

' _Ren stepped out and stopped it.'_ Setsu guess was as good as her own.

' _I noticed. But why? It's just an act for him right…? Did it repulse him that much?'_ Kyoko's heart pained with the possibility.

' _Don't even try Kyoko. You felt it, he wanted this as much as you.'_

' _Then why?'_

' _I have two guesses…'_ Setsu thought. ' _One; it was Ren that kissed you and he is not ready to leave the darkness yet. Two; he thinks you did not like it. I would guess the second or he would have acted Cain to hide his feelings for you.'_

' _How can I not like it?'_ Kyoko asked but then exploded in a blush that colored her full body red.

' _Ha-ha I know! But Ren thinks of you as pure and well that was a pretty grown up kiss.'_ Setsu mused and Kyoko stammered.

' _It's because you made me believe that I had some magic of attraction.'_ Kyoko breathed hard and jumped back up to get her clothes sorted. Her knees were still weak and Kyoko stopped to give them time to regain their strenght. ' _Setsu, is it possible to grow up in three days?'_

' _Who cares? Grow up in two days if you like, this will only make you a better actress than before. It's not like you have lost you old self. You only add a new layer on top of yourself. The other is still the foundation that makes you, you.'_ Kyoko calmed down slowly and Setsu felt her wrap around the new things she had learned. A strange sense of calm filled them.

' _I might blame this on you. I think the siblings could kiss on the lips. You are from England after all_.' Kyoko smiled cunningly after realizing that once again she could hide her mistakes with acting. Setsu changed clothes and then put all but the red set back on the shelves.

There was some group of men her age in the store but she ignored their cat calls. Kyoko blushed and took it as a compliment when they did. She moved to the counter and bought the red set with her own money. She could use them for the plan she was making in her head.

The guys tried to talk to her but she ignored them and headed out of the store with the bag in her hand. Setsu was in a high mood for about a moment, then she ran into the last man she wanted to meet at the moment. Murasame skidded to a stop in front of her when the stores automatic door closed behind her. Setsu grunted in displease when the man and the giggly girl on his arm came to a stop in her way.

"Hey Heel! What's wrong with your brother?" He almost spat out and Setsu hoped it meant he had given up on her. Kyoko on the other hand recognized the fume of alcohol around the actor.

"What about my Nii-san?" She asked as he seemed to have seen something that might help her. His face contorted into a sour pout.

"He stormed past us like a demon with his hand covering his mouth. If he is sick it will slow down the shoot."

"Don't worry about him. I will take care of him in the best way." She smirked at the same time Murasame seemed to realize what kind of store she just exited from. His eyes went to the bag in her hand with the matching logo.

"Hey what is that?"

"Are you so dumb?" Setsu asked and his jaw dropped.

"Is that lingerie? For him?" He asked and Kyoko actually got what he was implying. For the first time she knew it wasn't the thought of her carrying his underwear that disturbed the man. It's the idea that she would wear it for her Nii-san. But even if she got it, it didn't mean she couldn't toy with the man.

Setsu reached into the bag and pulled up the lace silk bra.

"I don't think it will fit my brother to wear." She deadpanned and Murasame blew his top.

"That's not what I meant!" He yelled and the girl on his arm backed away from him with doubt on her face.

"Well then, good." Setsu let the bra fall into hiding again. "Now, where is my brother?" She asked the pissed off man.

"I won't tell you." He pouted like a kid and the girl he had brought lost all her remaining reason to stay by his side. Setsu smirked as the girl fled but Murasame didn't even notice.

"I'm not as dumb as you. You don't have to tell me." She snorted and moved the way he had been coming from. He had said Cain passed by him. That direction was the only way for it to have happened.

She only got two steps before a hand caught hers and spun her around. She continued the spin and twisted Murasame's arm behind his back. Kyoko worried about hurting him for a bit but the drunk man didn't even resist the slightest and made the move fluently. Murasame looked confused and a bit sick when she pushed him the other way. When he finally turned again she had put some distance between them.

' _Hand covering his mouth. 'Guess he is concerned about the kiss then.'_ Setsu thought.

' _We better think of something.'_

' _I already have.'_

' _Risky… But I like it... We can do it.'_ Kyoko hummed and gripped the bag harder.

' _Grea…'_ Setsu's thought got disrupted as Murasame once again had reached her.

"Hey stop." He yelled so loud the voice echoed in her ears. He had a firm grip of her right upper arm so she couldn't twist him again.

"What?" She bit back. He was panting slightly and the air smelled of booze.

"I will not let you go to him." Murasame breathed and glared, daring her to challenge him.

No worries, Setsu would love to.

"And why is that? Why do YOU have any say in the matter?

"You two. You are not normal. You don't behave like siblings. I won't let him take advantage of you." Setsu was almost about to laugh out loud. Instead she gripped his collar and pulled him close to her face.

"Who said that HE was the one taking advantage of the situation?" Setsu smirked and slid one finger across the sticky skin over his neck.

Murasame's eyes widened and then she could see how his eyes landed on her shoulder. The mark shined brightly and obviously ticked him off.

"Did he do this?" Murasame asked and reached out for it.

"Who knows." Setsu slapped his hand away before he could touch her.

"It's not normal! It's wrong."

"Don't you dare badmouth my family." She snapped his way and some people that walked past took a wider detour around the pair.

"Of course I will if you do that kind of thing!" Murasame argued and Setsu turned cold as ice. Some instinct for survival made the former Yakuza lift his foot to step back but he then remembered the mark he had seen on the brother's hip earlier that day. Some truth had to lie in her words. Cain had passed him with his mouth covered and running away from the girl. The only solution left had to be that she had done something he didn't like. Murasame changed the move so that he stepped forward instead of back.

"Setsuka-san how about you follow me instead? I will teach you about real affection." Setsu stared as his voice had made a one-eighty into a soft and soothing one. An ice cold chill ran down her spine. Following him would be dangerous, very dangerous.

"I don't want to. I only need my Nii-san." She tried to move away but his grip was firmer than ever.

"No, you need to learn. Then you will understand that others can give you more than your brother. More than pain and a killing spirit." Murasame shivered at the last words and turned around with her in tow.

"Nii-san!" Setsu called out in vain as the actor in front of her obviously couldn't think straight at the moment.

"Stop! I won't hurt you. I'm not a brute." He pulled her harder and Setsu moved. Her pride refused to get pulled after the man and she instead walked one step behind him. Setsu cursed but to her surprise found Kyoko calm.

' _He is drunk. Nothing we haven't dealt with before. Worst case scenario we only have to reveal myself as Cain's manager.'_

' _Still I don't like this.'_ Setsu said and put some pressure on the hold Murasame had on her. It didn't give.

' _Well let's try finding a way to escape first.'_ Kyoko thought just before the suite's door slammed shut behind her.

' _Damn it.'_ Setsu cursed as she found herself alone with Murasame at his hotel room.

Murasame kept his shoes on and dragged her inside.

"Let me go. If anyone finds out, you will be charged with kidnapping." Setsu threatened but he didn't think straight.

"I just wanted to show you something." He said and Setsu tried to shake him up.

"You are going for flasher instead?" She knew it was stupid to provoke him but they had an airtight escape if it came to it. He had pulled her to the bed and without care dropped her down on top of the bedspread. Setsu pulled a foot up and planted it firmly on his chest when he got closer.

"Knock it off." She told him and kicked him away. He pushed harder the same time she pushed away and she worried if her heel would give him a bruise. He pulled her boot to the side and he landed on top of her with a heavy blow. He seemed unaffected by the impact and he pressed their lips together before she had collected herself from the sudden assault. Setsu's eyes widened but she managed to roll his heavy body to the side.

"That was disgusting." She said and jumped up to her feet again. Setsu moved quickly to the door while she still contained her anger. Kyoko was stunned. ' _This man is a hopeless drunk.'_ She mumbled and urged Setsu out into the hallway.

"Setsuka." He begged and his hand found her left one again. She could only stop as his hand was grasping her hard. "Relax. Please give this a try." He said and Setsu burned with fire. His left hand found the mark on her shoulder even with her back to his.

' _He doesn't get it.'_ Setsu fumed as Kyoko also was running out of patience. ' _What language does a Yakuza speak?'_

"I can play rough to if you want." His voice was too annoying for Setsuka to stop. The grudge demons didn't get time to act before Setsu lifted her right fist and turned around. She had time to see his eyes widen before she threw the punch. Kyoko knew that it wouldn't connect but she could feel adrenaline flush thought her body.

She had done something stupid. The many years of fighting told Murasame that he didn't want that fist aimed for his face to connect and he swung the bathroom door open to shield himself. Setsu hit it hard. Hard enough to make a permanent dent in the door. Also hard enough to split the skin of her three first knuckles. Setsu screamed and cursed in English as she grabbed her hand and held it to her chest.

"Damn it!" She spat out and Murasame peaked out from behind the door.

"If that had hit me I would have been seriously hurt!"

"It would never have hit you! Do you think I am stupid enough to get into a fist fight with a pro? It was just an empty threat to make you listen to me." Kyoko was almost fainting from the unexpected pain but Setsu kept it together.

' _Karma.'_ Kyoko mumbled and Setsu growled. ' _I need Ice and possibly a hospital.'_ She tried to move the fingers and to her relief they all moved as they should with only some dull pain. ' _Ice should do it.'_ She thought and turned to the door again.

"Hey... you really felt that bad 'bout it?" He asked and his voice told her that he finally listened.

"It felt like dead meat. Noting else."

"I'm really sorry Setsuka-san. If you tell your brother, he will kill me and I guess, I deserve it. You never once said yes. I'm truly sorry. I don't know what happened." Kyoko could see the remorse in his eyes and the devastation. Like she thought, he just followed the wave of the booze without thinking.

"I don't know if I will tell him. But he sure is going to see this and then look for suspects." She said as she grabbed the door handle behind her and slipped in pain. He took one step as if to help her but Setsu growled.

"Keep away. Next time I won't miss, and then someone ever scarier will hit some more." Her mouth didn't hide the hate Setsu felt for the man and he backed away with his hands in the air.

"Setsuka-san, I am really sorry." He told her as she switched hand and opened the door with her left.

.

.

Many people looked her way as she let the few drops of blood drip of her hand. ' _What did I think? To hit a former Yakuza?'_ Setsu sighed.

' _I don't think you should hit anyone.'_

' _It was just a threat.'_ Setsu winced as the breeze made the wound sting.

' _Yeah… and his face is alright. He will be able to act tomorrow.'_

' _Don't worry about him. We have to find Nii-san.'_

' _Yes, the plan will still hold. If he doesn't get distracted by this wound… We have to hide it.'_ Kyoko pushed Setsu to make it happen. She forced the Heel to the pharmacy to get appliances to patch her up and then she picked up a pair of biker gloves from a guy sitting on the sidewalk with a bunch of merchandise. They were a little big but covered her wounds completely without ruining her image.

' _If I play this right, I might even get another kiss.'_ Kyoko blushed in her head and Setsu gave her a mental high five.

.

.

When Ren regained some composure to take notice of where he was, he found himself on the beach where they had eaten the day before. He had unconsciously walked up to the very same tree that they had used as a back rest. He didn't take that tree but the one next to it and slid down its trunk. The screaming thoughts in his head finally made it to the surface.

' _What have I done? I have ruined it. How could I?'_ The heat burned inside him and on his lips and the outside world seamed had turned cold.

' _Blame me.'_ Kuon offered but felt the same shame. The girl had been pressed against the mirror until she was gasping for air.

"Kyoko will erase me from her mind. She won't even hate me." Ren mumbled and gripped his upper arm in an attempt to stop the shivers from running over his body.

' _Probably.'_ Kuon joined the depressed team and only Cain remained.

' _The girl we love won't drop her role until it's over. She is still my sister.'_

' _That's even worse. Forcing her to act as if nothing happened. I know she will go on, but who knows what I have destroyed inside her.'_ Ren gripped harder and tried to keep himself leveled.

' _Well it won't help to avoid her. She will play the role of Setsu and search for you if you don't return.'_ Cain pointed out for the other two.

' _I have to collect myself and lock these memories away until I can end my role. With the end of the role she will end her memory of me and these dirty memories are all I will have. It will hurt me for the rest of my life.'_ Ren tried to make the trembles stop by taking deep breaths. ' _It will forever be with me that I found pleasure in something that hurt her.'_

' _Let's get going. I don't want her to go out looking for me.'_ Cain pushed and the collective force of the three minds made his body move.

.

.

He was surprised to find the room empty. He expected her to lay on the bed but it gaped empty. Cain even checked the balcony and the bathroom before he was sure she wasn't hiding from him. He glanced at the phone and got shocked when he saw that it was more than two hours since he separated from the girl. ' _She must be looking for me…'_ He turned to the front door but froze when he saw the handle be pressed down. Ren choked on his own air. ' _I'm not ready.'_ The door busted open and the girl stepped inside with such a foul mood even Cain took a step back. He could see her eyes widening when she caught him just two steps away.

"Cain!" Setsu barked and shut the door hard behind her. He was startled by the use of his name and the tone she did it with.

"Setsu." He managed to choke out and backed away from the door. She was furious and he had no idea how to handle this Setsu.

"How could you do that!?" She cursed after him and started to follow him into the room.

' _What? She is planning to do this in her role? No, you can't...'_

"You left without paying, stupid brother! You promised to buy me loads." She stopped short of him and gave him the cutest pout to date. Ren felt like he had been pulled into a tornado just to be put down safely on his feet again. ' _The clothes… She is angry about the clothes.'_ His legs hit the bed and he came to a stop.

Setsu pushed him when he still was out of balance, making his back hit the bed hard. She didn't hesitate but climbed on top of his stomach. "I really wanted every one of them." She pouted and pinned his hands to the bed with her knees. He wouldn't be able to get out without throwing her off and none of the men would risk that. Cain tried to meet her eyes to figure out what she was doing. The tornado had picked him up again and he was lost in her acting. She settled with her forearms on his chest and continued to pout.

"You are angry." He began carefully.

"Yes I am."

"But not because of the kiss I forced on you?"

"Ha?" Setsu tilted her head to the side. Ren died a bit on the inside. If she ignored the kiss, it had to be because she couldn't face it.

"Nothing." He answered and turned his head to the side. It was hard to breathe with his heart hurting that much.

"Forced me?" She asked and Cain pulled a breath.

"Sorry Setsu. I won't do it again." Even if she ignored the topic he had to put it out there.

"Are you talking about leaving me alone like that?" She asked and shifted so that she could grip his jaw. When she had forced him to meet her gaze she smirked that lethal smile again.

"Good. Because it would be irritating if you got out of the room after every time we make out. When you finally allowed me to kiss you on the lips I won't let you deny me anymore." She said slowly while keeping his gaze in hers.

' _She is not ignoring it? S-she wants more?'_ It was too good to be true.

Setsu had to be seeing his doubt because she leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips again. It was like fire and lightning. She was kissing him and without hesitation. It only lasted for a moment but it mended Ren's heart like fine balm.

"That was my first adult kiss today. It made me breathless and it was so sweet my eyes started to water." She said in a whisper while her breath ghosted over his lips. Cain exhaled as the words traveled down to Ren and Kuon. The feeling of hope shook them out of their dark shells like an earthquake.

Cain didn't know what to say. He loved his sister and wanted her safe but his body was just for borrow and the feelings inside it were more primal than his love. He couldn't really accept this development if there was even one chance that she didn't like it. Because he knew that if he had the permission, he and his body would not hesitate to kiss her every waking moment.

He didn't know what to do and his sister noticed. If Cain was confused before it didn't get better when his sister actually disappeared and a blushing Kyoko took her place.

"Ren, I'm sorry." She breathed and Ren rushed forward to the surface. It was the first time she had said his name and he could not NOT answer it. No matter how confused or shaken he was at the moment. "I wore that last outfit to confirm that I'm maybe a bit attractive. When you kissed me I felt really good." The blush was burning cutely on her face and Ren felt himself melt. "I'm starting to gain some confidence, about my acting and about myself. Setsu teaches me a lot, as you always have." She smiled the cutie honey smile and all his doubt disappeared.

"Kyoko." He whispered and she laughed in a soft but embarrassed way.

"I hope you will teach me a lot. Even after this role is over." She didn't hold his gaze but Ren could hear the words and they mended the last cracks in his soul. The memories began to flow back into his mind, untainted by his assumptions. Her grip of his hair even before her meeting his tongue and the pleased sounds that had slipped out of her. He couldn't deny it any more. She had willingly moved when he did.

"If you don't mind…. I would like to keep that kiss as a dear memory." She said and Ren's heart was more than healed, it had swelled.

"If you don't mind me keeping it too?" He asked and Kyoko's blush burned more red.

"Well sure… I guess. I behaved pretty wild thou…" She muttered and Ren laughed. The sound was thrilling and it was a spell that made everything seem right again.

"Only I will know."

.

.

Ren was smiling again and the sound of his laugh made her heart speed up. ' _Only he will get that reaction from me. Murasame was nothing.'_ Kyoko glanced to her hand and made sure that the wound was covered.

She still had a lot on her mind. She didn't know if it had been her or Setsu kissing Cain that time. Something in the middle she believed. To her own surprise she didn't feel the need to figure it out. She knew that Ren had been inside the act completely. The possessiveness of Cain that had been evident in his only spoken line.

" _Don't let anyone else see you like this. You are mine."_ That had to have been Cain. The pack of men in the store when she walked out would have been reason enough to hide her inside the changing booth. The kiss was only a reaction to the closeness of their faces and the forbidden situation.

"Kyoko, you have grown tremendously this year." Ren interrupted her thoughts and Kyoko accepted the compliment as soon as she got it. Her smile grew wider.

"Thank you Ren." It felt like everything was leveled again between them and she moved her left hand to her face. The face was her own at the moment and she flinched when she remembered that they were in the middle of an act. "I should let Setsu back out."

"Kyoko first." Ren stopped her and he had a wrinkle on his brow.

"Yes?"

"Setsu said she wanted more kisses… How should I react?" He wondered. Kyoko blinked and then exploded in red. The nick in his brow disappeared and Ren looked fascinated instead.

"I think…" Kyoko stammered. "Lips and tongue is fine…" ' _Am I terrible to want more?'_

' _No.'_ Setsu told her simply. The sister was thrilled about the possibility of more kisses.

"Is it too much?" She asked when the fire in Ren eyes burned her core.

"No." Ren said quickly. "If it is all right with you I think the siblings would continue this way."

"Thank you. Please take care of me in the future." Kyoko bowed her head down and Setsuka straightened out of it.

.

.

Ren woke up with a hot body pressed to his. She was completely on top of him but her weight was barely noticeable. It was well before the alarm had been set and he watched the girl that had her face in the middle of his chest.

She had been sleeping soundly ten minutes after she stepped out of the shower. It had been an eventful evening and his mind had been too mangled to handle it all. With some hours of sleep behind him the first thing that floated his mind made him blush.

' _She wants more kisses. With tongue…'_ He almost whined when the reality hit him. He was allowed to kiss her. It was Setsuka of course, but the lips were same as the girl he loved. Kyoko also didn't mind. She wanted to keep the kiss as a memory. ' _Am I foolish for taking this as a glimmer of hope?'_ Ren sighed.

' _You would think I should have learned the lesson by now.'_ Kuon rolled their eyes and Cain moved his hand to stroke some of her escaped hair into order. The girl snuggled into his heat when he moved and Ren just let himself enjoy it a moment while he collected courage. The way he planned to wake her up took bravery, strengthening of his heart and maybe a curtesy meeting with his toothbrush.

…

Oh my. This chapter started so many things.

I will have to write more to explain it all to you guys. I hope you have patience and faith in me to make this cohesive.

Please give me your honest input. Sometimes my brain works too fast and my fingers can't keep up. Want me to do over some parts to make the events clearer or do you get my vision?

Please continue to review and give me critic like you have so far.

To be continued….. Love from Sweden ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Heels 5

Re-written version

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the original story, I only own the order these words are put together.

Same spoiler alert and rating as usual.

Graypw1955; you didn't have to wait long^^. Thank you for your support 3

CamogianGrl; you will love what I have in order for the Setsuka/Kyoko power combo 3 (probably next chapter)

PaulaGaTo; Gracias!

Ruicchi; OMG you are following ME! Not just the story but ME! The ego boost you gave me this week… I will be able to live on that for months. Thank you 3

Julia G; thank you! You made my shaky feelings about the previous chapter disappear. 3

Sara; I hope you will find the answers in this chapter. 3 I hope you will understand why I wrote it like this ^^

KetiraTM; My angel! I have a strict eye on my s's right now! I hope I did better this round. I would absolutely love to have your PM about the mistakes! If you have the time and willingness to help me, I would treasure it tremendously. Hugs 3

….

Kyoko floated to the surface on a wave of hot air. It wrapped around her and slowly made her aware of the things that had changed from the evening before. The first was the taste on her tongue. It was fire in the essence but didn't burn. It confused her for a moment but other things then started to take her focus.

One thing was the pleasant smell, another the way her gut was twisting. Then there was the contact of lips against hers and the soft caress of a tongue tasting her own.

She only needed to flutter her eyes to know who it was and relaxed into his arms.

"Morning." His voice ghosted between breaths. It was Cain, of that she was sure, and Setsu stepped forward to be ready if he needed his sister in particular. She answered with a pleased hum. The heat, the smell everything was him. Cain retreated for a bit and Setsu opened her eyes curiously. Kyoko was running around screaming inside her head when the beautiful man on top of her trapped her with his gaze.

"Did you drink scotch right now?" She asked confused when the taste in her mouth came into focus. The grin grew on his face.

"I know you like the taste. Even if you can't drink it, I thought I might let you taste it." He caught her cheek in his hand and traced her swollen lips with his thumb.

"I don't mind drinking it indirectly." She caught his thumb between her teeth and he waited patiently for her to let it go again. She released him after a moment and lifted her hands to his face. The gloves were still on to her relief and she slipped her hands into his bed hair.

"Why are you sleeping with gloves?" Cain asked and Setsu twitched before she managed a smile.

"No reason." She lied and she saw that Cain noticed. He gripped her left hand and she let him examine it in hope that he would be satisfied with just one.

.

.

Ren frowned when the lie showed through her façade. There were few things Setsu would lie about and he took her left hand in his. He saw the ill-fitting glove and reached for her right. It was just a slight twitch but she slipped the right one out of his grip. The alarms blared in his head and he moved quickly to catch the right hand she had tried to hide. Setsu turned away annoyed when he caught it and pulled the glove off.

He had one leg on either side of her thigh and trapped her down. He felt the tension of pain in her leg when he pulled the glove past the knuckles. He moved too quickly to stop when the fabric caught on something. He ripped them free in his worry and then turned her hand around for him to see.

Ren couldn't put together what he saw with what his head told him. He had seen that kind of wound many times in his days but there was no reason or even possibility that he actually saw that there, then, on this girl. Her hand was black from the bruise and fresh blood made way down the back of her hand. Setsu was looking away from him with a displeased face.

"Who… who did you hit?" Cain swallowed down his raging anger to make the sentence fluent. Setsu sighed and turned her hand around to take a better look herself. Cain tried to keep it together and stayed ready to pull away from the girl, in case the anger got too much for him to handle.

"Someone not important." She said and Cain pulled his sister up to a sitting position with a grip on her left arm. She smiled and softly stroked his cheek when they ended up face to face. She used the bruised hand and he flinched away from the possibility to cause her harm.

"Why?" He cursed and Kuon's calls for blood started to influence the brother.

"He kissed me. So I hit him." Setsu tilted her head as to question his anger. If she wanted to calm him down, that was not the way.

"Who?!" Cain needed to get on his feet and he pulled her with him. She followed willingly and he didn't have to worry about hurting her. Ren was still working with the pieces of the puzzle in his head. 'Someone kissed Kyoko and she hit him. When?'

'When we left her alone yesterday of course.' Kuon growled.

"Just some drunk. He won't do anything like that again." Setsu said with some fire. The situation had pissed her off and Cain and Kuon ran forward in their head.

"What else did he do?" Cain asked and trapped Setsu against the wall between the bathroom and hallway. Her smile was soft and she held his gaze.

"Nothing else."

"Where is he? I will kill him!" Cain pushed on when Ren finally caught up.

"I scared him off on my own. I'd rather have you spend that time with me." Setsu knew how to calm him down but every time that frail hand with the black and red skin came into his sight, the anger flared right back up. Ren called for the brother to take care of the bleeding hand and it somehow reached him. Cain caught her hand and pulled her with him to the phone. He would not let her out of his sight for even one moment. Cain lifted the phone and he could hear Setsu sigh when he barked orders to the poor guy at the reception desk.

"Nii-san. Stop." She called out to him when he slammed the phone down and pulled her into the bathroom. He didn't listen and pulled her hand into the running water. He made it lukewarm to begin with but turned the heat down step by step. When it reached ice cold Setsu started to protest again.

"It hurts."

"Did you hit his mouth?"

"No."

"There is no chance for there being bits of teeth in here?" He asked serious as the grave and Setsu stroked his face to get his attention.

"No." She said and then cursed as he probed the wound.

"Don't be a baby." He challenged and her jaw set in an annoyed gesture. He rinsed it in water again and was satisfied to see that the flow of blood had stopped. "Never do this again." He told her and her jaw unlocked again with a snort.

"You weren't there so I had to do something."

"I will never leave you alone again." He cursed and checked the wound again more closely. It looked like he had accidently pulled a scab when he removed the glove.

"Well, I like that." Setsu purred and slipped in between the sink and him.

Kuon still called for blood and Ren couldn't help to feel terrible for his behavior the day before.

She let him hold the hand beneath the freezing water again but she drew his attention away from it. Cain tried to relax and let his head down until it rested against her forehead. She lifted her left hand and tilted his head up a bit again, just enough to make her able to kiss him softly. Kuon began to calm down and Ren soaked in her touch.

'I'm so damn easy.' Ren sighed in his head and when he parted his lips she pulled the lower one between her own and sucked teasingly. He gladly returned the favor when she let go. He turned off the water and let her hand go. She immediately wrapped it around his middle and pulled him closer. Cain sighed and folded her inside his arms again.

Ren and Kuon finally dropped the anger and let themselves enjoy the closeness too. There were still so many questions he wanted to ask but he couldn't as Cain.

They both jumped when there was a knock on the door. The breakfast and the additional bandages and wraps arrived with a portiere, who was slightly out of breath. Cain got back to business and Setsu soon had her wrist wrapped and her wounds plastered. They ate breakfast and headed out only half an hour late.

.

.

.

Kyoko prayed for Murasame to act innocent when they stepped on set. The first statist already stared at her hand and Setsu grunted about the ugly wrapping. Her wrist had felt fine even before he had wrapped it but the pressure was comfortable and it eased the pain further out on the knuckles. She could not help to notice how used he seemed to take care of wounds like hers. He had immediately seen that she had hit something and asked who she had aimed for.

The girl that had given Setsu the picture the other day smiled her way and Setsu just lifted her head a bit. Cain had led them that way and they passed the girl close.

"'Morning Heels." She greeted with a smirk. "Have you heard about Murasame?" She asked in an amused voice.

"Don't care." Setsu shrugged and Cain ignored her altogether. The girl didn't seem hurt by them dismissing her words.

"The make-up team wanted you to join them as soon as you could." She said instead and disappeared into the sea of staff.

Cain walked to the make-up station and Setsu could see Murasame's head sticking up out of the masses.

"You look like hell." One of the male cosmeticians commented when they got into hearing distance and Murasame coughed to cover his unease. "You had to have been really drunk to not remember how you got that bruise."

'Damn it.' Setsu cursed and felt when the words hit home with her brother. He halted his step and the grip of her hand tensed. Setsu glanced at him and all hope about him keeping his calm crumbled. The ice cold murder he emitted traveled all the way to the group in front of them. Murasame snapped his head their way and Setsu sighed.

"You are on your own. I didn't tell him." She shrugged and Cain turned to her.

"He is the drunk?" The voice was so cold even Setsu got some goosebumps. Cain glanced down to her hurt hand and the madness in his eyes stilled. He let her hand go and walked up to the actor. Setsu might have sported some few goosebumps but Murasame looked like he had been trapped in a Siberian winter.

"Don't spend too much time with him, Nii-san. I will miss you." She called and Cain just tilted his head her way to indicate that he heard. She already knew that he wouldn't let it go when he had caught the one responsible.

"You, this way." Cain called and then headed for the trailer that had been his, the day before. Murasame hesitated in the chair but then swallowed loudly and got up. Setsu saw her brother enter the trailer and Murasame followed bravely.

' _At least they didn't start a fist fight_.' Kyoko thought and remembered the last time they clashed.

' _Brother is mad at me_.' Setsu sighed and glanced around. She found an empty sofa in the shadows to her right. She distantly wondered why it was placed in the middle of the area where you could see everything but not even one person used it. She wouldn't let it sit on its own for long and Setsu crashed down into the soft airy fabric. This could be a great day if no one decided to disturb her.

"Good morning Setsuka-san." The director greeted and she reached for the basket of apples and one of the fruit knifes on the side of it. The director was acceptable company but a lot of crew hovered around the place.

"Moooorning." She said without emotion. The director stopped himself from clapping his hands. 'This girl's acting is amazing.' He mused while controlling his face. Setsu didn't acknowledge him at all while she peeled the apple and then cut it into pieces. People began to gather closer around them and Manaka appeared with tears in her eyes. Setsu pulled her legs into the sofa and made sure there was no room for anyone else.

"Setsuka-san do you know what your brother is doing with Murasame?" The male cosmetician asked curiously.

"No clue." She said easily but when Manaka's tears began to roll she added. "But I know it's nothing that will get in the way of filming." The director nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. Some might think it was out of concern but it was purely curiosity about what Japan's number one actor was doing to Murasame inside the trailer.

"What?" Manaka cried. "Murasame was already hurt when he got here today. He had a really big bruise on his chest." Setsu smirked at that and turned her right side towards them.

"I'm sorry. I thought he would step back." She said and lifted her right black hand to her lips with a piece of apple. The major part of the crew flinched and moved back as they saw the brutally bruised hand. Setsu grinned widely at Manaka and the girl stared wide eyed.

"What? Was that not your brother?!" The same crew guy asked Setsu confused.

"My brother plans and executes his actions with more care than me. I'm a total brute when I get angry. The only reason my brother snapped before was because Murasame straight up asked for it." Setsu said with a sexy smirk and put some pieces of apple in her mouth. The director didn't believe for one moment that Setsuka had hit Murasame but she was using her props in the best way.

"But you are a girl." Manaka said with her face totally baffled. Setsu trapped the girl with her eyes and made her shiver with the coldness.

"I have been raised not let anything stop me from doing what I want."

"You want to fight?" Some other person asked but Setsu didn't let Manaka go with her gaze.

"I won't let anyone push me around. I will get what I want and don't wait for a man to get it for me." Kyoko got a bit spellbound at Setsu's cool words. The girl did what she wanted and didn't let anyone mess with her plan. "I could never be a pathetic girl waiting for life to happen around her."

Setsu let the coldness disappear from her eyes as something in the air helped her in a bright mood again. Judging by the sharp intakes from the crew they noticed it too.

"Setsu." Cain's voice was just a few meters away and the crew parted to let him reach her. Setsu left the knife and core of the apple on the table beside the sofa and brought the last pieces to her brother.

"Here, open up." She stated with confidence and Cain didn't hesitate one moment before he ate it whole. Cain leaned down and whispered in her ear. Setsu turned to the director and it was a totally emotionless expression.

"Will someone remove the petrified actor from my brother's trailer? He is in the way." She asked loudly and some people jumped up to run to the trailer. Half of them, at least, did it just because they were curious. Director Konoe was one of them. The Heel's took place in the makeup tent to wait for them to start applying the special effects makeup.

The crew joined the director when they opened the trailer and sought strength in numbers. Murasame was sitting in the only chair with a ghostly look on his face. They practically peeled him of the leather and he didn't stop shivering even if it was the hottest day so far.

.

.

Setsu patiently waited by Cain's side while some trembling girls applied all the cosmetics. When he finally moved to the set she slipped down into the sofa again and stretched out on both seats. Kyoko couldn't stop worrying about Murasame who had turned awfully blue since she last saw him. Setsu feared that it would turn out to be a long day with lots of errors but when the actor stepped on set his face started to burn with fighting spirit. Cain was adjusting the robe in front of her and Setsu smirked.

"Good job Nii-san. He looks determined. End this quickly and then let's head out." She purred and gave him the last piece of apple when he bent down to kiss her softly on her wig.

"You don't have to tell me to not waste time on this lot. I can't wait to spend time with you, undisturbed."

.

.

It took maybe one hour of shooting for her to realize it would be an early evening. The main actors had no trouble at all with the scenes. Cain and Murasame pulled the other actors in on their acting and there were few retakes.

The crew passed by her and more and more eyed her right hand. She joined their disgusted faces. It looked horrendous.

' _What can I do to make it heal faster? I can't go to a hospital now. It will worry Ren_.'

' _You can't ask Cain. He will think we are in pain and hurt Murasame for real. And that would mean a lot of boring things that would keep my brother from me._ '

' _Then who should I ask? Everyone who will see this is going to worry.'_

' _You can only ask the ones that know you play Setsu. Everyone else knows that you won't throw punches._ ' Setsu pointed out and slipped further down into the sofa and pulled out a nail file and started to work on the bruised hand.

' _That narrows it down to Yashiro-san, muse and the president.'_

' _That's an easy pick then. You don't have muse's number and Yashiro would freak out.'_

' _Right. The president then.'_ Kyoko frowned as Setsu pulled out her phone. She made a pose with her index and long finger crossed and then spread the other fingers. It would let him know that it didn't hurt and still keep her identity hidden if someone happened to see the picture. She typed a quick message and hit send.

It was only seconds later the phone vibrated, indicating an incoming call.

Setsu saw the letters for 'Boss' flash on the screen and she answered, disregarding the crewmembers talking just behind her.

"Boss." She answered coolly and she saw some people turn to her. She was talking in English but she didn't know if anyone in the crew knew it.

"Kyoko are you hurt?!" The president cried in her ear and she could imagine the grown man's teary face before her without problem.

"It's only a bruise. Don't drop your wig." She continued dryly.

"But, but-but what happened? What did you hit?"

"A door." She answered truthfully.

"Did you aim for the door?"

"Rather the mobster behind it." She snorted and glared at one of the crewmembers who had come a bit too close for her comfort.

"You tried to hit Murasame?" The president gasped into her ear.

"Yeah." Setsu said without fuss but Kyoko was amazed on the inside.

' _How did the president know? But he was on the set for three days one time…'_

"What did he do?" The president asked and a certain cold traveled with his voice.

"Nothing worthy of your time. And my brother has taken care of it already." Setsu turned her head to the set to see how the shoot was going.

"Is Murasame alive?" The cold was replaced with worry.

"More or less." She told him.

"Still able to act?"

"If you call that acting." She snorted.

"Really? Is he bad? I thought he had done some interesting work before."

"He is a speck of dust and my brother is the universe." Setsu said coolly and the man in the other end burst into a laugh.

"Still sickly in love, I see," Kyoko shriveled up inside but her secret was already out to the president either way.

"Hey boss. The bruise, got some hints for me?"

"What do I get in return?" His voice was full of mischief.

"What do you want?" She asked but knew it would be bad.

"Tell me something that you have done with your brother that will make my heart flutter." The president was almost singing the request. Kyoko shivered but admitted defeat.

"Tell me the hint first." She growled and he happily spat it out.

"There is a lotion with heparin in it. It makes the bruise disappear faster." He instructed and then giggled. "Now tell me everything."

Setsu hesitated a bit and then got up to move away from the set. There were too many snooping ears and she moved out of their reach.

' _What should I tell him_?' Kyoko panicked and Setsu grunted.

' _Everything of course. I have nothing to hide.'_

' _I will never hear the end of it.'_ Kyoko wined and slowly looked around. She was safely outside hearing distance from everyone.

"We are like usual, except we sleep in the same bed. I have to practically sleep on top of him to fit." There was a sharp inhale in the other end and it peeked her fighting spirit.

"We both have gotten better at bite marks. I have one on my shoulder right now that's completely black. I will send a picture." She said and took the picture she had taken right after the incident. She heard the ping on the other end and then a high pitched wheeze. "The bite mark I put on his hip is covered at least."

"I keep him hydrated by feeding him pieces of apple with my mouth. It pisses Murasame of tremendously." Kyoko almost laughed out loud when all sound cut short on the other end. "I gave brother a private dance the other night." Setsu turned to the set again and saw her brother halfway to her side with an angry face.

"I was halfway sharing his shower before I got a call. That would have been fun." She added and completely ignored telling him that she had no intention to actually make the shower. Cain was by her side by then and she reached her right hand to his face and he let her carefully stroke his jawline.

His eyes zeroed in on the phone in her hand.

"Who are you talking to Setsu?" Cain asked and Setsu smiled sweetly.

"The boss." The sound on the other end was just hilarious.

"What does he want?"

"Update on our reunion." She told him honestly and saw his brows knit together. "Listen." She held the phone out to let him hear.

"President? Is everything alright?" Someone asked on the other end and Cain lifted one eyebrow. "He is stiff as a board."

"Looks like someone gave him a big shock." Another voice said baffled.

"He can't hear us... Who is that on the other end?" Cain turned to his sister who smirked evilly.

"What did you tell him?" Cain asked and Ren trembled in fear.

"He forced me to tell him everything, so I did." Setsu said with a shrug. She saw him shift his body weight.

"Did you tell him about the marks?" He asked and she tilted her head.

"Of course."

"And the make out?" He asked and the person on the other end stopped breathing.

"I didn't get to tell him we went out and tried some lingerie yesterday and Nii-san got kind of possessive. You kissed me like a mad man. Even if the morning make-out kiss was my favorite."

.

.

Ren admitted defeat. She had pulled it so far he would never be able to pull it back. So he acted the way he knew would put doubt in the president's mind.

"I knew you would like it." He said and Setsu moved closer.

"How about we go rest in the trailer and see if I could make some more memories with you?" Setsu purred and Ren burned red at her words. Someone screamed on the other end.

"President!"

"President are you alright?"

"He is out for count!" someone else said and it put a smile on Ren's and Kyoko's faces. They noticed the other slip and quickly returned to their roles.

"Bye boss, I'm about to get busy." Setsu grinned and waited for an answer. None came and she shrugged before she flipped the phone close. Cain pulled her hair to the side and exposed her shoulder. In all that happened he had forgotten about the mark.

"It's dark."

"Of course. Let me examine yours later." Setsu smirked and slid an arm around his midsection.

"Of course. You have to follow the progress to get better."

"Yes, and practice makes perfect." Her smirk traveled down to the pit of his stomach and set it on fire. They began to walk back to the trailer and Ren put the Presidents possible death by shock behind him for later. The crew had been forced to make a three hour break during the hottest hours and Cain knew precisely where he wanted to spend that time, draped around his cute sister.

.

.

Kyoko didn't know how she ended up straddling her Senpai's lap with her lips to his pulse point.

She remembered stepping inside the trailer, setting an alarm and then cozy down on top of the bedspread. In some way, he had moved them to the headboard and he leaned back on the padding. Kyoko's hand traveled his sides and to his back while she inhaled the smells. The AC had initially cooled her too much but with his broad hands on her lower back, she felt completely perfect.

Setsu bit down softly without leaving a mark and slowly moved up his jaw. He got impatient when she closed in on his lips and ended his suffering by turning his head until they met.

The heat made her melt against his frame and he let one hand slip into her neck. He held her there, close enough to not let her escape but far enough to let her breathe. She parted her lips slightly in an invitation that he soon claimed. Kyoko couldn't grasp why it made such a difference but she was hardly keeping a whimper back when their tongues met.

' _This is soo… I don't know the word…_ ' Kyoko panted in their head.

' _Liberating? Life changing? Or simply sexy as hell?'_ Setsu suggested and Kyoko felt the blush burn.

' _All of them? Maybe…?_ ' She pulled back for air and first saw the swollen lips of her brother and then the fire in his eyes.

Setsu moved her hands to his chest and then slid them down his stomach. She let her nails softly scrape the bare skin and then traveled up again.

"Ahh." The man couldn't help but let the sound slip and Cain tilted her back onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and claimed her lips again.

"You drive me crazy Setsu." He growled in her ear and Setsu let a short confident laugh slip. She crossed her legs around his midsection and he was brought down.

.

.

Ren was in a place between heaven and hell. White noise filled his brain and it only let a few thoughts pass.

' _Call her Setsu at all times._

 _Don't lose control._

 _Leave her an escape route._

 _And enjoy… This is probably the one and only time she will let you do this_.' The mantra repeated itself in his head and the white noise made him able to follow it.

He somewhat registered his own breath and heartbeat but she drowned out everything else. Her heavy eyelids, swollen lips, panting breath and body heat. She wore that smirk that made him lose his mind a bit.

"Why do people even go out? They should stay home and do this." She mused and bit his lower lip.

"Some do." He said a tad bit more coldly. "They make adult videos."

"Suddenly I got more respect for them." She hummed and Ren died slightly inside.

"You are not going for that career." Cain grunted and Setsu chuckled.

"No, I just want to be with you." She smirked and pulled him down again to her lips. He didn't hesitate but fit them together like two pieces of a puzzle. He had no weight on her body just a lot of skin contact. He gave his heart into the kiss and suddenly, she relaxed completely.

.

.

Why did she need to breathe? Why was breathing such a vital demand? Ren was everywhere. In the smell, in the heat… All she could see and hear and feel was him. She decided to cut out breathing for as long as she could and just feel them melt together into one being. Kyoko lifted her hand to grip his hair but she didn't remember reaching it.

.

.

Ren felt that something was wrong and pulled away enough for him to see her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked out of it.

' _What happened?'_

"Setsu?" he asked but she didn't move an inch. Concern filled his whole body and he shook her shoulder. He pulled her up into his arms and leaned her head on his arm.

"Setsu?!" He called out louder and then glanced around. "Kyoko?" he whispered instead and she began to move. Her confused eyes searched for his and when they locked, she settled as Kyoko.

"Ren? What happened?" She asked dizzily and Ren realized what happened.

"You fainted!" He blamed her and let a short laugh slip.

"What?"

"You fainted! Did you forget to breathe?" He laughed amused and Kyoko pouted and crossed her arms.

"Don't laugh. I have never done anything like this before." She mumbled and gave him a challenging look. Ren couldn't help to notice that she was still wrapped in his legs and arms and didn't make a move to change that.

"I'm laughing because I am surprised." His smile turned serious but his eyes still burned with humor. There had to be a little sadist inside him that found it so satisfying that he kissed the girl unconscious.

"It's not me who has a killer-kiss." Kyoko muttered and Ren let his eyebrows rise. "I bet you kissed many girls unconscious before."

"I promise you I haven't kissed like this ever before."

' _Not with these emotions._ ' He felt her eyes on his face.

"I don't believe you." She said as her eyes turned to slits with suspicion. Ren felt the humor disappear and he was completely serious. It was not the first time the girl questioned his record with women and he would like to change her opinion of him.

"Why would you doubt me?" He challenged and Kyoko blushed beautifully in his arms.

"You are a playboy." She stated and breathed out in a snort-like manner. It ticked Ren off tremendously and he let his hand turn her face towards him.

"I'm not. And it hurts me that you won't believe me even when I said I promise." Ren tried to make his voice light but darkness seeped into the words. Kyoko lifted her head and shivered when they locked eyes again.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-senpai!" She put her hands together over her head and looked like she expected retribution. "I'm sorry I called you a playboy! I'm sorry I passed out from kissing." She chanted and Ren exhaled when he recognized the situation. She was in an apology rant and he had to stop her.

"Mogami-san." He tried to interrupt but she just stopped to inhale and then started again.

"I'm sorry my body is out of control and Setsu is being out of control and me breaking character all the time and not believing in my Senpai."

"Have you broken character?" Ren interrupted. Kyoko froze in his arms and her eyes met his in disbelief. Ren watched closely.

'When did she break character? I haven't seen it.'

"Eh, you know…" She broke eye contact and began to fidget. "When the president called and that morning and now." She muttered and Ren lost the little hope that had managed to build.

"Well they did no damage." He breathed and thought back.

' _I hoped she had broken some other time. When I was too occupied to notice... Her body? She said something about her body too.'_

"What do you mean your body is out of control?" He asked and tried to make it into an innocent question.

"Passing out. And things like that." She whispered and fidgeted with her fingernails. Ren knew that she was keeping something from him.

' _Did she like it?_ ' A stray thought made it to the surface and Ren desperately wanted it to be true.

' _Well she fainted_.' Kuon declared it as a passing grade.

' _She has never done anything like it before. The shock may be enough for her to pass out.'_

' _Don't even try. She would have done that the first time then.'_ Ren frowned and thought about it. Kyoko stilled once again in his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry." She whispered in a fast rant. "Not only then. On the beach and when you slept and..." She began but turned silent as her face burned beet red. Ren stared in disbelief.

"On the beach?" He asked but Kyoko suddenly decided to change topic and was fixing her wig.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-senpai that I passed out and sorry for Setsu. She is so… wild… and she wants out again." Kyoko stammered and Ren's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. Will she kiss again?" Ren asked and Kyoko watched him questionably.

"Of course." She sayid and Ren flinched. "Is that no good?" She gasped in horror.

"You just fainted." Ren pointed out and felt his heart beat hard in his chest. "Maybe we should cut back."

"Setsu refuses." Kyoko said directly and Ren couldn't help but feel relieved too.

"She does?"

"Yes. She has gotten taste for it and trying to argue is a lost cause." Kyoko blushed beautifully and Ren nodded. He was secretly happy she hadn't hesitated for even one moment when she answered. He let the English actor step forward.

"Everything for my cute sister." He smirked and Setsu got up on her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled sweetly.

"That's my Nii-san that I love." Setsu grinned and Ren had to hold hard onto Cain's mask when she clashed her lips to his again and pushed him down the bed.

.

.

.

The kissing made her exhausted. Setsu felt herself nod off as they shot in the setting sun. The tingling of her lips was the reminder of her very cozy rest with her brother. She scooted down into the pillows and the smell of him filled her nose. It had rubbed off on her clothes and she could smell it in this position. Her head slumped against the backrest to her left and she extended her legs fully.

Kyoko didn't fight it as her eyelids turned heavy and darkness welcomed her.

.

.

.

Ren was efficient and worked hard. The possibility to get to kiss the girl again was thrilling. He needed to get off set and the only way was to finish the scenes. He felt her eyes on him in every break but he didn't join her in an attempt to speed up the shooting. When the director finally gave his call for ending the day's work, he turned to the sofa only to find it hidden by a wall of flesh.

Realizing what was happening Cain pulled longer strides and reached them in a moment. It turned out his fears came true. Setsu was surrounded by excited men and giggly women that took pictures with their phones.

Ren had to admit it, she was a goddess. Her soft face and long false lashes made a great combo and she was the sleeping beauty personified. Ren weighed his options quickly in his head.

' _I need to take her away. But what if Kyoko is the one waking up.'_

' _Slight risk, so you might want to whisper something to wake her up in character.'_

Cain pushed through the crowd and gave his best death glare to anyone who dared to look irritated. When he reached her he bent down immediately and slid his arms beneath her. For once he was glad she had those damned shorts on her instead of a skirt.

"Let her sleep." Someone said but the voice was filled with jealousy and only fueled his need to take her out of there. Cain was oozing murder and Ren was impressed that the crowd hadn't shattered. He turned to them straight on and the most of them stepped back.

Kyoko shuffled in his arms and her head moved from his shoulder to his neck.

"Setsu?" He whispered to her and her nose dragged across his skin. Ren almost dropped her as she took the skin between her teeth and bit down.

' _Thank God. She woke in character_.'

.

.

Murasame stared with wide eyes as the girl leaned into the large man's neck and pulled a deep breath. It disturbed him greatly. It was a loving and intimate gesture and he could see the smile on her face. The brother turned around and hid her face for him but he was already distracted by the fact that Cain was holding the girl with, what looked like, no effort at all. ' _Damn he is strong. But I already knew that.'_

Murasame was really not on a roll today. He had woken with a hangover to kill over and memories that would haunt him forever. He could see now how his anger had made him do it but it was unforgivable to act like that to a girl. Memories of Cain's actions this morning made him chill to the bone again.

'I never thought I would hear that voice here in a million years.' Murasame shivered and slipped down into depression again.

-flashback-

Murasame stepped into the dark trailer and the door closed behind him like in magic. He was on the bottom stair and the tall actor towered over him straight ahead.

"You actually kissed my sister?" Cain asked in Japanese and Murasame flinched out of his frozen state.

"Yes." He confessed and a hand caught his collar and pulled him up into the trailer. His back crashed against the backrest of the makeup chair.

"Tell me." Cain asked and Murasame had trouble hearing over the sound of his own heartbeat. "Why did you think that was a thing you could do?" The voice was only a whisper and the goosebumps spread over his skin. Even so, he had a reason that he still believed in.

"She is too engrossed in you! She is so twisted she doesn't even consider other company. You have her around your little finger and I tried to pull her away." Murasame cursed and met Cain's eyes straight on. "It's not right for a man to act like that with his blood."

"I'm adopted, you bastard." Cain growled through his teeth and Murasame widened his eyes. ' _What? Then… they are not real siblings?'_

"Does she know?"

"None of your business." Cain's voice turned even colder. "You will stay away from her from now on." The voice was full of promises and Murasame had to force himself to keep still and not bolt out of the chair.

"Or else?" He challenged with a fake courage. The actor in front of him narrowed his eyes and then made an unexpected move.

He fished up the phone out of his pocket and typed a number seemingly out of memory. Murasame could only stare as Cain called someone. He could hear the call connect and the brother speak in English with the other end. The situation got more and more confusing when Cain pressed the icon for speaker and gave him the phone. Murasame hesitated but took the phone out of his grip.

"Who is this?" He asked bravely in Japanese and a male voice boomed out of the other end.

"My name is Kuu Hizuri. If you dare to harm that girl again I will crush you like a bug."

It took him a moment to get the message and then his heart didn't know what to do. There was no doubt about it. The voice on the phone was his idol. Kuu Hizuri was on the phone and he was furious. Before he had time to answer, the phone got pulled out of his hand and Cain spoke a few short lines in English with the actor on the other end. He didn't get what they were saying but his head was too confused at the moment to care.

The brother ended the call and leaned in close.

"Kuu is famous for his gentle way with women. If you don't want him to know the name of the actor that hurt a lady, then you stay away from Setsuka." Cain whispered the words and Murasame filled with dread.

' _Shit! No! What if Hizuri-sama never will look my way after this? My dream will never be fulfilled_.'

"Harm her, he will know. Bother her again, he will know." Cain whispered in cold silent promises.

"How …." Murasame began but Cain gripped his jaw and stopped him from talking.

"Talk about this and you will regret it." The brother snapped and his eyes pierced into Murasame's soul. "All you need to know is: I know Kuu Hizuri and he takes my words in great consideration." Cain growled and Murasame felt a nervous tingle in his body that paralysed him.

"I could tell him your name and reveal what you did to Setsu." Fear. Kuu would not let him explain. No, even if he did, Kuu would never have done anything like that to a girl. Murasame rapidly paled. "You have a few weeks left to change my mind. You are in charge of what I tell him the next time we talk." Cain had nothing to gain by not telling Kuu. Murasame felt the paralyzing fear that traveled from limb to limb. He could distantly hear the brother leave the trailer but he was too focused on figuring out his mind.

' _Heel knew Kuu, and Kuu takes his call even if it is in the middle of the night_.' Murasame began to sum it up and he cursed his lucky star.

People were pulling his arms but the actor just followed without helping.

' _There is only one thing I know about Cain Heel that could help me_.' Murasame figured out and turned to stare at the man that was tended to by the special makeup team. He took pride in his work. ' _I can only change his mind by making him accept my acting._ '

When the director called for the next scenes, Murasame burned with fighting spirit. _'I will make him tell Kuu about the lead actor in this film with awe.'_

End of flashback –

"Where is my good morning kiss?" The girl's voice snapped him back from his mind's wanderings and Murasame turned to stare at the couple that slowly walked away from set. 'They kiss? They are still siblings!'

"Setsu let's go home." Cain coolly stated but the girl frowned. The grip of his neck shifted into a firm hold of his hair and she turned his head to her.

"Not before my wake up kiss." She purred and Murasame barely caught the words. He didn't need to guess the brother's response as he could see it. Murasame watched in horror when the brother gave in and their lips met. It was short but not innocent. Their lips were too folded and melted together.

"Wow, you can really tell that they are from England." One in the crew said in an amazed voice.

"Is that really normal there?" Someone asked in what sounded like fascinated horror.

"Yeah. When I traveled there, people kissed on the streets and everything. My host family all kissed me on my cheeks. I don't know if you would kiss your sister on the lips but it would not surprise me." The conversation was all around him but Murasame didn't let his eyes off the siblings. He couldn't help to notice how satisfied Setsuka smirked at the moment.

"Amazing how different it is." A girl whispered.

"But they aren't normal either way. Have you seen the face he makes when she smiles at him? It's like a sunrise." One girl kyuued and a whole bunch joined the noise. That was it for him. The whole reason he had been drinking the day before was because he had accidently thought Cain handsome. He didn't have to start thinking about his smile now. The actor turned around and stormed off the set.

.

.

"Heels!" The director caught them by the outskirts of the filming area and Setsu snuggled up to her brother's neck. The director eyed them with excitement. "I want to let you know about the change in plans." He said and Setsu translated with a sigh.

"We have found a great place we want to shoot at. It's some hours of traveling but there is a hotel there so we figured we would just spend the night away." The director was getting more and more excited as the time went on. "We travel tomorrow at seven. You have to be at the lobby by then or I will send someone to fetch you." Setsu translated and Cain frowned.

"Understood but I have to come and share a room with my brother." Setsu peeked out and trapped the older man with her gaze. He smiled reassuring.

"Don't worry Setsuka-san, I have taken that into account." He confirmed and Setsu nodded once. She whispered to Cain and he nodded slightly before he began walking back to the hotel.

.

.

.

Ren's arms ached as they entered the room but it was a welcomed pain as it had allowed him to press the girl to his frame for a solid 15 minutes.

He kicked off his shoes and flipped the cover to the side with his foot. He gently lowered the sleeping girl onto the bed and tucked her in.

"Nii-san. Stay with me." She murmured and he smiled softly at her pout.

"I will take a shower before joining you." He said and she made a noise to let him know she was displeased.

"I will make it quick." He grinned and gave her a soft peck on her temple.

.

.

' _Never thought you would use Father to torture a guy.'_ Kuon mused and Ren sighed.

' _I had to do something mentally to him. There is no way I could hit him and still get away with it when they reveal who I am.'_

' _Murasame might want to know why Tsuruga Ren knows Kuu Hizuri.'_ Cain undressed and ducked into the shower.

' _I just have to tell them I met him at the presidents and I got the number because he wanted to discuss Katsuki._ ' Ren improvised while he was at it. He remembered that Murasame idolized his father and asked the man himself to say that line while acting furious. Kuon smiled softly when he remembered that his father had agreed at once and didn't question it. He would have to call him another day and explain.

' _Well done in the end. Murasame has really stepped up the game after what you did._ ' Cain gave his approval as he rinsed off the soap.

He quickly dressed into sleeping shorts and went back into the room where his sister slept.

He put the alarm generously at six thirty and then climbed beneath the same cover as the girl used. She waked up slightly and snuggled into his heat.

"Mmm. I love this." She murmured and Ren felt his heart making somersaults in his chest. Her snores made him able to say what was on his heart.

"I don't think we are talking about the same thing Kyoko, but I love this too." He whispered and kissed the middle of her brow.

Author's note:

Wow people. This is it for this time. I considered making Murasame's punishmen into a cliffhanger but I really want your opinion of it. Was it too risky or does it make sense?

You guys are amazing. Thank you for taking your time to read and review this. With every review I get a boost to continue writing.

I specially thank those that have given me constructive advice on my language skill. I know that it could disrupt a good flow in a text if the pure language skill doesn't cut it. I don't want to sit on this story and not be able to communicate it with you guys.

Please continue to give me your advices and opinions!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the original story, I only own the order the words are put together.

Warning! This chapter has a darker theme than the earlier ones. Mostly is because of Kuon's overreactions and nothing else.

Also, my language suck in this. You can read why in the end – but sorry anyway!

Kurakuma – Ohh gosh. I hope the rating still is okay. Thank you for that review. It fueled me to write the full weekend 3

MyuPanChan – thank you ^^

Julia G – I hope you like the more confident and maybe even troublemaking Kyoko in this ^^ More fluff and dangerous stuff happening. Hope you like it ^^

Zealith – Thanks ^^ I thought it was pretty good, myself ^^ I'm really happy you agreed.

Kazu – Thank you ^^ I'm not native English either. I always worry about my language skill. But thank you for writing the review even if you were uncertain. 3

Graypw1955 – I hope I don't disappoint with this gutsy story ^^

To the guests reviewing – Thank you sooo much! And for the one that asked; I'm Swedish and can't spell Tea. ^^

….. Let it begin…

Setsu is pissed. Actually no, she is angry. It is over twenty minutes after their deadline but she does not give a shit about that.

"You were tired." Cain coos her but she won't fall for it.

"That is not an excuse." She spits out at him and Cain pulls her closer to him with an arm around her shoulder. She can't help but to fit against his side even if she tries to not give in fully. "You still have to eat. You can't just sleep without eating."

"I rather spend time by your side than eat." His voice pulls her strings and the anger subsides a bit.

"I can't nurture your muscles."

"I think you can. My arms ache from carrying you." Cain smirks.

"You call me fat?" Setsu asks acidly.

"Of course not. I find you perfect and almost hope you would be a little less perfect, so I don't get even more obsessed with you." He says easily and Setsu feels her mood lighten against her will.

"Well, I do want you obsessed with me." She purrs.

"Then, be at ease, because my every waking moment is filled with you." He tells her and guides their hands together.

"Nii-san." She sighs more pleased. "What would your life be without me?" She teases but Cain turns serious.

"To live without you, I would not call that a life." The darkness almost scares Kyoko but Setsu take it as a breeze.

"Then it is good, because you are stuck with me for life."

"Good thing that I am older than you. That way, I will pass away before you." He says and Kyoko flinch. _This is dark. Dark love. Possession. But… I do know a bit about the darkness love can produce._

"Don't worry Nii-san. If you die, I will make sure to follow you as soon as I can." Setsu smiles with the same darkness as they reach the group that's impatiently waiting for them. She sees some of them jump at her evil air and her mood brightens even more. She doesn't notice the impact her words have on the man beside her.

.

.

Her words sink like a dagger into his heart and the man can't breathe. It should not have affected him like this if he hadn't spent his evening listening to her breathe. She was alive and beautiful by his side and the contrast to her dark words made dark memories resurface.

 _What? What did she say?_ Kuon stammers as the chilling cold travels his body.

 _Take it easy. It was just a line…._

 _NO! I won't allow it!_ The cold and pain is brutal enough to make Cain flinch. He doesn't like her words either but take them for what it is.

 _You don't have to worry! It is just an ACT. Take it easy._ Cain tries to regain control of the situation as they are surrounded by people again.

 _But damn, just the thought hurts. Does love really make a man crazy?_ Ren thinks and interrupts the other two. Kuon is the strongest at the moment with his temper burning like fire. Just the sheer force of the feelings makes him break surface and he grips the girls hand harder and pulls it hard.

"Don't s…" he begins but gets interrupted.

"Heel-siblings. Finally, we are complete. Let's hurry." Director Konoe announces with a loud voice and gives Cain enough time to step in front again.

 _Keep it down for now. You have all the time you want later._ Ren tries without conviction. They all knows it was just words but they were too close to their past trauma.

Cain steps forward and boards the bus first, still with Setsu on tow.

"Nii-san." She complains but he is heading for the back without stopping.

"I'm tired. I hate getting up this early." He says and leads her to sit on the sofa in the back of the buss. He expects her to be angry with him but she only smiles sweetly.

"My morning-cranky Nii-san." She smiles and scoots to the far right. "I will be your pillow." She pats softly on the seat beside her. Cain doesn't wait but sinks down with his back to the rest of the buss.

"My favorite." He says and put his head on her tights. She has the white skirt on today thankfully, skin against skin would have been too much for him right now with his feelings to close to the surface.

"Just go to sleep. I had enough of it last night." Setsu whispers. "I will protect you." She muses with a smirk. Cain meets her eyes and then close his own before he loses his grip.

 _I can feel her warmth. I can feel her breaths. I can almost hear her heartbeat._ Ren focus on everything that is alive with the girl as the coldness in his limbs still wouldn't go away.

 _What would I do if she turned still? Cold and still?_ Kuon's thoughts are too much for them all but they get interrupted by the jerky start of the buss. He didn't notice the other people get on but he could hear their names repeated over and over again from different directions behind him. He couldn't care less.

Something else disrupt his thoughts before they have time to form again. A delicate hand slips into his V-necked robe and stills above his heart. The girl strokes the skin in circles and he feels her purr. He lifts his eyelid and watches the girl as her face softens. It looks like somewhere between Setsu and Lala-Kyoko.

"Setsu?" He asks in a try to make out who it actually is above him.

"Nii-san." She answers and her face stays the same.

"What are you thinking?" he murmurs and she widens her smile.

"I can feel your heart Nii-san. And I know that I will be able to feel it all my life." She says. "Because I will always follow my Nii-san." She says is as a matter of fact and the dagger falls hard on his heart again. But he manages to keep his mask and nods.

"I won't allow anything else. Always stay close to me." He hums and shuts his eyes again.

"Forever Nii-san." She lays her hand flat on his chest and he wonders if she is able to feel his pain.

 _What if this ends?_ Kuon's darkness pulls them down.

 _It will happen. Not that she dies but Setsu will disappear and she won't touch you anymore. She won't tell you that she is yours or that she loves you. Nothing like that._ Cain points out.

 _Damn it, that hurts too._

 _No, I knew it from the beginning. It's fine. I will survive that. That is nothing._ Ren sighs mentally.

 _Nothing if you compare her being gone forever._

 _Why? Why do you even go there? It will only hurt you._ Ren chokes on the words. Because he was also feeling the pain. It seems like it's hard to close the lid again when the nightmare has spilled out in his mind.

 _She said she would follow, if you died. She would end her life. She would shorten her amazing existence. I know it's just and ACT but I hurts to know that she is even be able to think like that._ Kuon joins the sighing.

Ren flips until he is laying with his back down but lets his head stay faced to her. He is close enough that his nose graces her bare stomach. He could hear her giggle softly when it happens. Her other hand finds his hair and she starts to stroke it.

"You are so handsome brother." She whispers and the comment distract him enough from his own thoughts and instead lets him notice the smell that is around him. It is sun protector and that special fragrance that was her. To his surprise does it calm him down enough to allow the buss to rock him to sleep.

.

.

 _Don't giggle! Please don't giggle! Ahhhh, it tickles._ Kyoko is fighting inside her head as Ren's breaths are ghosting across her bare stomach.

 _Oh come on._ Groans Setsuka in disappointment. _The man you love is sleeping in your lap and THAT is what you are hung up on?_

Setsu only has to think it to make Kyoko evaluate their situation. The warm breath stops tickling her but seems to transfer heat to her body instead. It travels deeper into her body and heats her face from within. Kyoko quickly hides it by leaning forward until her face hovers over her senpai.

 _His eyelashes are really long._ Kyoko stops herself from reaching out and touching them. Instead she falls into the same thoughts as Ren just had. _I like to be this close to him. How will I manage when this role is over?_

 _Glad to hear you admit you want to touch him._ Setsu muses.

 _I have to make it big… I want to play opposed him in a leading role. Even if it is romantic. I don't care._

 _Do not worry. The boss will help you if you ask him._ Setsu laugh inside their head. She continues to pat the soft skin and hair of the man in her knee while her thoughts ran along. _Work hard, respect your work and he will play opposed to you with pleasure._

 _Yeah._ Kyoko hums.

 _And if romantic roles are up for consideration you have all the more reason to learn about this grown up love._

 _I will remember and memorize it while I can. And I will miss it when this is over._ Kyoko blushes and keeps her head down to hide it.

 _I will always be here with you. You may take me out for a walk if you feel lonely._ Setsu rolls her eyes for her own dog joke.

 _Thank you Setsu, it means a lot. But what would the point be without your brother?_

 _I guess you have to bring my brother too._

 _Ren will finish this role and then it will be over._

 _Something tells me he wouldn't mind being Cain even after this is over._ Setsu smirks widely and steps a bit further out to regain grip of their face. Kyoko's new "get the drift" fails her and the old patterns resurface.

 _I guess it would be nice for him to be outside without getting run over by fans._ She mumbles and Setsu sighs.

 _Kyoko, don't disappoint me._ Kyoko has no time to answer her as the bus makes a sharp turn and comes to a shaky halt.

"Everyone off the bus!" Calls the director and Setsu feels her brother move. When everyone else reaches for their belongings she bends down and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Nii-san. Let's get you into a real bed." Setsu hums and her eyes find his. It's only for a moment but the lens has slipped out of the way and she catch a hint of green. _What was that?_ She thinks before Cain answers.

"Yeah, and you will join me." He says in a deep husky voice that makes Kyoko shiver on the inside.

"Of course." Setsu smiles and pulls her hand through his hair again. "You can't get rid of me." Cain's eyes sparkle and Kyoko leans in for another kiss.

"Perverted siblings!" Murasame explodes out of nowhere and puts a hand between them. Anger flashed through the brother and Cain rises. Setsu sees Murasame's confidence waver. Cain moves in between them and forces Murasame to step back. Setsu follow her brother to standing and laces their hands together. Without another word did she pass them and pulls Cain along. Murasame doesn't complain but follows them two steps behind while glaring at their hands.

They were the last to reach the director that fumbled with four keycards.

"Heels' you got a room together as you wished. Murasame you are alone in a king size bedroom, but you have two keys." He said while sorting the cards and then held out two for the siblings and two for Murasame.

"It's free playtime until 7 pm. We will gather in the lobby and travel together to the set location." The director smiles widely and Setsu shifts her weight to show that she heard. She doesn't wait for him to finish talking but just pulls Cains hand again and leads him to the elevator. A quick glance at the key makes her press the button for sixth floor and then smirks evilly as Murasame reaches the elevator the moment the door closes.

Cain shifts beside her and she can see him hide a yawn.

"Still tired Nii-san?" She tilts her head and he shrugs. "Well let's hit the sack early. I want to do my drugs." She purrs referring to the long pulls of his smell that made her head fuzzy.

"Drugs are bad for you." Cain turns to her and seems to evaluate her expression.

"Not this kind. It's safe for life long use." She retorts and sees him flinch at her words.

"Setsu…" he begins when the elevator stops and the door opens.

"Yes Nii-san?" she asks and pulls him down the hallway for room 66. She muses over the room number, it seems fitting for some reason.

"Let's get inside first." He says and Setsu unlocks the door with her card.

The room is smaller than the one they had back at the main set but this one have only one king sized bed. Setsu smiles widely when she sees that but her brother only looks at her. He doesn't seem to register the room at all, instead he lets go of her hand and pushes her back against the door.

Setsu register the trembling hands and force that he has pushed her with. It thrills her but Kyoko is blaring the alarms in their head. Cain leans very close until her ear is between his parted lips. The hot air makes Kyoko run into hiding, screaming, in a corner of her mind.

"Setsu." He breathes and even Setsu gets some color on her cheekbones. "Don't say you will follow me into death." He says with a serenity that makes Kyoko peek out from her hiding. Cain closes his lips around her earlobe and she can't help it when a pleased sigh escapes her lips.

"I can't live without you." Setsu speaks before Kyoko could stop her. Something is wrong with her senpai and they should tread lightly.

"You have to. I don't want you to lose even a second's worth of your life." He says and his hand finds its way around her waist.

 _Something is wrong with him._

"Then don't live even a second shorter than me."

"I can't promise you that and I don't want you to follow me. I need you to live." The last words were trembling and his grip of her got firmer. It was too close to his darkness for Kyoko's liking. She would have to do something about it.

 _I have my acting and Setsu._ Kyoko thinks when she sees the man on the brink of his mind. She has no idea of what triggered it but she recognizes the signs.

"If you can't promise it, then I will have to make sure of it. Don't I?" Setsu purrs playfully and Cain back away a bit to be able to read her face. With some room to move she grips the front of his robe and pulls him into the room. He lets her push him down on the bed and she stands in front of him.

"Setsu?" He asks and already seems to regain some of his composure.

"Maybe it isn't ME, but YOU that need to get locked up?" She smirks and pulls free the black satin belt that has been a detail on her white shirt. She tenses the fabric between her hands with a snap. "To keep you well maybe I need to tie you to the bed?" she asks and sees his eyes widen. He is fully back in character and the emperor like fire burn in his eyes. Kyoko exhale in relief and starts to back down.

"Do it." His voice is clear as a day and she doesn't miss the challenge attached to it.

.

.

Ren tried to stop Kuon but the man needs distraction from the icy hell he just had been caught in.

"Do it." His lips tell her and Ren dies a bit on the inside. He couldn't help to admit that the Setsuka with a power stance and the black fabric between her hands was painfully sexy. To think that it was Kyoko in this position was beyond what his mind could comprehend.

At his words does her eyes widen for a moment and then she shows that sexy smile that has become his weakness. Cain can't help to let her do whatever she wants when she has that smile on. He can see her biting her own lip. Cain backs up until he can lay on the pillows at the headboard. He can't help but feel his own mood lift when she smiles like Christmas had come early.

Ren thanks the merciful god that have put her in the long white skirt today when she straddles his stomach. Cain let her secure the knot around his right wrist and then rise his arm above his head when she treads the belt between the ribs in the headboard. Her expression burns of explosive excitement as she reaches out for his left hand. The other knot makes the strap short and his hands are both touching the ribs to make it work.

A small tinge of unease travels to him when he tests the restrains and they hold him without even a hint of give.

 _I'm really trapped! I can't reach the other hands knot and the restrain is too tight to allow me to undo it with the same hand. I could probably get out if I used my teeth, but I can't do that when she sits on top of me._ Kuon thinks and pulls them again with the same result. Setsu scoots back on his stomach and grows that smile that eases his heart some.

In all, Ren's feelings are conflicted. He is eager to know how the girl would act and at the same time it's uncomfortable to be at someone else's mercy. It was a new feeling to be totally out of control.

Kuon was the most conflicted. He felt strangely exposed but at the same time excited beyond words. Cain was amused, this was a special service for his sister that gave him the leverage to trap her sometime in the future.

 _Let's see what she does._ The men agrees and watches the girl with expecting eyes.

.

.

If you were talking about conflicted feelings, Kyoko wasn't any bit better.

 _I have seriously tied Tsuruga-san to the bed._

 _He asked for it._ Setsu muses as she sees her knots hold.

 _What am I doing? He is better already._ Kyoko panics and Setsu has to pull the reigns.

 _You are in the act. Act with him._ She pushes and Kyoko focus forward again. Setsu is right, she knows that she can't back out at this point.

The excitement rises in her again. This was a thrill she hadn't expected - a challenge she would not back down from.

"Don't worry. I will take good care of you." She whispers and leans down to his ear. He had given her this idea from their moment at the door. When she takes the earlobe between her teeth she can feel Cain smile against her cheek.

.

.

Murasame arrive on the ninth floor and steps out of the elevator. The two girls he had made sure to share the elevator with had ignored him and he was in a pissed mood. He could understand one of them but neither had even looked at him twice.

 _This day suck._ He thought before searching for the ninth room. He inserted the key and went inside. The two single beds filled the room to the limit and there was only a small bathroom directly to the right of him.

 _Two beds? Where is my king size?_ He was flaring up and took a closer look at his keys. He could see the difference between the two and aligned them both with the chip down. 99 on one and 66 on the other. It hit Murasame like lightning when he realized the situation.

 _They are in my room. Otherwise they would be here._ He thought and gripped the card with 66 harder. _I have the key. I could bust them with this._ He turns around and quickly got out of the room again. _That sick brother won't get away with this._

.

.

 _What should I do?_ Kyoko's head panics while she nibbles on his earlobe.

 _Take the opportunity._ Setsu eagers. _Learn all his measurements._ She dangles in front of Kyoko like a bait and the dolls immediately appear on the girl's mind.

 _C-can I really?_ It's half excitement, half restrain in her mental voice.

 _Girl. You know that a tied up Nii-san would not stay untouched by me. HE expects it and still allowed you to do it._ The excitement outweighs the restrain and she moves to undo the buttons on his robe. It's not like she hadn't done this before. Her hands are busy and she moves her face from his ear to his neck. The smell is giving her courage while it still messes with her head. Without warning she bites down on the warm skin and her hands release the first button of his robe.

.

.

Ren stayed as still as he could while she made work of his ear. It had never excited him before when girls played with his ears, but this time it took his full focus to not make a strange sound.

The pain from the bite distracted him for a bit but when she changed it into sucking on the skin, he could feel her hands. This robe had three buttons running down the middle and she was already on the last one. He could not help to move his legs restlessly when she opens the fabric and slides down with her face to his chest. She is breathing slow and deep and then bites down on top of his heart.

Ren keeps his face cool but honestly it hurts a load.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks and when she change to sucking, her head tilts and their eyes meets. He doesn't need another answer than the glow of excitement in her eyes. They are still Setsu's but twinkle with something he can't place. It travels into his gut and make him shiver.

The girl lets the skin go with a loud 'pop' and a smirk grows on her lips.

"Of course I'm enjoying myself." She says and then put her nose to his sternum and pulls another breath.

"Don't do drugs." He can't help to smile a bit at her confident moves.

"This kind is special." She hums and he can actually see when an idea appears in her head. His heart makes a double take when she smiles cunningly and then slides off his side.

Ren follows her when she walks away and he sees her kneel in front of their bag. He can hear the zipper open and then close. When she turns around she has a bottle in her hand that makes him frown.

"You are too young for that." He says and Setsu smirks while she slides onto his belly again. With their eyes locked, she undoes the lid. His eyes narrow while her smile grows.

"And what can you do to stop me?" She asks and lifts the bottle to her mouth. Ren can't believe it when he sees the golden scotch wash passed her lips.

"Setsu!" He pulls the restrains hard but they don't give. It's only a blink of an eye later when she has put the bottle on the nightstand and smashed their lips together. With a hand on his jaw, she forces his head up. Ren smells the scotch and open his mouth to protest again.

He almost chokes before catching the liquid that flows into his mouth.

When her mouth is empty she waits for him to swallow and then gives him a taste of her tongue. When they both are breathless she grabs the neck of the bottle again and sits up straight.

"Was there anything you wanted to say, Nii-san?" She asks mockingly and he licks some scotch off his lips.

"Guess' I'm fine." He gives and bite his lips to stop the tingling that has started in them.

"Well then. Bottoms up." Setsu sing song and tips the bottle against her lips again. He reaches up to meet her but she misses his lips and moves down the center of his body. She put her lips to his stomach and fills his bellybutton to the brim. It's threatening to spill over and he tries to relax in an attempt to keep it in place.

"Stay still." She smiles and settles to straddle his legs. He manages to hold the liquid still first but the distant sound of a lock opening made him turn to the door. He can just make out the handle of their door and it moves as he watches.

"Stay still." Setsu repeats and Ren turns to her.

 _Did she not hear the door unlock?_

He realizes why when he feels a single drop travel across his side. He didn't care about the door for one moment when she licks her lips and then begins to chase the golden pearl with her tongue. The gentleman in Ren could not help to break the surface even if Kuon and Cain was enjoying the feeling.

"Don't Setsu!" He chokes. "Please stop." He manages to call the right name at least.

"Nii-san. You moved. I told you to not move." She banters him when she has erased the escaped drop and its trail back to the source. Ren flinches when steps sounds just to his side and they both turns to the man that had joined.

"What the hell are you doing?" Murasame gasps in chock and Ren curses mentally. Cain is on the surface again but he knows Murasame heard his words. Setsu moves in his lap and Cain turns to her, ignoring the bothersome intrusion.

The girl is smirking as if nothing happened and she leans in closer.

"Bottoms, No buttons up." She teases in English before putting her lips around his bellybutton and emptying it from the golden liquid. The feeling does not go unnoticed and both Cain and Murasame inhales sharply.

When she is done, Ren feels her move up until she sits on his lower stomach again. There is too much happening at the moment and Cain doesn't care that the other actor seems to have a hard time breathing. Setsu on the other hand sighs and turns to him.

"I don't think I invited you." Setsu returns to the bored face she used when talking to the actor and Cain turns to Murasame to.

"What?! What are you doing?!" Murasame horrors and points at her with a shaky finger. Cain sees Setsu's smirk and she reached out to trace the new mark on his chest.

"I'm enjoying myself." She purrs and Cain sees Murasame widen his eyes as he traces the marks and then his tied hands with his gaze.

"Why are you tied up?" He sounds so confused that Ren actually pity the man. One glance at Setsu's still black hand bring him back to his senses.

"Brother is mine. I do what I want with him." Setsu leans down until her face is close to his. She kisses him shortly on his cheek. "Nii-san can't help but give me what I want."

"No…" Murasame is apparently stumbling with his own mind. "You?" he asks and points at her again. "You? Not him?" Ren feels a bit guilty. Setsu should absolutely not get all the blame for what they did. Before he has time to think of something to say, Setsu slides off him once again.

"Me? What about me?" Setsu teases but he can hear that she knows what the actor is talking about.

Cain pulls on the restrains again but he already knows they won't give. Setsu walks closer to Murasame and forcing him to back up.

.

.

Murasame can't turn away his eyes from the man on the bed. It feels like someone have tied up a wild beast. For some reason it scares him more than the man usually did. The restrains looks weak and only seem to agitate the man with the face of a reaper.

He snaps out of his thoughts when two fingers push into the bruise on his chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asks coolly and he is forced to take another step back.

"This is my room, you damn siblings." He says and shows the two cards in his hand. Setsu didn't hesitate for one moment but picks one of them and then move to the bed and picks another card from Cain's pocket. She pushes it into his hand and smiles mockingly.

"There. Now go."

"Hey! This is my room. You have two beds!" Murasame moves forward but she press the bruise again and he has to stop.

"I like this one. Finders keepers." Setsu says.

"It's mine."

"The handsome man on the bed is mine. As you see he is a bit tied up. We won't move." She leans in closer and Murasame catch himself staring at her lips while she talks.

.

.

"Don't be that close to him Setsu." Cain is furious behind her and Kyoko can't help but to push him a bit more.

 _This is the right kind of upset._

"How close do you mean?" the teaser asks and she grips Murasame shirt and pulls him closer. Setsu tilts her head so that she is able to watch her brother fight against the restrains. His eyes would make anyone freeze in their tracks. All but Setsu.

She moves her lips closer to Murasame's.

"Setsu?" Cain asks with murder in his voice.

"Mmm?" She licks her lips and the actor in her grip stares entranced at her movements.

"Don't. I will crush him." Cain says in Japanese and Murasame flinch back into focus. His eyes full of fear makes her want to laugh.

"I have no interest in this man." Setsu snorts and turns to the door and pulls Murasame with her. She manages to open the door even with her hurt hand and swings it open.

"See you at seven." She drops his shirt with a last push towards the door. She uses the door as a lever and pushes him out of the room before he has time to start up a fight.

.

.

Murasame feels his head chew the new information. The evidence of the girl's actions was too clear to ignore. _She did it all. He even begged her to stop but she didn't listen… What if… he is innocent?_ Murasame directly dismiss that thought. _No, Cain Heel is not innocent._ Of that he was sure. Murasame turns to the door and stare. Who knew what happen behind that door right now?

 _Should I tell the director?_ He thought but gives it up. He could imagine the snort on the brothers face when he heard that Murasame had snitched on them.

The actor grunts out loud in irritation. In the end he turns around and sought the hotels own bar.

.

.

Setsu turns the lock just to be safe and heads back to the bed. Cain has pulled up to almost a sitting position with his hands uncomfortable behind his head.

"Why did you kiss him?" Asks Cain and Setsu rolls her eyes. She had not kissed Murasame but it must have looked like it from where he had been.

"For practice." She lies and Cain looks like he burns.

"Let me loose." Cain demands and Setsu slides into his knee facing him.

"I don't want to." She pouts and traces his jaw with her hurt hand. She knew he would stay still when she used the hurt one out of concern to hurt her again.

"I have to kill him." Cain growls and Setsu leans into his space.

"I didn't kiss him." She says and fits her lips against his instead. Kyoko is blushing but knows that she will be able to get him on a better mood this way. Slowly she works her magic and he gradually let the tension go.

 _A very different kind of magic._ Setsu smirks but gives her all to the kiss. When she is almost certain he was back on track they both flinch from Cains cellphone signal that cuts through the silence.

"Ignore it." Cain breathes against her lips and she did as he said. The call disconnects and then begins again. Setsu grunts and reaches for the phone. Cain complied by stretching out his leg so that she could dig into his front pocket more easily. She recognizes the number and flips the phone open.

"Boss." She greets and Cain's eyes watches her closely.

"Setsuka?" The president has an excited thrill in his voice and it peaks Kyoko's interest. "How is your brother?"

"In a foul mood, but I will get him on a better one in a minute." She hums and grins when she sees that the mark on his neck looks horrible.

"Sounds great. Could you put him on?"

"Nii-san is pretty tied up at the moment. But we can try." Setsu smirks and moves her legs to put one knee on either side of his hips.

"Tied up with what?" Asks the president but Setsu only hum undecidedly. She fits the phone between Cain's ear and shoulder and he lifts a questioning eyebrow. When she didn't tell him anything he shifts his focus to the caller. Setsu could see his mouth tighten up.

"I won't tell." Was the first thing he says and Setsu glances at his hands in the meanwhile. It didn't look like the fabric hurt him. Cain continue to answer unheard questions and she tries let him be.

Setsu quickly tires of not being in her brother's attention and she reach for the bottle on the nightstand again.

"Don't Setsu." Growls Cain and she just inhales the fumes. She has his focus again and she secures the lid before dropping the bottle into the bed. She moves to his chest and ghosts her lips across the mark she did earlier. The president obviously asks about his words but Cain doesn't tell.

"You don't have to call for that." Cain continues when the president obviously dropped the question. Setsu sucks on the bruised area with an amused smile. Cain pulls a heavy breath and he traps her with his gaze.

"Nothing." He says to the phone but Setsu is sure Cain is calling her something like devil or vixen with his eyes. She moves up to the mark on his neck and attempts to do the same thing there.

"Setsu. No." He says but it's more fun to continue. There are slight trembles traveling Ren's body when she pulls the skin between her lips. He moves his head and the phone falls forgotten onto the bed.

"Untie me." Cain moves and makes her loose contact with his neck.

"But I'm having soooooo much fun." She pouts and even Kyoko calls for more from the inside.

"You, naughty devil. Making fun of your big brother." Cain burns with the emperor like flame again.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm enjoying you."

"Then untie me and I will enjoy you too." His words are thick with feelings and he seems to be in a good mood. Setsu and Kyoko gives in as the restrains looks like they hurt him.

"Fine…" Setsu sighs and catches the still lit screen on the phone by her knee. She picks it up and puts it to her ear.

"You done?" She asks and the president stammers a 'yeah' on the other end.

"Bye then." She closes the phone and catch Ren's look of regret.

..

.

.

 _Damn it. I will never hear the end of that._ Ren groans internally but soon get distracted when the girl in his lap put a thumb on his lower lip.

"Don't worry about anything." She whispers and trace the full length of his lip. Flashbacks from when they were in the reversed situation floods his mind. He realizes that his left hand is free and he don't hesitate.

 _I can't still let her know my feelings. But I can hide it all inside the act._ Ren think and rolls them over. Setsu smiles his way and with her hands she slowly steers their lips together again.

When their lips are swollen and his heart threatens to burst with all that he feels, Ren falls asleep with his face to her neck.

.

.

Kyoko stays awake and just watches the man while she smiles softly. He has a firm grip of her but she eases her way out slowly, inch by inch.

 _I'm glad that he is back. Still, he needs to eat. He hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday._ Every fiber in her body protested against that fact.

With a last effort does she slips free of his arm and push a pillow in her spot. Ren twists and frown when he digs his head into the pillow but calms down in the end. Kyoko can't help but think he looks cute as she takes a last look and then slips out of the room.

The hotel was located on a lonely road without any buildings within sight. After dismissing the few unhealthy options of food provided by the front desk, she asks for directions for the closest store.

"If my brother asks, tell him I will be back in an hour." She says as a demand and the slightly flustered clerk nods. Kyoko checks her pocket for money and then heads out.

It was an uphill climb and the sun was high on the sky. She soon realizes that the wig does not mesh well with exercise and she quickly breaks into a sweat. She half gives up when a car slows down beside her. Setsu thinks about ignoring it before she spots the lonely Director behind the wheel.

"Kyoko-san, what are you doing here?" He asks while smiling widely.

"Director Konoe!" She greets and bows beautifully. They were alone on the small mountain road and Kyoko was fully out in command. "I'm headed for the store to buy some lunch for Tsuruga-san and I."

"The actors are served dinner at the hall at five." He says surprised and then slaps his head. "I'm sorry, Kyoko-san. You were last of the bus so you might not have heard."

"No. Don't worry. It's better for us to eat alone. The crew do not fear us anymore and we can't risk them to take a closer look at Tsuruga-san." Kyoko smiles reassuring.

"Or you." He adds.

"I'm a newbie talent. It is very unlikely I would be recognized." She immediately waves it off. She can see the directors surprised face but even he had not recognized her even when she had dropped the Setsuka act.

"Well then. I'm headed for the store now. Please join me." He says and she only hesitate for a moment before she quickly bows again and jumps onto the passenger seat.

"Thank you Director. This wig is suffocating in the hot sun." She fastens her seatbelt and pulls a few breaths of the AC cooled air.

"I can only imagine." He answers and he put the car into drive again. Kyoko lifts the hair off the wig and let her skin cool down in the coolly breeze. A sharp jolt of the steering wheel makes her jump and she looks for what happen. The director is staring at her neck with a flustered face.

"Are you okay, director?" She asks worriedly when he steers back to the curb.

"I'm okay. I wonder the same about you Kyoko-chan. Your neck is full of marks." He says with a hesitant voice full of worry. Kyoko feels herself turn stiff and the heat climbs her face again but for a different reason.

"Kyoko-chan?" The director asks when she doesn't answer and his voice fills with even more worry.

"I'm sorry sir!" She explodes and makes the man jump. Somehow does she manage to make a dogeza in her seat with the belt still fasten.

"What are you apologizing for?" The poor man sounds increasingly more confused and troubled and Kyoko knows she has to explain. "Is someone hurting you?" Her eyes widen in shock and she shakes her head violently.

"No! No! It's really nice!" She stumbles over the words and sees that the man looks even more confused.

"Kyoko-chan?" The color deepens on her face when she realizes what she had said.

"Setsu and Cain do things like this! They are dangerously in love." Kyoko tries to explain and she sees him try to put her words together.

"But it's an act right? Why would you make them sickly in love?" He asks and Kyoko passes the beet red and goes straight for fire engine.

"It was the president's idea." She mumbles and her gaze drops to her hands. Speaking of the president makes her think about this plot with Cain Heel that Konoe had staged. Maybe he would understand if she explains a bit more.

"What? Why did he think that was a good idea?" The director wonders and Kyoko feels the guilt paint her face.

"One thing is that it makes the siblings more unapproachable as a pair, I think." She sees him nod and gains confidence to continue. "But I have another guess too." Kyoko mumbles and the director waits patiently for her to answer. She could not help to make a face but then moves on. "I think it was for my sake." She confesses and folds her hands in her knee.

"For you?" He asks curiously and she nods.

"Yes. I'm part of a section in LME called The Love Me-section." She says and to her surprise does he seem to know what she is talking about.

"That section for the people that have forgotten how to love?"

"Yes. I had lost the ability to love. That is, until recently." Kyoko stammers.

"You found love again?" He sounds far too happy justified her story.

"Yes. Setsu's sick love made me open my mind and admit what I felt. I could no longer refuse to acknowledge my feelings."

 _Your welcome._ Snorted Setsuka mentally and it makes Kyoko smile again.

"I think the president knew that this role would test my feelings."

"Is that a good thing?" Asks Konoe but his voice is hopeful.

"Yes. I did pledge to never fall in love again. But, I could not resist the force of Tsu…" She slams her mouth shut but the director was smiling bright at her.

"You would not be the first to fall for Tsuruga-san." Says Konoe and a bit of her dark memories returns.

"Yes, I am one of those foolish girls again." She mumbles darkly but then stills the dangerous air threating to escape her. "Tsuruga-san doesn't know!" she assures him and the director tilts his head.

"Is it not hard to act in love without him realizing it?"

"A bit. But! I can't waste this opportunity to learn about grown up love." She says and lifts her gaze again from her hands.

"You are using this as practice?" he asks and Kyoko feels ashamed when she nods. His eyes drifts to the mark on her shoulder again.

"And you both do it?"

"I don't think Tsuruga-san need practice in that area." She says with an eye roll and the director laughs.

"I meant the marks."

"Ahh yes. We both do it. As Heels." She admits and blushes.

"You don't have to feel ashamed Kyoko-chan. I know you are an actor, but you support your Senpai in his work and it is only natural you use this opportunity the best way you can. I feel much more at ease now when I know. Please continue to take care of Tsuruga-san this short time that is left." He says and Kyoko beams with relief.

"Thank you, director. Your acceptance relives me of many worries." She says and bows again. "And I am sorry for all the trouble we have caused."

"This was my idea and you two made it possible. Setsu gives mysterious actor Cain Heel a reason to stay isolated and I am completely convinced that we could not have done this without you." Kyoko feel the blush of pride grow on her cheeks. They move on to lighter subjects and the director starts to drive the car again.

Kyoko turns into Setsuka in the store in case someone recognize her from the hotel but then they exchange battle stories in the car ride back.

.

.

Ren wakes with a start in a cold empty bed. His forehead is wet from nightmares and his heart pounds in his chest like he has been running a mile at full speed. He has chased after the girl in his dream, she had slipped further and further away from his grasp. He had been searching everywhere but she was nowhere in sight. Real fear wells up in his chest and he almost tears the room apart searching for her. _Where is she? Where?!_

The satin strap is still attached to his wrist and he collects the long end around his hand. He grasps is hard while the tries to collect his mind. _She isn't here. She must have left._ A quick glance at the clock told him that is was more than three hours since they arrived at the hotel. They could not have spent more than an hour before sleeping, with means, she could have been gone for hours.

He rips the door open and descends the stairs like a demon. The elevator was far too slow for his temper. He slams the door open to the lobby and his dark air hits the poor people like a blizzard.

He ignores the maybe five other people there and walks up to the reception desk.

"Where's my sister?" he growls and the clerk trips backward in fear. He watches the poor boy open and close his mouth twice.

"She went to the store." He stammers and Ren releases a full breath for the first time since waking up. _The store. Of course._

"When did she leave?" the freezing air tones down slowly when he relaxes.

"Almost two hours ago." He says and then wrinkles his forehead. The gesture did not go unnoticed and Cain focus again.

"How far is that store?"

"Not far. She said she would be back within an hour." The full killing air makes the boy choke up again and he scooted back on his elbows.

"Where is it?" Cain asks and every word steals a couple of years from its listeners. The people in the lobby turns tail and disappear from the threat as quickly they can. Everyone but one.

"Take it easy." Says the last person he wants to talk to right now in an annoyed voice. Cain is about to ignore him when the thought hits him.

 _Wait a minute. HE has done this before._ Kuon growls as he remembers the hours uncounted for after the changing booth incident. Reason has left him and he turns to Murasame and grabs the front of his shirt.

"Where is she?" he lifts the actor half off his feet in pure fury.

"I haven't seen her since your tasteless display hours ago!" The actor explodes and Cain narrows his eyes.

"I don't believe you." He growls and pulls Murasame closer. He sees the yakuza's fist pull back for a punch but another connects first.

Cain feels his world come into focus again when he sees the pale hair in front of him again. Setsuka's left fist has connected with the bruise on Murasame's chest and he coughs in pain while Cain drops him ungently.

"Don't touch my Nii-san." Setsu's voice is filled with enough poison to even make Cain grow some goosebumps. He watches as she reaches down to pick up two bags full of groceries at her feet. Ren catches the Director at the lobby doors eye the scene with poorly hidden amusement.

"HE attacked ME!" Screams Murasame as he stumbles forward.

"I don't care." Setsu snorts and Cain turns to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asks in English and she rolls her eyes. Kuon feels it tick him off tremendously. _Had she no idea how worried he had been?_

"Don't think I will let you escape another meal." She lifts the bags with a blaming expression and Cain steps up.

"Setsu." His voice almost breaks from the heavy feelings he barely can contain and Murasame steps back. Setsu tilts her head and then transfers the bags into her left hand. Cain stays put when she walks up to him and wrap her right arm around his waist.

"Nii-san." She purrs back.

He needs her for himself. She needs a telling to and he didn't want anyone interfering.

Cain reaches down and takes the bags from her hand and then picks her up with his other arm. She hardly reacts except moving her arms around his neck instead. Without acknowledging anyone else, he turns around and Setsu kick the button for the elevator.

"Hey! Stop a freaking minute! You can't just leave after you hit me!" Murasame steps forward again and Cain feels the explosive anger of Kuon feeding his own fury.

"As she almost crushed her hand in an attempt to escape your disgusting desires the other day, I think she can." The acid in his voice stops Murasame's advances and shuts his mouth. The elevator opens its doors and they step inside.

.

.

Kyoko had stared at the scene when she and the director entered the lobby. It wasn't hard to tell that her brother was furious and that she was the cause of it. The way he clenched the sating strap in his hands looked almost painful. She had snapped out of her chock and given the director a smile of apology when Murasame had folded his fist.

Cain didn't speak all the way up the elevator and his face was hard. Setsu liked a challenge but Kyoko fears that his instable mood was acting up again. She lets the door close behind her before she asks out loud.

"What's wrong Nii-san?" She asks and his hard face falls. Kyoko would never had foreseen the woundable Cain to make a show but it immediately puts a crack in her soul. He drops the bags and kicks the door closed before he flips them both onto the bed.

"You weren't here." He gasps for air and clings to her like a drowning man. This Cain unsettles her but Setsu knows that she has to make it better somehow. She is beneath him and his full weight rests on her body but she pulls him closer.

"I bought dinner."

"You. Weren't. Here. I looked everywhere. I tried to chase you." He breathes and she frowns. It doesn't make sense. _If not…_

"Was it a dream, Nii-san?" She wonders and when he doesn't deny it she smiles softly. "I would rather your dream about us alone and comfortable somewhere." She muses and she feels Cain move his face against her neck.

"I usually do." He admits and she pats his head. "You and I, isolated from the world with rain, darkness and a soft bed." He says and Kyoko burns hot with the blush. Thankfully, is he too close to notice. Setsu pulls a deep breath and sighs pleased.

"Sounds wonderful." She pulls her left hand up to his head that rests against her neck and drags her fingers though the soft strands. He relaxes further and she has to take another deep breath to adjust her lungs to the added weight.

"Don't leave me for even a moment, Setsu. I can't take it." It's a plead and it pains her that he feels insecure enough to plead to her.

"Then you have to follow me to the store and I know you hate that." She drags her nails across his scalp in an attempt to distract him

"I will survive." He says and she feels his lips press against her neck. "Just, stay close." He demands and she smiles.

"We are back at locks and chains then." She says and Cain flips them around. Setsu balances on his stomach after the quick change and gets her legs to fold at her sides. She feels his eyes on her and it feels like half a bottle of scotch fills her stomach when she meets his eyes.

"I will buy locks and chains. Whatever I need." He breathes out in a whisper and his face makes it hard to breathe. He looks exposed like a nerve but strong at the same time. He was at her mercy and Setsu knows that one word from her could either break or save him at the moment. Kyoko felt like crying but settles with the truth instead.

"I love you." She holds his gaze firm when she speaks and is not fully sure who she is at the moment. It doesn't matter as the words are true for the both of them. The fire in his eyes gets scorching hot and he reaches up to caress her face.

"I love you too." He whispers and brings her down to meet his lips.

.

.

.

Extra (Because this chapter turned very dark)

"There is something you can do to make me love you even more." She whispers and the cheers inside Ren's head gets even more excited.

"What?" He asks and the cunningly glint in her eyes warns him of what she is about to say.

"Eat dinner." She challenges him and Cain can't help but to give in when Kuon rolls their eyes.

She starts to slip off him again but he catches her and holds her tight.

"Don't move." He tells her playfully and Setsu's eyes narrows.

"Nii-san!" it's a warning that he gladly ignores. When she starts to wiggle in his arms he only holds her in place. "Let me go! I have to cook dinner!"

"No you don't." he teases as he knows it will set her off. As he assumed she starts to use more force in her attempt to escape his arms. She managed to get her hands free and pushes against his shoulders. He still holds her stomach to his and her back arches when she pushes away. He loved the sight of her towering above him and a childish smile grows on his lips.

She turns to look at him and without warning does she fall back and start kissing him. Cain was pleasantly surprised and joined gladly. She dominated the kiss for once and he felt his mind slip. Before he realizes what she has done, she has slipped out of his relaxed arms and she turns to him with her tongue sticking out.

It's her victory.

"Cheater." He curses and Setsu smirks that smile that downed him again. She had gone for the double-kill and her smile told him that she knew it.

.

.

.

Finally! I'm sorry for the delay.

I had a scientific report to hand in this week and it seriously messed up my writing. I tell you; writing for an article is not my thing. My supervisor actually said to me "You write like it's a story. You have to make it more compact and know you write for boring old scientists."

Soo, when I finally did it, my brain was all chopped up and reprogrammed. When I proofread the things I had written in the beginning of this story, I got horrified. I had typed things like. Ren walked, she turned and spoke. OMG.

Anyhow, change of location and a trip down memory lane that messed Ren up profoundly for the rest of the day. Please understand that I absolutely not tried to make Setsuka suicidal or something like that! However, without her brother I think she would not live fully again and life would pass her without her caring. That's how I tried to make it, but with Kyoko's famous way of not realizing what her words could mean to others.

A lot of things coming up next. New location, a Murasame that seems to have forgotten Cains threat and the call from the president. Wiii!

Please review like always. I know my language is messed up in this one but you will hopefully get my point.

Hugs from Sweden ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for uncharacteristic long time between updates this time around. I will try to keep it at 1-2 weeks in the future.

Thank all of you that have taken their time to write reviews. You are my inspiration and the sunshine that lets this story grow. Please continue with all your opinions, good or bad.

Alitablake – thank you so much for all the honest reviewing. I loved reading them. 3

Nila99 – you and me both. I just had to put this down into words. I'm thrilled that a lot of people seems to think in the same way ^^

Black neko hime – hope you liked how it turned out even if it's hard to know if a situation could be sorted in an even better way than I figured. Still, I think involving Koo was pretty nice move on my part. ^^

Julia G – Thank you. Your review pretty much saved me last week. I hope that I will still keep you interested with the continuation. Thank you for the amazing support 3

CamogianGrl – Do not worry. I have some plans for the future. ^^

Paulagato, Setsuka e Cain – I hope google translate works and if it does… Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

sara – You will like this chapter ^^

The guests – Thank you all. For all the constructive and inspiring reviews.

KetriaTM – The first part of this chapter is dedicated to you 3 (I would have loved to pushed it even further but was restricted with the answers I had written in the previous chapter)

Disclaimer: as usual, I only own the order the words are put together, Nothing else. ^^

…

After finally gotten an all clear on his health and prepared with some tonic for his heart and a pillow fort for his mind, the LME President had finally given in to his curiosity and called Ren.

He had several excuses to call the man in case he needed time to work the unwilling youth. Ren wasn't the most open person to begin with and Lory had accepted that this might turn out to be a fruitless operation. Still, he had a great story unfolding between his two actors that he refused to be left out of. He had somewhat promised to not interfere with their progress but he damn right would follow it's every step.

The president curled up on the sofa inside the two-story pillow fortress and pressed call. He mumbled some curses in a foreign language when the call went to voicemail but he knew they were in the hotel room alone (thanks to local investigation) so he hit redial. He counted five signals before someone answered.

"Boss." Came the bored tone and Lory couldn't help but to shiver when he hardly recognized Kyoko's voice. She was Setsuka Heel to such a degree she even had transformed her own voice.

"Setsuka?" He asked without being able to contain his excitement. _This girl!_ He mused. _No, focus!_ "How is your brother?" _Good, focus on Ren._

"In a foul mood. But, I will get him in a better one in a minute." The girl played his buttons and he felt the ridiculous grin spread on his face when his mind went haywire. _Focus._

"Sounds great. Could you put him on?"

"Nii-san is pretty tied up at the moment. But we can try." Was it just his imagination or had she pushed the 'tied' word a bit too much? Lory was sitting on the edge of his seat and cursed the universe for not making him able to teleport as a fly to the wall in the siblings' hotel room. He was forced to use more conventional methods.

"Tied up with what?" He asked and then heard her shuffle around.

"Hello?" He asked and a low grunt told him of the new speaker. "Ren! What are you doing with your dear sister? It sounded interesting."

"I won't tell." Ren grunted irritated and it piqued Lory's interest.

"Why? You know I worry about you Ren." He said with faked hurt. Ren called him on it obviously because he only snorted. Lory pulled one of the topics he had prepared to keep the actor on the phone. "Well then. I just wanted you to know that you have received two new offers for dramas." The president sing-song-ed and he could almost hear how Ren rolled his eyes.

Lory had his mouth open to explain but Ren cut him off before he could.

"Don't Setsu." Lory knew it was Cain that spoke but he can't help but to get curious about the harsh tone.

"Is there something wrong?" Lory fished for information but Ren totally ignored it and continued the earlier conversation.

"You don't have to call for that." Lory heard the brother loosing patients and he pulls out the big guns.

"They are from America." The president waited patiently for a reaction from the other end but when he heard a heavy breath he knew it's not because of his words.

"Ren, what's happening?"

"Nothing." Cain growled again and Lory pressed the volume button in a try to hear what happened in the background.

"Setsu." Lory felt like a kid eavesdropping like this but Ren had himself to blame. Lory had to pull away from the phone when there was a lot of scraping and ruffling. He put the phone into speaker mode in a last attempt to hear.

"Untie me." _What!?_ Lory caught the words but the images in his brain made no sense.

"But, I'm having sooooo much fun." It was even better than Lory had hoped. He wished he had some popcorn but it had to do without.

"You, naughty devil." Forget the popcorn, he would had choked on them. _Ren completely forgot about me. What is she doooing!? I'm curious._ "Making fun of your big brother." _Doesn't sound like he disapproves in the slightest._ Lory snorted a laugh.

"Then untie me and I will enjoy you too." _Again. No…. don't tell me she actually tied him up?_ Lory could not contain the surprised laugh from the mental image of that. _Ren… how flustered aren't you right now?_ The president couldn't help but to giggle.

"Fine…" Setsu gave in and Lory grasped the phone harder. This could easily be the most fun he had had in years. There was a lot of shuffling on the other end and then he heard Setsuka clearly.

"You done?" she asked him and Lory felt like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Yeah." He choked out before he could stop himself.

"Bye then." Setsu ended the call and Lory whined out loud. _So close._ But he couldn't help the smile. _I was afraid Kyoko wouldn't be able to handle the siblings after realizing her feelings. But she seems to have done the opposite. I can't help but get inspired…_ The president smiled even wider and then crawled out of his pillow fort.

.

.

.

They were at least twenty minutes late for the seven p.m. rendezvous but no one expected anything else from the pair. A short ride took them to the new set and Setsu got to enjoy the cooler evening air in the woods. Cain only had to put on some ruff special makeups as the dim light would make the details unnecessary. Setsu was prepared for a long and tiresome evening but both Murasame and Cain held the no NG streak. All the pieces fell together and it was the smoothest shooting to date.

There was no drama and no one tried to speak to her. Kyoko was left with her mind and it started to drift.

 _Just a few days left._ Kyoko sighed and Setsu bit her lip. _How will I be able to return to normal after this?_

 _I think it will be hard to not react to him when you meet again. You have become used to this casual skin ship._ Setsu thought and Kyoko saw the mental images of her and Ren meeting in LME and how she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck like the most natural thing in the world.

 _That would be disastrous! My feelings are already too close to the surface._ Kyoko horror over the possibility as Setsu followed her brother to the trailer where he changed out of his robe.

 _But you love him. Don't you want to get closer to him?_ Setsu baited carefully and Kyoko wails mentally.

 _Of course I love him! But I'm so far out of his reach, I won't even be spotted from where Ren is. If I did something like that…_ Kyoko sank down into her thoughts and felt the heaviness grow.

 _Girl…_ Setsu felt the thick barrier around the girl and tried to decide what way to start working on it. _You are beautiful._

 _Thank you._ Setsu wanted to punch the air when Kyoko didn't brush the comment away.

 _You are beautiful and takes great pride in your work._ Setsu treads carefully around the girl with her mental state on a solitary island.

 _Thank you…_ There was still no refusal of Setsu's statements.

 _You haven't been in the industry for more than a year and you have landed two big roles._ Setsu continued and Kyoko thought about it.

 _I guess._

 _Then what else do you have to do in order to get within his reach?_ Setsu slammed the hammer down hard on the wall around Kyoko.

 _Wha-…_ She began but got interrupted by her brother.

"Setsu." He called and she turned slowly his way.

"Yes Nii-san?"

"It's already late, let's head back to the hotel." He said and Kyoko felt a strange sense of danger.

 _Why…? It feels like it would be dangerous to be alone with him right now._

 _Your feelings are starting to catch up with our actions. What you fear is that he will notice your feelings in our kisses._ Setsu sighed as she deciphered the girl's feelings.

 _He will notice! His kisses make my head dizzy. Wha-what if I forget that I'm acting?_

 _You used me as a shield before when you kissed because it was so far from your own interest. But now you have caught up and slipping is no longer such a foreign concept._ Setsu sighed while Kyoko cried out in her head.

 _What if I slip without noticing and call him Ren!?_ She cried while Setsu smiled at the man at her side.

"Sure, but you have to take me out tomorrow if we do." She said and Kyoko almost panicked in their head. The day after had been reserved for traveling and the rest was free time. She could not spend a full day alone with Ren. She needed the safety of the masses.

Setsu saw him frown but then nod.

"We still have a lot of shops to visit." He agreed and Kyoko's mind calmed a bit. Cain laced their hands together and led her to the commuting bus that waited for them.

They didn't speak but Cain squeezed her hand several times when she accidently fidgeted in her seat.

 _What should I do?_

 _Do not kiss for too long. Just quick kisses. You should be fine then._ Setsu hummed and almost jumped when Cain squeezed her hand again. His pointed look told her that he had noticed that something was on her mind, and he wouldn't let it go.

It took as long as the door closing behind her until his hand found her jaw.

"What's wrong?" He asked and forced her head to his.

"Nothing much." Said Setsu and lifted her hand to mirror his grip of her jaw. She smiled the smile that made his resistance waver. _This is good. Talking instead of kissing. Keep it up._ Kyoko pushed on.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I don't think Nii-san is concerned with our meal plans or the fact that my wardrobe is running dangerously low." Setsu said and Cain frowned.

"That is not enough for the face you are making." He said and Kyoko started to run around in circles inside her head. _What would satisfy him? I can't tell him the truth._

 _No, but you can use your acting._ Setsu pointed.

"Okay. I didn't want to bring it up because Nii-san is already on a better mood than earlier." She said slowly and he tensed slightly beneath her fingers. "I was thinking about why you got so mad this morning."

"I'm all right now." He said and Kyoko exhaled mentally when he heard the reserve in his voice.

"I told you it was nothing. But I can't help to worry about you sometimes." Setsu smiled and walked further inside the room. "Take a shower. I will order food."

"It's late." Cain grunted and started to strip out of his clothes. Setsu picked up his shirt where he had thrown it and followed him inside the bathroom.

"You have to eat some fruit at least." She compromised while she collected all the clothing he had dropped on the floor. Cain caught her neck when she straightened again and quickly gave her a kiss on her lips. Setsu returned it unfazed while Kyoko realized that he probably didn't had any clothes on.

"If I must." He whispered as they parted and she gave him a confident smile.

"You must." She threw over her shoulder as she walked back to the phone to order. _Yep. Naked._ Setsu mused while Kyoko frenetically started to search in her mind for the "personal peace"- sash she had worn after Ren's valentine day invasion.

.

.

.

They were shooting in the early morning light and the siblings was on time for a change. The big bed that allowed them to sleep together without fighting for space had given them an unexpected good night's sleep.

BJ's scenes were shot early, before the sun rose to high on the sky and they were done in time for lunch. Cain pulled Setsu on the first bus back to their main hotel when he realized that Murasame and Manaka would have to stay for the night. A full day without the actor was obviously more tempting than the big bed and Setsu joined. The air condition in the bus was heaven and they almost didn't want to leave it.

Still, it was just early afternoon when then arrived and she had been promised shopping.

.

Ren knew something was bothering the girl by his side from the moment he had finished the shooting the evening before. He could not put his finger on it but she seemed more low key than ever before. His attempt to jump start her with a "more-indecent-than-usual" kiss had not worked either and he was at a loss.

 _We behaved quiet irrational yesterday._ Kuon grunted and cursed himself for falling into that pit in his heart.

 _I know. But this is something more._ Ren thought and Cain joined that statement. They moved from one store to another and he watched his sister pulling the fabrics and trying some of them on. They picked up an airy shirt but the haul was lower than expected.

"Let's head back to the hotel." Cain suggested and saw her immediately flinch. _What?_

"I want to move. I want to dance." She was firm and Cain frowned. She glanced his way and he could see her smirk. "Don't worry, I won't do THAT dance."

 _You damn better not._ Kuon mumbled and Cain glanced up at the sky. The shops were closing and the night was falling. Something told him that she would resist all his attempts to take her back to the hotel room and he pulled her arm again.

"Fine." He said and regretted it the moment the words left his lips. _At least Murasame isn't here._ Ren pointed and the others grunted displeased.

.

.

There was no line yet and as it was the same night guard, they passed without showing their IDs. Kyoko almost went back to give the man a talking to but stopped herself for the sake of Setsu's image. When her focus turned forward again she saw a pair hastily collect their things and move out of "their" seat. She had no idea what Cain had done but they were gone the next moment.

"Sit." He ordered but stayed standing. He threw the one bag on the seat beside her and Setsu scooted to the middle. "Same as before?" he asked and she nodded while she reached for the bag.

 _He is concerned. What should I do?_ Thought Kyoko and bit her lip when her brother headed for the bar.

 _Tell him._ Setsu teased. _Tell him that the pure hearted Kyoko actually enjoy the kissing to such a degree that she might slip. Please tell him. Tell him that you are sad because you can't kiss him any more after the role._

 _Setsu!_ Kyoko burned red but collected her face when a small group people passed her on the way in. _Don't tease me._

 _Oh girl._ Setsu hummed and Kyoko felt the glee. _I know that you do not want him to notice your feelings. But instead of cutting back the touching and the kisses, you just moved the show outside where I am the only one brave enough to do those things. You are not fooling me._

 _But! If it is only Ren and I… Even I could kiss him then. Probably. So I might slip!_ Kyoko whined and Setsu took the front place again.

 _Well then. I won't disappoint. Let's make Nii-san worry about other things than my alter egos fantasies._ Setsu pulled the new shirt up from the bag and smiled cunningly. Kyoko almost snatched back the control when she figured out what Setsu was about to do. She only held back because it was a sure way to distract Ren from the whirlpool in her head.

The new shirt was a ¾ sleeved, silk, kimono wrapped shirt that reached just beneath her bum. There was a black, white and red print on that made it look like something a Yakuza boss would dress their mistress in. The wrapping crossed between her breasts and was secured with a silk strap in her waist. It was totally outshining her current silver corset and Setsu couldn't have that.

Kyoko had to tell herself five times that bra and shorts had been her outfit more than once during this trip when Setsu started to undo the corset wrapping. She glanced around for guards but there was just a handful of guests in sight from their corner. She got up and dropped the corset in the bag. Her bra was just a plain black bustier but it was fitted well and Setsu ignored the stares from two girls at the table closest to her.

 _It is all right. I have worn the same thing before. Just because I am undressing does it not mean that I am indecent._ Kyoko tried to convince herself and Setsu snorted a short laugh. She pulled the new shirt up and treaded her arms inside the cool arms. Movements to her left made Setsu smirk.

"Setsu." Cain was vibrating with anger and she slowly wrapped the fabric to cover her stomach while rising her gaze. His eyes were burning with anger and stress and Setsu felt that tinge of adrenaline that she loved.

 _Ahh. I love that I am able to make him like this._ Setsu purred inside her mind and Kyoko shivered out a small 'sadistic sister' that amused Setsuka to no end.

"What are you doing?" Cain moved in between Setsu and the closest group of men and Setsu slowly gathered the ends of the belt and secured it in her waist. She was more than decent again even if the neckline was generous beyond any other top she had worn.

Kyoko could not help to love it. The silk made her skin tingle and she felt like a princess, although a mobster one.

"I'm waiting for you." Setsu answered his earlier question and took a yellow drink out of his hand. The cold almost hurt her heated skin. She had no time to adjust her grip when he wrapped his now free arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Do not try to make me angry." He warned her but it only made Setsu grin wider.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She continued and she could actually see him pull a breath to steady himself. She grabbed his robe before he had time to speak again and steered him to sit on her earlier seat. He complied unwilling and Setsu got another mischievous idea to steer his anger into something a bit more pleasurable.

She didn't hesitate when she followed him into the seat by straddling his knee. The anger was out like a light and the fire burned with amusement instead.

 _How easily pleased._ Setsu purred as she caught the straw to her drink between her lips. The fire in Cains eyes and the ice in her mouth mixed and blended until she was perfectly comfortable. She couldn't help the sigh that slipped out her lips.

"Mmm. Good." She breathed and the corner of Cain's lips started to twitch in a smirk.

It started as an attempt to distract him from her dangerous thoughts but Kyoko was now hooked on this game. Everything she did found an immediate response in him and she wanted to explore it further.

Setsu didn't mind the slightest and joined the game. Their position was intimate already and gave him a clear view of her face. Kyoko watched his reaction when she let her tongue caress the straw and lead it into her mouth.

She could see his pupils widen and the next breath was a little deeper than the one before.

 _He is affected._ She realized and the excitement started to build inside of her.

 _This is it! It's things like this that made him lead you on the first time you acted. You are doing it to him right now!_ Setsu encouraged and Kyoko pushed on.

She let the straw go and turned her focus to the condensed water on the outside of her glass. She could see one break free for the sake of gravity and she immediately started to chase it with her tongue. The long, slow lick almost made her miss when he clenched the armrest hard.

"What's the flavor?" She asked sluggishly without losing the contact of the glass with her lips. It took two moments too long for him to answer.

"Mango." He exhaled with his eyes transfixed on her mouth. Kyoko almost giggled when she slowly let go and licked her lips.

"It's good." She said while she leaned forward slightly. She changed the glass to her right hand and reached out with her left. It was a hot day and she knew that he suffered more than her. She found the open robe and let her cold hand stroke the warm skin. His warm hand found her hip the same moment.

Kyoko saw Cain collect himself by taking a big swing out of his glass of scotch and the ice rattled when he put it back ungently against the seat. She hadn't missed the slight shiver in his skin when her hand had made contact. She moved it up against his collar but they were almost the same temperature by then.

 _Humm…_ She eyed the glass in his hand and he pulled it back to his lips. She saw him down all the liquid with a pointed grin. She didn't care. It was not the liquid she was after. When he lowered the glass again she caught his hand and pried it from his fingers.

"Don't even try. There is nothing left." He said but let her take it. Setsu pulled a long take on her own drink and then put it down on the table behind her. She shivered from the cold frozen drink but then tilted the scotch-glass to her lips. His triumphed grin only told her that he hadn't caught on what she was doing. She put his glass down beside her own and then turned back to him.

 _He is beautiful…_ Kyoko stunned when their eyes met again. Cain was relaxed back on the backrest and his eyes were slightly hooded above that grinning mouth. His every line was perfection and it was almost painful to watch.

Setsu reached out a hand to his collar and then followed with her face. She couldn't watch any longer and she had a plan in movement either way. When she placed a kiss on his neck, Cain leaned even further back to give her easy access.

Kyoko paced scarlet red inside their mind when she thought about what they were about to do. It was daring, especially out in the open, but she wanted to see his reaction.

Setsu placed a feather light kiss to his collarbone and then one to his neck. Then she let the shard of ice she had snatched from his glass out between her teeth and held it into place. She wrapped her lips around it and then gave him an ice cold kiss directly at his pulse point.

"Ahh!" Cain exhaled in surprise but stayed still beneath her hands. She felt the skin rise against her lips and she dragged the ice across his neck to his ear. Kyoko almost died when a pleased moan slipped his lips.

.

.

.

 _What is this girl doing?_ Ren's heart is seriously beat up. Firstly, he returned with their drinks to find her half naked in the middle of the club. It was so far from his range of reasoning that he didn't know how to interpret that one. Secondly, she had straddled him. He had not minded that at all. Finally, she kissed him with ice cold lips all over his exposed neck.

 _Damn, this feels good._ Kuon moaned and the sound slipped out his lips. Ren wanted to die of shame but the girl's movement soon pulled his mind back on track. She moved to his ear and when she took the lobe between her lips he felt the slippery surface of the ice.

 _She planned this._ Kuon sighed and enjoyed the chilled feeling. He felt her move across his heated skin and the cold made his skin form goosebumps.

"That feels good." He breathed in her ear and Ren felt his pulse speed up when the shiver traveled through her full body. She still didn't lose contact with her lips and continued her path forward to his windpipe. He almost flinched away when her ice cold tongue wrapped around his Adam's apple. The clash between fire and ice made Ren tremble. The fire in his heart mixed with her chilled kisses into a beautiful contradiction. He could only feel her, smell her, hear her. He caught her neck and only had to begin to pull her away when she moved up to his lips. Her cold lips begged for heat and he quickly closed the distance.

 _Damn. Why are we here? Let's get back to the hotel._ Kuon wined and Cain pulled her back again gently.

"We are going back." He told her and saw her eyes widen for a moment. _Again…_

"No, Nii-san. I want to dance." She complained and Cain tilted his head.

"What do I have to do to make you understand?" Cain growled and leaned closer until their foreheads met. "I don't want to share you, not even the sight of you." He said and willed her to understand with his eyes. He saw her waver but then stand her ground.

"Nii-san. I need to dance." She said and started to scoot back out of his grasp. There was no way he would allow that.

"No." He pulled her close again and gripped her chin to hold her close. _Why does she not want to get back?_

 _No, she wanted the day out too. I think she doesn't want to be alone with us…_ Cain frowned at his own thought.

 _Why? She still did this so she can't intent to avoid me._ Kuon pointed and Ren could not help to feel a bit disturbed.

"Nii-san!" Setsu sighed out loud. She tried to back away again and he threw a low blow.

"You don't need anything else but me." He challenged her and he feels her whole body tense. She was holding her breath and he knew that he had won when she relaxed partly again.

"Of course." She said and he didn't wait for her to change her mind. He got out of the sofa with an arm around her waist that lifted her with him. He still had their gazes locked while he slowly lowered her down onto floor and laced their hands together.

"Then let's go." Cain moved passed her and Setsu followed him into the crowd.

.

.

.

Kyoko hadn't even noticed that the time had passed and the club had filled up with people until she was pulled through the masses. But even if the music was loud, her heartbeat was even louder.

 _What should I do? One kiss and I will slip. I know it._ Kyoko horror and Setsu grunted.

 _With this mood I bet there will be lot of kissing._

 _What should we do? Could we pretend the president called or something?_ Kyoko was gripping for straws but patted her pockets to find the phone. When she come up empty she stopped in her tracks.

"What?" Cain asked her way when they came to a stop and she lifted an eyebrow.

"My phone. And my bag." She tilted her head and looked over her shoulder to where they came from. Cain immediately sighed and glanced around.

"You stay here." He said and pointed to the ceiling. Setsu glanced up and saw some sort of light-rig just above her head. It was the only one close so it made a good landmark.

"Fine." Setsu let go of his hand when Cain turned to their corner. She was in the middle of the dance floor and Cain had caused a clearing around her. The music was loud and her heartbeat matched the beats almost perfectly.

 _Okay, we need a plan…_ Began Kyoko but her thought was cut short by a heat against her back and hands on her waist.

.

.

Ren swore it had only taken about five seconds to walk to the sofa, two to locate the phone and the bag and just one more second to turn around. In that time had someone already put their dirty hands on the girl he loved.

He had to swallow down the killer air that was so close to the surface these days and focused on retrieving the girl from the blond surfer that had started to lead her into a dance.

.

.

"You should really let me go." Setsu said calmly when the hands started to move her. She didn't fight it but swayed to the dance while she glanced at him over her shoulder. He was a head taller that her with sun kissed blond hair and a white tank top that showed off a muscular, tanned body. He was a foreigner so she spoke in English. His smile only grew at her words while his eyebrows danced on his forehead.

"And why is that, my beauty?" He asked in flawless English and she guessed it was his native language.

"Because my brother won't like you touching me." She answered honestly but moved more to the music. It felt good after several days with minimal movement.

"He should learn how to share." The blonde called over the music and turned her around with a snap of his wrist. She landed chest to chest with the man and she could smell the sea on his skin. She snorted and turned halfway around again. She was about to walk away when he gripped her hips hard and pulled her to his front. "Your brother won't be able to give you as much fun as I can." He breathed into her ear and Kyoko almost died when realization hit her.

 _He… he is trying to pick me up!_ Kyoko didn't know if she should be furious or proud.

"My brother does not like to share." Setsu said and smirked when her skin startled to prickle. Her brother was furious and close.

"He should learn how, when he has such a sexy sister." The guys voice started to echo in her head.

 _Sexy? Me? What?_

 _Told you._ Setsu rolled her eyes mentally and then started to grin. She turned her head to the guy that smiled with a hopeful glow. She would crush it.

"You should run little boy." Setsu almost laughed the words when she locked eye with the blonde. He lifted his eyebrow in surprise but then snapped his eyes to something behind her. "My brother seems a bit murderous." She smirked as the surfer's eyes widen in fear. The grudges were trembling in excitement when they felt the anger behind her. The guy let her go as if he had been burned and open and closed his mouth twice.

"Man, I'm sorry." He said and backed a step away. Setsu didn't stop dancing until a familiar arm caught her waist.

"Nii-san." She greeted as the grip turned almost painful.

"S.C.R.A.M." Cain had his full focus on the guy and Setsu didn't even spare the blonde a look when he disappeared into the crowd.

"Did you find my phone?" She asked and she turned to look at her brother's face. Kyoko and the grudges trembled for two very different reasons when they saw the fury in his eyes.

"What are you doing, Setsu?"

"Waiting for you." She feigned ignorance and reached up to touch his face.

"Do not let other men touch you." His voice vibrated with poorly held back temper.

"I didn't give him permission. It's not my fault he took liberties." Setsu said fully aware that the worlds would ruffle her brother. Kyoko wanted a distraction, this would be enough.

 _If I keep him mad then you won't slip, because you need me to hide from his anger._ Setsu explained coolly and Kyoko seriously wondered if it was worth it. Especially when his face fell in shadows and he pulled her to the exit without another word.

.

.

Cain hadn't said anything from they got out of the bar until they were halfway back to the hotel. Kyoko tried to keep even footing with him but his legs were to long for her low-key stride.

"Nii-san!" She pouted loudly and made him turn around by stopping abruptly. He was the demon lord but he seemed be focused on something else than her. He glanced around and Kyoko almost fell over when he suddenly changed direction and pulled her down a narrow alley between two buildings to their right. It was the kind that would have scared Kyoko to death if she had been alone. Right now she couldn't imagine there to be anything scarier in the world than the demon lord, so she was somewhat safe.

She followed him without questioning until he slowed down and finally turned around halfway down the house side. The first she noticed were how drop dead gorgeous he was. That dark hair and the fire in his eyes hit her all the way down to the core.

"You are mine." He breathed and hit his forearm against the wall to her right. He was hunched over and seemed to keep a tight real on what was behind those eyes. _Dangerous and beautiful._ Kyoko breathed and leaned forward so that their faces were even closer.

"Of course." She whispered and he evaluated her eyes like to see her serenity. He could look all he wanted, she didn't hesitate or wavered. "I will always be yours." _That was almost a confession, Kyoko._ Setsu hummed when the anger started to ebb out in the man.

 _Just a little bit. He thinks it is just you._ Kyoko mumbled back and moved even closer. Cain was forced to move back and she made him turn his back to the wall. When the anger subsided it left a sort of lost feeling in its tracks. She could read him as easy as if he was a book. He needed to confirm that she was really his but he hesitated. A fleeing look of doubt sealed her next movement. She was glad she had her highest heels and that he still was slumped down when Cain inhaled and she cut his air supply short. Her lips against his were just what he needed and she would give him that.

"Nii-san." Kyoko whispered when she allowed him to breathe through his mouth again and surprised herself. She was only about ten percent Setsu at the moment but she hadn't slipped.

"More." He breathed and she kissed him again.

 _I can do this._ Kyoko stunned and felt the glow on her face even if the night covered it from his sight.

.

.

It was the mixture of possessiveness, frustration, longing and anger that didn't mix well inside of him at the moment. Kuon wanted to fight, or to pick up the girl and hide her from the world. Cain wanted her chained to his side, she was his and he could not live without her. Ren felt the longing and frustration from his hidden feelings that had been fettered inside his heart. Possessiveness were shared by them all. All the feelings had been burning so strong in his body that it had been nothing slight of a miracle that allowed him to just walk away from the club.

"You are mine." Ren knew it was an act for her but his feelings were strong. To see how easily someone had offered her what he wanted had put it all into perspective. It was Ren's feelings but he exhausted them through Cain.

 _How unsightly of me._ Cursed Ren but held his full focus on the girl's response.

"Of course." _Of course._ She might not be Kyoko now but she was by his side and stayed by his side. That all he needed to confirm at the moment.

 _She will not leave me._ She had gone far and beyond for him and she stayed even when he had shown her his ugly sides.

 _She even acts normal outside of work._ Kuon pointed. _And she always returns to our side._

"I will always be yours." _Maybe it's time to believe in our relationship, whatever it is. She will not run away from you._ Kuon stroked his mind cleverly and Ren felt the anger subside. Kuon was right.

She had always come back when they fought. After the PV, in the forest of Karuizawa and after his unsightly reaction to Fuwa Sho's call. She always worked hard to make their relationship last.

He wanted to hug her, kiss her, smell her and hear her heartbeat to prove to himself that she actually was this close to him. So when she kissed him on her own accord he only set in stone what he had been thinking. She did this for him. She didn't mind doing this for him.

"More." _I even dare to ask for more._ Ren watched closely the soft smile on Setsu's face when she kissed him again.

.

It took about three "More." before he started to notice the world outside them again. It was late and the cooler air started to make the girl shiver even inside his arms.

"Let's go home." He smirked when she carefully pulled away again.

"Sure, I have spoiled you enough for now." Setsu smirked with hooded eyes.

"I want more." Cain simply said and Setsu snorted.

"Luckily for you I'm generous today."

"But first. You need a shower." He said and Setsu lifted her free arm and smelled it.

"Is it that bad?"

"You smell like him." Cain growled even if he was in too bright of a mood to put any darkness behind it.

"It's your imagination." She sighed but he knew that she would want a shower either way. They pulled out from the alleyway and Ren could not help to smile when he saw how swollen her lips were.

 _._

 _._

 _I will be able to keep it in it seems._ Kyoko deadpanned after she had climbed out of the shower and meet her own gaze in the mirror. All her fears seemed to have been in vain. She had actually kissed him for half an hour and her mind had been white light but she hadn't not even once been close to uttering the wrong name.

 _I don't know if I should be happy or sad that 'kissing' and 'Nii-san' are that tightly connected in your head._ Setsu snorted and started to blow-dry her hair. The special powder she used on the wig for cleaning worked in the meantime.

 _I'm safe for real. What a waste of a free day then._ Kyoko sighed and worked the chestnut strands until they were dry.

 _Well, it means that you may go all out in this time we have left._ Setsu pointed and it made a smile spread on the girl's face.

 _What should I do?_ She wondered and Setsu dropped some hints that made Kyoko giggle.

 _Poor Ren._

 _He is a professional you couldn't ask for a better partner. He is one hundred percent sure you do this for the role and will comply the whole way._

 _I know. I want to see how he reacts as Cain to what I do._ Kyoko felt the glint in her eyes sparkle and pulled Setsu back to the surface. She moved the blow-dryer at the wig and combed all the powder away with the airflow and the special brush. She took the time to brush every strand of hair to perfection and then pulled the cord. She flopped the wig back onto her head and then turned to the clothes she had pulled out for her and Cain. She dressed in her underwear and then halted when Setsu dropped another suggestion in her head. Instead of her own sleepwear she pulled on the black t-shirt with ripped hems from Cains pile. She only needed a quick glance in the mirror to know that it was a brilliant move. The shirt that usually ended at Cains belt reached her to just above the knee and the arms continued passed the elbows. She managed to make it sit well around her neck and then stepped out with her face in order.

"I'm done." She hummed and looked for the rooms other inhabitant. He was nowhere in sight but the door to the balcony was open and she smelled a tint of tobacco in the air. Setsu cleaned the table by the armchair of the empty beer-cans and dumped them on the desk by the door. The cleaning personal would take care of them in the morning.

"Do that later." A voice called behind her and Setsu put the last can down beside the rest. The moment later could she feel the heat against her back and she turned in anticipation. Cain loomed over her with that fire in his eyes that made her weak in her knees.

"Then what should I do instead?" Setsu purred while she slipped her arms around his neck.

"You seem to be on the right track." He said and Kyoko almost yelped when he bent down and scooped her knees up in his arm. Cain lifted her of the floor and cradled her in his arms as easy as if she weighed nothing. Kyoko fussed a moment about her bare legs and the fact she wore nothing but underwear underneath, but the t-shirt was more than enough cover.

Cain walked them to the armchair and sat down so that she rested in his knee with her legs over the arm rest. Setsu dragged her hand through his hair and he leaned back into her hand.

"What should I do?" he asked and slowly moved his arm from under her knees until his hand caught her calf. He then absentmindedly stroked the soft skin from her knee to her ankle.

"About what?"

"About how men can't seem to leave you alone…" Cain used the back of his knuckles to trace a path up her shin and Setsu shivered.

"As long as you are one of those men, I don't mind." Setsu lifted her right hand and traced the collarbone that protruded above the neckline of Cain's shirt. He caught it before she reached his shoulder and eyed the bruise like if it had personally insulted him.

"I mind." He growled and she saw him clench his teeth.

"I don't know why. Other men are bugs. I will crush them if they try anything. Like I did with this one." Setsu said and wiggled her fingers. Her brother frowned and caught her fingers in a way that called déjà vu to her. _He did this to Mizuki during the acting test._ Kyoko pounded even if Cain gripped her fingers in a way that would bring her knuckles to his lips instead of her fingertip. Setsu watched half annoyed at the memory but she would not be able to hold it against him either way, it was before their time.

Kyoko silently watched as he pulled her knuckle to his lips and kissed the three scabs lightly. The wounds were practically healed and the black and purple were just shadows of their original so she didn't know why he was acting with such care. _Never mind that, you didn't even get flustered by Cain's emperor right now._ Setsu gave a mental applause to that.

"Murasame won't do anything to you again. But I have 3.5 billion other people to worry about." He grunted and Setsu turned his head with a finger on his jaw until he looked at her.

"I was only born into being one man's sister." Setsu pulled her hand out of his grip and laced their fingers instead. "I am fated to be only yours." She hummed in a soothing way that left a smirk on his lips.

 _It must be fate._ Kyoko agreed and slumped into his arms some more.

.

.

"I am fated to be only yours." She said and Ren could not help but to agree to some point.

 _She was fated to become my one and only love._ He corrected her statement to fit his own view and could not help but to smile. Cain turned it into a smirk but it was still his own emotion slipping out.

 _We were helpless really._ Kuon joined with a short laugh inside their head. _She was only six the first time we found her adoring. And then, Fate brought her back in an unexpected way._

 _She returned and turned our life up-side-down._ Ren sighed mentally and glanced down on the girl in his lap.

 _Why? Why do I still get shaken when she does unexpected things? It's just my shirt… Why does my shirt make her so adorable that I can't keep from hugging her?_ Ren grunted and cursed his poor control. He had been headed for the shower when he heard her move the cans. He had not expected a Setsu that seemed to drown in his own t-shirt. Before he had realized it, he was behind her with his heart crushing from the weight of his possessiveness. He had just wanted to pick her up and hold her tight. Cain had done just that.

 _How am I supposed to hold on when I can't hide behind Cain?_

 _You know what you could do…_ Kuon baited and Ren caught on his idea.

 _I can't fool her with acting practice._ Ren sighed while Cain moved back to stroking her hair when she placed her face on his chest.

 _Then say you need a break. She will be Setsu for you then. Ask for 'more'._

 _Don't tempt me._ Ren sighed and Cain glanced down on her face.

"Setsu." _No, Stop!_

"Mmm." She mumbled and turned her head up to his face.

"You are my safe place to rest." Said Cain and he could see the tint of confusion on her eyebrows. "I might need you even when we return to Japan." _Damn it. Could you please stop being so selfish?_ Ren grunted but still kept an eye on the girl's reaction.

"How would you manage without me? My Nii-san is a klutz." Setsu sighed with an amused smirk.

 _She didn't get the hint._

 _Doesn't mean she won't do it._ Kuon pointed.

"Just let me know and I will be there even if I'm far away. I will come for you." Setsu continued and Cain felt the weight behind the words. She got the hint and Ren just allowed himself to be happy for a moment. It was just words. But she got it, and she meant it and she would stay by his side.

.

.

.

 _Did I say too much?_ Kyoko panicked for one moment but the first heavenly sparkle drizzled around Cain the next moment and she got distracted. The grudge Kyokos' that had soaked in a vacation from the heavenly smile got hit with it bad.

 _The light! That dangerous light._ Screamed the spirits while they covered in fear. Kyoko could not help but to be amazed. Cains face wasn't that much changed but it glowed from within. The spirits still alive shivered and passed out from the chock.

 _He must be very troubled about not getting a rest._ Kyoko stammered while Setsuka loudly groaned.

 _Sure. A break would get him this happy…_ Her voice soaked in sarcasm but Kyoko let it be as Cain had pulled her closer. She was basically flush against his chest and her knees had fallen into the chair as her body twisted. They were in some sort of limbo where Cain could smile heavenly and Setsu was Kyoko without being caught.

 _Not only a few days left. He might continue this even after the role is done._ Kyoko felt the clouds in her mind disperse. She was completely fine at the moment and thrilled about the possibilities that waited for her the next day.

Even if she would have liked to soak in the mood a bit longer she felt the inevitable sleep call for her. There was no way she could resist the smell, the comfortable heat together with Cain's continuous stroking of her back. The small kisses to her temple set the mood for her dreams when she drifted away to sleep.

Wow this was hard. I hope you get my point in this chapter. I figured Kyoko would not be able to continue all this kissing I have put her through without some freak-outs about the future. Ren did a lot of thinking the last time and this time it was Kyoko's turn. There was not much action in this chapter but I felt like it was inevitable as I wanted to sort out their feelings some more.

I am slightly out of ideas what to do for the pair at the moment. I hope some inspiration finds its way to me because I really enjoy writing for you 3.

Love from Sweden.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer as usual.

I do not own the characters, just the order the words are put together.

The rating is as the manga, with a pinch of salt. No smut but a lot of hot, messy make out sessions. (sorry, can't help it…)

Thank you all amazing people that review, criticize and encourage me. I would not be able to write without your support and input.

To the people that have asked – Yes, please sent me all thoughts and ideas. I might not use it, but it will inspire me and make this story live on.

Finally -the wait is over!

…

Setsu woke up first and slowly slipped out of his grip to not wake her brother up. She hardly got up of the bed before the heat hit her and she waved her hand in front of her face. The thought of their usual breakfast with bacon and tea made her sweat. She pulled up the menu and called the front desk to order something light. She pulled her clothed off bravely and jumped into a bikini with a bra top. She was about to pull on some shorts when there was a knock on the door and she pulled Cain's shirt on instead.

The boy that brought their foods looks like a stoplight when the girl opened the door and saw the girl's bare legs. He was frozen when she unloaded the trays from the trolley.

"You are excused." She threw over her shoulder and kicked the door closed before he even reacted.

She glanced over her shoulder to her sleeping brother and saw his relaxed face. She smiled softly his way and set the breakfast quietly.

He still hadn't moved from his position when she was done and Setsu smirked widely. She tiptoed over to his side and slipped into the bed. Her brother shifted slightly when the bed dipped down from the added weight but then stilled again. She shifted her leg over his midsection and settled on his stomach. He stirred again and she saw his eyes slip open.

"Morning." Setsu smirked and Cain blinked several times before he focused his gaze. She didn't wait for him but leaned down and dragged her nose against his sternum. She pulled a breath all the way up to his ear and then sucked on his earlobe. A pleased hum traveled his body and his hands found her waist.

"Morning." He breathed out in her ear and flipped them around. He returned the favor but she steered his head to hers.

The kiss was warm and sluggish. It started slow and then turned hot and close.

.

.

Setsu frowned when the director repeated the words.

"Beach day!" He said again and smiled like if he expected standing ovations. Setsu shivered just by the thought of a day in the sun and stepped into deeper shadows like a protest.

"We are filming some location scenes. Murasame and his friends are on the beach in the beginning of the movie." He said and Kyoko perked up with excitement inside their head. _What if we meet Corn!_ She thrilled while Setsu rolled her eyes mentally.

"Setsu, you should return to the hotel." Cain's voice called her attention and Setsu glanced up at her brother. She got that he was worried about the heat but it just made her more eager to keep an eye on him as he was dressed in black on the set from head to toe.

"No." She simply said and followed the director when he leaded them to the bus that would take them to location.

Cain let a displeased grunt escape but then followed.

.

.

 _Of course they are going to film her._ Kuon sighed when Setsu kicked off her boots and peeled off the small bustier she had over the bra like bikini top. She had only taken one step into the sand when the producer pointed her way with a wicked grin. Cain stepped into the frame and they all flinched away.

 _Hell no._ Cain snorted and face the camera head on.

Cain didn't hide his body usually but the weather this day had forced him to open up the sheer west and his toned body was on full show for a change. Some girls couldn't hide their stares and even some of the men flushed red when caught staring at him.

At least it seemed like they stared at him, before he noticed that Setsu was shimming her shorts off just to his right. She had a bikini on but it was only black and tied with straps that looked like they could break any moment.

"Nii-san." Setsu cut him off when he opened his mouth to complain. "It's hot. Nothing else." She sighed and Cain frowned even further.

"I know." Even Ren could hear his own lie. He caught her adjusting the straps on her bikini and the lingering eyes from the male cast. He was in for a long day.

.

.

Kyoko blushed when Setsu dived down onto the bath towel like a big cat and stretched out. She didn't like the sun usually but the soft breeze from the water was good on her skin and the heat felt manageable. The sweat only collected under her wig and on her neck, so it was manageable.

She flipped the hair off her nape and noticed the camera pointed her way. Cain was in the way at the moment but she hadn't given it any thought even if he had ignored it.

"Setsuka!" called the Director and she slowly turned to the man. He smiled widely and pointed to the camera. "Is it okay if we film you? We want to set a good mood in the beginning. Murasame's character will be staring at you! Is that okay?" Called the director and Setsu shrugged her shoulders.

"If it's all right with Nii-san." She tilted her head and the director smiled widely.

"Perfect!" Called the man and gestured for the team to continue even without the brother's permission. Setsu ignored all the fuss while Cain moved to the side. Her only mission was to keep an eye on Cain and the amount of water he drank. She would be able to do that even within the frame.

She turned her head and glanced her brother's way. He was standing in the shadows in BJs robe and now glared at a pair of teenage men two towels away. She could guess that they were eyeing her judging by the fury over his face.

 _He is furious but it's different. It's not desperate or angry. Just, irritated and warning. Like Cain should be._ Kyoko thought as she relaxed down on the towel. _Something has changed inside of him._ She had to hide her face to not smile.

The team of statists started to move and took places all around her. She was in the focal spot and she ordered her face again. She saw the filming crew get close into action and peeked her brother's way again. His face stayed fixated on the teens and Setsu wanted to roll her eyes. She knew how to get his attention again.

 _It must be hard to be that worried all the time._ Setsu mused and arched her back to get up. Cain's eyes burned and snapped her way when she got up in that provoking manner.

 _This is too easy._ Smiled Setsu.

.

.

Murasame found himself staring at the girl shamelessly in the cover of the statists. It didn't mean that he didn't check once in a while what the brother was murdering with his gaze but he seemed transfixed onto some teens that wrestled a few towels away from the girl.

 _He can't blame them from watching. She is confidence and sexiness personified into that body._ Murasame thought and quickly glanced at the brother to see if he noticed his mental voice. Cain was still watching the teens and Murasame exhaled in relief.

His eyes found Setsu again and he bit his lip.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have let it go. She could do much better than her own brother. Someone to show her the world… Someone to take her out and…_ He had no time to finish the thought when he saw the brother freeze and the girl's shoulders to tense.

.

.

It wasn't long before shadows fell over her face and Setsu glanced up to the side.

"Hello girl." Said a blond man she didn't recognize. "Are you a model?" The man had an open plaid shirt and flower swimming shorts. Behind him was four other guys that all towered over her. Kyoko started to shiver in the back of their mind but Setsu just snorted and laid her head back down. _Pests. Better ignore them as brother is watching._

"I'm talking to you beautiful!" Called the man and reached down and grabbed her shoulder. Setsu flipped around when he pulled her hard. Setsu gave him an unimpressed rise of her eyebrow.

"I do not talk moron." Setsu tilted her head. "So I'm sorry I didn't answer."

"What did you say?" Asked the guy and changed his grip to pull her up to her feet. He didn't scare her. He was a slight annoyance even if Kyoko had made a run for it inside their head.

"How annoying." Setsu sighed and glanced to the side. The full cast stared their way with pale faces. No one made a move to help her as they all seemed too shocked to even think. She didn't know why but Murasame's face caught her attention. It looked like he was in pain, hesitating and fighting with his mind. The guy still talked to her and she slowly turned her gaze to him again.

"We just wanted to talk to you. Nothing else." The blonde said in a pretend sad tone and she didn't even bother to point out how fake he was.

"I do not want to talk to you."

"How mean. You hurt my feelings." He made his own lower lip tremble while the eyes still shone like if he was playing with a new shiny toy.

"Is that so? Then run to your mother. She will kiss the pain away." Setsu snorted. The guy pulled her closer and smiled wicked.

"I like this one." He said and switched from gripping her arm to grip her neck. "Let's get to know each other more closely."

 _Has that line ever worked on anyone?_ Setsu sighed while Kyoko raked her own mind for solutions to this situation. She didn't have to think for much longer as a cold breeze made the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

"I give you two seconds to disappear." Setsu said with confidence as her anger antenna indicated impending doom.

.

.

Murasame couldn't really blame drunk him for trying to move things along with that girl. He also shouldn't be able to blame the teenagers that obviously made a move on the girl, but he did.

"Who are they?" asked someone on Murasame's side and he frowned. Something was wrong with the situation and he shifted his weight like to get up.

 _I have to help._ Murasame was halfway out of his seat before his knees gave up. He wasn't afraid of fighting. Well, with any other than the Heel brother. No, what stopped him was the girl that turned her head his way and stared him down with total indifference on her face.

She didn't expect him to help her and Murasame wanted to hit himself when he exhaled in relief.

 _I shouldn't risk my face… or reputation._ His own mind serviced him with excuses but the damage had already been done. He hadn't rushed up to help her and his own face had been dirtied in his own mind. Everything he would do now would be fake and to save face.

He wanted to be the one to help, but when the brother stepped into his view with confident steps did he exhale in relief again.

 _I'm a coward._ Murasame followed the tall brother as he walked up behind the sleazy teen and gripped his neck.

 _Look at her smile._ A small voice pointed out in his head. _She knew all the time that he would save her._

 _There was no way you were good enough for her._ Another voice told him and Murasame cursed but could not prove it otherwise. _I wouldn't be able to save her._

.

.

"One." Cain said with the voice from hell and the skin beneath his hand started to prick with goosebumps. Setsu grinned his way and then caught the guy's eyes.

"Two." She said and he dropped his hands as if he had been burned. The guy jumped out his grip and Cain had the pleasure of seeing his eyes grow wide.

"Scram." Cain said and the teen backed a step.

"Who?" the teen stumbled over the words but Setsu took it as a serious question.

"This," she nodded Cain's way. "is the man I love." Setsu smiled and Cain had to focus to keep the grin away from his face.

"Whoa! Sorry man, we meant no trouble." Said one of the guy's friend and started to pull him back. The teen looked one more time Setsu's way and then turned tail with his friends pulling him along.

 _She has to be a magnet for trouble._ Ren sighed and Kuon snorted mentally.

 _You know that girls like her, with that confidence and looks, are like a fire for all the bugs._ Kuon sighed and Cain wrapped his arm around Setsu's shoulders and gripped her chin.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked and Setsu lifted an eyebrow.

"No. There is no way I would let him harm me." Said Setsu and slipped her arms around his neck.

"I would not let him."

"I know." Setsu smiled and Ren felt the calm claim him again. The episode had not put any dent in his façade and her smile told him that she knew. He even surprised himself by letting her go when the Director called for attention. The confidence that always should have been a part of Cain Heel grew in his body and completed him.

.

.

Kyoko noticed the change too. The confidence burned in his eyes and her gut had a sunny and confident feeling all the time she caught his gaze. She didn't worry for him and that was a first since this whole act started.

.

.

Cain walked over to her every moment they waited for the crew to watch the footage or change the angle. Sometimes did someone on the beach screw up the scene but for the most time was the camera focused on Murasame and Setsu and the background was blurred enough to not depend on the civilians.

BJ only had to lurk in the shadows and pass through the corner of Murasame's eye. It didn't challenge Cain and he was bored.

There were just a few things that could amuse the man and the number one was busy in front of the camera. Booze and cigarettes didn't fit the set either and Cain started to get annoyed. Setsu was not hired by the Director and his patients soon ran short. He started to seek her gaze and he was pleased to catch it just moments later.

It was like a jolt into his soul when she watched him through hooded eyes and twitched a knowing smirk. She knew that he was bored but her smile told him that he wouldn't be for much longer.

He saw her get up and stretched back and forward like a feline getting ready after a nap.

 _She is just mine._ Smirked Cain inside their head and Kuon snorted.

"You done?" Setsu's voice caught him unguarded but when he sought her eyes she had turned them to the director.

"Just a little more."

"I'm not hired by you. You are done." Setsu proclaimed and the Director could hardly hide his smile. Ren got the feeling that he had been done for some time but waited for this to happen.

 _He turned into an unexpected ally._

"Setsuka-san." The cameraman complained but she ignored the boy and started to shimmy the shorts and small bustier on again.

"Let's get out of here." Setsu called her brother and he joined her side. He didn't actually know if he was done filming but no one stopped him. Cain slipped his arm around her waist and steered his steps to the trailer that was crammed in between a tattoo parlor and a small shoe-shop.

"Nii-san. Change and I will join you shortly." Setsu said with her low key voice and Ren didn't think twice before he nodded. His newly found confidence let him trust her and he had no idea that is soon would bite him. In good faith did he climb the stairs to the trailer and stepped into the shower without even suspecting that his provoking sister was up to something.

.

.

 _Setsu! What are you doing?_ Kyoko shivered mentally but didn't even try to step out and stop the sister from what she was doing.

 _What? It will fit me and brother is sure to blow his top. It will be fun._ Setsu smirked and laid down on the plastic bed.

 _But Setsu! Wha…._

"This will sting a bit." Said the man by her side and Setsu smirked.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes and the pain almost made Kyoko cry.

.

.

Kyoko walked on needles the whole time since they joined up with her brother again but he had yet to notice. She felt like a ticking bomb the whole time they walked from the trailer and to the hotel. They took it slow and even visited some stores but Kyoko was to high strung on nervous energy to look for any clothes seriously. Cain offered her some different hairpieces and she took them all except one, pink with white lace, that she suspected he had used to check her mental state. A small furrow between his eyebrows made her focus more on letting Setsu out fully.

She could only be nervous for so long before it started to slip her mind. It was a defensive action of her mind that was tired from walking on needles all the time. The next time she saw something that would fit the sister she lifted it up and gave it a serious thought before she put it down again.

She felt her brothers hand stroke her own and Kyoko realized that he probably had done it before. It would explain the concern on his eyebrows and the tension in his shoulders. Setsu intertwined their fingers slowly and gave him that sexy smile that always soothed him. Kyoko's burned red mentally when Cain's face melted and a smile also grew on his lips. Even Setsu couldn't help a little color to paint her cheeks when the feeling of burning scotch traveled down to her gut.

"Let's buy something to bring to the hotel." Cain brought her back from the depths of her mind and Setsu followed him to the food stand district just outside their hotel where they had bought the fish and chips the first day.

It was something in their proximity that affected her more than usual. Without the worry to taint her feelings, she was bare as a nerve and it felt like he tickled it with his every move. Kyoko started to get overwhelmed when he brought a finger to her jaw and slowly stroked it to the tip of her chin. His eyes held hers the full time and they were soft and burning on the same time. Setsu let out a slow exhale when he moved his thumb along her lower lip.

They settled for some stir-fried vegetables and brought it to their room. They had talked on and off the whole time but something in the air now left them silent.

The mood was vibrant and Kyoko almost felt like it was too easy to breathe. It was hard to describe but when she glanced at Cain and met with his burning eyes she was convinced that he felt it too.

"I took a shower before. You go ahead." He said when she pulled the empty food containers and pushed them into the bin. They were on an edge and both the girls wanted to know what rested on the other side. There was no time for them to separate.

"hmm." Setsu pouted and wondered how she could test the mood before it ran out.

She moved slowly to the bed and he followed her with his eyes. It was a good first step.

She moved her hands to her bustier and for the first time did he not look away. Kyoko knew she had the bikini under but it was different to undress when she knew he was watching. She didn't know if Cain was affected by the air or if his confidence let him trust her judgement of their limits.

Whatever reason was the temperature in the room climbing and her palms started to get sweaty.

She managed to get the constricting fabric off and then meet his gaze again. The pure shock in his face was surprising for a moment before Setsu purred inside their head.

 _He has seen it._ She felt all too good about herself and Kyoko shivered with the intensively that burned in his eyes.

"What is that?" Asked his mouth and the words was hollow like he had emptied them of emotions.

"It's a piercing." Setsu answered coolly and then her back hit the bed.

.

.

He had no way to keep his composure when her bustier fell off and he followed it passed her stomach. The stare had been a dare from his side and she had not hesitated one moment. But it was not the extra few inches of skin that made him loose it but the new piece of metal that decorated her stomach.

 _What is that?_ Cain's mouth and mind echoed into the deep pitch of emotions that waited to erupt.

 _Is it real?_ Kuon stammered and moved their body forward.

"It's a piercing." Her voice told what he already had seen and Ren had no way to stop the other two when they pushed the girl down on her back.

"When?"

"While you showered." Setsu didn't seem face by his sudden assault and their change of orientation.

"Why?"

"I think it fits me." Said Setsu coolly and tilted her head. Ren was tiptoeing on the edge of a sea of feelings. It was amazement, shock, horror and desire. Cain on the other hand thought of something totally different.

"Who?" He asked and Kuon fueled that question from his own direction.

"The guy at the tattoo shop." Setsu lifted an eyebrow but Ren wondered if she was not waiting for something.

 _A guy…_ Kuon growled and Cain moved his body to fast for the host to follow.

"Do not let other men touch you." He said and Setsu's mouth undoubtedly turned into a grin.

"Sorry." She said while Ren started to catch up.

 _This is real. It is a real piercing. Not like the lip ring, but a real one._ Ren was stunned and stared down on the girl that stared up at him. Cain recognized her but Ren did not.

There was no hint of the girl that he loved and, it confused him but, he loved it. She was so deep into the role that she didn't hesitate. It was well into Setsu's range to get a piercing and she had.

Ren wasn't used to meeting an actor or actress that could lose themselves so profoundly. There had been no one that could do it as well as him. He used to lure the deep secrets out of people and made them act honestly. He could bring an act out of everyone but this was the first girl that surpassed him and lived the role so deeply that it almost frightened him.

The word 'sorry', said with a tint of humor and excitement, lured out the deep rooted feelings inside him and Kuon, and they both feed them in to Cain. _Act._

"If you wanted one. You should have asked me. It would have been a mark made by me." Cain hummed over her head and her pupils widen. The air was on fire and he could feel every place where her skin touched his.

"Then make it yours." Setsu challenged and the smirk played in the corner of her lips. _Oh, I love that smile._ Cain hummed.

"Everything for my sister." He said and reached for the bottle of scotch that sat on the desk behind him. He saw her eyes widen and he loved the thrill that hovered in the air.

"Stay still." He ordered and she turned her breathing shallow to not rock her stomach as much. She knew what he was about to do and didn't mind.

 _Oh hell. I love this girl._

.

.

Setsu purred pleased inside their mind when the liquid flowed heavily out of the opening and onto her stomach. It pooled into her bellybutton but also dripped down her sides. The smell was thick in the air and she almost had a hard time to breathe.

She just didn't know if it was the smell or the tongue that had started to follow the path of the liquid, to be the cause.

Her breath hitched and two hands gripped her waist to steady her. The slow steady licks moved from the top of her shorts to the edge of her bra and lit fires in her gut.

 _Whoooa._ Kyoko's mind was close to short-circuiting when Ren moved without hesitation or pause. He moved from her left side to the right with slow methodical strokes that collected all liquid.

 _Wow. I'm pleasantly surprised._ Setsu hummed as she watched his head move over her stomach. She had expected him to freeze or hesitate but he had done neither.

Cain was the only one behind that face and it sent an electric jolt through her mind. It made Kyoko feel something between extreme excitement and the feeling of wanting to cry. She had no idea why. It just felt like something had happened and she wanted to laugh and cry.

Setsu didn't fold for the emotions and just laid her hand on his head in case he got the stupid idea to stop the motion.

.

.

She didn't complain and that was already more than he would have expected. Her hand on his head that kept his head low and connected to her skin was the cherry on the top and he honestly enjoyed the act without a worry in the world. Everything he would do would be in the act and they would not pound over it later.

He moved his hands from her waist to the piercing and undid the little ball that fasten the jewelry to its place. She didn't make a move to stop him and he slipped it out of place. The hiss of her breath was a tell that the alcohol took the piercings place and burned the wound.

He had saved the liquid in her bellybutton and dropped the piercing into it.

"Now, it is disinfected." He hummed and started to thread it into the wound again. He smirked when it slipped into place without problem. He leaned down and slurped up all alcohol. He pulled back with a satisfied grin and stared down on the breath taken girl.

"Now, it is a mark made by me." He said and stroked a stray strand of hair from her faint pink cheeks.

"Possessive." She smirked and Cain smirked when she let one hand trace his bare front from his bellybutton to his neck. She had to sit up to reach and he melted their lips together when she did.

"Always." He said and dragged his nose tip from her temple, to behind her ear and on to her neck.

"I count on that." She said and then slipped passed him to the bathroom. The smile played on both their lips and then she closed the door.

.

.

Kyoko crumbled against the door and her face exploded in a beet red shade that clashed with her pale hair.

She gasped for air and clenched her neck while the shaky smile still painted her lips.

 _I survived that… I honestly survived a full on Cain Heel..._

 _You did well._ Setsu complimented and smiled herself. _You did good for you second to last day._

 _Is it that close?_ Kyoko's smile melted of and Setsu pitied the girl.

 _Yes but it's not the end._ Said the sister _. You will continue even back in Japan._

 _I hope so._ Kyoko murmured but the smile grew again.

 _Let's get going. Nii-san is waiting._ Setsu urged her on and Kyoko shakenly got up on her feet again.

.

.

Ren was standing on the balcony and gazed out on the setting sun. He couldn't remember when he had this much fun before. Never in his life. He loved acting and it was always fun, but this… This was the first time he could lose himself in the act and not worry the slightest about the other actress. It had just been his character against hers.

 _It's thrust._ Ren zeroed down inside his mind and smiled. That was the difference, what separated her from all other actors or actresses, and he knew what it would mean to him.

He would not take the jobs in America. Not until she could join him.

He craved more, wanted more. Two or three months away from her would be a physical pain that he knew would set him back for year.

He accepted the feat as soon as it dawned on him. She was his anchor, safe harbor and most nutritious meal. Even if the two offers would take him closer to his promise and his parents, he knew that he was the one to choose the way and this way was now the only one.

The ridiculous smile on his face continued to grow. He felt like a kid again. Full of hope and vigor. Pure happiness that he hadn't let himself taste for so long burned through his veins and lit fires in his gut.

She would have to hurry out of the bathroom before his craving for the act again would force him into the bathroom.

.

.

.

Setsu hardly got out of the bathroom before she was scooped up into her brother's arms and her back hit the wall. The dull pain only heightened her senses and made her exhale in a pant.

"Nii-san." She breathed and he hosted her legs around his waist and pushed her to the wall.

"Yes." He smiled against her neck and she dragged her hands through his hair.

"You must have missed me today." She said as he kissed her jawline.

"All day." He breathed and she smiled.

"You didn't like them filming me." She pointed out.

"No." He said easily but his mood was still on the positive side.

"You could have said no." She tilted her head to the side to allow him access.

"It was you that said you had gotten an interest in my job." He hummed against her pulse point.

"How could I not when it is something you love?"

"I do not love my job. I love you. Nothing else in this world but you." He whispered into her ear and felt her shiver.

"You know how to please me, do you not?" Setsu hummed and closed the distance between their lips. He melted them together and sucked her breath into his own. He lifted her off the wall and pushed her onto the bed that had escaped the scotch-bath earlier. He lifted her high until her head rested on the pillows and grabbed her waist instead.

"I'm restless. I will not be able to sleep without you by my side."

"Of course." She exhaled breathlessly and tipped them around. He smirked while she balanced on his stomach and then when she leaned down and nuzzled his neck. "Just lay still, I will make you relax."

Ren let his mind soak in the feeling of her touches and her hand stroking his hair.

 _Just two days left._ They both echoed but then smiled. _No, we have the future too._

 _._

 _._

Authors note!

Hello dear people! I'm honestly devastated about the slow update this time! But have no fear! I'm back on track and the next one is 80 % done!

Thank you for all your encouraging words and the one that whipped me back to the keyboard (my fiancé).

I had plans to post this in the weekend but I kid you not, I thought I would die.

Some brilliant person(ME) came up with the fantastic idea to float on the big river that travel through our town. Me, my fiancé and my baby sister each got a small rubber boat and my dear mother drove us upstream. It was freaking amazing. Just the wide river, some apple cider and the summer warm air (no sun unfortunately). BUT! I had thought we would float on the river and reach our town again within some hours. No, we had head wind all the way and had to ROW 10 KM! 10k in a small rubber boat with small plastic oars. Took 2 and a half hour. My arms were semi paralyzed for two days following. I can move them somewhat today and hence the story is finished.

It was amazing but never again with head wind. Or at least not 10 km.

Next one will be up this weekend or next and It will be the first one edited by a fantastic person that offered to be my Beta.

Love all you amazing people. I hope I did not disappoint this time around! Hugs.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer as usual: I do not own the characters, just the order the words are put together.

Black neko hime – Your reviews always make me write an additional 1000 words. Thank you for your repeated support. I hope you will like this one that is even longer than the last ^^ Not as much mental development maybe but… I set the scene for it ^^

PaulaGaTo – Thank you! My arms are healed and stronger than ever ^^ And your previous review ^^ hihi I honestly was afraid I would get reported for low rating… But it seems that people accepted it hihi ^^

Kurakuma – I hope this made you happy as well ^^ I kept my promise. ^^

MyuPanChan – I would love your ideas. Even if I wouldn't use them I'm sure I would be inspired and intrigued. I would love to get your ideas ^^

Elderwolves – You are a great inspiration. I was on the same track but your review made me really see it. I hope you will like what I have in store for you. ^^ Thank you for the honest and thoughtful review. I treasured it for days and had it as my screensaver. I hoped to capture my readers and you couldn't stop reading. I… wow.. Thank you.

Shinigamis Wrath – Thank you! Please do! I hope I will be able to keep you trapped for a while more ^^

Chitzuki Kurenai – Me too ^^

Alitablake – I like the "testing-the-waters"- Kyoko. She is here to stay ^^ I was in a slump but now I'm revived. I plan for big reveals and a lot of slip-ups ^^ Thank you for noticing my take on Ren's beauty.

12 – Thank you! Really 3

Setsuka e Cain – hope you like this one too ^^

CamogianGrl – I love Lory ^^ He is the ultimate fangirl ^^ I hope you get what happen with the offers. They are big and tempting. But the man has picked his way and do not even see it as a sacrifice. ^^

Star – Two chapters in a week ^^ Plenty to read I hope ^^ Thank you for taking your time to write ^^

Lilmonkey37043 – It sounds like it was happy tears at least ^^ I will allow that ^^ Thank you. I like those parts too. Poor Lory ^^ (but as you said – he loves it^^)

BiancaGhost – Sorry I have been too slow. But to make it up to you - 2 chapters in a week! Woooo! Hugs!

Guests – Thank you all!

To KetriaTM – All my love and respect for you ^^ Thank you so much for supporting me and for being my Beta. You give me confidence and courage to continue ^^ Love 3

.

.

.

Kyoko woke up in what seemed like heaven, with a calf cramp from hell. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and gripped her left foot and began to stretch it with a wince.

"What is it?" Cain asked, alarmed beside her as he followed her up.

"Just cramps." She said and pulled her foot slowly until it relaxed.

"hmmm?" his voice was still heavy with sleep as he nuzzled into her hair. He seemed to be focused on her face rather on her foot. "You need me to get some pads?" he asked and totally sidestepped her still sluggish mind.

"What?"

"If it is cramps, do you need pads? Should I go buy some?" He asked and realization hit her like lightning and made her fully awake immediately. _I said cramps, not a cramp._ Kyoko shrieked inside their head.

"It's just a leg cramp." Setsu smirked while Kyoko was flustered and burning on the inside. _H-he offered to do what?_

"Then water?" Cain asked and cradled her closer with a grip around her waist. The tightening of her calf finally died down and she carefully let go of her foot.

"You worry too much." She sighed and turned to him. His head was on her shoulder and he peeked between his bangs to her. Kyoko's heart made a jump inside her chest.

"I will always worry about you. And care for you." Cain lifted his nose up to her neck and it made a shiver tickle her spine.

"I know." She said and glanced at the time. It was still early. "Do you want to get back to sleep?"

"If you stay with me." He mumbled and Setsu let him pull them back into bed.

 _Who cared if they would be a little late?_ Setsu grunted and turned around to let herself be wrapped in his arms. Kyoko still rumbled half impressed and half devastated about the ease Ren had talked about her 'lady business'.

 _I promise you, he is a foreigner…_

.

.

Ren knew he probably had freaked the girl out with his offer but he had been too tired to care for her tact and only cared for her health.

He had woken with a start but calmed down when she curled up on his chest some moments later. The day before had been taxing and he still worried about the girl and what was on her mind. But he couldn't fully focus on the small things when his mind finally had found some peace in their relationship. To finally be able to trust in their feelings for each other, no matter to what degree, was balm for his soul.

Ren allowed himself to soak in the feeling for a while but the harsh sun and the temperature soon chased them out of their bliss.

"Seems like it will be awfully hot today." Setsu groaned in his arms and Cain sighed.

"Even if I tell you to stay at the hotel…"

"I would follow you." She ended his sentence and then pulled out of his arms. For the first time, he not felt the need to pull her straight back. _You know that the opportunity will come again._ Kuon snorted a laugh at the joy that spread inside their body at the thought. _You sure are easy._

 _Shut up._ Ren mentally groaned as he followed Setsu out of the bed to start the day.

.

.

 _How is it possible for people to live on this island?_ Setsu cursed as she wiped the sweat of her brow. There was no wind and no clouds on the sky. Even if she was sitting in the shadow of the trees, she had to fight for every breath. The wig felt like it was floating on top of her scalp and the back of her knees itched from the sweat.

It almost felt like an insult when she watched Cain's flawless face covered in the black robe. _He is not human._ She thought but figured there was some sort of trick to it. _Like if you shivered of cold, you could pull a deep breath and relax and the shivers and the cold would disappear for as long as you stayed relaxed._ There had to be some way to channel the heat to a more manageable area than her head.

 _He joked about it being visualization, maybe I could make it work?_ Kyoko felt the thrill of a possible new skill and the beauty of it was that she could practice even as Setsu without anyone noticing.

 _This is stupid._ Setsu sighed, but let the girl have her fun.

It took over an hour before she might have gotten some result. First she thought that she just was warm enough to perspire even on her arms, but as her arms lifted more water, the sweat lessened on her forehead.

 _OH!_ Kyoko wanted to dance when she noticed. _I might be able to do this._

 _Sure._ Setsu rolled her eyes mentally and shifted in her seat. She wore a white, corset like, tank top with fake black leather details. The white was a cool but it was fitted tight and seemed to cling to her frame. The small black shorts were a blessing at least.

"Setsu." Cain called and she slowly got up to join him during the break. Even if she moved carefully, she felt weak and she had to blink away black spots from her sight.

"You done?" She asked to gain time.

"Break."

"Fine. You have to drink a lot." She said with a glare at the sun.

"I am." Cain said and glanced around before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearby trailer. It had been set up early that day to allow the actors and workers a cool hideout from the sun.

The siblings usually kept to themselves but as everyone was in there, so were water and food. The Heels were the last ones to arrive and the happy chatter died out when they entered. They made it halfway down the trailer before someone spoke again.

"Hi." The same woman greeted that had shared pictures with her some days before. Setsu just met her eyes and then moved passed for the table with refreshments. Cain followed and stayed close to her back.

"Rare to see you here." Murasame greeted them and Setsu tilted her head.

"You didn't give us much choice when you hid all water here." She gave him the bored face that ticked him off. Murasame pulled a breath and then smiled their way.

 _Wow, I'm impressed._ Setsu thought without even a hint of excitement.

"Well, it gave your brother a reason to get some cool air. BJ's clothes are the worst in the heat after all." Murasame said and Setsu turned to her brother. Cain gave her a questioning rise of an eyebrow but stayed still when she reached out to touch him. Setsu stroked his exposed stomach and then slipped inside the robe to his side and back. He was hot like a furnace. All the heat seemed to vibrate beneath the surface, waiting to either be released or cook him alive.

"He is right." Setsu grunted in English and Cain twitched in annoyance. "Oh quit it." She sighed his way and the worry escalated inside of her. She glanced around and got an idea. She picked up four bottles of water, leaving only one left for the rest, and a pair of towels that had been put out. "Come." She said and walked outside again. She noticed that Cain and Murasame both followed her with intrigued looks on their faces.

She led them to an area with dense shadows and a few abandoned chairs.

"Take of your robe." Setsu turned to Cain and he didn't hesitate more than a moment before he unwrapped the black fabric and handed it to her. "Sit." She ordered and pointed to a knee high stool in front of her. She handed him one bottle of water when he walked past her and sat down facing her. He was topless with just the high boots and black pants on. The special makeup still seemed to hold together and there was no way Setsu would destroy hours of work only for them to be forced to redo it.

 _If I destroy it, it means hours more in the sun._

She moved to Cain's back and put two of the bottles on a chair while Murasame leaned against a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?" The intruding actor asked but Setsu ignored him. She turned the lid until the bottle opened and she then poured it all over Cain's back. She felt how he first tensed up and then relaxed. The water was aching cold and she almost heard it sizzle against his skin. She dried the water of before it stained his pants and then did the same thing again. Cain didn't stop her and she hit the back of his head with some water. He craned his neck to allow her access.

She used two of the bottles to cool down his back and felt the satisfaction when goosebumps formed under her hands nearing the end of the second bottle. She could feel the relief in his skin as she worked the soaked towel down his arms and behind his ears where she hadn't been able to rinse directly.

 _Thank god._ Kyoko exhaled when she poured the last drops out of the bottle. _I'm glad that I could help him._

 _Good thinking._ Setsu was equally satisfied as she saw Cain breathe steady and calm.

"Back to set!" Someone called from the general direction of the trailer and Setsu leaned down and kissed the nape of her brother.

"Done." She whispered when her lips lost contact again. She still hovered by his ear so she knew he could hear her.

"I would have liked to returned the favor." Cain smirked over his shoulder before he slowly got back up on his feet.

"I'd rather have you do it later, when we are alone." She smirked his way.

"I'm jealous." Murasame sighed and Kyoko almost died from embarrassment. He had watched the whole time. Setsu saw that he was still leaning against the tree with his arm folded and a surprisingly neutral expression on his face. Cain gave him a death glare as she watched but it only made Murasame smile. He pushed away from the trunk and slowly walked to the set while Cain pulled the heavy robe back on.

"Drink the last bottle, Setsu." Cain ordered her way and Setsu obediently opened the last bottle and downed two big gulps. Cain watched while she drank and then reached out for her neck. She walked into his grip and let him pull their foreheads together. He stayed there just for a moment as he breathed out words that she barely was able to hear.

"Thank you." She guessed he said and somehow did she know that it was from the man behind the role. Maybe because he said it in Japanese or the way he said it but it made Kyoko tremble on the inside.

"Hey. Come on. Let's get this over with, BJ." Murasame called and his voice was almost merry. Setsu caught Cain's frown before he turned around and she followed a step behind when they headed back to the set.

.

.

.

Heat. _How could it be possible to stay sane when your own skin felt like it was burning?_ Kuon had been on the brink of breaking loose and hijacking the trailer until nighttime when Setsu had saved his mind. The cold water had been ripping all the heat out of him and he even shivered when he walked back on set.

 _She saved me again._ Ren mused and felt his heart fuel on the gratitude and pick up speed.

.

.

Kyoko was about eighty percent sure that she sweated less after than before the break. The cold water in her hands had helped some but she wanted to believe it to be her mental powers too. The moist still formed beneath the wig but it didn't roll down her temples any more.

It was a stupid decision but when the sun moved and the shadows left her, she stayed and challenged the direct heat.

 _Hot._ Setsu groaned and felt even more sluggish than usual. She drank some water in a try to bring her mind back on track but it still felt slow and uncooperative.

"And CUT!" The directors call pulled her focus forward again and she watched Cain walk up to the smiling director. It was the final scene and the director probably wanted to discuss the next day of filming that would start in the early morning hours.

 _I need to translate._ Setsu thought and quickly, by the Heel's standard, got out of her seat. Cain meet her eyes over the distance and she managed two steps before the world suddenly lost all light and her body stopped obeying.

.

.

They had been on a roll after the break and the camera crew had, after a few days of experience, learned how to avoid the rays of light. Murasame had embraced the lead role and pulled through in a way that even impressed Cain.

However, no matter how enjoyable acting could be when all gears aligned, nothing would get in the way of his second last evening with his sister.

When the director called for the end of the day he immediately turned to the waiting girl. He met her gaze even across the distance and alarms started to blare the moment he did.

"Setsu!" He could not help to call out when her eyes rolled back into her head. She seemed to be suspended upright for a moment and then crumpled to the ground. Screw walking. Cain reached her about the moment she hit the ground and he pulled her up into his lap not even a second later. It was like he had been stupid enough to stick his hands onto a heated stove.

 _She is too warm!_ Ren cursed but couldn't help the tint of relief when he realized that it was most likely, just a heatstroke.

"Shit!" Murasame cursed beside him as he skidded to a stop. "Must be heatstroke." Cain couldn't focus on the irritating man as he pulled of his gloves and stroke the fainted girl's face. Her skin was scolding hot and surprisingly dry.

 _She must be dehydrated._ Cain cursed and glared at the half empty bottle that had dropped to the ground when she fell.

"You! Bring more water to the trailer!" Murasame called and Ren could see him point at some people close by. "Let's take her to the trailer." He continued facing Cain's way and the brother scooped her up into his arms. The temporary moment of calm was crumbling when she still didn't move at all. The two cases of heatstroke that he had seen before had woken up directly after they collapsed.

"Setsu." He called but turned to follow Murasame to the trailer either way.

"Oh god. Is she all right?" The director asked at his elbow but Cain was too tensed to answer. It felt like he walked into a walk in fridge when he climbed the stairs to the trailer and Cain immediately put Setsu down on the sofa.

Cain couldn't help but to carefully stroke her face with worry.

"Get some towels and drench them in water." Murasame said behind him, but judging by the tone it was directed to someone else. Ren couldn't help but to feel thankful to the actor that barked orders in his stead. It wouldn't have stopped Cain but he could keep his whole focus on the girl now and he was thankful.

Kyoko looked carefree and relaxed in her unconscious state and Cain trailed his fingers over her pulse point from time to time. Her heartrate had climbed initially but now slowed down again. He didn't have to fake a strained expression when she continued to not move.

"Should we call a doctor?" The Director asked and Cain shook his head. _It's Kyoko's reputation on the line. If it's just heatstroke, then…_

"Here." Murasame called and, this time, it was directed at him. The actor held out a wet cold towel and Cain immediately took it and started to pat around her neck and forehead. "She will be fine." The actor said in a soothing voice and Cain couldn't help but to nod silently in agreement. _Of course she would be fine. Then I will have her punished for letting herself get a heatstroke._ Kuon grunted and Ren wanted to smile.

 _She scared you._

 _Of course she did. She just crumbled. I almost broke out._

 _A few days ago, you might have been able to do that._ Ren patted the towel over her forehead again and the red skin calmed down slightly.

"Heel, I will call for a cab." Murasame voice pulled his attention. "She needs a cool bath even if she wakes up and then sleep. You better return to the hotel as soon as possible."

"Yeah." Cain grunted as all the men in Ren body warmed up to the Yankee actor.

"Mmmm." Kyoko suddenly sighed and Cain snapped closer to her face. _Better call her name…_

"Setsu?" Cain called and her eyelids parted slowly. Her gaze was unfocused for an alarming amount of time but then zeroed in on his face.

"You are beautiful." Kyoko sighed and Murasame laughed shortly.

"Seems like she is fine." He said and turned around. "I will head out to call your cab." He moved while he spoke and disappeared out the door while he pulled the two statist guys with him. "Come, leave them alone for a bit."

Cain glanced over his shoulder until the door closed completely and then turned to Setsu. He caught her lips like he tried to hold on to her and she sighed pleased.

"What happened?" She breathed against his lips and Cain pulled away.

"Heatstroke."

"Sorry."

"You are not forgiven." Cain pressed his lips to hers again. She lifted her hand to run it over his scalp and he put their foreheads together the next time he let her lips go. "Don't scare me like that."

"Don't ever again take a job that involves tropical islands."

"I promise. Next one will be in Siberia." Cain grunted and got up on his feet again. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. Setsu grunted in displease and Ren's heart jumped with real stress.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm dizzy." Setsu pouted and leaned onto his shoulder with concerning heaviness.

 _It's just a heatstroke, right?_ Kuon pressed in their head and Ren pushed him deeper behind Cain.

 _Of course. Think about punishments instead._ Ren distracted him and Kuon perked up.

"Tell me if you need a break. We are going to the hotel."

"You are mad right?" She said and Cain smirked her way darkly.

"The devil himself would not challenge me right now."

"Marvelous." She sighed and relaxed into his arms.

.

.

It was not the first time she had fainted. When you pushed yourself to the brink of your ability all your childhood; food, water and sleep often suffered. And there was that time with Ruriko.

 _You are really stupid aren't you?_ Setsu sighed and Kyoko blushed.

 _I thought my mental training worked._ Kyoko thought dejected and Setsu shook her head in disbelieve.

 _Even Ren did not stay out in the direct sunlight. That was just stupid._

 _Sorry. I risked to blow our cover._ Kyoko mentally cried and Setsu rolled her eyes.

 _Well, it seems that fainting had one good effect._ She mumbled as the grudges vibrated in the air of anger emitting from the guy that carried her.

She glanced up at his face and saw his jaw clench. _Yep. Nii-san is angry._ Setsu sing-songed humorlessly.

They had left the cab and were walking down the hallway to their room. Cain had stopped the car on the way at one instance and now carried a bag in one hand. Somehow he managed to carry her and the bag while unlocking the hotel door.

As soon as Cain kicked the door closed behind them did he let her down on the floor and stepped past her inside.

Kyoko tried to hide the way her body tilted and how she tried to regain balance but she stumbled and had to grip the wall behind her. The world was spinning around again but this time it was Cain's fault. He had gone back to pick her up and she hardly had time to adjust before her back hit the bed.

"Are you out to anger me?" Cain growled and Kyoko tried to find her bearings. She laid diagonally on the bed with Cain hovering over her. He still had the bag in his hand and she could hear him shuffle around inside of it.

"No, it was not my intention." Setsu answered calmly while he got up on his knees. He collected her hands with one hand and continued to dig around in the bag with the other. She watched silently until he finally turned to her and pushed a bottle in her hands.

"Drink it all." He said and gripped her shoulders to pull her up against the pillows. Setsu followed his harsh handling and sank back onto the headboard. The bottle in her hand was a full liter bottle of sports drink.

"I can't drink it all. I will drown." Setsu commented and Cain's eyes got darker. He dug into the bag again and Setsu's eyes widen slightly when he came back with a chunk of ice. _Where did he get that?_

"If you stop drinking, this ice will punish you. If you drink, I will reward you." Cain said and Kyoko had to push down the blush when Cain laid down on her legs with his head over her half bare stomach. Setsu lifted the bottle and undid the lid. Cain watched her every move and their eyes were locked when she tilted it against her lips and drank.

Cain leaned down and kissed her stomach. It was like lightning to her gut and Kyoko ran into cover inside her mind together with her grudges.

 _Oh! What… What is he doing?_ Kyoko squealed.

 _Oh, I like this._ Setsu purred.

She drank four slow sips and then stopped for air. Cain lifted the ice and popped it into his mouth before pressing it just above her bellybutton. Setsu inhaled sharply when the ice cold material conflicted with her heated skin and her gut that burned like after half a bottle of scotch.

"Drink." Cain said, still with the ice in his mouth. She didn't follow it directly so he dragged the ice with his lips halfway around her bellybutton. Setsu started to drink again. As soon as she started to swallow he sucked the ice into his mouth and left only soft kisses on her skin.

He moved up and pushed the fabric out of the way. It was a furnace burning inside her body that gained sparks of energy with every kiss. After almost a third of the bottle, she had to pause. The ice was there the moment after.

"Cold." She hissed and Cain trapped her eyes again.

"Drink." He said when he reached for the next block of ice. This one looked half melted but was still a decent size. Cain moved up until he could kiss her collarbone.

 _He is so close!_ Kyoko wailed on the inside. Setsu thought the same, with a different spectra of feelings.

"I don't know if you could call this punishment." She purred but lifted the bottle again and started drinking. The ice was gone but cold lips put burning marks on her shoulder and nibbled on the skin. The ice mixed with the heat and Setsu gripped his face with her free hand.

 _I want a kiss._

"Not until the bottle is empty." Cain said firmly when he realized what she wanted and showed her the ice between his teeth. He turned away from her grip and pressed the cold to her neck directly. Goosebumps rose on her burning skin.

 _I'm so confused._ Kyoko thought as she got pulled out of her corner. _Am I hot or cold?_

She made it past the halfway mark when Cain licked a cold stroke straight over her pulse point and some liquid escaped when she shivered. It traveled over her chin and continued down her throat. Cain licked them up until her jaw line without disturbing her drinking. He kissed his way to her ear instead.

"Drink it up. So I can kiss you." He breathed and Kyoko gulped down a few more. She had maybe one third left when she pulled away for air.

"I will drink it. Just kiss me." She gasped and she felt a slight tremor pass through Ren's body.

"No. Drink." It seemed like he forced the words out of his mouth. The ice met her skin the moment later and she pulled a few needed breaths and then pulled almost all the rest down. It wasn't her who pulled the bottle away, but Ren. She stared in confusion when he pulled the almost empty bottle from her lips and pressed it to his own.

She didn't have to wonder for long what he was doing as his hand cradled her face the next moment and he pressed their lips tightly together.

 _Ahh. Brother plans a full pay back. First the Ice now the indirect drinking._ Setsu hummed and let him open her lips with his. She was fully prepared and drank the last when he passed it over to her. She was hardly able to swallow the liquid before an almond sized shard of ice landed on her tongue. It didn't get time to cool her down before Cain chased it with his heat.

Their tongues chased the ice between their mouths until it melted. Cain parted with a hitched breath.

Kyoko felt like she had arrived at a different La-la land than she usually visited. This version had more fire and now even ice. She didn't want to move or do anything but explore this new land in detail.

Cain didn't seem to share her wish as he backed out of the bed with the bag in his hands. He dug around in it and found two additional bottles of sports drink and tossed them into the bed.

 _No-o, don't stop._ Kyoko followed him with her eyes as he moved to the small refrigerator and popped the bag into the freeze-box inside it. The beer rattled in the door when he pushed it closed.

He was maybe five meters away but Setsu could see in the tension of his jaw when Cain left the body.

.

.

Ren pushed the bag of ice inside the freezing compartment and then pulled a deep steading breath.

 _Kiss me? She actually asked it straight out. Never thought I would hear those words from her lips._ Ren sighed and a small smile grew on his lips.

"Ren?" He didn't know how she noticed but it didn't matter.

"Yes Kyoko?" He turned and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked somewhere between Setsu and herself at the moment. It was her face but Setsu's relaxed body.

"I am really sorry." Kyoko almost whispered and Ren could not help to notice the way she tilted her head. It was not the usual prim and proper girl but more like the girl at the Dark Moon party that had asked if he wanted his way with her.

"I know that you didn't faint on purpose. But you scared me." Ren exhaled and then smiled. Kyoko smiled softly his way. _She is so beautiful._ Ren walked up and sat down beside her on the short end of the bed. Their arms brushed as the added weight made them tilt into the middle. Ren's heart trembled with happiness when she didn't move away from the touch.

"It wasn't my intention but fainting fits our cover story." Kyoko laughed softly. "That I'm holed up in the hotel room because I can't stand the heat." She clarified and Ren smiled too.

"Yes." Ren glanced to the side and caught the faint blush on her cheeks. "It is a day early but we could make it into something useful."

"Yes!" Kyoko suddenly burst out in excitement. "I have learned a lot about that!"

"About what?" Ren asked in confusion. Their soft air had vanished and alarms started to blare inside his head.

"How to make something bad into something useful with my acting!" Kyoko smiled widely with the excitement overflowing. "Setsu and Cain are doing bad things all the time so I have been forced to adapt."

 _What is she talking about?_ Kuon questioned but Ren soon connected her words to something he didn't want to realize.

 _Is it… the kissing? Is the kissing the 'bad things' she is talking about?_

"Father and the President said so too. That everything you experience is useful in acting." She pushed on and Ren got up on his feet.

"That's right. You never know what kind of roles you play in the future." Ren forced himself to say.

 _I hate this._ Ren cursed. _I didn't even realize that I had started to hope it meant something more for her. Just because it meant the world to me…_

 _Damn it._ Kuon cursed and ripped his hair mentally.

"Ren?" He hadn't been able to fool her then. Her voice was hesitant and filled with questions.

"I'm happy to hear that you gained something from this job. I did feel reluctant, taking your time to be my lucky charm." Ren tried so hard to make his voice neutral.

"No!" He heard the bed creek when she stood up behind him. He didn't have the courage to meet her eyes at the moment but kept them focused out the window to his right. "I really enjoyed this act. I have learned a lot about myself and about acting!" Kyoko pulled his robe like to make him listen to her words.

 _No…_ Kuon growled on the inside. _Don't get your hopes up AGAIN. Just because she enjoyed the act doesn't mean that anything has changed regarding how she feel about you. Or even love in general._

"Ren. I thought you meant that you still wanted to act like the siblings from time to time. But maybe in fact…" Her dejected voice kicked his heart back to life.

"I did. But I realize now how selfish that was. You may forget me ever mention it."

"But if I want it too?" Her voice forced him to glance on her face. It was beet red and glowing with a light that crumbled layers of his heart's defense.

 _No… If you say that… then I can't help but feel hope._ Ren sighed and turned to her. She did it for acting, but didn't mind the acting.

"If I could let you relax and be able to spend more time with you…" Kyoko continued to talk in that shy and embarrassed way.

 _Kyoko…_ Ren couldn't help it when he reached out for her. He pulled her into his arms and pressed them together. He half cursed himself for giving in to his desires but Kyoko joined him the next moment. Her arms moved from her robe to around his waist.

"You might want to scold me for this but… I want to think that we are more than Senpai and Kohai." Kyoko's words trembled with uncertainty but Ren let go of her and leaned back until he could see her face. Every other man on this earth would have read her beet red face as a confession but Ren knew that her words were not the ones he wished for.

 _Still, it is an improvement…_ Kuon sighed.

"We are friends." He confirmed and then froze when her relived smile sent flowers flying all over him.

.

.

Insert chapter 215 - Ren returns from Guam for good (not published yet but should happen soon) from the original manga here…

Those who wants a relationship to fit the one in the original series can stop reading here. Those who do; I hope you had a blast reading this because I did, writing it.

The following chapters will be about the Heels back in Tokyo and their promised meetings there. The relationship will evolve from here, past where the original story is at the moment (Chapter 238).

.

.

Kyoko tried to deny it even if it was evident to anyone that looked at her that she had some sort of countdown going on. She flipped her phone open every other minute and her eyes sparkled more and more with each time. Chiori glanced at her questionably and Kyoko tried to order her face into a more innocent one.

"Is there something happening today?" The co-actor finally asked when Kyoko practically started to shiver in excitement.

"What?" She seriously had not heard the question but she could figure out what the girl had said. "No, there is nothing. Why would it? What would that be?" Kyoko asked evasively and shook her head in denial.

"Then, are you waiting for a text message?" The third love me member pushed and Kyoko could not help the blush on her cheeks.

"Y-yes, maybe." Kyoko had never been one for lying and she could give that one up to her friend. "I mean. I have sent a message. I hope that I will receive an answer." She trailed of the words into uncertainty and diverted her eyes from the girls analyzing glare.

"Fine. You don't have to tell me." Chiori said and flipped her hair to the side.

 _Must be from Tsuruga judging by that blush._ The girl thought with humor.

"I." Kyoko began but the distant burr of vibration against a hard surface made her snap her head to the phone. _Seriously._ Chiori could not stop herself from smiling at the expression on the girl's face. It was almost like she was traveling into some kind of fantasy land. The third love me member kept her eyes on her senpai and got to see a range of amusing emotions on the others face. First excitement, then doubt, followed by fluster and happiness.

"I guess you are busy after work then?" Chiori asked and Kyoko jumped when she was brought back to the day and time.

"Y-yes." Kyoko nodded and her eyes burned with a happy fire.

 _Good thing I didn't had time to ask her out yet._ _She would have refused this offer then and she would have been unhappy._ Chiori started to gather the things laying around and stacked them together like Kyoko would have done. She glanced at the love me member's hands that pushed buttons with slight hesitation. Kyoko paused a moment and then pressed the send button. The excitement was palpable in the air. It didn't take more than a minute before the answer arrived and Kyoko hadn't turned her eyes from the screen in the whole while.

 _It must have been a positive response._ Chiori thought and placed the last papers on top of the paper pile. Kyoko quickly pulled her bag up and stuffed the manuscript from Box R into it.

"I got this. You go ahead, Senpai." Chiori smiled and Kyoko blushed beet red. However, the fire in her eyes was back and in full force. It took Chiori's breath away.

"Thank you! See you tomorrow." Kyoko called and the third love me member watched how the girl ran to Director Ana to greet him and then was out of the office with the speed of a bullet.

Chiori chuckled under her breath and started to chase the stray papers that had flown into the air with Kyoko's fast-as-a-bullet exit.

.

.

Setsu stared at the unmoving dog statue with a kindred spirit. Hachiko had been symbol of devotion during and after death. She couldn't help to feel somewhat connected to the thought he represented.

 _Devotion._ Setsu hummed. _It could be my middle name._

 _Yes, and like Hachiko are we waiting for the target of our devotion._ Kyoko thought worriedly. It wasn't like Cain to be late to a meeting with his sister.

 _He is right behind us, right now. If you didn't notice._ Setsu hummed and Kyoko noticed the large circle that people took their effort to avoid her with.

"Setsu." Came the gentle voice behind her and Setsu turned slowly around. It was Cain in all his glory; bed head, dark and dangerous. Setsu didn't hesitate one moment before she walked up and slipped inside his arms.

"Are you well?" Setsu asked and Cain leaned down to kiss her. Kyoko felt her heartbeat reach an inhuman amount of beats per minute from excitement when their lips touched.

"Now I am." Cain sighed and cradled her head closer to his. They breathed the same air and just stayed still for a moment to appreciate the closeness to the other.

"As am I." Setsu whispered and let her hand travel up to his neck and stroked the skin, happy that her biker gloves allowed skin to skin contact.

"You have no idea how badly I have missed you." Cain ghosted over her lips and Setsu smirked.

"I have a slight idea." Setsu sighed and intertwined their fingers into a tight hold.

"You think you do." Cain grunted and she could see his mood turn dark.

"I also have a slight idea how to catch up again." Setsu purred and held up a keycard in her hand. She might as well have started to sing out loud for the poorly hidden surprise on his face.

"What's that?" He grunted and Setsu smirked.

"You will have to see."

.

.

Ren couldn't help but to stop still and watch the girl of his dreams, standing tall and confident in front of the Hachiko statue. Her edgy style and aura made people go out of their way to avoid her. She also pulled the stares from several men and that's what made him close the distance between them until they shared the same space again.

His whole body screamed for him to pick her up and run away with her. Trapp her to his body for hours and not let her leave.

The black and blue keycard in her hand didn't make it easier to hold back when they obviously had a private place together.

However, she sidestepped him and it was not a hotel that she led him to.

 _What did you think?_ Ren snorted out in displease and rolled his eyes mentally.

 _Then what is this place?_ Kuon asked and Cain stared at the alley that led them to some sort of building with the same color theme as the keycard.

"Have you eaten?" The girl asked and when he hesitated did she roll her eyes and pulled him a bit faster to the counter where a bored looking girl sat and stared at a screen.

"Number 5, 8 and 32 to this room." Setsu said with confidence and waved the keycard in front of her. The girl shrugged a bit more awake when she noticed them outside her cubicle.

"5, 8 and...?" She asked while her eyes widen in surprise as she takes them in.

"32." Setsu said and the girl nodded.

"Ten minutes." The girl said and bowed. "Thank you for staying with us today."

"Setsu?" Cain asked as the girl pulled him through the doors at the right side of the cube and into a long hallway with about five doors on each side.

There were numbers printed on each of them and Setsu led him into the one on the furthest right with the number 31. He could only watch as she opened the door with the key card and led him inside.

Cain strained his eyes to see what the girl had pulled him into, but it was far do dark to make out more than rough shapes. There was a L shaped coach big enough for at least 10 people just to the left of the door and a table that rests in front of it. It was too dark to see but the air and the echo of the door closing made Ren think that the room was unusually big.

A pop-ing sound from Setsu's direction made him turn and he could see a pink gum between her teeth. She had pushed the door closed and revealed a bin with different kinds of bats behind it. Kuon watched as she picked out a black aluminium bat and started to twirl it around in her hand (after her ninja training this was nothing).

She blew another bubble and turned on the light switch on the wall beside the crate.

Ren heard the flicker of iridescent lights behind him and turned around.

Two fully equipped batting cages fit inside the room side by side and the bat in her hand started to make sense.

 _She brought me to a private batting cage. I didn't even know they had this in town._ Ren thought and watched the girl spin the bat again. She watched him through hooded eyes and smirked.

"I know you would be up for some exercise after the plane ride and the paralyzing sun." Setsu smiled and Ren could feel the thrill that coursed through Kuon.

 _A fight. Nice. It has been some time since I used a bat._

 _At least for its intended purpose._ Cain mentally snorted.

"You will play too?" Cain asked and Setsu tilted her head with a wicked grin.

"Oh Nii-san. You will have to fight to come out on top of this." Setsu smirked and put the end of the bat to the floor.

"Is that so?" Cain grinned back at her and they moved as one to each cage. Setsu wore just short shorts and a bustier and Kuon liked it. She took her stance and pressed normal level with confidence.

 _This is not her first time._ Cain mused and grabbed one of the wooden bats that leaned against the cage to his right. Setsu waited with her back turned to him and Ren had to focus to not get distracted by the girl's legs and behind that was right in front of him.

 _Should have taken the other cage._ Ren muttered but Kuon roared his approval for the sight.

Setsu pressed go when he got into place and he could only stare when she hit the first ball with a satisfying ping.

 _She is good._ Kuon smirked and took his stance.

.

.

Kyoko felt the glee in her mind seep out to her face. Without anyone staring and no one that mocked her misses, she felt confident and she hit even straighter than expected. After about ten hits had she not missed one.

The confidence hummed pleasantly in her bones and, even if she missed one ball by a hair's width some moments later, she still felt amazing.

The round was 20 balls and she then turned to Cain who still had two more to go. The fire in his eyes was a contrast to the character that he had played and both personalities in Kyoko's brain agreed that he fit more as this, full of life and with burning eyes.

"When did you get so good at batting?" Cain asked with a smirk but she was prepared.

"Well, when you left for the audition, I needed something to pass my time. And it keeps irritating bugs away when you can make a good swing."

"I see." Cain said and walked out of the cage to her side again.

 _He bought it._ Kyoko sing-songed happily and put the bat down for now. Setsu had seen movement from the door and stepped out of her own cage.

"Foods here." She pointed and the man looked slightly confused of the intrusion. His focus must have been elsewhere.

"If you plan to make me work out, I hope you didn't order anything heavy."

"Do not doubt me." Setsu smirked and Cain found quesadillas and vegetable sticks to his disposal. She sank down on the short arm of the sofa and Cain slipped down beside her.

It didn't take long before she hand-fed him everything slowly in little bites.

Kyoko couldn't help but feel her heart flutter when she finally was close to Ren again. There was no way for them to go out and spend time together as themselves. The media would have run them over and started rumors that would make trouble for them both.

The siblings were a blessing sent to them and Kyoko couldn't help but to smile a bit when she saw Ren relax against the backrest with a content sigh and a lively glow in his eyes.

She glanced at the batting cage again and was thankful for her childhood and what it had prepared her for. Batting had been one of two sports she and Sho spent time doing in the past. He hated badminton because she beat him every time. They went to the batting cage instead and if she did too good, it only took one or two mocking comments about her skill to bring her down a level. Baseball demanded both mind and body to be in sync and Sho had known where to hit.

Cain and Ren would never say the words Sho had and Kyoko doubted she would lose this game.

"Setsu." Cain called her attention. She turned to him and bit slowly on a piece of quesadilla. When she finally swallowed, she closed the distance between them and melted their lips together.

The response flared in the heat of his lips and the hands on her hip. He just needed a little more coaxing before she moved to straddle his lap and he could pull her close.

"I have missed you." Cain breathed between kisses and Setsu smirked against his lips.

"I know." The girl reached up to touch his hair. Cain let her with a smile on his lips and then pulled her even closer.

"I don't think you do." He whispered and Setsu smiled.

"Let me guess. Every time you got a moment of free time did you remember my juicy lips?" Setsu asked and let her lower lip slide against his. "Every time you laid in your bed, you feel the cold space beside you that was prove of my absence. You would lie awake and counted the hours until you were able to see me again."

"Maybe you do know then." Cain sighed and pulled his hand across her neck.

"I have been separated from you just as long as you have been separated from me." She smiled and leaned in to really savor the feeling of their closeness.

"It was a double suffering then." Cain hummed.

"Never this long again. Please." Setsu purred and Cain nodded.

"I might not be able to look like your brother every time. But I will always be waiting beneath the surface for you to call me out."

"I might turn greedy." Setsu warned and Cain smiled the smile that lit fires in her gut.

"No matter how many times you call for me, it won't be anywhere near enough."

 _I might get greedy._ Kyoko repeated inside her mind.

 _Go for it. Make yourself happy. You can see for yourself that Ren likes it._ Setsu said and pointed at the soft relaxed face that was day and night compared to the professional smile that she had seen just the other day when he visited the daruma.

 _I will be greedy._ Kyoko knew it.

 _._

 _._

 _Please ask me._ Ren tried to beg with his eyes and Setsu smiled that mischievous grin that said to him that he was in over his head. He loved it.

 _Whatever she thinks is too much would probably be the least amount I will need to survive._ Kuon snorted and reached for some of the snacks. He put some vegetable sticks into his mouth and smiled amused when she nibbled on the other end.

They returned to the batting cages after a while and Kuon had to fight with all his might to actually keep even steps with the girl. He felt uttermost defeated when she came out one strike above him.

Ren didn't mind too much when he saw the girl tried to keep unfazed but actually broke out in victorious smiles all the time when she didn't think he noticed.

Cain, Kuon and Ren were not men that easily admitted defeat and the girl's smiles and pink blushes made him feel like he came through with a victory. He could live with being the looser on paper.

Ren glanced at the time and then back on the girl. Setsu wiped her bat slowly with a slight smirk and then joined him by the door.

He had no idea how her schedule was for the following day but they were closing in on midnight. He guessed their time was running out but felt strangely at ease. He knew she was in his future and it soothed him.

Setsu gripped his hand and pulled him outside without rushing. She threw some money to the girl at the entrance and the bored girl broke out in a wide smile when she saw the big tip.

"Welcome again." She bowed and Setsu pulled her brothers hand to lead him on.

"I had fun." Cain said and Setsu glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He had meant it as a farewell gesture but her expression told him that he was way wrong.

"This is just the beginning." Setsu smirked and pulled up a second keycard from her pocket. Ren didn't have to freak out over nothing this time. The small freak out was real because the keycard was printed with the katakana for hotel and the room number 307.

.

.

There was a lot of kissing but the time apart and the shortage of sleep made them curl up under the comforter soon, draped around each other. Setsu relaxed on top of the brother and let her head rest above his heart. The beats and his warm hands that stroked patterns on her back soon lulled her to the sleep that had escaped her during their time appart.

Ren set the alarm and then relaxed beneath the sleeping girl. He wanted to stay awake to treasure this moment but she was a spell to relax him and he soon caved for the feeling. He wanted to laugh at how easy sleeping beside her had turned into an addiction and that his body had failed him more than usual since they parted. He carefully removed her wig and his own and then welcomed the traitorous sleep.

 _She excelled all my expectations._ Ren thought as his eyes fluttered closed. _Oh I hope this is the start of a tradition_.

.

.

.

Authors note.

Has anyone tried the "relax until you don't freeze" – thing I mention in this story? I actually like that feeling. It's just horrible when you slip back into the shivers again.

I managed to get this out in time. I have some ideas of what will happen next and I have vacation for one more week. Things should be moving along, especially considering how good you are at encouraging me.

I have a report I should do… Okay, I will be good and do it. It will just take a day. I hope… Then I will write the continuation ^^

Dear people that review; You are the world to me!


	10. Chapter 10

Heels 10

Ren almost thought it was too good to be true when he woke up to a familiar face just in front of his own. He reached out and stroked a stray strand of hair out of her face and couldn't help but to smile when the heat from her skin convinced him that it was real.

"Hooo. You can smile so brightly." A voice said to his right and Ren had to clench his jaw to not flinch. He knew that voice, and it was not one he wanted to deal with in his current position.

He turned his head to the side and immediately got pissed when a sneaky smile filled his vision.

"President." Ren greeted and glanced sideways at the girl that laid on top of him with a firm grip of his shirt.

' _At least you had a shirt on.'_ Kuon snorted and then fueled the anger against the invader.

"Ren my protégé, how are you?" The shit eating grin made a vein pop on Ren's forehead. _He is enjoying this all too much._

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a whisper and the president smirked even wider, even if Ren had thought it impossible.

"This is my room, or rather my hotel."

' _What?'_ Ren thought but then glanced around the room that he hadn't bothered about the day before.

The walls were covered in wine red velvet and every piece of furniture, save the bed, was covered in black leather. Every piece, including the table, the small nightstand and every pillow in the small sofa that rested in the far most corner. It was, in every sense, a love cave. ' _I should have figured. It's not like Kyoko would spend money on a hotel room.'_

"You look rather annoyed, I must say." The president faked a hurt tone that fooled nobody. However, something in the sentence must have reached the girl's mind and Ren froze as she stared to move.

Both men stared as the girl rubbed her face to Ren's chest and a wide smile grew on her lips.

"Nii-san, I think the batting worked. Your chest is hard as rock." Setsu smirked and turned her head to her brother. She was a beauty with rosy cheeks and hooded eyes that spoke of her sleep drunken state.

Ren needed a moment to order his face into a neutral expression that could pass for all the men.

"We have company." He said in Japanese and the girl turned her head to glance around.

Ren had to give it to her, she didn't even flinch when her eyes landed on the president.

"Boss." She greeted without more than a slight hitch on the words. The president was practically beaming with excitement.

"Setsuka, how nice to see you." He greeted and the girl lifted an eyebrow.

"Is it time?" She asked and Ren turned his focus back on her.

' _What time?'_

"Unfortunately." Lory said in the sad tone again and the girl exhaled in a sigh.

"Give me five." Setsu barged and Ren had to steel his nerves when the girl sat up on his stomach and then leaned over his face.

' _Wait a moment… are you going to kiss me now? With the president watching?'_ Ren didn't really like that his mind rooted more for the kiss than chastity.

"Two, and then I need you both."

"Fine." Setsu sighed and Ren saw the president stand up and move towards the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, she melted their lips together and Ren panted in surprise.

' _Wooaa… yes.'_

"I hate rushing. It's just this once." Setsu sighed between kisses and gripped his head to pull his lips up to hers. He didn't fight it but fitted his own hand at the back of her neck and pushed the kiss into even warmer waters.

Setsu was the first one to pull back and Ren tried to hold onto the heat in his lips.

"Ren?" That was not his sister and Ren snapped his eyes open. Kyoko was looking down on him from just a few centimeters away with moist lips and a glowing blush.

Ren tensed when he saw the girl in her rightful body and didn't know how to react.

"You have to be at TBM in 31 minutes. We have to hurry." Her words made his mind reconnect with his body.

"Do we?" Ren couldn't help but to put a little disappointment behind the question.

"Yes." Kyoko smiled apologetically and Ren released his grip of her neck with a held back grunt.

The girl slid of his stomach and quickly pulled the wig off before he even had time to get up on his elbows. She ran to the wardrobe and Ren managed to sit up before she was back with two duffle bags.

"Change." Kyoko explained and Ren caught it before she disappeared into the bathroom that the president just exited.

"Kyoko." He greeted when she passed and she almost tripped herself with halting and bowing his direction. The next moment she was gone.

"Ren. You really have to hurry." The presidents smile was far too joyful to carry any actual worry.

"Yes." Ren got up and pulled off his clothes quickly to distract the man.

' _I can't imagine all the questions that are boiling just beneath the surface. Better look busy.'_ Ren and Kuon thought and pulled on a pair of clean boxers and dress pants.

"You are surely not shy." The presidents voice was overfilled with glee and Ren promptly ignored him. The sound of the bathroom door opening made the president turn in that direction.

"Ren." Kyoko's voice called to him and he lifted his gaze. Kyoko had changed into a skirt and jumper in record time and held his dress shirt in her extended arms. He slipped his arms into place and she moved to secure the buttons at his sleeves.

He blamed her confidence for not reacting to what they were doing. He started on the top buttons while she worked from the bottom up.

"Tie." She said and fished it out of the bag while he unfolded the collar. Once again did her confidence lead him on and he just waited for her to finish. She made quick work of it and he was impressed with the complexed knot she had managed to do.

"Nice." The president said and Kyoko sent him a wide smile.

"Thank you. I think he is ready."

"You should fix his hair." Lory commented and realization started to dawn on Ren.

' _What are we doing?'_ Ren groaned mentally and Lory's face confirmed his suspicions. _'We will never hear the end of this.'_

Ren soon got distracted by Kyoko who used some of her own hair gel in his hair. He weighed the feeling of satisfaction of her casual touch against the added damage Lory could do when he didn't protest. The touch weighed out in the end even if Ren tried to convince himself it was an act of saving time, rather than just selfish desire that he didn't take over the task of his own hair.

"Splendid." Lory hummed pleased when Kyoko pulled the recolored bangs into place with soft hands. "You have talent Kyoko-chan." Ren swore that Lory put unnecessary weight behind both the word talent and the ending chan.

' _What are you trying to hint old man?'_ Kuon grunted irritated.

"Thank you for financing our selfish request." Kyoko bowed deeply for the president when she had dried her hands on a towel and Ren bent his head too.

"I always support my actors when they do something productive." Lory couldn't hide the snicker completely and Kuon growled mentally.

"Have a nice day, Ren." Kyoko smiled and blushed beautifully his way and Ren felt his face relax.

"Thank you. I haven't slept this well since Guam." Ren smiled as he leaned into the girl's space. "Thank you, Kyoko." He smiled a genuine smile just a few centimeters from her face and got the satisfaction of a blush before he straightened again.

Ren walked past her to Lory who waited for him by the door.

"Kyoko, there is a car waiting for you when you get down. No complaints." Lory called over his shoulder and Ren could see Kyoko nod before the door closed between them.

.

Lory led the way to a hidden elevator behind a seemingly ordinary rooms door in the end of the hallway and they stepped inside. It had buttons for every floor but Lory pressed one for the basement and the metal box shook awake.

"I can't decide if you are in a good or bad mood." Lory broke the silence.

"Why would I ever be in a foul mood when I get woken up by my dear protector?" Ren asked with all the imaginary honey he could manage in to his voice. Lory clicked his tongue.

"Tsuruga Ren, you are not one to be late. You should thank me because it didn't look like you would wake up for hours."

' _You don't have to sound like you received an early birthday present.'_ Kuon commented mentally but Ren held back from speaking out loud.

"Of course am I thankful." Ren fueled the business smile until Kuon turned a bit sick.

"Cut it out. It is too early for scheming smiles." Lory snickered and Ren turned down the flames a notch.

' _If that's the case, I don't see how you could look at yourself in the mirror before dinner.'_ Kuon grunted mentally and Cain snorted a laugh at that.

"What can I do for you?" Ren asked to focus his mind on other subjects.

"It's been some time. What is your decision considering the two offers I spoke of?" Lory asked as the elevator came to a stop. A small panel lit up on Ren's left side and he saw a poorly lit image of an empty, underground parking lot.

Ren saw Lory press a button and the doors opened to reveal the same parking lot outside the doors.

' _Clever way to see that the coast is clear. Makes you wonder what secret guests have been visiting this hotel in the past.'_ Kuon thought as Ren followed Lory towards a running black car.

He still had to answer the earlier question but he climbed into the back seat before he opened his mouth.

"This is not the time." Ren said confidently and Lory's face couldn't hide the lack of surprise.

"I figured." He said and the car started to move. Ren only nodded in a try to make the subject or, preferably, the whole conversation to die. However, they hadn't even left the parking lot before Lory spoke up again.

"I couldn't help to notice how comfortable Kyoko-chan acted in you company." The air around the president reminded Ren of kids on television who celebrated Christmas.

"Who's idea was it for the siblings to be dangerously in love?" Ren couldn't pull Kuon back fully from his voice and Lory frowned.

"Love can be expressed in many ways. I just pointed out that your relationship seems more physical than I expected." Lory crossed his arms pouting. Ren couldn't really tell him no.

' _He caught us sleeping in the same bed. Literally on top of each other.'_ Ren sighed and glanced out the tinted window just to catch a wave of chestnut hair that stepped into a van.

His whole being knew it was Kyoko and he was satisfied she had accepted the ride.

"How were the last days of filming for Tragic Marker?" Lory offered when the silence dragged on and Ren humored the change of topic.

"Smooth. We finished right on time."

"How was the weather?"

"Hot." Ren thought of Kyoko and her heatstroke. She had been the first of five.

"I heard Kyoko fainted." Lory was fishing for something.

"Yes. We had planned to use the weather to give Setsu an out to retire. However, neither of us noticed the warning signs and she got a real heatstroke."

"She seemed fine now at least, and your covers weren't blown?"

"Not in the slightest." Ren said confidently and Lory nodded.

"That's good." The president moved his hand to a folder that rested on the seat beside him that Ren hadn't noticed and sirens started to blare inside his head. "It would be no fun if this act ended to soon."

Ren had no idea what he was talking about.

' _The act is supposed to be over already.'_ Ren thought and watched the president open the folder and smirk cunningly.

.

.

.

Chiori rested her head on her hand and openly stared at her Senpai who was seated across from her.

She didn't feel the need to hide her gaze as Kyoko obviously didn't pay any attention to her company.

The number one Love Me member was in the middle of a strobe light of emotions that flickered across her face.

' _Just how quickly is she able to pull out that blush?'_ Chiori thought when Kyoko's face turned from a blushing bride, to a pale stone face and then to fire-engine-red.

"How could I be that disrespectful?" Kyoko mumbled and Chiori tilted her head to the side.

"Did you maybe call Tsuruga-san by his first name?" She couldn't help but ask and Kyoko snapped her head Chiori's way quicker than should be humanly possible. Chiori had a hard time keeping her face neutral when Kyoko's face once again turned into a pale mask of horror.

' _Something else then.'_

"I-I did call him by his given name. I didn't even realize that." Kyoko's face stayed in the horror-range but traveled from terror, to the mask of a demon and then back.

' _So she did. But she didn't even realize it first. Something else must have happened.'_ Chiori was torn between her professional spirit and her curiosity. In the end, the spirit won and she got up and pulled Kyoko back to the set in time for the end of their break. Kyoko stumbled up on set but as soon as Natsu stepped in, she didn't fail one take.

.

.

.

Kyoko fell forward and was thankful for the soft chicken costume to cushion the impact when she hit the hard surface.

She had aimed for the low table at her dressing room and relaxed fully when the legs and her arms dangled over the edges.

' _How is it possible to be this energized after everything that happened today?'_ Kyoko questioned and kicked her legs to chase the uncomfortable feeling away. Her mind was exhausted but her body wanted to keep moving.

She pulled a deep breath to steady her heart and then thought back at their morning.

' _Ahhh! How could I still act like Setsu in front of the president?'_

' _You were certainly not in any condition to face him as yourself.'_ Natsu mocked a laugh and Kyoko shook her head to get the third voice out of her mind.

' _She is right. It had been far too embarrassing for you to act as yourself, while trying to keep professional and not get flustered by Ren at the same time. Especially as you woke up in the same bed…'_ Setsu snickered and dreamed herself back. ' _That warm broad chest. The smell…'_

' _Now you are making me jealous.'_ Natsu hummed and Kyoko felt the blush spread on her face again.

' _And we called Ren by his name… In front of the President.'_

' _That's the least of your worries. I think the mother hen act when you helped him dress triumphs everything else.'_ Both Natsu and Setsu smirked as Kyoko wailed and started to twist and turn on top of the table.

Oh no! Don't mention it! I'm not a hen. I'm a chicken…

"Kyoko-chan?" A careful voice called her attention and Kyoko quickly flared her arms and legs until she got back up on her feet.

"Hikaru-san." Kyoko greeted and tried to find something to do with her arms. She turned to the Nakai position on pure reflex.

"Are you all right?" The oldest Ishibashi asked worriedly and Kyoko nodded furiously.

"Of course. I'm just… training." Kyoko said and scratched her head with the chicken arm.

"Oh. I didn't mean to interrupt." Hikaru laughed and Kyoko giggled embarrassed.

"Was there something you wanted?" Kyoko asked politely and he smiled.

"We wanted to try this new restaurant and wondered if you would like to join? It's called 'The Darumaya' and is not too far from here. We are driving and could give you a lift."

"The Darumaya?" Kyoko asked and her eyes widened. _No… is there more than one Darumaya in Tokyo?_

"Yes, is this small Japanese restaurant with a cozy feeling. It's a middle-aged pair that manages it and we are probably not going to be recognized." Hikaru burned while he tried to sell her the idea and Kyoko felt the worries leave her for the amusing coincidence.

"I would love to." Kyoko giggled and she saw the big smile that formed on his lips.

"Wonderful! We are ready in ten."

"I will change." Kyoko smiled and Hikaru pulled the zipper down helpfully before he skipped out of her room.

' _What a coincident.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"You actually live there Kyoko?" The youngest Ishibashi asked and Kyoko nodded proudly.

"Yes. I help out in the restaurant whenever I get time." She felt the car slow down and she was the first to jump out when they came to a stop outside the shops front.

She hardly had time to land with both feet on the ground when someone gripped her arm from behind and she was forced to turn around.

The grudges moved quicker than her mind and wrapped around the singer to force his grip to loosen.

"Sho." She greeted the frozen singer and started to pull back the force of the small demons.

"What the hell did you do?" Shotaro cursed when the spell lifted and Kyoko rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood for him at the moment. Especially as he had no disguise what so ever and they were in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Please leave." She barked his way as the Ishibashis all climbed out of the car.

"Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru asked behind her and Kyoko reacted to the hardness of his voice. "Is this man bothering you?" He asked and Kyoko smiled reassuring his way.

"No way. He is about to leave."

"Aren't you Fuwa S…" The older brother started and Kyoko gripped his arm to pull his focus to her.

 _I don't want them to know about us._ She thought and sent Sho a death glare over her shoulder.

"Let's go inside." Kyoko said and the three hosts hesitated only a moment with strange stares at Sho before they followed her.

' _What is he doing here?'_ Kyoko glanced at the singer and caught his hard jaw and pissed eyes. _He is mad._

"Wait a moment." He barked but Kyoko simply moved towards the Darumaya and the other three followed her. "Kyoko!"

' _He is… ahhh!'_

"What?" She turned around with a snap and growled his way.

"It was you right?" His dark clothes and light hair made his face look pale in the moonlight.

"It was me what?"

"You got out of that shady hotel in town that celebrities use!" Shotaro spat out at her and Kyoko couldn't help to stop and stare at him. "And it was early morning too!"

' _Did he see me?'_ Kyoko thought but then noticed the lack of further information. ' _If he knew I was there with Ren… He would not keep silent.'_

"So what?" Kyoko asked. There was no point in avoiding it as he obviously had to many details to make it up out of thin air.

"Who did you meet?" Shotaro moved closer and Kyoko glanced around. He was too loud for her liking but there was no one other than the five of them close and they were too far from the Darumaya to be heard into the store. Still…

' _What the hell is he talking about out in the open.'_

"She was meeting with us." Hikaru suddenly said to her right and Kyoko had to force her face to not make a strange expression. She couldn't help but to turn her head and glance at Hikaru that smiled at her with confidence.

"What?" Kyoko turned back to her childhood friend and saw him take her company in for the first time. "Who are you?" Shotaro barked impolitely and Kyoko couldn't help her temper.

"You, narcissistic airhead! You have been on their show." Kyoko yelled at him and Sho stepped closer to Yuusei who was the tallest of the Ishibashis. He seemed to size him up and Kyoko saw when he recognized them.

"Isn't that the show where you attacked me in that bird costume!" Sho exploded and Kyoko shrugged.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said and saw the three Ishibashis glance at her.

"Why do you know them then?" _Not how, but why… what is his problem?_

"We are planning to host Kyoko-chan soon. She is a phenomenal actor and we were going through ideas of how to make a good, special show." Shinichi said with confidence and Kyoko blushed from the sudden compliment.

"What?" Sho stopped his chilly air and Kyoko glanced around again. Sho had calmed down when he had gotten an answer to his question. She had already been generous with her attention and turned to the Ishibashis.

"Let's eat." She said and Hikaru smiled her way and offered his arm. She took it and smiled back.

"Yes. Let's finish our discussion." Shinichi smiled and put and arm around her shoulders. Kyoko had time to see Sho burn the arm with his gaze but the singer seemed defused for the moment and she didn't want to stir the wasp nest when it finally had calmed down.

Kyoko checked behind herself once and twice before she was convinced that he didn't follow them inside the restaurant. She didn't relax fully before the sliding doors shut behind her.

"Kyoko-chan." Okami-san greeted and Kyoko got distracted making introductions.

.

Taisho didn't let Hikaru out of his gaze for their complete stay.

.

Kyoko's mental and bodily strength was both running low when she said farewell to the Ishibashis and crawled up to her room.

' _They didn't question me about the hotel.'_ Kyoko exhaled in relief. She didn't want to lie to them and their silent respect about her private life was appreciated.

' _Much better than a certain someone.'_ Natsu mused and Kyoko groaned while she crawled to the sink to brush her teeth.

' _What did he want either way?'_ Setsu sighed and rolled her eyes mentally. Kyoko could only groan her support to their thoughts.

' _He acted like a jealous boyfriend.'_ Natsu hummed and Kyoko almost swallowed her toothbrush.

"There is no way!" She coughed the words and the plastic stick out.

' _Of course not.'_ Natsu sighed sarcastically.

' _No, there is no way. He just wants to monopolize my attention and mess with my relationships.'_

' _Wow, you are not convincing with THAT argument.'_ Natsu snorted and Kyoko felt the grudges slipping out with her dark air.

' _Thank you for that one. I looked forward to cozy dreams about Nii-san.'_ Setsu growled Natsu's way while Kyoko grudgingly filled the whole room with small angry spirits. There was no room for nice thoughts or even dreams as Kyoko raged into the night.

.

.

.

' _How can a few days in Guam disturb my 20 years old sleeping pattern?'_ Ren groaned when he twisted on the bed for the 405th time in an hour.

' _Your body knows what's good for you.'_ Cain pointed out and Ren grunted. He glanced at the time and saw it close in on 1 am. He sighed out loud and tried to empty his mind.

' _I miss her.'_ Kuon whined and Ren groaned.

' _Stop it.'_ He begged but was met with ignorance.

' _Just call her. Talk to her.'_ Kuon demanded like a little child.

' _That is a good idea.'_ Cain joined and Ren twisted again until he faced his nightstand and the cellphone that was connected to the power cord.

' _It's late.'_ Ren thought and Kuon groaned.

' _She will have turned her phone off if she is in bed. Just try!'_

' _A professional has to do everything in his power to deliver a functional body to his work. A short talk with her would make you fall asleep sooner. You know it.'_ Cain hit hard and Ren reached for the phone the next moment.

He let the cord be connected and pushed the numbers that he knew by heart.

' _What am I…'_ Two dials sounded before the call connected and Ren's gut made a little dance around his liver.

 _You have called her before. Man up!_ Kuon pushed on and Ren pulled a deep breath. He had no idea why he felt nervous.

"Ren?" Kyoko's worried voice was like balm for his soul and he loved how she used his first name without honorifics.

.

.

.

Kyoko had been fuming with fire and darkness when the fairytale song started to play. She had snapped her head to the phone with anger as she assumed it to be Sho that wanted to continue their earlier conversation. However, when the screen showed the kanji for Ren, she fumbled the phone open quickly and pressed connect.

"Ren?" She asked with worry. ' _Why is he calling me at this hour? Did something happen?'_

"Kyoko. I hope I didn't wake you." Ren's voice was calm and his mood sounded good. Kyoko felt herself relax and a faint blush built on her cheeks.

' _He called me by my given name.'_

' _Well, you called him Ren right?'_ Setsu smirked and the blush deepen on her face.

"I was still awake." Kyoko smiled and quickly glanced at the screen. The battery icon said 10 percent but she didn't want to challenge it and connected the cord.

"Is that so? Busy day filming?" Ren asked and Kyoko could hear the gentle smile in his voice. She slipped into the bed again and leaned against the headboard.

"It was alright. I ate dinner with some people from work. We had fun and the time just ran away." Kyoko said and left out the part of her fuming about Sho for a couple of hours.

"I should hang up then maybe? I guess you are tired." Ren's voice sounded worried and a warm mushy feeling spread in her chest.

"You don't have to worry. I haven't been able to fall asleep before 2 am for a while." Kyoko laughed softly and caught herself playing with the power cord.

"Oh? I thought you fell asleep rather quickly yesterday?" Ren asked and Kyoko exploded in red.

"Ah… Yes, I did." She stumbled over the words and bit her lip. "It's easy as Setsu… But…"

"But?" Ren asked carefully and Kyoko bit her lip.

' _It's completely reasonable.'_ Setsu cooed her. ' _Go ahead.'_

"But it is hard without her brother." Kyoko whispered and bit her lip again. There was a silence on the other end that seemed to drag on until an embarrassed laugh cut through it.

"I thought it was only me." Ren laughed gently and Kyoko felt the warm in her chest spread. "Honestly, I have had a hard time falling asleep without you by my side." Ren's voice got deeper in the end and Kyoko felt the tinge of heat in her gut that the kissing usually caused.

"Me too. I seem to never find a comfortable position." Kyoko laughed in the same manner. "I also had to pull out my winter comforter because the bed seemed cold."

' _Cold, large, and empty.'_ Natsu sighed dramatically and Kyoko couldn't help but to agree.

.

.

.

Ren thought his face would separate into two pieces by how widely he was grinning.

' _You should not be that happy about a girl's difficulties to sleep.'_ Kuon mocked but couldn't hide the thrill in his mind.

"I'm the same. Yesterday was the first time I slept well since our last night in Guam." Ren said and hoped he didn't scare her away. There was a silence and when she spoke again he had to strain himself to hear.

"I feel greedy." Were the words he made out and Ren's heart made a loop. _What did she say? There is no other way to interpret it…_

"I want to sleep beside you soon again." The words slipped out of his mouth and he clenched his jaw in horror.

"Me too." Kyoko said quickly and Ren exhaled slowly while some blood decided to pool on his cheeks.

"The president might lend us a room at his hotel…"

"I rather not." Kyoko said and Ren froze in place.

' _I knew it.'_

"Someone… saw me outside and…" Kyoko said and Ren frowned at her words even if he relaxed when she didn't reject him personally rather the location.

' _Just her and not me... But people do not usually recognize her, not to mention tell her about it. If not, it's someone she knew.'_

"Was it Fuwa?" Kuon asked with his big mouth and Kyoko grunted as an assent. Ren took the reins again and tried to clench the anger that always surged when the singer was on topic.

"Yes. He asked what I was doing at a hotel early in the morning."

"I'm sorry. What did you tell him?"

"Ishibashi-san covered for me and said I was on a meeting there with him and the other hosts for Bridge Rock. They saved me." Kyoko's voice turned bright again but Ren frowned.

' _Ishibashi? Bridge Rock?'_

"I don't think I'm familiar with Bridge Rock." Ren formed it as a question. It did sound familiar and a certain chicken passed his mind.

"I got to know them through a Love Me assignment. They were at the Happy-Grateful party." Kyoko spoke quickly and Ren tried to recollect the memories.

' _I did see the chicken there. However, it was a stand-in for the regular guy. He was pretty surprised when I greeted him. I think there were three musicians with him who were named Ishibashi.'_ Ren relaxed and smiled.

"I see. They work for LME right?"

"Yes! They asked me to dine with them." Kyoko said quickly and he could hear that she was about to tell him something she thought was funny.

He didn't like the fact that Sho had sought her out again but his heart calmed somewhat when she dropped the subject quickly.

' _She is not hung up on him. There is no hidden anger in her voice.'_ Kuon was certain and Ren believed him.

Kyoko was talking and he turned his attention back to her voice. His body relaxed further and he fell back onto the bed and pulled the comforter over his legs. He put the phone on speaker and put it on the pillow beside him.

"They had heard about a diner…." Ren smiled when she told him of the coincidence and he laughed with her. His body felt heavy and his heart was light. He asked her about her day and she asked about his.

They talked about their different projects and Ren didn't even notice when his eyes started to close.

.

.

.

Kyoko felt the anger surge when she told Ren about Sho's sudden appearance but it left as quickly as it came. She freaked out a bit about Bridge Rock but he didn't question her or doubt her words.

She shifted her position to lay down when Ren told her of his photoshoot for a magazine. She was afraid of jolting the cord and put the phone firmly between her head and pillow.

She didn't really notice when Ren stopped answering or that she had turned silent herself. She listened to the heavy breaths that carried through the phone while her eyes slipped shut. There was no trace of the grudges or the restlessness that had haunted her before the call and she fell asleep.

.

.

Kyoko's eyes snapped open with a start when the Daruma shaped alarm clock started to sound.

' _What?'_ Something was bugging her and she was momentarily too disorientated to focus her mind.

"What?" A husky voice asked in her ear and Kyoko sat up straight in her bed. The phone that had been stuck on her cheek started to peel off and she caught it before it dropped.

"Ren?" Kyoko asked and glanced at the display. The call was still live and she saw the numbers on the screen. The call had been going for 6 hours.

' _I fell asleep!'_ Kyoko horror and pulled her legs under her. She sat in a seiza on full alert.

"Kyoko?" Ren's sleep-drunk voice hit a note in her gut and she blushed. The alarm was still blaring and she killed it quickly to be able to hear his voice. "Kyoko!" Ren said more alert and she heard him move on the other end.

"I'm so sorry! I fell asleep!" Kyoko cried into the phone and she heard a short laugh on the other end.

"Apparently me too." Ren sounded astonished and Kyoko's blush deepened. "I slept well." He sounded amused and Kyoko felt her own body brimming with energy.

"Me too." She laughed embarrassed and glanced at the time. She wasn't in a hurry and she relaxed.

"Good morning then Kyoko." She could hear him smile and it put a smile on her own lips.

"Good morning Ren." She glanced out her window and was met with a bright sun. "Looks like a beautiful day."

"It's already a beautiful day as I woke up with you." Ren sounded completely honest and Kyoko fell forward, still with the phone to her ear.

"W-what are you saying?" She stammered with her forehead pressed to the mattress and she heard a small laugh on the other end.

"Seems like my sleep and morning mood are dependent on you." Ren's voice was heavy with something she couldn't place but made the fire in her gut flare alive.

"What are you saying?" Kyoko asked again but with embarrassment. "I cannot follow your teasing this early in the morning."

"I'm not teasing you. Just stating facts. What time is it?" Ren said as if it was nothing and Kyoko glanced at the clock again.

"5 minutes past seven."

"I have to pick up Yashiro-san in 25 minutes then. I better get moving." Ren said and Kyoko sat straight up in her bed again.

"Ahh. Yeah, me too." Kyoko shuffle out of the bed and almost get pulled back down by the cord. She managed to disconnect before it tugged her off balance.

"I get off about 11 tonight. May I call you again?" Ren asked and Kyoko felt the blush warm her whole face.

"Yes. Of course." She stammered and felt her heart make a little jump. "I get off around that time too."

"Then, thank you for spending the night with me." Ren said and she could hear something that reminded her of teasing.

"Ren!" She burst out and it started a laugh on the other end.

"Have a nice day Kyoko." She needed a moment to collect her calm again.

"You too. Have a nice day Ren. And do not skip breakfast!" She managed so add with a shaky smile.

"I will not. Bye."

"Bye." Kyoko blushed and took the phone of her ear.

' _Wow. How straight forward off him.'_ Setsu purred. ' _He wants to spend another night with you close to his side.'_

' _Setsu!'_ Kyoko tried to suppress the blush but her whole body felt warm and fuzzy and didn't want to cooperate. ' _He is a playboy.'_

' _No, and you know it.'_ Setsu stated it as facts and Kyoko groaned before she jumped up to wash her face in cold water.

.

.

Ren ignored the suspicious stares from his manager and continued to smile as he drove them to LME.

' _What a beautiful day.'_ He thought and the two other men in his head snorted laughs.

' _You are an easy man.'_ Kuon thought but Ren didn't mind. He pulled into the parking lot smoothly and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Ren? Did something good happen?" Yashiro didn't seem to be able to hold back the questions any longer.

"It's a beautiful day. What else would I need?" He smiled and saw the suspicion rise in his manager. Still he didn't care. Ren doubted anything could spoil his good mood this day.

.

Ren did start to feel uncomfortable when Lory called him to his office with a wide grin.

Ren still had the smile on when he saw the same folder on the table as Lory had held the previous morning.

It was when the president opened it and showed what was inside that Ren cursed his fate and the smile faded.

Of course it had to be the president that would prove him wrong.

….

Author's note.

I'm so inspired! I have the wonderful ability of lucid dreaming and dear readers, I have at least 4 more chapters' worth of material in my head.

I want to write a lot more and make a natural envelopment in Kyoko and Ren's relationship. I have a few steps planned ahead to spark things alive between them and I hope you will follow my journey.

I have a wonderful Beta who replies fast and give me tips and tricks of the English language (Swedish has a very different sentence build and three additional letters). I feel that I have learned a lot and I hope it transfers into your reading.

Thank you, all the people that review! This story is still alive thanks to you all. I cannot explain how much my heart twist and turn in excitement every time I get a notice of a new review. They are my treasures that I pull out and read again whenever I feel low.

I want you to know how much it means to me. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Heels 11

Disclaimer! I do not own the characters, obviously, just the order the words are put together.

I would like to thank everyone that review this story and all the suggestions and thoughts you have relayed. You are an inspiration and I will do my best to keep you happy.

Maria – Careful what you wish for ^^ (you will like where I take this story)

Alitablake – I'm so happy to hear that! I enjoyed writing that part ^^

Guests – Sweden do have 3 additional letters in their alphabet; Å(sounds a bit like Oh), Ä(sounds like the 'ea' in bear(the animal)) and Ö(The letter is also a word meaning Island. I can't recall anything in English that sounds like Ö). – Thank you for the encouragement! – Here is a big chapter for you ^^ -Thank you. I have a wonderful beta to help me and I work hard to increase my vocabulary!

Paulagato – Lory is such a tease ^^

Setsuka e Cain -Thank you dear! You are a constant encouragement for me ^^ I hope you will like this chapter too! Hugs!

Muntolove – Here you go!

Nea-Nyx – Hehe you don't have to wait any more*

Cheshire 2313 – I'm so happy you liked it! I love making Lory a tease ^^ We all need friends like the Ishibashis ^^ I do love my fluff ^^

CamogianGrl – Wow, that make me so happy. I have started to rewrite the other chapters with help of my wonderful Beta so I hope the reread was pleasurable!

Kurakuma – I'm sorry if I was unclear. I put this in the timeline after Ren returns for good from Guam. I didn't think there was enough time and space to get anything else into the mother-arc. Sorry!

I'm sorry if I have missed anyone. Thank you for your support and love!

….

….

' _Is this for real?'_ She thought and turned her head to the man beside her. She wanted some sort of lead on how to react but Ren's forehead was creased in deep wrinkles and she didn't dare to intrude on his thoughts.

' _When in doubt. Start from the beginning.'_ Setsu hummed pleased inside her mind and Kyoko shook her head to get the sisters glee out of her thoughts.

However, it wasn't a bad idea and Kyoko frowned when she tried to remember where everything had stopped making sense to her.

' _I guess it started with that call…'_ She thought and her mind began to unfold in hunt for answers.

.

.

.

Two hours earlier.

Kyoko lifted a curious eyebrow when she closed the phone and put it back into her bag. She had a rare day in school and the last period had just ended. The call in itself wasn't that confusing as the president had taken to custom to call her to his office now and then for different Love Me tasks. This time was no different as he summoned her for what he called a 'task in the name of love'.

There couldn't be any other interpretation to those particular words could there?

Kyoko jumped up on her bike and aimed for the LME building. She didn't need her hidden power to make it in time and she actually had arrived with a few minutes to spare.

She almost walked into Ren before she noticed him and made a little jump back.

"Ren!" She called and almost bit her tongue when she saw Yashiro peek out from behind the actor at the word that had escaped her mouth.

' _Oh no! I called him by his name in front of Yashiro-san.'_ She horror and all blood seem to drain out of her face.

"Kyoko." Ren greeted and the tone of his voice made its way through her layers of devastation. She quickly turned to him and saw the gentleman smile plastered on his face.

A grudge squealed happily while it reached out for the delicious air of anger around the actor. Kyoko flinched backwards when she saw his smile and the thought of escaping passed through her head before she realized that the anger wasn't directed at her.

"Kyoko-chan." Yashiro greeted with a face that had lost all its glee while he glanced at his charge from the corner of his eye.

"Yashiro-san." Kyoko quickly greeted and gave the manager a questioning look. Yashiro opened his mouth but the door behind him moved at the same time and he shut it again.

"Mogami-kun. Tsuruga-san. Please follow me." The president's assistant called for them and Kyoko glanced quickly at Ren.

' _Didn't he already speak with the president? I thought he had said something to Ren and that's why he was mad.'_ Kyoko thought and saw the man dressed in a red coat battle suit turn around to lead the way. Kyoko aimed for his direction and Ren fell into a pace beside her.

"Ren?" Kyoko asked worriedly and Ren turned his head her direction. It looked like he caught on to her worry because the fake smile melted away and he twitched a genuine smile her way.

"You look really cute in you school uniform." Ren suddenly said and Kyoko missed the next step. She would had fallen on her nose if not for the actor's quick reaction. Ren laughed softly when he pulled her back on her two feet and then walked past her through the open doors.

Kyoko pulled in a full breath to steady herself and then quickly followed him inside the president's office. A first glace she thought the office was empty except her and Ren but a small movement to her left made her turn her head and focus.

There was a full sized cannon in the middle of the office and Lory was happily packing the opening with, what looked like, a genuine cannon ball. Lory was dressed in a blue suit of similar appearance to the one his assistant had worn and Kyoko's eyes widened.

"He is in a civil war mood." Ren explained in passing and Kyoko stared when the president used a stick to push the cannon ball deeper into the steel tube.

"Mogami-kun!" Lory called happily and Kyoko bowed as a greeting. "How happy I am to see you. All well?" He asked and Kyoko smiled while she glanced at Ren that was staring at a pale gray folder on the President's desk to her right.

"I'm very well. Thank you for your help the other day." Kyoko said and bowed again.

"No problem!" Lory laughed enthusiastically and pranced around the sofa and table in the middle of the room and reached his desk. "It was well invested effort." He smiled and lifted the folder out of Ren's burning gaze. Kyoko saw Ren flinch and the darkness deepened. She couldn't help but to stare at the folder like if she expected it to burst into life and start spitting venom at her.

Lory chuckled when he read her face as easily as if it had been a book.

"You have nothing to fear, dear Mogami-kun." Lory smiled and Ren snorted irritated at that. She didn't feel any more comfortable, as she trusted Ren's judgement about what to fear more than the president. "Ren." Lory said warningly and the actor tried to school his face back into more neutral waters. He didn't succeed.

"What is it?" Kyoko couldn't help to get curious but all alarms had started to blare inside her head.

"It is a commercial and a photoshoot." Ren killed the suspense and cut straight to the core. "With you and I as the Heel's."

Kyoko stared at him for a moment and then frowned.

"What else?" That couldn't be it.

"I do not know what Ren is so fussed up about."

"It is a project by Akatoki." Ren cut Lory mid-sentence and Kyoko slapped her hands over her mouth. She felt her soul make a run for it.

' _Akatoki?!'_ Kyoko horror and felt her heart rate climb. _'No! There is no way.'_

"We have to de…"

"No takie-backsies." Lory said and Ren groaned out loud.

"President." Kyoko walked up to him and stared into the folder. The production company's name was printed at the top with big bold letters. To her surprise did she find a picture of her and Ren dancing as Heels stapled to the document. She recognized the club and the clearing around them.

' _This is from Guam.'_ She thought and took the folder out of Lory's hands when he offered it to her. She flipped the page and saw a strangely familiar blond man with a camera on the next spread.

' _Wait a minute.'_ Kyoko thought and stared at the picture. She recognized his sun kissed skin and wavy hair.

"Is this?" Kyoko asked and held the picture for Ren to see.

"Hmm." He nodded and Kyoko lifted her eyebrows.

' _It's the surfer guy. The one that tried to dance with me the second time at the club.'_ Setsu snorted when she remembered.

"I got a call from Director Konoe that he had received the request and we both agreed that the project would do wonders to promote the movie."

"Not if we get exposed." Kyoko stammered and Lory turned to her with a questioning smile. He then laughed out loud.

"That is not possible." He laughed and Ren sighed out loud.

"Kyoko has a…. childhood acquaintance that works with Akatoki." He said and Kyoko glanced up at the president.

"I don't see the trouble." The president said and Kyoko felt her gut turn into a knot. She recognized the tone of the president's voice. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I thought the Heels were over." Kyoko said.

"You want it to be over?" The president asked.

"No!" Both Ren and Kyoko said quickly and then coughed to hide their embarrassment. The president looked far too smug for Setsu's liking.

"When is it?" Kyoko stammered to change direction of their conversation and her mind started to weigh out the options.

"Tomorrow." Ren groaned and didn't even try to keep a professional face. He turned to Lory while Kyoko watched.

"This is too much of a risk." Ren said and Lory's smile grew more wicked.

"I have already told them you would do it." Kyoko's heart plummeted in her chest.

' _He might not even be on set. Akatoki must be huge. There is a just a slight chance that he would actually show. And this should be at Queen Records. It has to be.'_ Kyoko thought and Setsu hummed.

"How about my hair?" Setsu stepped out to ask. Dropping her wig on set would not do well on a stealthy operation. ' _Maybe…'_

"Muse will take care of all esthetic issues." Lory smiled. "She will be ready for you at 8 am tomorrow. Ren will have a wig to use in the meantime so he will join Ten to sort his hair out today."

Kyoko felt trapped. Someone had pulled the rug under her feet and she had fallen badly.

' _What did you expect when the President is behind everything?'_ Setsu snorted and turned to focus on the task ahead.

"What is the job about?" Kyoko asked carefully and saw Ren's mood plummet again. The alarms in her head started to sound again.

"It's a new male perfume named 'Demon'. It is a very interesting project. They want both of you and they even included some ideas for the plot in the papers." Lory said and Kyoko felt like he was trying hard to not grin widely. Kyoko thought about not looking but Setsu pushed on and she flipped the pages.

She read the manuscript that she had missed before. It was no lines but only the general idea of the scene. Kyoko felt her face burn hotter with every line she read.

' _Interesting.'_ Setsu laughed a short laugh while Kyoko's mind started to run haywire.

.

.

"Kyoko." Ren called her attention when she froze again. She had recapped the afternoon's event twice in her head and Setsu fueled her imagination during the last part.

' _It is a job.'_ Setsu sighed to force Kyoko back on track.

' _Ah Ren called my name…'_ She realized and snapped her head his direction.

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko gaped and blushed with embarrassment. "What did you say?"

"I just called your name. Are you all right?" Ren asked and Kyoko saw his face form a worried look.

"Yes." She said and smiled reassuring. He didn't seem convinced. "I'm worried." She finally admitted.

"So am I." Ren said and broke into a smile. Kyoko felt her heart jump when it happened and felt the smile grow on her lips too.

"I don't think the president would risk anything." Kyoko said to assure them both and Ren nodded.

"I think so too. As long as we stay in our roles, we are safe." Ren said and turned to her. Muse would arrive any moment and she knew that their time together was coming to an end.

"I promise to not let Setsu tease you too much." Kyoko giggled and Ren smiled a crooked grin.

"That would help." He said and caught her hand that rested on the sofa between them. Kyoko jumped high but he didn't retract his hand.

"I look forward to act with you again." Ren said and Kyoko felt the blush burn hot on her cheeks.

' _Say something. Do something.'_ Setsu mentally kicked her host.

"Take good care of me. I have never done a photoshoot before and will rely on you." Kyoko said and couldn't help but to squeeze his hand that held hers.

"Please do." Ren said as the door opened and he let go of her hand quickly.

"Ren-chan!" Muse called from the door and the actor rose out of the sofa with a polite nod her way.

"I will call you later." Ren smiled at Kyoko and she nodded with a smile.

.

.

.

Kyoko rode her bike slowly back towards the Darumaya and stopped every few meters when she stumbled upon different advertisements.

She stared down a five feet tall billboard with a pair caught in an embrace. It was unusually intimate for the Japanese market and Kyoko glared its way for a good half hour.

' _Is it something like this?'_ Kyoko asked again and again and blushed every time the plot passed through her mind.

'It is weird don't you think? Why would they want Cain in a commercial?' Setsu asked and replaced the man on the board with Cain.

An ice cold chill ran down her spine and made every hair on her arms to rise.

Kyoko jumped back onto her bike and finished the journey back home.

.

.

.

Ren groaned out loud when he finally arrived at his apartment with the Tsuruga Ren wig secured over his newly dyed hair.

' _What is that man doing?'_ Ren sighed and pulled a hand through his fake hair and ripped it off. He felt ten years older than at the start of the day.

' _It might be fun.'_ Kuon smirked and Ren immediately tried to push him further back in his mind.

' _Shut up.'_ Ren growled and pulled his shirt off angrily.

He jumped into a hot shower and felt himself relax slightly. He let the water rain down over his face with his arms hanging by his sides.

' _No point in worrying about something that you can't control.'_ He tried to convince himself and forced his muscles to relax.

He soaked far too long to be justified. Finally, he stepped out of the hot fog and dried himself with a towel. His mind was filled with a merciful white light and he didn't want to let it go.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and his favorite sleeping pants before his mind kick started again and he snapped his head to the clock. It was just past midnight and Ren tried to convince himself that he wasn't running to his disregarded clothes to relieve them of his cellphone.

' _You are so easy.'_ Kuon laughed but didn't mind what Ren was doing. All three men smiled when the call connected and a soft voice greeted him from the other end.

.

.

.

Kyoko sat in a dogeza on top of her bed with the phone resting within arm's reach on the comforter in front of her. She had helped out in the store until it closed and then quickly made herself ready for bed.

Setsu smiled when the call finally came and Kyoko flipped the phone open and connected the power cord in one smooth movement.

"Good evening Ren." She greeted and heard a relived exhale on the other end.

"Good evening Kyoko. Did you make it home all right?" Ren's voice was gentle and put the feeling of burning scotch in her stomach.

"I did." She smiled and scooted beneath the cover. "How was work?"

"Just a small talk show. It didn't take long." She heard the sound of him moving and waited until it stilled.

"Even a small talk show will turn big when Tsuruga Ren visits." Kyoko giggled and she heard the embarrassed laugh from the other end.

"Thank you." He finally said and Setsu rolled her eyes when it made Kyoko's heart skip a beat.

"You must be used to it by now?" Kyoko asked as she scooted down against the pillows.

"I never get fully used to it. I still get butterflies in my stomach sometimes." Ren said on the other end and Kyoko felt the sincerity in his tone.

"Do you have butterflies about the job tomorrow?" Kyoko felt bold to ask and bit her lip worriedly when the other end turned silent.

"Yes, most definitely about tomorrow." Ren said and Kyoko felt her own nerves buzz to life.

"I have never done a photoshoot before." Kyoko said worriedly and her fingers found the cord. She played with it nervously while she spoke. "And the script…"

"I know. But as long as we stay in our roles it will be all right." Ren said with a determination that Kyoko would like to share.

"I do not have any experience with acting, while I am acting as an actor. Did that make sense?" Kyoko asked.

"Like Cain and BJ?" Ren asked and Kyoko nodded even if he couldn't see. "I fear that I would retort back to myself between the takes." She mumbled.

"I don't think it will be a problem. You are talented." Ren said with confidence and Kyoko felt her face burn with emotions.

' _Good thing that you took this by phone.'_ Setsu thought and rolled her eyes. She was fully confident about the job and had no worries.

"Tha…"

"I'm not just saying that. Setsu has turned into a living person inside of you." Ren continued and Kyoko tried to school her expression without much success.

"Thank you." She managed to get out but feared that he would notice her feelings in the tone of her voice. "I guess Setsu wouldn't let me mess up." She quickly said to distract him.

' _Damn right I won't.'_ Setsu snorted and Kyoko smiled.

"How do you feel about the photoshoot?" Ren asked and Kyoko felt her gut twist and turn.

"I'm nervous, but Setsu is confident enough to pull through." Kyoko said. "She doesn't care about what other people thinks."

"You shouldn't either. You should feel confident too." Ren said and she mistook his tense tone for educational and went into learning mode.

"I see." She said and remembered the billboard she had passed on the way home. "Confidence will show on the pictures." She thought out loud.

"I meant that you are beautiful, Kyoko. You should feel confident with your looks." Ren sighed on the other end and Kyoko's mind froze temporarily.

' _Oh come on! We already went through this in Guam! You admitted that Ren might like your looks.'_ Setsu whined mentally.

' _But it was Cain then…'_ Kyoko had to swallow twice before she answered again.

"Thank you Ren. I will believe it if you say it." She said and the suspicious silence on the other end made her smile again.

"I'm honest." He said with a tone that erased her last traces of doubt. She didn't let herself melt the information yet as she assumed it would turn her head into mush for hours.

"I know." She said and pulled a deep breath. All the butterflies had to be drowning in all the scotch that filled her gut. "Speaking of honesty. What do you think the President plans for us this time?" Kyoko changed the subject with a smile and Ren caught it immediately.

.

.

"I know." Ren wanted to do a victory dance when he finally got through the girl's defense and made her see the truth.

The slight tremble in her voice made him believe her. He also heard how tense she had turned and accepted her change of subject.

"I don't think he has to plan anything. The plot to this commercial is right up his alley. But I wouldn't be surprised if he would be lurking on a light-rig tomorrow just to watch us play our parts." Ren said with a crooked smile.

Kyoko's thrilling laugh made him continue to talk about the president and all the different costumes the man had been wearing during the years. Kyoko especially liked his story about the time when the president timed a tribal warrior theme with a plane ride. The president had been covered in mostly body paint and had scared everyone in the security area.

They talked for more than an hour. They both knew when the other was too tired to speak but neither of them suggested that they would end the call.

Kyoko woke up once that night because of a sound outside the shop. As soon as she made sure no drunk was about to break through the doors she settled against the pillows. The lit screen of her phone made her smile and she carefully pinned it between her ear and the bed. It only took a moment for her to zero in on the steady breathing of Ren and fall back to sleep.

.

.

.

"Good morning Ren." A voice said right beside his ear and Ren smiled before he opened his eyes.

"Morning Kyoko." He said and tried to locate the phone without accidently pressing a button.

' _Easy. You will float of if your mood gets any better than this_.' Kuon laughed but Ren ignored him. Ren got up to sit on the edge of the bed and disconnected the cord.

"Did you sleep well?"

"As you joined me, I slept very well. I'm afraid this quickly has turned into a habit." Ren smiled and imagined that he could feel the heat of her blush travel through the phone.

"I'm afraid so." Kyoko giggled and Ren could hear her shuffle around on the other end. Ren glanced at the clock at the nightstand table.

"You have to get going I presume." Ren smiled softly.

"Yes. I will meet Muse in an hour. But I will see you later." She said and Ren hummed.

"Cain looks forward to meeting his sister again." He said as he moved towards the kitchen.

"Setsu feel the same." Kyoko giggled. "Good morning, Ren." Kyoko said as a goodbye and Ren waited patiently for her to say the last line. "Oh! And don't skip breakfast."

"I wouldn't dare. Good morning Kyoko. See you in a bit." He said and closed the phone when the dial tone started to sound.

Due to the task expected of him this day he settled with a light salad and some juice.

.

.

Kyoko felt like the hours passed in a blur when Muse worked on her hair. She wouldn't be able to wear her usual wig as the makeup team on set would notice, hence she was fitted with semi-permanent hair extensions in Setsuka Heels colors. Muse managed to tame the hair into a precise replica of the wig while Kyoko was in la-la land the whole time.

Muse finished right on time and Kyoko used the president's office to change into Setsuka's clothes. As soon as the corset had been fastened, Setsu took the stage and Muse smiled triumphantly.

"You surely are a pleasure to work with Kyoko-chan." Muse said smiling and Kyoko basked in the praise. She pulled her boots on and pulled a deep breath. Kyoko had decided to change and walk through LME as a test to see if she would be recognized and also to boost her confidence before Akatoki.

Setsu held the wheel firmly as she walked out of the president's office. It was noon and the building boiled with life and movement and everyone she walked past would take their time to stop and stare.

Kyoko couldn't blame them. She had a black corset with silver colored metal plates paneling the sides. She had one of her black miniskirts and thigh high boots. She also wore a small leather jacket over her shoulders but everything left her lower stomach bare and her arms and legs were for show. Muse had done the makeup until perfection and Setsu felt great.

She walked with confidence to the nearest elevator and pushed the button. There was two more people waiting and Kyoko recognized them as talents of the music division. They probably wouldn't have recognized her on a usual day and would just have walked past without even noticing her. It was day and night compared to the open stares they gave her at the moment. Setsu ignored the attention while Kyoko couldn't help to feel a bit warm on the inside.

The elevator doors opened and Setsu stepped inside the almost full elevator first. She ended up in the middle and she felt the open curiosity from the people inside. Two girls whispered in the back and sized her up from head to toe. Kyoko saw everything from the safety of her own brain while Setsu steered the ship. Kyoko could hear them ask each other who she was and debating about her heritage.

"I can't believe someone would dare to walk around dressed like that." One of the girls whispered and the other one leaned in closer.

"She has light grey eyes. She isn't from here." She debated.

' _They are talking about me.'_ Kyoko hummed intrigued as the elevator stopped on the ground floor. Setsu didn't wait and stepped outside first. She got one step before she noticed Kanae in front of her.

The second Love Me member stared at her with a horrified expression and Setsu moved past without acknowledging her.

' _Moko-san.'_ Kyoko giggled mentally and wondered what her friend would say if she knew that it was her in those clothes. She left Kanae behind and had no idea whether she still stared after her or not.

' _Well done.'_ Setsu thought and turned around the corner to head for the front doors. She almost ran into Yashiro who had stopped to stare at her with an open mouth. Setsu however had her eyes set on a different person.

The president waited by the doors and smiled at her with a crooked grin.

"Setsuka Heel. How nice to see you, again."

"You forced my brother to work. I'm not overly fond of you at the moment." Setsu snorted his direction but halted beside him. Sawara appeared behind the president with a horrified face. It seemed like he had heard what she said.

' _Do he know that it is me?'_ Kyoko wondered. She knew that Sawara was one of the few to know about project X but she hadn't affirmed that he knew about her.

"At least I got you to work together." Lory said with a faked frown and Setsu didn't let any emotion show on her face.

"Where is he?" Setsu asked and glanced around.

"He will arrive by car any moment." Lory said and Setsu turned her attention to the doors.

Kyoko felt her heart twitch in excitement when one of the company cars rolled up in front of the building and Setsu took a step towards it.

"Heel-san." Lory called and Setsu stopped again reluctantly. She turned to look at him with a bored expression. "Gift from me." He said and reached out with an envelope in his hand.

Setsu frowned but took it from his hand and pushed it into her bag.

"Tell your brother that the car picks him up at 9.30 am. He's yours until then." Lory said and Setsu wrinkled her forehead. She pulled the envelope out of her bag again and peaked inside. A key card with a hotel name printed on it was the only thing inside.

' _Oh yes.'_ Setsu smirked and caught the presidents eye. Lory seemed taken back with her expression and only stared at her. Setsu didn't have time for him and turned to the doors again.

"I will forgive you." Setsu called over her shoulder and took long strides to get to the car as soon as possible. She walked out and pulled the car door open to glanced inside. It was a big Humvee, far too big for just the two of them but Setsu's focus was on the man in the back of the car.

Cain was in the middle of the back seat with his arm leisurely on the back rest. Setsu saw the crooked smile on his face and climbed inside the car and closed the door behind her.

She moved straight to straddle his lap and put their foreheads together.

"Drive." Cain said to the chauffeur and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close until they were flush against each other.

The car jolted into movement but Setsu couldn't care less. It felt like she breathed for the first time in a year. She inhaled the faint scent of his skin and pushed her hands into his hair.

"Missed me?" She asked with her lips ghosting over his.

"Every second." Cain moved one hand from her back to her head and steered her even closer.

The air was filled with suspense and Setsu felt breathless. Cain met her eyes and she could see the same fire in them as burned in her own gut.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked and Setsu couldn't help the grin on her lips.

"Nothing." She breathed against his lips and then closed the final distance. It was lightning from a clear sky, a flash of light in her mind and the harmony of a bow that had released an arrow. She didn't know when she added her tongue or when she pulled him a bit too hard to herself to be controlled.

.

.

Ren held her close and hummed pleased when she held him even harder.

' _Finally.'_ Kuon lived in the moment and prayed for it to continue forever. Breathing felt like a waste of time and concentration. Ren let the hand on her back travel to her waist and his thumb found the sensible skin on her hip.

' _Keep it together.'_ Cain warned and moved his head away for air. He slowed down the pace but couldn't tear himself away from her before the car pulled into the curb outside Queen Records.

.

.

Setsu followed her brother out on the sidewalk and glanced at the building in front of her with a frown.

The building was as she remembered it, big and flashy with posters in all windows and large digital billboards that rapidly switched between pictures of talents. Setsu didn't wait for the face Kyoko knew would appear and turned her focus on the woman that had walked up to meet them.

She could be around thirty and had a steel grey pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a flawless bun and she had glasses on her nose. The woman was eyeing Cain with a slight frown. Setsu glanced at the woman sideways and smirked when she saw the faint tremor in her hands.

' _Is my brother more frightening than you thought?'_ Setsu mused and took her stance beside her brother.

"Heel-san, Heel-san." The woman greeted. "I'm Akioka Hibari. Welcome to Akatoki production site, Queen Records. Please follow me." She said with only slight hesitation and turned around.

Setsu let her fingers play on the inside of Cain's wrist and he spread his fingers to allow her to intertwine their hands. The people on the sidewalk divided like the red sea to allow the Heels passage and they followed Akioka inside.

Kyoko glanced around to see what had changed since the prisoner PV in the cover of Setsu's mind. Akatoki's golden boy was featured on at least five full sized posters that she could see and Kyoko lost all interest to observe further.

Akioka led them to a pair of elevators and swiped a card in front of a reader mounted on the wall. Setsu waited with a bored expression when a faint rumble reached her ear.

"I told you to eat breakfast." Setsu said with a pointed look at Cain. The sound had originated from his stomach and it ticked both of the girls off.

"I did." He said without hesitation. She didn't hear a lie but she guessed his thought of a breakfast wouldn't be enough for her.

"Cigarettes don't count." Setsu hissed and Cain gave her a blank look.

"I ate." It was far too weak of a statement to make her calm down.

"I wish you hadn't." Akioka interrupted in English with a stern frown. "The shoot requires an excellent physic from the male cast." Setsu turned her head to the woman that had cut into their conversation.

' _What does breakfast have to do with his physic today?'_

"You won't be disappointed." Setsu said with full confidence and Kyoko blushed when her mind provided several visual remnants that backed her statement.

"I hope so." Akioka said impolitely and Setsu felt her irritation climb.

' _What's her problem?_ ' She thought when the elevator doors opened and the woman led them inside. Cain didn't let out any emotions and you couldn't judge by his face that he even noticed that the woman was in the same room. Setsu couldn't help feeling a bit gleeful when Akioka glanced at Cain again with a slight curious expression.

The elevator doors opened when they reached the fourth level and Akioka took the lead again. There were a lot of people in motion in the hallway outside and most seemed too busy to take notice of the small delegation but Setsu caught a few that hurried out of their way when they happened to glance at Cain.

Akioka led them to a strangely familiar room with at least ten meters to the ceiling. The room was gigantic with black walls and a set in the middle surrounded by equipment.

 _'This is the same place_.' Kyoko realized but exhaled when a quick scouting of the area couldn't find the annoying musician.

"Please follow me." Akioka said and Setsu felt the annoyance again.

 _'When didn't we_?' She growled mentally and Cain squeezed her hand. She glanced his way but he wasn't looking at her.

' _He must have felt my irritation._ ' Setsu felt eyes on both her and her brother when they walked up to the blond surfer guy that they both recognized.

"Wells-sama." Akioka called and the blond guy spun around on his toes with a bright smile.

"Aki-chan!" He greeted the woman and then turned his gaze to the Heels with a slight awkward smile.

"Heel's, thank you for accepting my request." He greeted in English and bowed deeply in front of them. "I'm sorry if our first meeting left a sour taste in your mouth." He smiled apologetically. Setsu just watched him without speaking. Cain leaned down to her ear and she averted her gaze to be able to focus on his words.

"Ask where the equipment is and assigned time." Cain said and Kyoko wondered what he meant. She relayed the words to the photographer whose name seemed to be Wells.

"Oh. You will find it in the corner there. It will be about thirty minutes." Wells said and pointed behind them to the right. Neither of the siblings turned to watch but Setsu shifted towards Cain and relayed the message while Wells watched them with open curiosity.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Setsu frowned. His personality clashed badly with theirs and she foresaw trouble.

"Working. What's first?" Setsu asked and she saw a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"Wow, you are perfect." Wells smiled widely and walked up to her. He lifted his arm like to wrap it around her shoulders but Cain caught his wrist.

"Do not touch her and this job will be done without problems." Cain said and Akioka stomped their way with an angry face. Wells lifted his other hand in a defensive gesture and Cain let his hand go before Akioka reached them.

"I only danced with her to prove a point." Wells said and Akioka turned to him instead. Wells smiled excusing. "I found this pair in Guam. I saw them dance one night and got entranced. Some nights after, I made a move on Setsuka-chan. It was just to see what Cain-san would do."

' _Didn't seem like it at the time.'_ Setsu snorted.

"What's first?" Setsu asked again.

"Buffing for the brother and wardrobe for the sister." Wells' smile returned and he waved towards a pair of girls who waited a few steps away.

"Take good care of Setsuka-chan." Wells said and Cain squeezed her hand. Setsu turned to him and stroked his cheek with her free hand.

"I will see you soon." She said and he leaned into her touch.

"Find me if there is anything." He said and she smirked crookedly.

"I will. See you soon." Setsu walked past him and followed the three giggly women to a dressing booth in a corner of the big hall.

Setsu was rather bored while the girls pulled her around and in and out of clothes. Kyoko both blushed and shivered mentally when she saw the clothes they wanted to dress her in.

It took half an hour before they let her keep a red and black dress with a long drape in the back that transformed to a short shirt in the front. They had padded her bra and fitted her with a black garter. It wasn't her style but didn't comment on it as it was a job. They left her face as it was and only pinned her hair into a loose up do. They fitted her in sky high stiletto heels then sent her back out. Setsu ignored the orders to find the photographer and scanned the area to find her brother.

 _'He pointed this way_.' Kyoko thought and moved toward a corner of the room with a lot of heavy equipment.

 _'What is buffing?_ ' Kyoko pondered while she walked.

 _'No idea. But must be something obvious because everyone knew what he was talking about._ ' Setsu thought as she caught sight of a man that hurried away in front of her with a pale face. Setsu recognized the face of someone who had angered her brother and moved in the opposite direction of where the man was running.

Setsu turned the corner and saw the familiar back of her brother. He had a black t-shirt on and it was damp with sweat.

 _'What is he doing_?' Kyoko thought as Setsu moved closer but then recognized the equipment around him.

' _Weightlifting_?'

"Nii-san." She called and Cain let the cords in his hand slack before he turned around to her. Setsu loved the widening pupils and the crooked smirk on his mouth when he saw her clothes. He took her in for several moments before he spoke.

"You are beautiful, Setsu." He said with the emperor's eyes on full strenght. Kyoko jumped high in surprise inside their head but Setsu managed to keep their front.

"You done?"

"I have my shoulders left." Cain said and pulled the lining of the t shirt.

Kyoko had no idea why Ren was working out just before their work would start but leaned against an unmovable piece of the machine to keep him company. He pulled the hem at the neckline again and Setsu rolled her eyes.

"Give me your shirt." She said and held her hand out to him. Cain glanced at it before he pulled it off with one smooth move and both girls got stunned.

Ren's body had grown. His muscles had swelled and the damp skin added highlights to the bulging curves. Kyoko couldn't help but to stare. She had touched the same abs just an hour before but they were completely transformed.

' _Whoaa?_ ' Kyoko stammered and her eyes didn't miss a movement when Cain waked close to her and gripped a pair of handles above her head. Setsu was half a step in front of him and she could see every little droplet on his skin. She wasn't the only one staring.

Cain eyed her from top to bottom again and then pulled himself up with just his arms.

' _I know this one. Chin ups.'_ Kyoko thought and saw Cain cross his ankles and bend his knees to not touch the floor when he lowered down again. It looked so effortless when he pulled himself up and Kyoko finally realized how strong Ren really was.

'I had no idea.' She thought but then recalled that he had carried her in his arms twice without a hint of struggle.

Setsu watched his every rise and descend with hooded eyes and Kyoko found herself admire how the muscles played beneath his warm skin. They locked eyes at one point and the center of Kyoko's body exploded in flames.

She had no idea what the feeling was or what it meant but she wanted something. She felt it deep down in her bones.

 _'To touch. To feel. To smell and to taste_.' Setsu thought and gripped hard around her arms to keep her hands to herself.

She had no idea how many Ren had done but it worked wonders on his shoulders and arms. The muscles bulged and vibrated with energy.

 _'I didn't know they got bigger during training..._ ' Kyoko thought and tried to memorize Ren's new shape. She had to create a whole new scale in her head to fit his new measurements.

For every centimeter of his skin she imprinted in her mind the temperature seamed to climb another degree. A pearl of sweat broke free from the middle of his chest and she followed its path down his front. A second gravity formed in her pelvis. It pulled and tugged in her gut and made her breathless. Her breathing quickened and she had no idea why.

The temptation finally got too strong and Kyoko had no complaints when Setsu reached out her hand.

.

.

.

Ren liked buffing before a job. He had practiced his routine into perfection and he could use the time to empty his mind. He was almost in meditation mode when Setsu joined him again and set his mind into spinning. Someone had put her in a dress that was riding low over her chest and barely reached her thighs. The garter accented her long legs and had Kuon swooning inside their head. Her messy hair made his mind remember other times when he had messed her hair up.

' _Focus!'_ Cain groaned.

She was beautiful and he told her. The faint blush on Setsu's cheeks made his mind lose focus again.

' _Snap out of it_.' Ren pleaded and pulled the neckline of his T-shirt to distract himself. He obviously did it a few times to many because she ordered him to take it of just moments after. She would never believe him if he told her it actually was comfortable and pulled it off.

Tsuruga Ren's upper body was known by a large portion of the world and he shouldn't felt self-conscious in front of her. But somehow he did.

 _'Is she going to stand right in front of me_?' Ren thought when he reached for the handles and pulled himself up for the first time. He needed distraction and had the perfect distraction at hand. He crossed his ankles and made a full circle before he glanced at her again. Setsu watched him with open curiosity and wonder.

 _'What's with that face_?' Ren thought as he lowered himself down. He almost lined up with her face before he pulled himself up again.

The familiar burn in his arms was welcome and he focused on it again. He counted to ten before he lost focus and slipped his gaze towards the girl again. What he saw almost made him lose his hold.

She stared at his body with an unmistakable hunger that resonated into his core. Cain saw her size his chest up while she licked her lips slowly.

 _'What...'_ Ren didn't know what to think. Her eyes reflected hunger, but he was completely sure that Kyoko had no interest, or even knowledge about, that kind of emotion.

Ren pulled himself up again and adverted his eyes.

 _'It can't mean anything. No. I better not look. I will start to imagin..._ ' His mental voice got interrupted by a feather light touch on the left side of his ribcage. Ren glanced down and saw her fingertips on his skin. He slowly straightened his legs and let them find the floor again while she let more and more skin connect. He let his arms slowly fall to his side while he watched her move. The girls other hand met his right side and she let both palms rest flat against his skin. He could feel exactly how warm her hands were when she started to slide them over his body. Ren's skin was lit on fire and she was lava.

'Kyoko?' He wanted to ask but also knew that her movements would stop if he broke the spell she seemed to be under.

Her hands traveled up to his chest and shoulders and then down along his arms. It was a sweet torture and Ren's heart slammed desperately against his ribs.

 _'No... why... Kyoko_?' Cain barely held the wheel and focused mostly on keeping the face unbothered.

When she reached his wrists, she let her hands find his hips and slowly traced her way back up. Her thumbs jumped between every valley on his abs and he felt the goosebumps spread like wildfire. Ren was hyper aware of everything she did and he caught sight of her eyes again. Her eyes would have looked black without the blue contact lenses. He saw the shadow of her pupil swallow her own irises. Her lips were slightly parted and she breathed through her mouth.

"Suddenly..." She said and Ren almost jumped from the surprise of hearing her voice. He thought she had been lost in la-la-land. She didn't let her eyes of his body but licked her lips. "Suddenly the word 'hot' got a whole different meaning to me." She said and Ren could see her lean in closer and opened her mouth.

 _'Wait what_!?' Kuon and Ren stammered in their head. They didn't know if it was her words or the fluster about what she was about to do but they felt tingles vibrate their whole body. He felt her breath ghost over his heated skin and it felt like a sucker punch to his gut.

"Heel-san!" Akioka's voice cut through the tension and the girl stopped her advance. Ren didn't know if he exhaled in relief or disappointment. "We are ready for you both." The woman called and Setsu straightened out of her forward position with her usual face.

"Annoying." He heard her mutter and Cain used the distraction to take back full control of their face. He slipped his hand into her neck and kissed the top of her head.

"Let us get this over with." He said and gripped her hand. Setsu smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah lets." She said and they both turned to follow Akioka that waited for them with a displeased face some steps away.

.

.

.

 _'I never knew his body could be that hard… Or warm…_ ' Kyoko thought a bit spellbound while she followed the prim woman back to the surfer photographer.

"Good job." Wells greeted them with a top to bottom look that put a smile on his lips. "Setsuka-chan is beautiful in that dress and Heel-san looks like the devil." Their lack of reaction to his comment made him continue. "Well then. We are kicking it off with the commercial to set the mood. My dear friend Aki-chan here is in charge of the set while I will focus on your feelings and getting the right impressions." Wells said and waved two fingers their way to make them follow him.

"The fragrance is named 'Demon' and we have decided to angle it in a dark way. We want the pictures to be really sexy. I had no idea you two were siblings when I requested for you. I hope it will turn out all right." Wells said with a frown but then smiled widely again.

"Setsuka-chan, you will be a demon initially. You will create your own lover by sculpting Heel and deliver the scent to him. He will then be alive and you will be overwhelmed with what you have created. You will be putty in his hand. We hope to create interest with his setup. You think you will be able to handle it?" He asked like a challenge and turned around. Setsu was right in front of his face and she noticed that they practically were the same length when she had the heels on.

"If you can handle our acting, there won't be any problem." She bit back at him while Kyoko wailed about politeness in her head.

"Oh really?" Wells didn't back down even if he had flinched initially when she had been closer than he expected.

"Really." She said and stood her ground with confidence. Wells began to grin but halted at the same time Setsu felt a burning heat against her back.

"Back up." Cain said with a pointed look on the photographer.

"Sure! Let's get to work." Wells smiled a quick uncertain smile and pointed at the set.

' _What a horrible mood! Setsu you have to do something!'_ Kyoko cried inside their mind but Setsu waved it off.

' _As long as I do my work.'_ She sighed.

"I need my vision to unfold in front of me. Therefore, are we filming this in order." Wells said and waved at a lot of people around the set. Everyone set into motion and he turned back to them.

"In this first scene we will have Setsuka-chan alone on a big bed with a bored face. I want it to look like you then remember something naughty. You will walk into this room with the excitement of a devil about to do something bad. It's in here you will create your lover."

 _'This is hard._ ' Kyoko thought and watched the two pieces of the set that Wells pointed at. The first one was a big bed, almost the size of Ren's, with a black satin sheet that crumpled in the middle. It was placed on a red fluffy rug that looked unbelievable soft.

"Setsuka-chan you take place on the bed while the makeup team get to work on Heel-san." Wells ordered and began climbing up a ladder. Kyoko saw the rig above the bed and guessed they would shoot her from above. Setsu turned to Cain and he kissed the top of her head again.

"I will be right back." He said and she nodded. A pair of beauticians stood shivering and waited for him and Setsu turned her back to them. Her 12 centimeters' stiletto heels felt wobbly on the rug but she managed to get to the bed without looking bothered.

"Setsuka-san. Lay down on the middle facing up. We will arrange your hair and clothes when you are settled." Akioka said behind her and Setsu climbed up in the bed. It felt strange to frown when Kyoko danced the 'princess fabric appreciation dance' in a mind that had filled up with la-la-land.

She barely turned on her back when the first pair of hands touched her body. Setsu couldn't help to flinch from the ice cold hands around her ankles.

"Stay still." Akioka ordered and Setsu fell back against the satin. Two additional pair of hands started to tug on her dress and ordered her hair but she didn't look to see who it was. Setsu stared straight up and saw Wells hoover on a small rig above her head.

"Beautiful Setsuka-chan." He greeted with a smile.

' _It doesn't make me feel anything. When Cain said the same thing just before..._ ' Her mental voice got interrupted by hands adjusting her cleavage. Kyoko felt like covering herself up while Setsu stayed relaxed.

'It's nothing.' She said to coo her host. 'It's a job. Everyone does this.'

"There. It looks perfect." Wells said and all hands retracted. They had put her on her back with a small pillow behind her shoulder blades. Her legs were folded and knees pointed to the right. Her hands were above her head in a relaxed way. It didn't feel uncomfortable even if the pillow caused her head to fall back a bit.

"Setsuka-chan. There isn't any talk in this commercial. I will order you all along and you move as best as you can." Wells said and the rig lifted up in the air. "Begin with your eyes closed and your face slightly turned to the left. When I tell you, you turn your head to me and then open your eyes. I need to feel boredom and evilness." He said and Setsu turned her face slightly to the right.

 _'Bored and evil? That is my everyday look._ ' She mused but fueled the grudge inside of her to ramp up the evilness.

"Everyone ready?" Wells called and Setsu could hear several people answer with their assigned area and then ready. "Light, ready. Props, ready. Make up, ready." And so on.

"Then, all ready… Shoot!" Wells called and Setsu heard the clipper.

"Scene 1 take 1." Akioka said before Setsu heard the rig above her descend.

"Nice Setsuka-chan. Now turn to me." Wells called and Setsu channeled her feelings to the surface. She turned her head and glared at the camera beside Wells.

"Perfect. Now remember the evil deed you can do to past time." Wells said and Setsu caught on.

 _'How about we tease our Nii-san later at the hotel room?_ ' Setsu let a slight smile turn her lips up in the corner. She burned the camera with her mischievousness.

"Great. Now extend your legs and use your arms to push yourself up from the bed." He ordered and she did as he said. She managed to push herself up with just the help of her arms to her side. She still stared at the camera.

"Now freeze." Wells said when she reached her limit and she held herself elevated.

"And cut." Wells said and smiled widely at her.

"Amazing Setsuka-chan! We will do it again a few times and you can move just like that. Try to make it smooth." He said and Setsu relaxed back onto the bed. The hands were all over her again and adjusted everything that had moved out of place.

"Then again." Wells said and Setsu moved again.

They took four additional retakes before he was satisfied and then moved on to her climbing out of the bed.

It was a shot of when her high heels hit the rug and then the camera moved up her body while she took her first step. They shot that scene seven times before the dress fell the way Wells likes it and they could move on to the next part.

That one was easy. She just moved down a hallway and turned right. They only shot that one twice.

Kyoko had no idea about how much time had passed when she finally had her first scene with Cain. The time apart had desensitized her for his visuals and the makeup team had been busy. Cain waited on the end of the set with a glistening body. Kyoko felt her gut tighten and Setsu smirked like she had laid eyes on a delicious meal.

"Keep that hunger for the set Setsuska-chan." Wells said with a smile and Cain turned his head to her. Kyoko felt the shame and embarrassment burn on the inside but it didn't reach the surface. Setsu pushed it down easily and made the girl focus on her brother again. Cain was watching her with an intensity that trapped her immediately again.

Kyoko felt it like the air vibrated with electricity. The question was evident in his eyes but she had not answer.

 _'Hunger... what is it and why do I feel it now_?' Kyoko thought but tried to analyze the fire in her body. The feeling of scotch seemed to had traveled from her gut to her pelvis and up into her head. Everything was burning and, somehow, she knew that HE was the cure.

 _'I do hunger for something_.' She thought and reached out for Ren's waist again. He followed her hand as she let it slide on the oil up over his chest.

"Heels we are waiting for you." Wells called and Setsu reluctantly pulled her hand away.

.

.

.

It was the second time that day she had looked at him like that. Ren felt the dangerous hope rise in his chest and quickly pushed it down.

 _'No no..._ ' He said to himself and turned his gaze away from her. The scene would be hard enough even without her possible fascination with his body. Ren pulled a breath and stepped onto the set. It was a black tile room with a small pool in the middle. It was filled with black water and Ren had no idea how deep it was. According to the script he would rise up of the pool on Setsu's command as a symbolization of his birth. He had to channel confidence and power into his body language when he ascended the stairs. He had been given red contact lenses and with his current tension he believed that it would be easy to portray a demon.

"Heel-san, you will soon step down into here." Wells said and pointed to the pitch black water. "Setsuka-chan will take the bottle of perfume and add one drop to the water. I want your face to be concentrated and cold as ice. Heel-san will then rise out of the water like a silent death." Wells said with dramatical gestures. Cain glanced at Setsu and saw her follow the photographer with her eyes.

' _The next part is critical.'_ Ren thought and observed Setsu's expression when Wells continued.

"Setsuka-chan will then walk around Cain and when you have completed a lap I want the lust to flow out of you. You have to be completely entranced with Cain and still keep your evilness. I know you are siblings…"

"It is no problem." Setsu cut through his words and Ren couldn't help his heart when it did a double take.

' _No problem? Kyoko, do you even know what he is talking about?'_ Ren thought as he promptly ignored the butterflies of hope that swarmed around him.

' _Sounds like she does.'_ Kuon thought with a grin.

' _You still haven't learned your lesson it seems.'_ Cain thought and turned his head away from the girl that showed no sign of distress.

.

.

' _I already knew that I wasn't pure.'_ Kyoko thought as Setsu waited for the makeup crew to order her hair into perfection.

' _And with Cain as our co-star. There won't be any trouble to bring the hunger.'_ Setsu added with confidence. Kyoko blushed and the butterflies in her stomach couldn't seem to calm down. ' _You don't have to worry.'_

' _But Ren will notice that the feelings are real!'_ Kyoko wailed and Setsu gave her host a mental slap.

' _It is your work. Do you plan to do a bad job?'_

' _Of course not!'_

' _You have no choice then.'_ Setsu said with a mental shrug that ticked Kyoko off.

' _I know. I will do it. It's just…'_

' _Ren will notice. I know. And unfortunately isn't this an emotion that I would have for my brother. You aren't able to hide behind me this time.'_ Setsu thought with a sigh. ' _Would it really be that bad if he knew? It is Tsuruga Ren. Half the world lusts after that man.'_

' _I feel shallow!'_ Kyoko cried out and Setsu clicked her tongue.

' _Don't even try. You were attracted to Ren before today. The hunger has never been this clear before but that says a lot too. You have seen Sho without his shirt several times without even one percent of this feeling.'_ Setsu said and Kyoko rolled into a ball of embarrassment inside her mind.

' _But…'_

' _No but. You survived accepting your love. You will survive accepting your lust too!'_ Setsu said with confidence while Kyoko wailed on the inside.

"Setsuka-chan. Are you ready?" Wells asked and Setsu nodded once.

"Of course." She said and took her stance. Akioka arrived with the clipper and snapped it before the camera.

"Scene 5 take 1." She said and Kyoko wailed louder.

….

.

….

Author's note:

What a cliffhanger! I'm sorry… No actually, I'm not! This will unfold nicely next time ^^

I hope I didn't bore you with the sterile descriptions of the scenes. I have a plan for how this will evolve and I needed a stage for it to happen.

Kyoko is awakening to her more primal feelings of desire and lust and Ren is fighting with himself about accepting what he sees.

I hope you agree with me when I think that Ren and Kyoko can't happen as long as Ren doesn't believe that she sees him. Him, as in a Male human being. I will not make this a smut story but I want them to be on the same wavelength and I strongly believe this is a crucial step.

By the way. I saw a documentary, long time ago, and buffing and food deprivation is common before a photoshoot with a lot of body displaying. Food deprivation to prevent their stomach to inflate. Buffing/training to force blood into their muscles, making them grow and get more defined.

This chapter is one of the longer ones and I hope you stayed with me to the end.

Until next time (within two weeks, I promise).

Love from Sweden.


	12. Chapter 12

Heels 12.

Celebrations are in order!

100+ Fav

150+ Follow

100+ Reviews! This is simply amazing.

And with this chapter 100,000+ words!

When I decided to upload my story I had hopes about making one or two people happy or intrigued.

Now this happened!

It has been a joy, and I will continue to tell this story to the end.

Alitablake – I couldn't help a little visit by the blonde roach. But I didn't want it focused on him.

Setsuka e Cain – You are one of my most diligent reviewer. Thank you for your continued support. I hope you like this chapter too. Hugs

Minna – Ahh sant! Tack för tipset! Kul att de finns mer svenskar I denna fandomen! Kram

Fuyuki Lei – You have no idea how happy you made me. I re-read my favorite stories with every update too. To think that someone do that with my own story… wow. You sent me to cloud nine! Thank you!

Black neko hime – Thank you. I was convinced that "desire" had to happen. I'm glad to know that you agree ^^

Tabbykatroses – I only love you! And may the odds be in my favor when I now present you with another chapter as my courting-gift. Hihi. Spread the love hihi.

Paulagato – Thank you for repeatedly reviewing. I hope you will like this chapter and also the next one!

BeckoningCat – I hope you get as happy as I get with every notice of a review! Thank you for taking your time to write.

Guest – Thanks to a fellow swede: The Swedish letter ö sounds a lot like the 'U' in the word Murder. :D

Well then! Let's get started!

….

Ren let his face rest against the cool schist wall and closed his eyes. He put his palms against the cold stone in a try to disperse the heat in his body.

The cool rain drizzled over his back and he panted the hot air out of his lungs.

' _There is no way…'_

Ren moved his right hand from the wall to his heart and felt it hammer against his palm. The cold rain made paths over the back of his head and continued down around his neck. The cold drops followed his jaw until they fell victim to gravity and left at the tip of his chin.

Ren pulled a deep breath and relaxed his face. The lenses obscured his vision for a moment but then slid back into place. He followed the path of a single drop from his face to the ground. It exploded in several tiny sprinkles when it met the hard surface.

The corner of Ren's lip started to lift regardless of how hard he tried to fight it. He finally gave in with a sigh and his lips curled into a smile so wide you couldn't believe it to be the same man.

..

Some hours earlier.

..

"Scene 1, take 1." Akioka said with a clear voice that cut all conversations short. The light and cameras were focused on Setsu and she had no problem letting a mask of concentration fall over her face.

The cameras were forgotten to her. Everything that mattered was the pool of black water and the bottle in her hand.

Setsu laid all focus into the glass container, willing her magic to work.

' _I have to bring Cain out. I'm his maker.'_ Setsu stepped up alongside the pool with confidence and determination. She held the bottle out over the water and inhaled the same time she tipped it over. A single, thick, black droplet rolled out of the opening and fell down into the pool. The silence and her focus were so dense that she could hear when the drop hit the surface. She straightened the bottle in her hand and exhaled.

"And CUT!" Wells called out and Setsu turned her head forward. Cain was standing right in front of her and she caught sight of his feet first. She recognized them even if they were bare and they had dressed him in charcoal black dress pants. She didn't mind the uncharacteristic pants as they fitted him like a glove. Kyoko imprinted every inch of his body in her memory as she traveled with her eyes up over his body. His bare chest and the oil-slick skin lit the fire inside of her again.

"Well done Setsuka-chan!" Wells called and suddenly intruded on the space between the siblings. "I have to see the tape but I think it was a one take wonder!" Wells almost squealed in delight and Setsu twisted an annoyed eyebrow his direction.

"Good for you." She said and stepped around him, while on the inside Kyoko cried out in horror after the impolite response.

"Your turn, Nii-san." Setsu said while she moved in on Cain again. She saw him glance along her collarbones and she could almost feel as if his lips ghosted over her skin.

"You did well." He said and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Setsu felt the electricity between them and exhaled slowly.

"If my Nii-san says so, I have to trust him." Setsu kept her hands down and just leaned in closer without actually touching him. Cain smirked approvingly at her words and then stepped past her.

"Okay!" Wells said with a hint of a pout. Setsu turned to watch after her brother while the makeup team started to swarm around her. They added powder and sprayed her hair without her acknowledging them in the slightest. Her eyes were strongly fixated of her brothers back as he walked up to the pool.

"Just step in Heel-san. We will trouble you with holding your breath until the surface has calmed down and then you have to ascend out of the water. Remember, you a demon! I want controlled evilness and confidence." Wells said and pointed to the black water. Cain just tilted his head as an answer and Wells nodded back.

"We will take a close up, isolated sequence first. Then we will add Setsuka-chan again and film the whole thing. Okay?" Cain's answer was to take the first step into the water.

' _I hope it is warm.'_ Kyoko thought as Cain took each step without hesitation. The descend was almost eerie. Everyone was silent as they followed his movements.

Setsu felt like the air filled with static electricity and suspension. She was on her toes, filled with energy.

The pool was deeper than she thought and Cain's back was straight the whole way down. He glanced at Wells before he took the last step and disappeared beneath the surface. Setsu's heart did a double take when the surface stilled and Cain seemed swallowed by the world.

"Roll the camera!" Wells called and everyone snapped out of their trance except Setsu. She let her eyes trace the surface and moved up to stand just beside the main camera. She heard Akioka yell something her way but Wells silenced her with a single gesture of his hand. Everyone was turned towards the water and then they waited.

' _Cain?'_ Kyoko couldn't help to feel a bit worried when they passed the minute mark but Setsu only smirked.

' _Nii-san sure likes his baths.'_ She mused at the same time the water seemed to bulge in the middle. It took her only a moment to realize it was the top of Cain's head that broke the surface tension. No one dared to breathe except Setsu who suddenly seemed to gasp for air.

As soon as his eyes left the water he opened them and revealed the blood red color. The siblings' eyes gravitated towards each other and Cain held her gaze hostage while he slowly moved out of the waters grasp. Kyoko felt goosebumps clash with the fire in her body. His slow ascend was so smooth and flawless you could hardly tell that he was moving up stairs. Cain's feet reached the edge and he stepped out of the water, still with Setsu's gaze in a firm hold.

She didn't know when she had started to breathe through her mouth and she also didn't care.

"And cut!" Wells called out and cut through the suspense like a whip. "Really great! I think that one was a total homerun." Wells continued and he seemed a bit out of breath. Cain broke the connection between them and pulled a hand through his wet hair.

Setsu followed his movement and couldn't help to feel like the cameras should have continued to roll. With one side of Cain's hair pulled back and with the other plastered to the skin, you couldn't help to get caught staring.

' _He… he is beautiful.'_ Kyoko exhaled when the water, lights and the contrasting hair pulled focus to his beautifully sculpted face. Kyoko didn't want to do anything else but trace light kisses across his cheekbones and then follow the line of his jaw with her sensitive lips.

' _Good idea.'_ Setsu thought and added it to her 'to-do list' for later. Kyoko gasped in shock mentally and she organized a few half-finished arguments in her head before she gave up.

"Setsuka-san. I have okayed the sequence. We are moving on to the last scene." Wells said and Setsu took a step up on to the platform. "I want you to stand at the same spot as you finished the last frame and then slowly walk beside Heel-san when he closes in on the edge." Wells said and walked alongside the pool to demonstrate.

"When Heel-san is out, you walk behind him and around his side. I want to see you fall for him, you have to show how irresistible he is. Remember that he is supposed to smell really well, this is a commercial for a scent after all." Wells instructed and Setsu listened.

' _He didn't tell me HOW to show that I feel him irresistible.'_ Kyoko grumbled but Setsu couldn't feel real worry behind her words.

' _It is up to us then. No holding back.'_ Setsu thought and felt the sting of nervousness.

' _I-I know…'_ Kyoko mentally stuttered and Setsu glanced up at Cain only to see a wrinkle between his eyebrows.

' _Even Nii-san seems worried.'_ Setsu chuckled in the cover of their mind. Kyoko took a mental lap around the borders of their head but couldn't find anywhere to hide. They would need her emotions to pass the next obstacle and Setsu wouldn't let her escape.

' _Come on, Kyoko. This will be FUN.'_ Setsu purred and mercilessly dragged the wailing girl closer to the surface.

.

.

.

Ren couldn't help but feel worried. The girl he knew wouldn't be able to do a scene like the one Wells demanded, especially not without his help. He had a trick to make a girl seem yearning for him and it usually worked well with shy girls like Kyoko. It was equal parts manipulation and flirting but neither were tactics that he could use out in the open in their current situation.

He could demand a break and work the girl up behind the scenes but something stopped him from opening his mouth.

' _I really should…'_ Ren thought but felt the mental hindrance again. Kyoko moved into position and Wells turned to him.

' _Last chance. I really should…'_

"Heel-san. Ready when you are." Wells called and Cain felt a bit gleeful when the director flinched as their eyes met.

Ren turned around without speaking up and glanced at Kyoko standing on the edge to his right. Her face softened slightly when they locked eyes and he couldn't sense even the slightest bit of doubt.

Ren walked down the rest of the steps and carefully slipped beneath the surface. The water was ice cold but it felt like a blessing considering what their next scene would entail. Cain slowly turned around without disturbing the surface and gripped the handles that had been fitted to the sides. He stilled and focused on the mental image in his head.

' _A demon; a being of evil and mercilessness.'_ He didn't know how to turn completely evil but he could use parts of Kuon's past to color his surface in convincing confidence and sadism.

He still had a good amount of air in his lungs but the light was aimed at him and the surface was flat as a mirror.

Cain ascended slowly, letting the water flow around him rather than forcing it upwards. He put his feet on the first step and broke the surface. He closed his eyes until they passed the waterline and then snapped them open. He moved up and out of the cold water and felt Setsu move alongside him. He took an additional step forward when his feet left the water to allow the girl to circle behind him.

If he wanted to help her he should move his head her way and catch her gaze, but Ren shocked himself by doing nothing. He realized why the moment later.

He didn't want to help her. He wanted to see what she would be able to do by herself.

' _Maybe I am a sadist?'_ Ren thought as he forced Cain to stay completely still and keep his eyes on the camera.

She first touched his left shoulder and dragged her nails across his back. She was fire against his cold skin. He felt the flutter of fabric against his right hand when she moved to his front.

The hand that had traced his back landed on his upper arm and her other hand made contact to his stomach. She placed it surprisingly low and Ren had to steel his surface further. She painted fire on his skin when she slid her hand up over his stomach and chest. He wondered if he imagined it when he felt a slight tremor in her hand.

She moved it higher, over his collarbone and to the angle of his jaw. He felt her thumb on his face and he marveled by how smoothly she managed to force his face towards hers by adding a slight pressure on his jaw while she slid her thumb towards his chin.

Cain let it happen and moved his gaze down to hers. Ren stumbled inside his mind with the force in her eyes and Kuon was left paralyzed in a corner. Cain managed to keep his façade alive but on the inside he was boiling.

There was no way to misinterpret her expression when her eyes burned with a famished hunger and her lips were wet and slightly swollen from her biting it. She exhaled a low sound through his lips but he was too entranced to gasp what it was. The demon was still present in the sternness of her eyes but her air made his knees weak. He couldn't stop his arms from trapping her but forced his eyes away. He found the camera and caught it with his gaze again. Setsu relaxed into his arms and her hand landed over his lower ribcage on the left side. It was a sweet ticklish torture and Ren begged Wells to call for the cut.

Nothing happened around them. The light was too strong for him to see what kept the people from reacting. Setsu, however, whimpered silently in his arms and he felt the slight tremor in her hand again. He held one hand in the small of her back and another on her shoulder blade. The trembling traveled over her body until he also could feel it in her back.

Her back faced against the camera and her head was turned to show her profile. The air was thick with emotions and Cain felt like it was harder to breathe. He wanted to look at her when the soft whimper slipped out of her again and wondered what her face showed.

"Wells!" Akioka's voice cut through the silence and Cain felt a hint of relief.

"Oh! Cut!" Wells called out and Cain turned his head to his sister again. Ren couldn't help to feel breathless when her bottomless eyes trapped him with her hunger and pulled him in. Kuon leaned down but Cain changed direction until he could plant a kiss between her brows.

"Setsu." He called her attention because he couldn't recognize the girl in his arms. Her face was neither his sister nor Kyoko and it scared him.

Her face slowly morphed into his sister's satisfied smirk and Cain's heart felt safe enough to lower its pace.

"Nii-san." She greeted and the emotions in her eyes ebbed out into a deep calm that felt safer for them both. "Why is the water cold?" She asked and slipped her hand up and down his side like to slowly rub some heat back into him.

"To tighten the skin." He answered simply but thanked the cold liquid for keeping his blood occupied at more safe areas than his extremities.

"I see." Setsu said and dragged her hand up over his chest. Ren flinched mentally when she accidently past the hard nub that was his nipple and it caused a jolt of electricity to course through his body.

"As long as we don't have to reshoot this more than a few times, there is no problem." Cain said while Ren died again. He could not survive many retakes, if even one.

"Wow. I don't think that will be necessary." Wells said beside Cain and the actor turned his head just to distract himself from Setsu's wandering hands. "Because this is the big scene I want to do it again to catch a few more angles. Just to add some options. But this was great. Really great." Wells said with respect in his voice and Cain couldn't help to add some credit to the photographer's character.

"Do you need a break?" Wells continued and Cain glanced at Setsu by his side. She was completely relaxed and glanced at him like so say it was his decision.

"Get it over with." Cain said and let Setsu go. He turned back to the cold pool and actually felt himself relax when he took the first step inside. Setsu moved behind him to take her spot.

"Get ready for lineup 2! Camera standby!" Wells and Akioka called out and the crew shifted the heavy equipment to the side.

"See you soon Nii-san." Setsu smirked in his direction and Ren felt his heart do summersaults in his chest. He twitched a dark smile her way and when the crew called out that they were in position, Cain descended into his dark grave to be reborn again.

..

.

..

Kyoko was crying out in love overdose inside her head. Her mind was filled with the la-la land of fire and ice and Setsu watched in amusement while Kyoko made a mental fool out of herself.

' _You did well.'_ Setsu said and Kyoko cried louder to drown out the sister's voice.

' _I don't want to do it again.'_

' _Don't lie. You want to do it again, and a bit too much too. Try to remember that I'm his sister.'_ Setsu couldn't help to tease the girl that was battling with her emotions.

"Everyone on your marks!" Wells said and Setsu fixed her stance. Cain took the final step into the dark water and she marveled how little he stirred the surface.

' _One more time. Just like before.'_ Setsu smirked and grabbed the mental collar of her host. She pulled the wailing Kyoko closer to the surface once again and steeled her face to fit the scene. The water calmed down beside her and Wells called out for the cameras.

"And go!" He said and Akioka quickly snapped the clicker in front of the closest camera. Kyoko felt the tingle of excitement and terror through her spine when Cains dark hair broke the surface once again.

.

.

.

They only shot the scene one more time and then everyone was then sent to dine. Setsu grumbled loudly while Cain explained that the photoshoot demanded him to skip food but then let him out on the joined terrace to smoke while she hunted down some drinks for them both. The outdoor terrace stretched alongside the building and around the corner. There was just one single door and few chairs and tables spread around. Cain had walked around the corner in hunt for privacy and found a secluded area.

It was there Ren found himself with his forehead to the schist wall desperately trying to calm his heart.

' _Twice. She pulled me under twice.'_ Ren shivered when his mind replayed the depth of her eyes and the tremor of her fingers.

He felt like she had set him on fire and not even the cold rain could quench the flames.

' _Who was it?'_ Ren grumbled for himself but could feel the first tug at the corner of his mouth. ' _I didn't recognize her at all.'_

' _Keep it together.'_ Kuon tried to rile him in but without success. The smile tugged on his unwilling lips and Ren glanced around before he let himself feel for a moment. The smile stretched from ear to ear and a slight chuckle even managed to escape his lips.

He had a hard time accepting what he had seen reflected on her face but the hope in his heart didn't care and expanded to every corner of his mind.

..

.

..

Kyoko found Cain on the terrace in the drizzling rain with a damp cigarette slowly burning between his teeth. He was still drenched in water from the pool but had received a coat to keep himself warm.

"Nii-san." She called his attention and he turned her way without haste. "The blond guy said we had an hour to buff before the photos." She said with a sigh and handed him a bottle of water. He took it without hesitation and unscrewed the lit.

"You should eat." Cain pointed before he tilted the bottle to his lips. Setsu snorted in dislike.

"If you don't eat, neither will I." She threw him a challenging glare that he kindly ignored.

"I have a to show my upper body. You don't."

"I do." Setsu said and saw her brother freeze. "At least my bare back."

"What?" Cain turned to her with an anger that had Kyoko's grudges shivering in delight.

"Wells just asked me if I was willing." Kyoko shivered mentally. The photographer had babbled on about a closed set and different ways to cover up. They just needed her back and maybe one side bare and Setsu had accepted before he was done rambling. "I have no problem with it."

"There is no way I will let that happen!" Cain growled and Setsu gave him stern gaze when he killed the cigarette and started to drag her back by her hand.

"Nii-san." Setsu walked up beside him and put her hand on his chest to stop him. He didn't even seem to notice. "You will regret starting a fight here." She tried again and fished the envelop out of her bag. She had retrieved it when she needed money for the water bottles. Cain seemed to catch her movement because he glanced at the side to her hand.

"Why?" He slowed down his pace and finally came to a stop when she refused to speak when he still pulled her hand.

"Because I got a present for you." She said and pulled the keycard out to show him. She held it between her pointer and middle finger and probably covered some of the printed letters. Setsu thought she had to adjust her grip for him to see but Cain had already started to smirk.

"I see." He said while the smirk threatened to transform into a genuine smile. He nodded at her bag and she put the cardkey back in the envelope before returning it to the safety of her bag. He pulled her hand again and she was forced to pick up the pace.

"I thought you wouldn't pick a fight." She pouted when he pulled her towards Wells and the set.

"I won't, but, I don't like it. Actually I hate it." Cain said with a hard frown her way. Setsu just lifted an eyebrow to question his mood. He was frowning but the smirk still played his lips. He noticed her confusion and the smirk grew. "Let's get this over with." He said and Setsu relaxed with an amused snort.

"In a hurry suddenly, Nii-san?" She teased and he carded a hand through his hair. He didn't answer her question but made Wells promise the beauticians would be ready after an half hour of buffing. Setsu smirked when she followed her brother to the weights again.

.

.

The familiar burn of his arms and shoulders was a welcome distraction, but it was far from enough for him. Setsu had lasted all of ten minutes of boredom before she had glanced at the stand of weights with curiosity.

At the moment she was a right in front of him with one foot on the floor and the other knee on a bench. She had one hand on the bench and the other held a five kilo weight dangling just to the side of it. Her upper body was parallel with the bench as she lifted her elbow towards the ceiling by letting it glide against her side.

Cain had done the same exercise just moments before and he was impressed with how precise she had managed to copy his style. Ren, however, was in pain. He had switched to chin ups again. When he reached the top he could see her back working and when he lowered he got a distracting view of her legs and behind.

It was something about a woman working out with full determination, clad in a corset dress and sky high heels. A groan slipped out of him but he could blame it on his fifteenth cycle. He had overdone it with his arms and they protested loudly of the harsh treatment. Setsu switched side and Ren gave up and laid down on the floor to start working on his abs.

He purposely didn't look her way when he made the first crunch. He managed about thirty more before his eyes started to wander. Setsu was standing and curled one weight in either hand up against her chest.

' _She is stronger than I thought.'_ Kuon commented while Cain forced their gaze away.

' _She has worked in a ryokan all her life and she is running around everywhere.'_ Ren thought and smiled inwards. Cain finished the crunches and got up on his feet.

He moved to a leaning stand and glanced around on the floor. He wanted to work on his lower back but needed something to weigh down his upper body with.

"Setsu." He called her attention and she put the weights down on the bench to her side. "Do you see a 50 kilo weight somewhere?"

"Why?" She asked and stepped up beside him.

"I have to weigh down my upper body. I used a 25 before but it was far from enough." Cain said and Ren rolled his eyes mentally.

' _Boasting are we?'_ Kuon questioned but a towel started to wipe his arms the next moment and he turned his focus to Setsu.

"Is 47 good enough?" Setsu asked and moved to wipe the sweat of his chest.

' _47?'_ Kuon thought but then caught her smirk. ' _Ohh. Yes!'_

"It's perfect." Cain smirked and Setsu answered with her own smile. "Move here." He pointed and Setsu followed. He climbed onto the devise that fixated his legs to be straight from the hip down. He was bit little too tall for the maximum setting and it ended on his upper thigh instead. His lower body was fixated in a leaning position forward and he had to use his core strength to keep himself elevated.

Cain smirked and leaned forward to pick up the 47 kilos weight that was his sister and cradled her in his arms.

"Cozy." Setsu smirked and adjusted the dress to cover her more decently. Cain adjusted her legs in his one arm and pulled her closer.

"Stay still." He ordered and Setsu clicked her tongue to tell him it was an unnecessary comment. Of course she would stay still.

Ren listened to Kuon's songs of praise as Cain started to move. He let his shoulders relax as he lowered towards the floor and Setsu didn't tilt to the side in the slightest.

His lower back already protested about the added weight and Cain straightened his back again. He felt the muscles tremble and repeated the motion. He managed about five before his eyes and his nose pulled his focus. Her fragrance had been hidden beneath the smell of makeup but the heat between them made it come to life again.

She had to be some kind of supernatural being. There should not be a woman that made his heart and body burn like this just by existing. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes and the sexy smile on her lips stopped his heart.

' _She can't be of this world.'_ Ren thought while Cain went to sucker punch their paralyzed life-support back to function.

"Heels!" Wells voice was like a slash to cut the tension between them but Cain didn't stop moving. His lower back burned and trembled when the photographer rounded the corner. "Woahh."

Setsu turned his head towards Wells and lifted an eyebrow.

"Wow. You are devoted." Wells sounded amazed and Cain frowned. He guessed their time was over and carefully lowered Setsu back to the ground standing. Wells watched them with a wide smile on his lips.

"What is it?" Setsu asked as she adjusted the corset.

"We are ready for you." Wells said and pointed over his shoulder with a thumb. Cain saw Setsu glance his way with a warm look and extended her hand for him to hold. He took it in his and they followed Wells back to set.

.

.

.

Kyoko had a hard time keeping her face straight when her mind replayed what happened just moments earlier.

Ren's breath had fanned the fire in her gut and his smell had been so concentrated it made her mind fuzzy. She still felt a bit out of it when the makeup-team caught her and shrouded her in cloud of powder. She felt like it was only moment later that Wells called her attention and Cain once again wrapped his arms around her.

"Setsuka-chan please turn your head a bit more forward." Wells called out and Kyoko was brought back from her daydreaming.

' _What did he say? Is it time already?'_ Kyoko stumbled around in her mind to catch up to what happened and saw the big camera pointed her way. ' _Oh!'_

' _What was I supposed to do again?'_ Setsu had been pulled down to the outskirts of la-la-land too and hadn't heard what Wells said.

Cain's hand caught her jaw gently and angled it forward.

"Perfect!" Wells called and Setsu relaxed. She had her back to Cain's chest and they were slightly angled away from the camera.

' _They are able to show his body in this angle. I see.'_ Kyoko thought and made her face more intense.

"Nice Setsuka-chan." Wells called and the shutter sounded.

Kyoko felt uncertain but Setsu refused to let it show on her face and Cain angled her body to perfection. Kyoko had no idea how long time they stayed standing before Wells ordered them to the bed.

Cain rested on his back with a hand leisurely in his neck. Setsu had started to grasp the feeling they wanted and climbed on top of her brother. Wells took a lot of pictures from the side and then shifted the light be able to shoot them from above.

"Nice! Keep it sensual." Wells ordered when he had taken his position on the floating rig.

"Setsu." Cain called and she tilted her face towards him. He captured her gaze and she craned her neck to get even closer to him. When only a centimeter separated them, Cain broke away and glared up on the camera with his dark red eyes.

Kyoko couldn't help feeling a sensation of loss when he turned his eyes away but Setsu transformed it into longing and Wells seemed to pass it. The sound of the shutter was the only thing that kept her grounded and Setsu managed to blend her and Kyoko's emotions flawlessly into the image Wells wanted.

"You are too good at this." Wells called out with delight and called out orders to everyone to change setup again. Setsu relaxed on Cain's chest and gave him a slight smirk.

"Looks like it will be an early evening." She lit the fire in her eyes and it spread to his before the beauticians eagerly started to pull her away.

.

.

.

Kyoko stared at the beautician in front of her and the two skin colored stickers in her hands.

' _That's is?'_ Kyoko felt the horror paralyze her body while Setsu kept her unbothered face. A slight frown was the only reaction she let past.

"You don't have to worry. They are almost impossible to get off!" The beautician smiled widely with a selling expression. Setsu lifted an eyebrow to question. "Ahh! You can take a hot shower with a lot of soap to get them off. Then it is no problem!"

' _No problem! This… this doesn't cover me in the slightest!'_

' _Calm down. You know Ren. He won't look.'_ Setsu sighed and grabbed the stickers from the girl. She smiled happily and slipped out of the changing booth to let Setsu apply them in peace.

' _Why?!'_ Kyoko shouted out in the empty void as Setsu let the dress fall to the ground. She quickly pulled on the nude shorts and then placed the stickers where they should be. Kyoko couldn't clench the sense of panic that bubbled up in her chest and she started to breathe hard.

"Setsuka-san?" One of the makeup team called from the outside and Setsu snapped into control. "I found a black robe. Pull it on while we wait." The girl said with a kind tone and her hand reached inside with a satin robe in its grip.

Setsu couldn't unclench the jaw that Kyoko had locked but took the offered fabric and pulled it on. She tied the belt around her tightly and she managed to make the movements smooth. Setsu glanced into the mirror and saw the Heel sibling to one hundred percent. Kyoko was struggling with the panic in their chest but they should be all right as long as she didn't speak.

' _Just a little bit more.'_ Setsu cooed and then walked out with just a slight tremble of her legs.

.

.

.

Cain stayed in the bed while they waited and one beautician moved around him with some hairspray. He caught sight of the pale hair that belonged to his sister at his side and turned his head her way, disregarding the loud curses of the beautician. He immediately sensed that something was wrong when he saw her expression and he tensed.

' _What? Something happened.'_ Ren felt the worry in his gut swirl and he got up on one arm.

The beautician cursed even louder but Cain didn't care.

"Setsuka-chan. Don't worry. We are all professionals." Wells called in a soothing tone and Ren noticed the coat.

' _Oh.'_ Ren remembered what Setsu had agreed to do. _'Damn.'_

Kuon perked up and Cain had to fight his feelings when Ren felt delighted horror, Kuon excitement and he worried about his sister emotions.

She didn't look wrong but he felt like she was on the edge. He had felt it once before, like she was about to vanish into thin air if he didn't catch her soon enough.

Cain slipped out of the bed and stood in front of her. She glanced right through his chest for a moment and then tilted her head to his.

' _She is terrified.'_ Ren realized but also saw the determination in her eyes. ' _She doesn't want to back down.'_ His heart clenched for her and sought for an answer in her eyes.

"Help me finish this!" Her eyes spoke clearly to him and he nodded slightly.

"Are you alright?" Wells asked from above and Cain glanced up.

"How do you want us?" He asked and Wells smiled.

"On the bed. You on your back and Setsuka-chan half on your chest with a bare back. We will cover her up to the lower back with the black satin." Akioka said with a snort and Cain turned his gaze to his sister again. He leaned down to her ear.

"Relax. I got you." Ren breathed into her ear and then reached out for the belt. She didn't move when he undid it and then pushed the robe of her shoulders. Ren held their gaze locked the whole time and he felt her tension lessen. She actually managed a little smirk when he led her towards the bed and when she crawled up on his chest, she fully relaxed again.

.

.

.

Kyoko wanted to dance in joy when she pulled her own clothes back on inside the changing booth. She was mentally exhausted but the satisfaction of finishing a job pulsated through her body.

' _Good job.'_ Setsu said with a gentle smile and Kyoko shivered in delight.

"They did really well. I never thought we would finish before schedule." A voice carried to her from the outside and Kyoko couldn't help the satisfied smile on her face.

"We might even be able to get everything together for Fuwa-san's promo today." Another answered and Kyoko dropped her smile like if it had burned her.

' _Fuwa…'_

"I can't wait for tomorrow." A girl squealed and Kyoko exhaled in relief.

"You don't have to wait for tomorrow." The first voice said again with a triumphant tone. "I heard that he would stop by the wardrobe today. He could arrive any moment!"

Kyoko pulled her last piece of clothing on with the speed of lightning and grabbed her bag before she pushed the drapes to the side.

"Oh Setsuka-san. Nice work today." A blond beautician smiled her way and Setsu gave her a slight nod before she walked past.

' _We have to find Cain.'_ Setsu took longer strides and exhaled when she almost ran into Cain outside her booth.

"We have to go." Setsu said with a pointed stare at him and a hint of confusion changed his features.

"Fine." He said and grabbed her hand.

"Heels!" Wells called from behind and Setsu gritted her teeth but turned around.

"Thank you for today." Setsu bent her head slightly in a bow as Wells walked up to them.

"It's me that should thank you. You excided my expectations!" Wells smiled and reached out his hands to shake theirs. They were supposed to be from England so neither of them hesitated.

' _We really should go now.'_ Kyoko though and glanced at the entrance. The door was slightly open but no one moved in the proximity of it.

"We are leaving." Setsu said with a sort of finality to the words.

"Oh don't let me keep you!" Wells said with a smile. "Thank you again for an intriguing day." Wells said with a bow. "Let me get Aki-chan to escort you out."

"No need. We know the way." Setsu said and pulled Cain's hand to make him move.

"Bye!" Wells called with a final smile and then jogged back with the expression of a kid in a candy shop to the computer that stored all photos.

.

.

.

Ren had no idea why Setsu suddenly pulled him out of the set with a worried wrinkle between her eyebrows. Cain didn't mind speeding up their retreat in the slightest, as some of the crew had started to look like wolfs around his sister, and followed her with his long strides.

"Setsu, is there something wrong?" Cain asked when they halted in front of the elevators and she impatiently bit her lip.

"I got word that a certain annoying singer would arrive any moment." Setsu said after glancing around for potential listeners.

Ren felt his mood take a turn for the worse at her words and he squeezed her hand slightly.

"I have nothing against an early night at the hotel." He smiled and Setsu relaxed beside him. A smirk replaced the frown and she glanced up at him.

"You and I, both." She exhaled slowly when the elevator doors slid open only to make a sharp inhale. Cain didn't need a confirmation of whom was in the elevator when Setsu tensed and squeezed his hand.

Cain glanced to the side and felt his mood darken. Ren didn't like the person in the elevator in the slightest but even Cain developed a strong feeling of dislike when he saw the singer devour his sister with a clear interest in his eyes.

Kuon burned with the fight and, for once, didn't Ren stop him.

.

.

Sho sighed as he stepped into Queen records and headed for the elevator. Shoko had dropped him off at the front of the building while she parked the car. It was late afternoon and he only saw three people on the way to the elevators.

The doors opened as soon as he pushed the button and he stepped inside. He knew the building like the back of his hand after several hundred hours of recording both videos and music with the company.

Sho relaxed against the cold mirror behind him and exhaled.

' _Just one last job today.'_ He thought as he scratched his arms. He had finished one show and a minor photoshoot during the day but everything had dragged on with time. The photographer for example had used live spiders to crawl on his arms and the little monsters hadn't been still for more than one or two frames.

' _I can still feel them crawling on my skin.'_ Sho shivered and rubbed both arms and his neck in disgust. He had acted indifferent but the truth was that they had freaked him out to no end.

' _I want to take a shower.'_ He whined mentally before the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

Sho couldn't help to stare at the pair that waited outside. One was a tall guy all dressed in black and the other was a girl lethal as a black widow. Sho felt a strange sort of connection with the girl as she turned her gaze to him.

' _Well I wouldn't mind her climbing all over me.'_ Sho though and took everything from the piercing in her lip to her long legs and imprinted it in his mind. Her confident stance and her revealing clothes made him smirk.

He only had a moment to take her in before the other person started to move. He turned to the man at got shocked with a strange feeling of familiarity.

"Do I know you?" Sho asked before his mind stopped him.

Sho felt himself flinch when he saw the ice cold murder in the man's eyes. The tall man was clouded in a dangerous air and Sho's heart almost stopped.

' _I don't know anyone like this. Shit! Did I enrage the boyfriend?'_ He had time to think before his back slammed into the mirror with the man's hand gripping his shirt.

' _Shit!_ ' Sho thought and stared with wide eyes up on the man that towered over him. The same strange feeling of recognition filled Sho beneath the layers of fright.

"Whoa!" He managed to get out while he rose his hands.

"What are you looking at?" The dangerous man asked in English and Sho had to process the words before he got their meaning.

"I'm sorry, man. I only looked! But… do I know you?" Sho stammered out in English and the man lifted an eyebrow in slight surprise. He couldn't help to ask again with eyes wide of fright.

"Nii-san." The girl's voice sounded and Sho could only hint her movement in the corner of his eyes. She pushed the button for the entry floor again and the doors slid close behind her. "He looks scared." He could hear her smirk.

' _I'm trapped!'_ Past his mind before Sho tried to gather himself again. He closed his mouth and straighten his back to seem taller. ' _I didn't do anything wrong! I only looked.'_ He thought and pulled a steadying breath to clear his mind. ' _She called him Nii-san. So, not her boyfriend but her brother.'_

"He dares to eye you but get scared when I talk to him?" The tall man asked with a mocking tone and the girl stepped up beside him.

"Maybe he likes you? Sounds like he wants to pick you up, asking if he knows you…" The girl sounded like he pitied him and Sho felt the fear give away for confusion. "Maybe he tried to size up his competition when he looked at me?" Sho dared a quick glance to the side and saw her mocking expression.

"I did not!" Sho gasped out in shock when her words translated to him.

' _She said what?'_

The tall man snickered evilly and gripped Sho's jaw.

"You are not allowed to look at her either way."

"You are not allowed to look at my brother either." She added and Sho opened and closed his mouth twice before he found his tongue again.

"There is no way I would check out a man!" He spat out and both siblings smirked mockingly his way.

"In denial." The girl said with a smirk and Sho felt the horror rise in his chest.

' _What the hell?!'_ The doors opened behind them and the tall man let go of his shirt.

"Let's go before he asks you out." The girl said and the tall man followed with a smirk on his lips.

Sho couldn't help to follow them out with staggering steps.

"Hey! I didn't flirt with either of you!" He called out after them but they ignored him completely. Sho breathed like if he had run a race while his words echoed in the grand hall.

' _Shit!'_ He thought when the two girls at the front desk and two additional people stare at him with slight interest. ' _Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Sho thought and tried to compose his face. He turned around and pushed the button for the elevator again. Someone else had called for it during the moment he had been away and Sho had to endure a tortuous minute waiting. ' _They probably don't even know English._ ' He thought and exhaled slowly.

"Isn't that Fuwa Sho?" One voice asked behind him in a whisper.

"Why did he have to say he didn't want EITHER of them?" Another voice followed.

Sho just wanted the earth to swallow him whole when all hope left him.

.

.

Ren had hardly closed the door behind them before the laughter in his body boiled over. He hunched over, clenching his stomach and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. It only took a moment before Kyoko's giggle joined him. As soon as it started is seemed to grow. Ren crumbled against the wall and Kyoko slumped against the bed.

"Did you see his face?" Kyoko managed to get out between wheezing breaths and it started another giggling fit.

It was liberating in a way that Ren had forgotten. It took several minutes before their laughter calmed down enough to let them breathe.

' _It was a long time ago I let lose like this.'_

' _Since the dark moon ad lib I think.'_ Kuon smiled honestly and soaked in the glow. The air was thin and so easy to breathe that he felt a bit lightheaded.

"Ren?" Kyoko's voice called his attention and he turned his head her way with a smile.

"Hmm?" He asked and saw her sit on the floor while leaning against the only bed in the room. Her face was slightly flushed and tears had made rivers down her cheeks. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Thank you. For today." She said with a smile and Ren felt his heart do some exercise in his ribcage.

"It was my pleasure." Ren said and smiled a genuine smile. He couldn't help to catch the shiver that shook her body before she completely fell down to the floor. A twitch of worry caught his gut before he saw her bright red ears.

' _She is embarrassed.'_ Ren smiled and returned to soak in the pleasant feeling. There was a lot of things on his mind that he had to deal with and process but he ignored them for the moment to enjoy their little piece of heaven.

"Ren!" Kyoko called again and he saw her wave his way with her head still pressed to the floor. "Please, take a shower first!" Her voice trembled and Ren couldn't help but smile.

A shower sounded great and he knew she would need some time to collect herself. He could give her that.

Ren slowly got up on his feet and brought the change of clothes that had been placed on the drawer to his right.

' _The president must have set this up.'_ He thought with a smile and put the chain on the door into place, just in case.

"I will go ahead then." Ren smiled and slipped inside the bathroom.

The hotel was luxurious and the bathroom had both a Jacuzzi and a steam shower. Ren didn't hesitate and filled the tub with scolding hot water. He pulled a hissing breath when he climbed inside but soon filled up with pleasure instead. His tortured muscles sighed when the hot water forced them to relax.

Ren let his head be free of thoughts as long as he could possibly manage while he adjusted to the heat. Unfortunately, there were other personalities with different plans in his head.

' _Hunger.'_ Kuon sent the thought into the void and Ren felt his heart react. ' _Lust.'_

' _I couldn't recognize her.'_ Ren picked up on his trail of thought as he knew he had to deal with it anyhow.

' _But you can't deny what you saw.'_ Kuon pushed on.

' _There is no way Setsu would be able to look like that. Those feelings were from Kyoko.'_ Cain said with confidence and Ren carded a hand through his hair. It felt like his mind pulled at the foundation of his soul and made his whole persona instable. If this thought was correct, he would never be able to turn back to his old state of mind.

Ren frowned and forced his thoughts to start in one end.

' _If she is able to feel THAT… since when?'_ Ren began and raked his mind.

' _At the Dark moon party… I'm sure she didn't understand my feelings then. So, after that.'_ Kuon thought and Ren could only second that.

' _So rather recently.'_ Ren couldn't help to remember every line they had crossed in Guam. Her teasing had stepped up a level and she had called him se….

' _Don't think about it!'_ Ren cursed for himself. ' _Even if she has discovered THOSE feelings, it doesn't have to be because of you! A lot of things happened. The whole thing with her mother and Sho appeared again. She had her work and the brothers that shared a dinner with her only a few days ago.'_ Ren forced his mind of the dangerous track.

' _Even if it isn't about us. I never thought that Kyoko…'_ Kuon sighed with a frown. ' _But you can't deny it. No one can fake desire like that._ '

' _Then she is able to feel desire… She is able to see me as a man.'_ Ren thought the revelation would excite him but it made his heart tremble with fear.

' _Why now? Why so suddenly?'_ Ren thought as he slid down until only his mouth and nose were above the surface.

' _WHO caused the change?'_ Kuon voiced what they all feared.

" _Ren."_ Kyoko's voice called out to him and Ren gasped for air. He sat up straight and grabbed the sides of the tub while the voice echoed inside his mind.

" _Ren."_ He closed his eyes and saw her lips form his name.

' _What?'_ Ren put a hand over his mouth and stared at the water but without seeing. He hadn't been able to hear her the first two times but his mind had stored it somewhere in his head. He vividly recalled her face full of desire exhale the word during the shoot.

' _Why?'_ Ren couldn't stay seated and stood up while his mind tried to wrap around what had happened. ' _She should have been Setsu… Why? Why did she say my name?'_ Ren felt a heat climb on his face that had nothing to do with the hot bath. ' _Why did she say my name when she needed to bring out the feeling of desire?'_

Ren couldn't help the confused laugh that slipped past his lips when his mind processed everything in his mind.

' _No way.'_ Kuon also smiled when the thought registered.

However, Ren was too deep into thought to act careful of his surroundings. He took a careless step and slipped on the slick bottom of the tub.

His head hit the porcelain edge with a dull sound and his train of thought cut short.

.

.

Author's note:

I'm so mean! SPOILER ALERT - (Ren is not seriously hurt, no worries)

Thank you everyone. This one is a bit shorter than I wanted. I managed to catch a flu and spend most week sleeping. I pulled about 15 h sleep a day and got seriously behind schedule.

I managed to keep the deadline at least! Woot.

Thank you everyone for reviewing my story. Your comments are like small treasures that I hold dear to my heart. You are my inspiration and motivation.

That's it for this time.

Love from Sweden.


	13. Chapter 13

Heels 13

Thank you everyone! To those that read and to those that review.

Every review is like nutrients for my motivation and inspiration. You are awesome!

Ladygraywolf- You have been a real treasure to me. I love to hear what you think after every chapter. It was a pleasure to read everything you experienced. You have given me several insights that I know will mold my story in the future. Thank you! Hugs.

Setsuka e cain – Thank you for continuously reviewing. I hope google translate suffice in translating your reviews. You and I have the same attitude against Sho! I couldn't help to punish him a bit. I have plans for the commercial in the future, it will be a blast! Thank you dear!

Sleeping knights – You sure know how to boost someone's confidence! Your review is a diamond in my treasure-box. Thank you for taking your time to review. Hugs!

Kurokatana64 – I want to hear everything! Good and bad and so-so things. Give me everything Here is a chapter in exchange! Hihi

TheAngelofOblivion-DarkMadness – Your penname is freaking EPIC! As this is a good kind of drug… Here comes the next kick!

.jenseixX – This is even more intimate interaction on a new topic. I hope you will like it!

Alfwyn – I'm on it! I will polish this up with my dear Ketria. Thank you for daring to point it out! Hugs

Alitablake – Sorry. I thought it wouldn't bring much to the chapter. However… I might make a dream out of it… Good idea! Neat! Thank you for the inspiration! Thank you I feel much better. Hugs!

KetriaTM – Thank you for everything. Every moment and effort you put into this is like a precious gift. Thank you. And you knew before everyone what happened to Ren ^^ Haha!

CamogianGrl – The wait is over. Dun-dun-duuun!

PaulaGaTo – Kisses! Me gustas tu! I'm well and here you go! New chapter! Kiss!

Kurakuma – And he is DOWN! Bathtub vs Ren 1-0! Ding ding ding!

Muntolove – here you go!

Tabbykatroses – Oh my love… I have forsaken thee! Accept this gift of mine as a token of my devotion! A new chapter! But blasphemy! A cliffhanger has possessed the end of my chapter. Don't get to upset with me, my dear. Even thou I have fallen in love with the way your cape flutters when you sashays away…

Lin-dragon-dreyer – I am a BAD person! I had to do it! I'm sorry… I feel really bad about it too…. I promise! Here is a new chapter to make you forgive me!

Sara – I think this is like the epitome chapter of intimacy so far. Hopefully you will like it!

Guests – Thank you! I always worried that my descriptions were lacking. Thank you for pointing out that they are good ^^ It gives me confidence. – You have to be a bit more patient! Sorry ^^

.

.

Here is the new chapter!

.

.

Kyoko was leaning against the bed, red as a beet, when she heard a yelp and a dull thud. Kyoko lifted her head in question and could hear water hitting tiles. She was on her feet before she even formed a thought and ran towards the bathroom.

"Ren!?" She called out but didn't wait before she ripped the door open and rushed inside. Kyoko almost slipped on the water drenched floor as she came to a stop. The bathroom was almost as big at the bedroom and had both a shower and a tub in separate corners. The bathtub was directly to her right and was filled with water.

"Ren?" Kyoko flipped around in search for him but couldn't see him anywhere. It narrowed down the possibilities considerably and she ran up to the tub. The surface was filled with air bubbles and as she reached the edge she caught sight of the top of Ren's head that slipped beneath the surface.

Kyoko didn't even think. She reached out and pulled him up again with her hands beneath his arms.

"Ren!" She called again and felt her heart clench in fear when she saw his relaxed face dripping with water.

' _He must have slipped and hit his head!'_ Setsu was filled with the same concern as Kyoko tried to get a better grip of his arms. But he was simply too huge. Her small hands couldn't get a proper grip and the angle was bad in the first place. His head was above the surface but as she pulled him straight up, his head fell forward and ended up far too close to the water again.

"Ren! Wake up!" Kyoko called and saw a twitch of pain in his face. Kyoko felt the tears of relief burn her eyes while she adjusted her grip again.

The angle was wrong and Kyoko slipped on the wet tiles. When the tip of his nose dipped into the water again, she stepped into the tub. She sat on the edge behind his head and managed to get his upper body somewhat straighter. Kyoko felt her arms shake and knew she wouldn't be able to keep him elevated. An idea hit her and she slipped down into the water behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his upper body and pulled him against her. Ren's head slumped back against her shoulder and Kyoko felt herself pull a steadying breath.

"Ren?" She called him worriedly and tried to find grip with her feet as Ren's heavy body threatened to pull them under again. She cursed and pushed off her shoes, one at the time, and managed to halt their movement by hooking her feet beneath his upper thigh.

When she was certain his body wouldn't move off her feet, she dared to turn her head to watch his face and move his hair away. Ren's eyebrows furrowed and Kyoko felt her tears roll heavily down her cheeks. She moved her hand carefully over his scalp and found a prominent bump a few centimeters above his left ear.

"Ren!" Kyoko called him again as she carefully patted his face.

"Mmmmh?" Ren groaned but she could hardly hear it above the sound of the bubbling water. She reached over and pressed the button to the jet function and the water soon calmed down.

"Ren! Can you hear me?" Kyoko sobbed worriedly and she felt Ren move in her arms.

"Ouch." Ren groaned and he lifted a hand to his head. "Kyoko? What happened?"

Although his voice was trembling, Kyoko couldn't help to smile and slump her head against his shoulder and neck. She could feel him move more and more but she didn't let her grip loosen.

' _My heart is beating like crazy.'_ Kyoko thought and lifted her gaze above his shoulder. She couldn't help to freeze when she saw the now transparent water and Ren's body that was all for show.

.

.

.

Ren slowly drifted back to consciousness when he heard his name repeated into his ear. A jolt of pain radiated from his temple and he immediately recognized the feeling.

' _I hit my head and passed out.'_

' _It hit a good spot. But I shouldn't have been out for too long.'_ Kuon analyzed his body and came back with several astounding revelations.

First, he was still in the tub but his face was above the surface. Secondly, Kyoko's voice seemed to come from a place very close to his right ear. Thirdly, his backrest was very comfortable. And lastly, there was something touching his butt. Ren couldn't help to make a pitiful sound when things were a little too confusing for him. The bubbles that had tickled his legs stopped and everything got more silent.

"Ren can you hear me?" Kyoko sobbed into his ear and his heartrate immediately climbed in response.

' _Is she crying?'_ He made a move like to turn around but his head was hit with another painful jolt as soon as he started to turn it.

"Ouch." He grunted and stilled. "Kyoko? What happened?" He was more worried about her state of mind than his own. Ren glanced down on his chest and saw her barely reach around him enough to grip her own wrist.

' _Kyoko… she is right behind me. Why?'_ Ren couldn't fit the new fact into his mind until he saw the pair of shoes that floated to his right.

' _Did she jump into the bath with clothes on?'_ Kuon began to pull a smile but Ren clenched it.

' _She must have saved me. I'm still in the tub. I could have drowned.'_ Ren thought and felt her arms tense around his chest. A warm fuzzy feeling started to burn in his gut and he couldn't help the smile any longer. ' _She must be crying because I scared her.'_

"Ren." Kyoko's voice only ghosted hot air over his shoulder but it seemed to hit his mind like a hurricane.

" _Ren."_ Her voice filled with desire echoed in his mind as he remembered what he had realized just moments before he passed out. Actually, it would be more correct to say that it caused him to pass out.

' _Kyoko does see me as a man.'_ The discovery made Ren's heart tremble in delight and fluster. Several tight knots unraveled in his chest and he relaxed against her frame.

Ren didn't move for a long time but neither did Kyoko. He could feel her body against his and hear her rapid breathing against the shell of his ear.

"Eh…" Kyoko stammered and Ren turned his focus to her. "You might want to cover… yourself… just a bit." Ren could feel the heat from her cheeks directly against his neck and his heart fluttered in a thrill.

' _You are no a gentleman at all. You are not supposed to feel happy about embarrassing a little girl.'_ Kuon chuckled mentally when he felt Kyoko shift around behind his back.

"I think we are far past getting embarrassed about something like this right?" Ren couldn't help to tease the girl behind him.

' _She should have seen me in the shower multiple times. Either way. I'm too bad!'_

"Ah.. oh… well." Kyoko sounded flustered but Ren couldn't see her face as his head still throbbed every time he was about to move it. "OH! How are you feeling? I should call an ambulance." Kyoko's voice suddenly climbed several octaves and got erratic.

"Ohhhnnn." Ren groaned when she tried to move and accidently jolted his head.

"What happened?!" Kyoko sounded scared and Ren moved his hand and patted her knee.

"Please don't move. I just hit my head. I need half an hour without moving then I will be fine." Ren smiled and hoped his calm voice would carry over to her.

"Ren! Please. You could be seriously hurt!" Kyoko stammered on the words and Ren couldn't help but to smile.

"It's okay." He cooed and closed his eyes. In all honesty, his mind was still a mess but his heart had just received some solid hope for the first time in months and the adrenaline made him pull coherent sentences together.

"You don't know that!" Kyoko sounded close to tears again and Ren twitched a smile.

' _I have hope. But I can't only take… it might be time for me to…'_

' _Really?'_ Kuon asked surprised and Ren pulled a long breath. Kyoko sounded fanatic but she didn't move behind him so he guessed she wanted to believe his words.

' _I have to take this opportunity. I will never dare again otherwise. Let's ride with the flow and take a step to deepen our relationship.'_

' _You… you are brave.'_ Kuon sighed but didn't complain. The nervous energy spread to his limbs and he moved his hand to stroke her knee again. There was no distance between them and she wouldn't be able to run so he felt a little brave.

"You don't have to worry, Kyoko. I have experience with this kind of injury." Ren sighed and glanced up in the ceiling. The silence behind him told him more than words. Kyoko was waiting for him to continue. "You already know that Tsuruga Ren is my stage name. No one in Japan except the president knows my real name. There are several reasons for me to take a stage name and one of them is my brutish childhood." Ren wished he was able to see her face.

' _Maybe this is better.'_ Kuon thought and twitched a sad smile.

"My parents are people frequently seen in media. As soon as I could talk, my father would bring me with him and I fell in love with the business too. I wanted to be the greatest actor in the world!" Ren couldn't help his mood to turn low.

' _Come on. You are doing great.'_ Kuon said and pushed Ren to keep talking.

"The harsh reality soon caught up with me. No matter how hard I fought there were always people who said that I was riding my parents' coattails." Ren said and clenched his jaw a bit harder than he intended.

"Like Hiou-kun." Kyoko whispered but he didn't comment on it. He was on a roll and had to finish before his courage ran out.

"I tried to ignore it for so long but the rage built up on the inside and eventually it exploded." Ren swallowed. "There were a lot of people I could fight and I never ran. I fought back until no one could take me on. Fighting was everything and it consumed me. Then…" He couldn't finish. The words turned to ice on his tongue and froze every movement.

"Someone got hit by a car?" Kyoko asked carefully beside him and Ren's heart stopped.

' _How…?'_ Kuon trembled in fear on the inside.

.

.

.

Kyoko didn't dare to breathe. She had no idea why she said those words but as soon as they left her lips she immediately knew that they were true. Ren's heart had made a leap when she said it and his whole body tensed.

' _A car accident? Oh… the car scene with Dark moon. And if you add the time when he fought the seaweed.'_ Setsu was able to pick out the hints and put it together into a picture.

Ren hadn't said much but his words fitted like missing jigsaw pieces in her mind.

' _The president is the only one in Japan that knows his name. Then, his parents aren't here, nor the people he worked with in the past. Considering his flawless English…'_

' _THAT TIME! When he did the American gesture! He didn't deny it so I thought it was false! Bo had already called him on his lying tactics, of course he wouldn't deny it again!'_ Kyoko felt her nose wrinkle.

' _He really must have been raised in America.'_ Setsu smiled when Kyoko put the clues together.

"How…" Ren's voice was thin like the wind and Kyoko turned her focus to him again.

' _Ohh no! I shouldn't have said anything!'_

"You don't have to tell!" Kyoko quickly said and frowned. "It was just something I guessed and even if it is true, I don't want to force you into telling. So, just don't say anything." Kyoko felt her heart squeeze in pain and shame.

' _He is feeling pain! I don't want to make him talk about it. I-i want to know… But he might not be ready! How could you Setsu!?'_

' _What? You are in charge at the moment. I only thought about it, you didn't have to say it!'_ Setsu pouted and Kyoko bit her lip.

Ren moved in her arms and he turned to her with a face full of fear. Kyoko was too shocked to keep her hold and he sat sideways with his upper body twisted towards her.

"How? How do you know about Rick?" Ren voice trembled and Kyoko felt her heart sink.

' _It was his friend. This Rick was his friend…'_

"I guessed it…" Kyoko couldn't help herself from speaking. "After the Dark Moon car scene…" Ren flinched and Kyoko saw the trembles in his arms.

She had a sudden flashback to their Katsuki ad lib. Back then she didn't know how she would act when the man she loved was trembling in front of her. Now she knew.

Kyoko pulled her legs under her and got up on her knees. She pulled his head to her chest with one hand and put the other on his back. She moved close enough to force his back straight and held him close to her body.

"Don't speak. Just listen to me." Kyoko said and almost felt like crying when she saw how lost he looked. Ren closed his eyes and he put his hands on her hips. It felt like he was about to push her away but she refused to move.

"You would never hurt a friend on purpose!" Kyoko said and Ren froze in her arms. His hands didn't put any force in pushing her away so she continued. "I might not know everything about you but I know THAT. No matter who you were before, things like that don't change!" Kyoko started to pat his wet hair and pulled him even closer.

"I know that you never would hurt a friend. You would never let a friend get hurt if you could prevent it. No matter what happened, that did not change!" Kyoko felt Ren's shoulders jump beneath her hand and looked down.

His forehead was pressed against her upper stomach and his face was looking down.

' _What is he thinking?'_ Kyoko couldn't help to get worried but was determined to stay firm and resolute.

Ren slid his hands up her back and suddenly tilted his head back to meet her face. Kyoko couldn't help but stare in confusion.

The poor grudges perished with horrified screams when the divine light hit her.

"How is it that you are able to say just the right things?" Ren asked with a beautiful crooked smile.

.

.

.

"You would never hurt a friend on purpose!" She had said with such firm conviction that Ren couldn't help to be stunned.

' _What?'_ The fear dispersed like fog in a hurricane. He felt empty and confused while she pulled him hard against her frame.

He had felt like mist just moments before but she had collected him and kept him in one piece.

"I might not know everything about you but I know THAT."

' _She sounds so sure!'_

' _She is right. Rick always said that his world and my loyalty would be a bad mix.'_ Kuon though with the same stunned expression.

"No matter who you were before, things like that don't change!"

Kuon felt very confused at the moment. His father and mother had told him over and over again that what had happened that time wasn't his fault. Yet he couldn't help to blame himself. Rick would have lived if it wasn't for him.

Tina's voice echoed in his mind but Cain snorted at the message.

' _Murderer? How? Did you plan it? If you had noticed the car what would have happened then? Tell me, WHO would have thrown himself in front of the car, head first, to save Rick if there was even a sliver of a chance to succeed?'_

"I know that you never would hurt a friend. You would never let a friend get hurt if you could prevent it. No matter what happened, that did not change!" Kyoko pulled him even closer and Ren let out a stunned breath.

He had always felt the guilt dig deeper into his heart every time someone had said "It wasn't your fault." or "It was an accident." He would find reasons to prove them wrong in his heart, even if he didn't say it.

But… He couldn't do the same with the words Kyoko said, as they were completely true. He had prided himself in his loyalty and devotion to his only friend.

' _Rick died because of me. That is true.'_ Kuon said.

' _I would never let a friend get hurt. That is also true.'_ Ren thought and couldn't help the fuzzy feeling in his body. His shoulders jumped from the mix of sobbing and stunned chuckling. His confusion was too great and his body reacted accordingly. His confusion was expressed as chuckles.

' _I was blind with bloodlust. That was my fault.'_ Kuon forced himself to repeat the same 'facts' that had tortured him for more than five years. However, this time he could add more truths to the argument.

' _But I would never have let a friend get hurt if there was anything that I could have done to prevent it.'_ This thought was also true. Ren and Kuon exhaled in amazement when the feeling of relief suddenly washed over him. It couldn't clean everything away but it was a ray of light that suddenly lit up a dark place.

' _Shit. Kyoko…'_

' _How is she able to….'_ Ren slid his arms to cradle the small of her back and lifted his face to look at her. The girl of his dreams met his gaze and he saw the tear streaked cheeks and the flustered determination that put a mesmerizing glow on her skin. He had never seen anyone as strikingly beautiful before.

"How is it that you are able to say just the right things?" Ren asked in wonder. The hard mass that was more than five years of pain and guilt in his chest suddenly got covered with cracks.

Kyoko's face suddenly got slack and devoid of emotion. A slight whimper left her lips and her pupils grew wide.

He had never seen her like that.

' _Bluescreen…'_ Kuon couldn't help but make the analogy.

' _What happened?'_ Ren smiled as he tilted his head just slightly to the side.

A shiver started in her legs and traveled to the top of her head. Ren stared in amazement when she sported goosebumps over every visible part of her body and a glowing red fluster followed its wake.

Her face suddenly made the expression he only had seen on two separate occasions. One was when he had accused her of fantasying about his body after gifting Maria with the Ren doll. The other was when he had 'read' her memories as Kuon in Guam.

It was pure embarrassment and he rather liked the look.

"I-I didn't say anything un-true!" Kyoko stammered and Ren sighed and smiled even wider.

' _I know. You completely believed in your own words. That's why I was able to hear them.'_

"You are amazing Kyoko." Ren said and put his chin against her upper stomach. The wet fabric felt cool to his skin but it was as if it had been draped on top of hot rocks and it soon burned his skin instead.

' _Wow she is really blushing.'_ Kuon smiled a rare smile.

"W-what?" Kyoko stammered again and started to move her arms like she didn't know what to do with them.

"You are very precious to me." Ren felt his face protest from the rare expression that pulled his muscles. He let his emotion bleed out and envelop her. "To have been able to meet you in this life, I am truly grateful."

He wanted to brand the expression on her face to his retina forever. He wanted to see it every day and be the cause of it. The girl in his arms didn't know how incredible she was and Ren frowned upon that mystery. He was completely convinced that Kyoko needed to realize what a wonder she was and Ren had started to explain immediately.

"Ren!" Kyoko wailed out in embarrassment.

' _I love hearing my name from her lips.'_ Ren thought. Not even the jolt of pain that flashed though his brain could stop his current mood. However, Kyoko seemed to have noticed him tensing up for a moment.

"Ren! Your head!" She cried out and cradled his head carefully. The heat in her face changed for concern.

"It hurts pretty bad right now. I have to start over with half an hour rest." Ren could see how worried she was and gave in with a happy sigh.

"Then lean on me!" Kyoko said with a fighting spirit that made Ren want to laugh. He stopped himself from it as it would have jolted his brain.

"Kyoko. Why don't you take a shower in the meantime? I promise not to look and then you can help me back to bed?" Ren asked and Kyoko stared at him. He thankfully didn't see any suspicion in her eyes and he honestly had no intention to look.

"I will check up on you every minute. You are not allowed to pass out!" Kyoko determined and Ren twitched a smile.

"I promise I won't pass out." Ren said and slowly loosened his grip on her.

"I will trust you then." Kyoko said as she slowly rose up from the water. She watched Ren carefully move until he had his back towards the shower and carefully put his head down on the headrest.

Kyoko watched him carefully and then slipped out of the tub while picking up the drenched shoes.

"Are you sure it is okay? The water isn't cold or anything?" Kyoko asked and Ren smiled.

"I'm fine. The seat is heated."

"I will hurry then."

"Don't worry. Those 'stickers' will take some time to get off." Ren said and saw the confusion in Kyoko's face.

"Oh!" She suddenly seemed to remember the nipple-covers and the beautiful blush heated her cheeks again. Ren felt a bit mean but Kyoko only nodded and then headed for the shower behind him.

' _I can't believe she actually would shower with me in the room.'_ Ren thought and twitched a frown.

' _She is just worried.'_ Kuon sighed at Ren's frail confidence.

' _You are right. I already know that she sees me.'_ Ren thought and relaxed onto the tiles.

.

.

.

Just a few tenths of meters away two men sat shoulder to shoulder. You would immediately know that the men were good friends as they held each other hands with a crushing grip. Their knuckles were white from the force they used to hold the other.

One man was a handsome, tall man in his forties while the other was a bit older and dressed in a general uniform.

A pair of friends meeting in a hotel room in the middle of Tokyo was nothing extraordinary. However, the rivers of tears that traveled down their cheeks was indeed something to marvel about.

"That kid!" LME's president Lory wailed and the rivers flowed with renewed power.

"MY children!" Kuu cried too and grasped Lory's hands harder.

They both were seated on a bed with a computer in front of them. Each man had one earpiece that relayed the conversation from the room further down the hall.

You must know that Lory had not chosen to spy on his charges with bad intentions. His curiosity purely had gone out of hand. He hadn't planned to activate the bugs if not for his sudden visitor's demand.

They had been seated face to face at a nearby table just half an hour ago, when Kuu suddenly had jumped out of his seat with a pale face and demanded to see his son.

Lory had connected his computer with the bugs he had placed in their room and the men had listened in to Kyoko and Ren's conversation.

' _He is scary.'_ Lory thought and glanced to the side on Kuu. ' _He knew something had happened.'_

The line had connected just when Kyoko had run into the bathroom screaming Ren's name. Kuu had been half out of his seat when he heard Kyoko's frantic voice. Lory had gripped his old friend's hands in an attempt to keep him seated. It had worked and they both had been still since then, listening.

"Boss…" Kuu sobbed and glanced at his friend. Lory could read his expression like an open book.

"She is marvelous. Not only could she make him talk. She could actually make him laugh with such vigor." Lory couldn't help to feel small pang of guilt in his chest. How couldn't he have known that Ren carried all that pain in his chest? He had thought that it was something that needed time and perspective to process and therefore hadn't pushed the topic. Now when he could hear the happiness in the young man's voice, Lory couldn't help to regret his coward-ness.

' _If I could have said the same tings… How many years of pain wouldn't I have spared him from?'_

"I wish I had been as talented with words as my second child, all those years ago." Kuu said to his side and Lory felt the heavy pain that rested behind the sentence. "But," he sniveled, "there is no point thinking about the past. Kyoko took a part of his pain today. How can I, as a parent, not feel joyous from the bottom of my heart?" Kuu smiled though the tears and started to relax his grip. They both were in dire need of a tissue.

"I know you do my friend." Lory said and handed a handkerchief to Kuu and retrieved another one for himself.

They both soaked in the glow of happiness for a while before Kuu cracked a wide smile.

"Boss. Tell me again about his message to you." It was at least the fifth time Lory had told him the words but he could humor his friend once more.

"'With neither light nor shadow in my life. The picture of the boundless future that is now visible for my eyes is full of splendor.'" Lory had said the words a hundred times to himself and already five times to Kuu but they still managed to stir some happiness in his chest.

' _I wonder what happened in Guam that made him relay those words to me. Whatever happened must have been a prelude on today. The defenses around Ren's heart has crumpled and sunlight has started to warm his soul.'_ Lory thought and watched Kuu twist and turn in delight.

"I have hoped for so long…" Kuu said and pulled a deep breath. "When he suddenly called me and asked for a favor… I couldn't help to get my hopes up." Kuu smiled widely.

"Ren still has a long way to go. You have to patiently wait for him to contact you." Lory reminded Kuu with a stern gaze and the handsome man's face turned into a pout.

"I'm here to visit my second child!" Kuu snorted and Lory sighed.

"Fine. But not today! We will give them this evening for themselves." Lory put down the rule and Kuu let a dejected sound slip.

"Fine! I have to make a grand entrance tomorrow then." Kuu cracked a smirk and Lory felt his brain tingle in delight.

"Leave it to me!" The president said with confidence and Kuu laughed. He should have been tired but felt like he could run a marathon. His pulse was high and his face threatened to split in two from his smile.

.

.

.

Kyoko carefully lowered Ren's head back onto the pillow and frowned from the concentration.

"Kyoko. I feel a lot better already. I promise." Ren said with a soft chuckle but Kyoko couldn't help to get worried. Ren hadn't been able to bend down and put on his pant on his own! How could he be alright?

Ren had toweled his upper body dry and then wrapped the towel around his hips. Kyoko had fitted his feet through a pair of boxers and his sleeping pants and pulled them over his knees. Ren had then sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled the last part himself. They hadn't bothered with a shirt before leading Ren to the bed.

He was now lying down with a gentle smile on his face and Kyoko didn't know where to look.

' _My heart trembles every time I see that smile.'_ Kyoko shivered and put up a few protective screens to cover the few remaining grudges.

"Ren…" She had no idea what she was going to say but needed something to distract herself with.

"Humm?" He asked happily and Kyoko started to get worried she wouldn't get enough blood in her brain if her heart wouldn't stop clenching.

"Ahh… I don't remember what I was saying." Kyoko gave up and simply turned to walk away. She was too flustered to stay that close to him. She only turned halfway before Ren's hand gripped her sleeping shorts.

"Stay with me?" Ren asked with a smile and Kyoko felt the heat climb on her face again.

"Ren…" How could she stay by his side at the moment? Her real feelings were right beneath the surface. The slightest ripple would stir the emotions and she was afraid they would show on her face.

"Kyoko." He simply answered and gripped her hand. He slowly but firmly pulled her towards him and she obediently climbed up into the bed. She refused to lay down and instead sat at his hip and pulled her knees up to her chin. She wrapped her free arm around her legs while she faced his head.

"You can lay dow…" Ren started but Kyoko shook her head.

"I'm fine sitting up." Kyoko said with a blush and Ren only smiled wider. He let her hand go but then reached over his stomach and gripped her other one. Kyoko changed hands and allowed him to take her right one.

Ren rested their hands on his stomach and slowly rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Kyoko followed it with her gaze and bit her lower lip.

"Kyoko." Ren called her attention and she forced her gaze away from their hands. Ren smiled at her and she could hardly breathe. "Thank you for listening to my story." Ren said with a slight frown and Kyoko swallowed.

"Ren…"

"I have never told anyone before. The only people who know about it are the ones who were there." Ren said with a shaky sigh. Ren put her hand flat against his bare stomach and covered it with his own. "I never thought that I would dare tell anyone." Ren turned to her and trapped her with his gaze.

' _I can't breathe.'_ Kyoko felt like crying. The pain was evident in Ren's eyes and Kyoko could somewhat relate. She had been trapped with feelings of hate and they had almost devoured her. Ren had fought with guilt and pain. Just the thought of it caused tears to form in her eyes.

She loved him. Of course she wanted to erase all of his pain! However, she knew it was impossible if he wasn't ready. Today, he had taken the first step on his own and she felt honored that she had been the one he had confined in.

"You are amazing Kyoko. You make me brave."

"You are the brave one. I only had to listen." Kyoko relaxed the grip of her knees and crossed her ankles instead. She rested her right tight against Ren's side and enjoyed the heat between their bodies.

"You did a lot more than that. I still have a lot buried in my heart that I am afraid to take out. I hope you will wait for me." Ren sounded so frail, so uncertain that Kyoko couldn't hold the tears back anymore.

"I will wait." Kyoko said and nodded.

"I won't take long." Ren chuckled and reached out to catch the tears. "Actually, I want you to know one more thing." He said and Kyoko stared at him. "My real name."

"What?" Kyoko couldn't help feeling excited. "You don't need to!" Kyoko hurriedly said but Ren smiled.

"I want you to be the first to know." Ren said and pulled a deep breath. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kuon Hizuri."

' _Kuon… Hizuri… HIZURI!? KUON?'_ There should not have been such a coincidence. Kyoko's eyes were blown wide and she got up on her knees. Kyoko gripped his face and moved closer.

.

.

.

' _I can't believe you actually told her.'_ Kuon stammered inside his head, but soon got distracted when Kyoko gripped his face and suddenly moved closer.

' _What is she doing?'_ Ren couldn't help forgetting his nervousness and stare in confusion. Kyoko was close enough to let their noses touch.

"Wha…" Ren whispered but cut his voice when Kyoko backed off again and started to run her hands all over his body.

' _What is happening?'_ Ren's mind couldn't help to shutter when Kyoko's hands made burning paths all over his skin.

Suddenly, Kyoko hit him hard on his chest.

"Do you know how worried Father has been!?" Kyoko wailed and hit him repeatedly on his chest. The hits were not enough to hurt him but her words shook his soul.

"What?" Ren knew what she was talking about but he was surprised that her first question was like that.

"Fath-father was consumed with a darkness like the one of my heart…" Kyoko's cheeks got wet with tears. "He told me-me that he always wondered if your life wouldn't have been a lot easier if he wasn't your parent…" Kyoko sobbed the words and Ren felt his heart tremble in pain.

' _Father…'_ Kuon couldn't form coherent thoughts. He had never thought that he wanted another parent. His father was his hero. It pained him to hear that his father had felt that way.

"I'm so happy that you are well." Kyoko put her head down on Ren's chest and couldn't help the sobs.

"Kyoko?" Ren felt a bit shaken. He hadn't expected Kyoko to react like that.

"Kuon…" Kyoko giggled though the sobs and Ren felt like he had gotten struck by lightning.

' _My name…'_ Kuon thought and felt like he merged with Ren Tsuruga just for a moment. They both loved this girl in front of them and she had the power to calm his soul by only letting his name past her lips.

The feeling of merging quickly faded and Ren frowned.

"Kyoko…"

"I know. I won't call you by your name until you let me. I just wanted to say it once." Kyoko giggled and lifted her head. "Thank you. For letting me know." Kyoko said.

' _For every little thing I give her… she returns five times more.'_ Ren thought with a sigh. To hear his name from her lips, filled with happiness, was a gift that had nurtured his soul.

"Thank you for letting me tell you." Ren said with a grin.

' _I thought this day would be horrible. The script… the photoshoot. I honestly thought I would hate this day.'_

' _How could I hate a day spent with Kyoko?'_ Kuon snorted a laugh.

' _Or Setsu?'_ Cain had spent the evening in the back of Ren's mind. He took the opportunity to stretch his legs now when he could.

Ren glanced at Kyoko. Her hair was back to her original color and length. All the extensions had been removed and the temporally coloring had been washed out. Kyoko was one hundred percent herself at the moment. He would have enjoyed an evening with the siblings but this felt more real.

' _More precious.'_ Ren thought and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was past midnight already and he glanced at the rooms other bed.

' _Hell no.'_ He smirked inwards and turned to Kyoko.

"You can guess how surprised I was when you and father acted out that scene at the studio!" Ren laughed and Kyoko's eyes widened.

"I acted you!" She only now seemed to realize and slapped a hand over her mouth. She was too late and the laughter escaped.

"You did. You really captured my emotions." Ren smiled.

"That's why father got so excited when I told him you said that!" Kyoko was breathless.

"You told him?" Ren felt a little relief in his heart. He really didn't want to imagine his father thinking that Kuon didn't approve of him.

"Yes! Father asked me over and over again if I was sure that's what you said! In the end, he believed me and looked really excited." Kyoko beamed like a sun and Ren felt a bit dizzy.

"Tell me everything." Ren smiled and Kyoko nodded.

They talked for a long time and Kyoko continued to rest on his chest. Ren noticed when her eyelids grew heavy and lowered his tone. He was telling her about that time when his father had taken him for a hike dressed in a motorcycle helmet.

"Why did he have a helmet on?" Kyoko asked amused, with a voice heavy with sleep.

"He had a commercial the next day. He couldn't have any scratches on his face but refused to play inside. I believe it was Lory's idea with the helmet." Ren chuckled and Kyoko slumped down with her head on his chest. She was smiling when her eyelids closed. Ren waited patiently for them to open again but a soft snoring started to sound instead.

' _This has to be happiness.'_ Ren thought as he lifted his hand and stroked some strands of hair out of her face. A soft smile twitched in the corner of her mouth and Ren smiled in response.

.

.

.

Kyoko stirred awake by the sound of the alarm and a smile immediately played on her lips. She knew the feeling of skin beneath her fingertips and the smell that cradled her mind.

"Morning." Ren greeted and Kyoko smiled even wider. There was something different about Ren's voice this morning that she enjoyed tremendously.

"Mornin'." Kyoko echoed and pried her eyes open. Ren had one hand thrown leisurely behind his head and the other reached out to move some strands of hair out of her face.

"You haven't moved even a centimeter. How do you feel?" Ren asked and Kyoko frowned.

"I should ask you the same!" Kyoko bantered him and Ren smiled.

"I feel absolutely fine." It was strange, but Kyoko believed him.

.

.

.

They had a carefree morning as themselves. Kyoko packed their things while Ren fitted his Tsuruga Ren wig. They brushed their teeth side by side and Ren couldn't help smiling because of the homey feeling.

.

.

Kuu sat on pins and needles when the company car pulled up to the hotel's secret exit and the driver exited to open the door.

' _What if Kuon gets mad at me?'_ Kuu shivered by the thought but it was far too late to change the plan.

' _The president and that man Yashiro have to have worked overtime to make this happen.'_ Kuu felt grateful for the effort they had put down for him.

He suddenly was brought out of his brooding when the elevator sounded. Kuu was a man that had met a lot of high status people and scary characters. He had never been as nervous as he was at the moment.

"Kuon." He breathed when he saw the young man through the shaded glass. Kuu knew that he could see them but they couldn't see him yet. Kuu pulled his focus together and pulled his face to form a confident expression. Kuu turned his focus to the girl and felt real joy in his heart.

It had only been a few months but Kyoko seemed more mature and experienced that the last time he had seen her. He felt proudness well up from his gut. The night before had been spent watching box 'R' and he was honestly a true fan of his daughter. The contrast between Natsu and Kyoko was like heaven and earth and Kuu was spellbound.

' _I can't wait until Kyoko meets Julia…'_ Kuu thought with a smile.

The young actors had reached the car by now and Kuu felt a burst of pride again when Ren reached out to get the door.

' _That's my boy.'_ Kuu smiled and fidgeted just a moment. The sound of the car door made him still his movements.

"I wonder what the president wants?" Kyoko asked towards Ren before she turned to the car. She lifted her leg to climb inside but tripped instead.

"Kyoko!?" Ren called out in alarm but Kyoko had her focus forward. Kuu felt like he had been stupid enough to look directly at the sun when she beamed a smile.

"Father!" Kyoko called out in joy. Kuu smiled widely towards her but couldn't help to catch the look of surprise on Ren's face. It was well in Kuu's calculations, yet the excited smile that then replaced the surprise was not.

' _Kuon… he looks happy!'_ Kuu couldn't help his father's heart to flutter with hope.

.

.

.

Author's note:

WOW. A lot happened in this chapter. I struggled with the big reveals and all the emotions that I wanted to get through to you.

I don't know if you will like it or if you will buy my arguments in this chapter. Ren is getting brave and teasing and I feel like Kyoko deep down will enjoy the attention he gives her.

Kuu! I love this guy. He has so much love towards his family and friends that I get all emotional about him. A lot of family fluff is coming! Brace yourself!

Now some 'bad' news regarding updates! I will travel to Vietnam for an exchange next weekend! I will stay between 29/10 and 26/11 in Vietnam! This will be my first visit and I'm so excited! The exchange is in Ho chi minh city at a hospital in district 5. If anyone has any advice or recommendations (for example; good food to eat, places to visit or local traditions that I shouldn't miss) I would love to receive them!

I will try to get around and write (I have a lot of travel-time for example) but I can't promise to post within 4 weeks. I hope you have patience with me!

Hugs! Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Heels 14

Merry Christmas and Happy new year dear readers! This is my gift to you!

Sorry if I frightened some of you! You can relax, I intend to keep writing for a long time if you still want me to and enjoy the story.

Thank you everyone that have reviewed my story. I got a tip that my description no longer works and I will change it.

Anime-manga-music-lover – Your wish is my command! ^^ But seriously Ren is slow or maybe careful because he has been hurt over and over again before. I find myself frustrated in the original story sometimes but thing I get why.

Caetsu – You don't have to worry. Life came in between but I intend to update more frequently than I have between the two latest.

DreamIdol – I would love to hear about the errors. I have rewritten up to chap 4 with help from my dear beta. I will continue to fight with the grammar. But welcome to my story. I hope you will find the future enjoyable.

Akumaaaaa – Here you go!

Setsuka e Cain – Don't worry. I only fear that they translate wrongly but if they don't then I have no problem with it. Thank you for your constant support.

Black neko Hime – Thank you. It was wonderful!

Kurakuma – Da fluff is in tha' house!

CamogianGrl – Thank you so much. You really made me cry. Thank you for taking your time to tell me this. I feel treasured. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Muntolove – update is here!

Tabbykatroses – I hope this one will make you smile. More emotional stuff will be in the next one but I hope this is an enjoyable read.

Guests – Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! I thank you dearly for it!

.

.

This one lacks a lot of emotion development. It will all come in the next one. I just needed to set the stage for the next part. I still hope I will be able to make you smile with this chapter.

Now. The long awaited chapter!

.

.

Ren felt his heart make a double tap in his chest and then it picked up its pace.

' _Dad!'_ Kuon called out in surprise mentally and Ren almost let him out before he remembered the driver. Ren didn't recognize him and therefore couldn't trust him.

It was almost painful when he forced himself to smile politely.

"Mr. Hizuri." Ren greeted while he helped Kyoko back up on her feet. "I didn't expect to see you here." Ren said and felt Kyoko's confused gaze. Ren slightly tilted his head towards the driver and Kyoko inhaled sharply. She hurriedly got her bearings and patted her clothes into order.

"Thank you, Ren." She said all too prim and proper to seem innocent but Ren couldn't help his smile.

' _She is too cute.'_ Kuon sighed but then turned his focus back on his father. Kyoko followed his gaze and started to beam again.

"Father!" Kyoko called out and climbed into the car and rushed into Kuu's arms.

"My daughter!" Kuu greeted with the same enthusiasm and Ren felt a small twitch of envy when he saw them. It passed immediately when he caught Kuu sneak a peek his way.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko beamed her wide smile as Ren climbed inside the car and shut the door behind him. Kyoko and Kuu sat on a seat to his left and Ren sat down on the sofa in the furthest back.

"Do I need a reason for visiting my child?" Kuu pouted and Kyoko almost turned to look Ren's way before she stopped herself.

"No, you don't!" She smiled and jumped up and down on her seat like a child.

"Belts on!" Kuu instructed suddenly and Ren moved on instinct. Both he and Kyoko fastened their seatbelts when the car began to roll.

"Where are we heading?" Kyoko asked and Ren thought about his schedule for the day. He had a radio show to begin with and some meetings later on.

"We have a meeting at Tokyo radio station to begin with and then are we going to the Presidents mansion. It is a secret that I'm here so we can't be seen outside, unfortunately." Kuu sighed and patted Kyoko on her head.

' _We are going to the same place then.'_ Ren thought in passing. ' _But if it is a secret that he is here… Why are he going to the radio station?'_ It didn't fit but he didn't complain as he would be able to spend some additional time with them.

Ren felt himself smile honestly when he saw how happy Kyoko was. It left a sort of pride inside his heart when he thought how amazing his father was. ' _Not many celebrates would take their time to care for someone they had just met. Kuu had even invited her to his family and now honored his invitation.'_

"I saw your show yesterday!" Kuu said suddenly while he jumped up and down in excitement just like Kyoko had done some moments before. She started to blush faintly.

"That is the role you inspired me to take! I could never have done it without you!" Kyoko said and then turned to Ren. "Or you, Ren. I must thank you both." Kyoko bowed her head with a warm smile.

"Don't be silly." Kuu said and Ren nodded to second it. "You are the one who brought Natsu to life. An untalented actor would never have been able to pull a strong role like that even with all the help in the world. Even a talented actor would have difficulties to act as convincing as you did." Kuu said and nodded to emphasize his own words. Ren nodded too.

"You are amazing Kyoko." Ren said and caught sight of her bright red ears with a smile.

' _Brace yourself. I have made it my new mission to make you realize how wonderful you are.'_ Ren smirked and Kuon yelled his support from inside his mind.

"What other projects do you have planned in the future Kyoko?" Kuu asked intrigued and Kyoko smiled.

"There are several requests recently. I might even have to reject most of them out of lack of time." Kyoko sounded ashamed and Ren couldn't help to laugh out loud.

"It is only your fourth project and you are already sought after." Kyoko turned to him in surprise.

"Fourth?" Kuu asked with excitement. "I only know three. The Curara advertisement, Dark Moon and Box 'R'."

"She also played an angel in a PV." Ren pulled his phone and started to search after the video. Enough time had passed for the video to be uploaded on several sources online and he quickly found it. He pressed play and handed his phone to his father.

Kuu was like a child on Christmas as he watched the video. His expressions made Ren guess what part of the video that was currently playing.

' _To think that I have watched it to the point of remembering every scene.'_ Kuon sighed. Ren couldn't help but feel conflicted every time he saw the video. Kyoko had a divine beauty that always entranced him but he also got more and more convinced of Sho's feelings every time the last scene played.

Kuon discretely watched the different expressions on his father's face and he couldn't help the smile. He saw astonishment mixed with proudness. ' _It is the final transformation.'_

"You are so beautiful my daughter!" Kuu almost squealed in excitement. Kuon nodded in agreement and felt his mood lighten when he saw Kyoko blush.

"You are just doting on me." Kyoko mumbled beneath the embarrassed face.

"I would never!" Kuu exclaimed and Kuon almost laughed out loud.

 _'Father... you are the model of a doting parent.'_ He smiled and then continued to watch over the loving family that he belonged to.

.

.

.

Ren was on a radio show at the moment and Kyoko almost bounced out of her chair when Kuu and she were left in a secluded room in the end of a hallway.

"Father!" Kyoko almost tripped over the words in her eagerness. Kuu smiled widely her way to show that he was listening. "Ku…"

 _'Wait!'_ Setsu barked at her and Kyoko suddenly realized that there was a problem. She cut her word short.

 _'Ren might not want Kuu to know that I know...'_

"Oh. You must have some other reason for visiting than seeing me, right?" Kyoko asked instead and Kuu smile turned a bit complicated.

"I have something else that I need to do during my stay but it's no rush." Kuu said and he got a thoughtful expression.

 _'Ohh it must be about Kuon!'_ Kyoko could feel the smile on her face grow until she forcefully stopped it. There was a strange silence while Kyoko bit back the truth from slipping her lips.

"Is there anything special you want to eat later?" Kuu suddenly changed the subject and waved his phone with a grin. "Your president is asking."

.

.

Ren couldn't concentrate on the show like he had desired but managed to pull through without any accidents.

 _'Why is father here?'_ Kuon had popped the question over and over again. When Ren had said his last goodbyes to the crew, could he finally process the question.

 _'It could be because of the strange call you made him. You still hasn't explained it to him, right?'_ Cain gave Ren a mental nudge.

'Probably.' Ren thought as he headed for the room that had Kyoko and Kuu hidden inside.

' _I didn't expect that the meeting my father was talking about was my show.'_ Kuon couldn't help the small smile. ' _I wonder why the president asked Yashiro to clear my schedule.'_

He knocked twice before entering and was met with two brilliant smiles directed his way.

"Ren, are you done?" Kyoko jumped up of her seat to meet him at the door.

"I am." Ren nodded and glanced sideways at Kuu. A perfectly honed mask of polite professionalism was on his father's face and Ren found it somewhat strange.

"Kyoko," he called her and leaned in close to her ear. "haven't you told him that you know?"

"Was I allowed to?" Kyoko beamed his direction and Ren let a chuckle slip from his lips.

"We might as well tell both the president and Kuu when we arrive at the president's mansion." Ren smiled her way and Kyoko nodded enthusiastically.

"When it is safe, call me by my name." Kuon winked Kyoko's way and her eyes immediately lit up with a mischievous light.

"What are you kids whispering about?" Kuu asked in an amused voice.

"Nothing!" Kyoko exclaimed far too quickly to pass as innocent. Ren smiled politely towards Kuu and held the door open for them to pass. Kyoko rushed out of the door first while Kuu stared at her in confusion.

"Mr Hizuri." Ren called his attention and Kuu made a little jump before he followed her out of the door.

 _'I wonder how they will react when Kyoko calls me Kuon.'_ Ren thought with a soft smile before he also walked out of the room.

.

Kyoko looked like she was sitting on an anthill during their whole drive. Both men couldn't help to smile when they saw how she fought with her excitement. It was a half hour drive and they talked about light subjects like the weather and rising talents.

Ren caught his father glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes more than once with a smile on his lips.

 _'He really loves me with all his heart.'_ Kuon thought softly and the borders between his mind and Ren's began to blur.

"Ren." Kyoko called his attention and Ren snapped his mind back into focus. "We are here!"

Kyoko smiled widely and pointed into the distance where the humongous building began to show behind a row of trees.

"Ah." Ren couldn't help the little sound slip out when his body suddenly filled with nervous energy.

"We will have a light lunch when we arrive." Kuu said as his stomach made a ferocious growl. Kyoko turned to him with an amused expression of doubt. Ren didn't know that he pretty much mirrored her expression.

The car halted in front of the doors and the three of them climbed out of the back.

Kuu led them inside like if he owned the place and both Ren and Kyoko guessed correctly that it was his stomach that quickened his steps.

"Your meal is this way." The voice of Lory's assistant suddenly sounded to their right and he gestured towards a hallway to the right. Kyoko made a little jump of surprise but Kuu was like a bull with a goal.

"Thank you." Kuu said and took the lead with long strides. Ren couldn't help the smile on his lips. He let the back of his finger slide against Kyoko's arm to wake her up from her frozen state and then led them to follow the hungry actor.

They were guided into a small dining hall with "just" ten chairs alongside a beautiful maple wood table. Four seats in the middle of the table were prepared with table ware and both Kuu and Lory waited for them, one on each side of the table.

The president smiled widely when the two young actors caught up with Kuu. Ren caught Kyoko hesitating inside the door and he walked up beside her.

"Come please sit." Lory eager them on and Kuu gestured for Kyoko to join him.

"Is it safe to talk?" Kyoko busted out when the door closed behind them and Lory's assistant disappeared from sight.

"For half a minute before the food arrives." Lory said with an intrigued frown and Kyoko started to beam happily. Ren could see her turn his way with an excited tint to her gaze. Kuon got one moment to brace himself.

"Then, Kuon, you should sit beside your father." Kyoko grinned widely towards Ren and he couldn't help to chuckle nervously.

 _'I really like when she calls me Kuon.'_ Kuon had enough mental reserves to marvel over her smile before the adrenaline buzzed his brain again.

"Wha.." A choked sound came from the president and Ren glanced their way. Kyoko was shifting her weight rapidly while she waited for their responses.

Kuu and Lory both looked like someone had slapped them. The shock seamed too great for them and they couldn't speak. The choked sound had been nothing but an exhale and then they had quieted down again.

Ren could see the hope start to flicker in his father's eyes as they filled up with moist.

' _He looks like he can't believe it.'_ Cain commented in an amused tone. Family meant the world to the Heels and Cain liked the feeling in their shared body at the moment, it buzzed with family love.

Kuu took an uncertain step towards him and Kuon felt his body respond to the movement. He didn't have time to do more than think about moving before the doors opened behind the President. A maid pulled a trolley with food inside and the four of them froze.

Lory's assistant stepped inside behind the young maid, carrying a bottle of still water. He halted in the door when he caught the tension in the air.

Ren and Kyoko regained their composure first and they broke the silence.

"Take this side, please." Kyoko said and showed on the right side where Kuu was frozen halfway down the table.

"I will do that, Kyoko." Ren smiled her way and took the seat to Kuu's right. Kyoko giggled and joined Lory on the left side.

Both men clenched their jaws like if they forced themselves to stay quiet and stiffly sat down on their chairs.

Lory's assistant and the maid quickly unloaded all the food and then left the way they came.

As soon as the doors closed, Kuu's tears started to fall.

"Kuon?" He asked in doubt and then turned to look at Kyoko for an answer. Ren felt the emotions flooding out of his father and his own heart clenched.

"It has been 5 years, right?" Kyoko smiled widely and Ren forced himself to calm down.

"I met him as Ren a few months back." Ren explained and Kyoko gasped in realization.

"That was why you were visiting!" She blamed and turned to Kuu. "Then why did father leave early?"

"My mother was worried about me. I left in a poor state without saying goodbye. She has been hurting all these years. Therefore, I made a video message to my parents that Father brought back with him to my mother." Ren explained and Kyoko nodded. "As he thought it would take more time to find me and convince me, he had originally planned a longer trip." Ren caught Lory twitch a small smile and start to observe their conversation with interest.

"You really worried your parents, Kuon." Kyoko scolded him lightly and Ren couldn't help to chuckle embarrassed.

"Ren." Lory called his attention and Ren lifted his gaze towards the president.

"Yes?" He asked innocently and Lory immediately made an annoyed face.

"Since when have Kyoko known your real name?" Ren couldn't hear a single hint of blame in his voice and he felt grateful for it.

"Since yesterday." Kyoko smiled widely and Kuu blinked, waking from his daze. It was like their conversation suddenly caught up with him.

"Kuon. You even told Kyoko about me?" Kuu's voice trembled from held back emotions and Kuon nodded.

"I want to take it slow but I also wanted Kyoko to know first." Kuon said with a crooked smile.

Kuu looked like he was too scared to talk or even move. Like if he was lucid dreaming and was afraid to disturb the wonderful dream.

"I know that Mother would like to be here, as it is the first time I meet you as my parents since I left. You need to send her my apologies." Ren said with a crooked smile and Kuu nodded.

"She will understand."

"Ren, may I ask if this is you telling me you want to reveal this soon?" Lory asked with a pleasant smile.

"Soon, but not yet. I will let you know." Ren said with an apologetic frown.

"We can wait some more. Don't push yourself before you are ready." Kuu said with a firm expression over his brow.

"I know." Ren said before they finally dug in on the food. There was a comfortable silence between them for a few bites (Kuu had finished his first plate in the same amount of time).

"May I ask what made you change your mind?" Lory broke the tension and Ren pondered about what to answer while he swallowed his bite.

"I passed a huge hurdle with the job on Tragic Marker." Ren said slowly. "The hurdle was high and I stumbled more than once on my way conquering it. I even lost hope more than once." Ren lifted his gaze to look at Kyoko in front of him. A small smile warmed his expression. "Kyoko made me succeed. She pulled me back on my feet and guided me towards the light. I still have a long way to go, I am only at the border, but I feel lighter than I have in years." Ren saw the stunned express on Kyoko's face.

"It is the truth. I am forever in her debt and didn't want to lie to her anymore." Ren or Kuon said, he didn't know whom was in charge, "She is precious to me and I want to honor that."

He could see the stunned expression on Kyoko and he felt an almost hurtful pang of love in his chest.

' _Damn it, I love this woman so much.'_

.

.

.

Kyoko didn't know where to look. Ren, no Kuon, had said so many nice words about her that she felt like it was hard to breathe.

"I did nothing." Kyoko said with a shaky voice and shook her head.

"Kyoko." Kuu said before Ren had time to open his mouth. "It was not easy to Kuon to say this. Believe him and don't question it. If he felt like you assisted, then it is good enough."

Kyoko stumbled in her mind and opened and closed her mouth before giving up and nodding once.

"You have to realize how amazing you are, Kyoko." Ren said and trapped her eyes with his. There was no doubt in his eyes. He believed his own words and she felt like she couldn't question him.

"Thank you." She stammered instead and then felt a hand pat her back.

"You are a celebrity now, Kyoko. You have to learn how to accept a compliment." Lory said with a smile. "Especially when they are true." He continued and Kyoko felt her face burn.

"I… I'm not used to it. I have never received compliments about my person before." Kyoko stammered and the men all got complicated expressions on their brows. "But thank you."

"No need to thank us." Lory said and patted her back again. "This actually brings me towards the topic that I wanted to process with you." Lory said and fished out a sort of remote control out of his pocket. He pushed a button and the mechanic hum of a small motor could be heard.

A screen lowered from ceiling at the far end of the table. It was big and buzzed alive while it descended. Kyoko felt her cheeks turn hot when she realized what she saw.

"This is your kids latest project." Lory said innocently towards Kuu as a picture from the Devil commercial came into full focus.

Kyoko just knew that Lory had picked the photo showing, only to tease her. It was one of the "Hungry" ones and just looking at it made the feelings stir inside her again.

The picture showed her from the shoulder up and Cain held his face just a few millimeters from Setsu's. Her desire and his evilness mixed perfectly into an almost beautiful picture.

Kyoko couldn't help but recognize herself in the features on Setsu's face.

"Oh no." She breathed in a low voice but Lory seemed to have caught her words.

"What's wrong, Mogami-kun?" He asked and Kyoko felt every gaze on her.

"People will recognize me." Kyoko said in horror.

"That's you?" Kuu asked in shock and pointed on the picture. Kyoko turned to him in confusion and saw Kuu squint his eyes. "And Kuon too."

"Mogami-kun, you don't have to worry. I had to look twice before I saw that it was you two." Lory said and Kyoko closed her mouth. She turned to the picture again and saw the same thing as before.

"The picture turned out well." Ren said to her right and Kyoko refused to look at him. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle whatever was showing on his face.

"This is the only teaser I got. The other ones are going through some processing." Lory said and Kyoko caught Ren tilt his head slightly towards the president through the corner of her eye. She felt the same way. There was no way they would only send one picture. The other pictures were probably to innocent to use as teasing-material.

"Was this the topic you wanted to discuss?" Ren asked and Kyoko thought she heard some annoyance in the voice. It seemed directed towards Lory.

"It is part of it." Lory said and smiled. "This is far too good to let go to waste." Lory said and gestured towards the screen. Kyoko felt conflicting emotions in her heart when he paused his speech for a dramatic effect. Ren didn't give him any slack.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be so high strung." Lory pouted. "I just wanted to discuss an interesting offer." Lory said and pushed a button on the remote. A picture of a man Kyoko recognized appeared.

"Director Kurosaki?" She wondered as the characteristic look brought her flashbacks to the Curara commercial.

"Yes. A fellow enthusiast." Lory didn't specify of what Kurosaki and he shared interest in. "He has an intriguing audition set up." Lory almost shivered with excitement and Kyoko felt every cell in her body protest. Whatever Kurosaki had set up, if Lory felt excited about it, then it would most likely mean hell to her.

"President…" Ren started and Lory ignored him and turned to the screen again with a pout when he heard the tone of Ren's voice.

"Read the description." He said and Kyoko wondered if her eyeballs could shake of fear because she couldn't seem to focus on the sheet of text that had appeared.

"A movie?" Ren asked and turned towards the president. "There is no way my schedule will allow this!"

"If it hasn't already been included of course." Lory said in passing and Kyoko forced her eyes to find the words on the screen.

"Audition for a lead actor and actress to a drama. A love story turns into horror. ONLY apply if you are completely sure you will be able to handle it. WARNING. Actors may not suffer from heart decease or other life threatening conditions when auditioning." A cold chill traveled Kyoko's spine.

"I have gathered some additional information about the project. It is a psychological horror of a pair of lovebirds that slowly get possessed by the horrors of their home. They turn into the horrors that they feared. It is all very intriguing. Kurosaki has promised that it will be a stepping stone for whatever actor that makes the final cut." Lory said and glanced towards Kuu. "You could say that this movie would be a first step out into the world."

"Why?" Ren asked while Kyoko still collected herself.

"Well because it will have a worldwide premiere." Lory said and smirked. Kyoko felt her heart stop in her chest.

' _Worldwide premiere?_ '

"And it will be in English." Lory said and Kyoko frowned.

"President. I don't understand? Why are you showing this to us?" Kyoko asked carefully and Lory turned around to beam a smile her way.

"You will audition for it of course." Lory said and Kyoko felt a choked whine escape her.

"There is no way I will win!" Kyoko said and Ren turned to her.

"You will. You English is flawless and you fit the lead actress perfectly." He said without any room to argue.

"I can't be the lead actor!" Kyoko gasped and the three men turned to her with different looks of disapproval.

"Kyoko, you will do it!" Lory said. When she was about to argue, he added, "as a love me assignment."

"It is just an audition. The final cut will be tough and a lot of talented actors will fight for it." Ren said to Kyoko and she lifted her gaze to him.

"Then you too. If I audition, you will too." Kyoko said boldly and Ren looked a bit taken back. Kuu chuckled and both turned to him.

"Don't mind me." He said and Kyoko turned back to stare at Ren. The old patterns of folding and begging for forgiveness surged in her mind but Setsu blocked them before they took over.

"Then, does it mean you want to play opposite me in this movie?" Ren asked and Setsu reacted immediately with the teasing tone.

"Of course, I would love to." Setsu repiled in a sassy way.

"Kids." Kuu said and both Ren and Kyoko flinched. "We kind of have to go if you want to attend. The audition starts in just a little more than an hour and a half."

"What?" Both called out in surprise.

"Well we didn't expect Kuon to drop the bomb like that!" Lory said and showed that he considered the pressed schedule their fault.

"But! Father!" Kyoko didn't want to part from him yet.

"I will join! Not as myself but as your manager." Kuu chuckled and started to wave a webbed fabric on his finger. "This will be fun."

.

.

Both Kyoko and Ren doubted it would be fun when they saw the building that the audition took place at. The tons of people outside didn't make the situation better.

The house looked western, two stories high with a porch and tile roof. Four windows, two on each floor were facing the street. The yard, or the pieces of yard they could see beneath the feet of all participants, were wild and over grown. Twiggs were nestled in long grass and gave an unhealthy impression. The house itself looked like something out of a scary movie too.

' _Fitting.'_ Kyoko supposed.

"There are a lot of people here." Kuu said with excitement and Kyoko glanced at him. The actor looked ridiculous with striped grey hair that covered his eyes and made him look dull. He wore a cheap suit with obvious wrinkles. No one would ever be able to guess who he was.

"They seem to have taken notice of us." Ren said and Kyoko glanced at the gate, expecting hordes of people storming out of them. However, no one moved outside the open gate.

A woman in a pantsuit sat behind a desk outside of the yard with a pile of papers in front of her.

"Next!" She called out and Kuu pushed them forward. Ren wore a baseball cap and sunglasses but Kyoko guessed everyone knew who he was either way.

"Tsuruga Ren." He said when the woman barked out to him to reveal his name.

"And you?"

"Kyoko. From LME."

"Fine." The woman said and typed some characters on her paper. "I guess you are a team?" She asked and Ren glanced at Kyoko with a confused expression.

"Yes! Yes, they are. I'm their temporary manager." Kuu said and pushed a paper on top of the pile in front of the woman. She frowned slightly but then moved on.

"When you step into the yard you have to keep the noise down. You enter as a pair but either, non or both of you may proceed to the next cut. You are not to set a foot inside the house without permission and if you walk out the gate without passing the test, you have failed. If you talk to anyone outside the fence, you have failed. If you talk to anyone outside your team, you have failed." The woman said in one long stretch and Kyoko focused on hearing her every word. "Here are your tags." The woman said and held out two badges with the number 45 on them.

' _Does this mean there are 45 pairs here?'_ Kyoko wondered and saw some badges on the people inside the fence. Every number was lower than theirs.

"Managers may step onto the lawn but may not enter the house." The woman said and Kuu bowed towards her.

"Thank you dear." He said and a bit of life flared the woman's eyes. It passed quickly when Kuu pushed his two children inside the open gate.

A lot of people inside looked ready to burst from excitement when Ren stepped inside but the major part looked devastated. The male candidates sighed out loud and the woman cast threw open stares at Kyoko by his side.

"I don't think people like me here." Kyoko said with uncertainty as they pushed deeper into the crowd. Some girls reached out to touch Ren's arm and he didn't react when they did. Kyoko felt a sting of something she didn't want to identify. The whole situation started to tear at her.

"They do. Your characters are not the most likable but they make an impact on everyone that sees them." Ren said with a smile and Kyoko heard a few women in her proximity make fainting noises when they got hit with the divine rays.

"I don't think they recognize me." Kyoko said and Kuu laughed.

"I don't believe you. Mio is well known by everyone. Even the people that didn't follow the series knows that your Mio was amazing." Kuu said but trailed off then several people that heard their conversation turned to Kyoko with a snap and then either dropped their jaw or looked doubtful.

Kyoko felt the attention turn to her and fidgeted beneath the gaze.

"I guess you look a bit different but…" Kuu started to say but got silenced when several people started to stare at him like if he was stupid. Kyoko felt like a prey beneath the stares of several predators.

"Tsuruga-san." Kyoko didn't know what she wanted but the stares made her uncomfortable. Ren glanced around and smiled. He touched the tip of her chin lightly and she lifted her head.

"Mogami-san, I will teach you a trick that my father taught me." Ren said and Kyoko had to stop herself from looking towards Kuu. The disguised actor smirked. "You can use this whenever you want. When too much is happening or the world turns confusing. All you have to do is look at me, talk to me and tune out everyone else. If you only want us to be here, then there will only be us here." Ren said calmly and low enough to only get fully heard by the two of them.

' _Is this visualization again?'_ Kyoko thought but turned her focus to the two men that joined her. ' _Ren, Father.'_ She slowly adjusted her eyes and the world seemed to fade outside the two people she focused on. The buzz of people grew fainter and fainter and finally disappeared. Kyoko knew it was still there but she neither saw or heard anyone outside their little bubble. Her shoulders relaxed and she pulled her first steady breath since they arrived.

"Mogami-san, are you okay?" Ren asked and Kyoko beamed a smile again. "Everything important will still slip through, you don't have to worry about anything."

Kuu grinned beneath his hair too and they then joined in a conversation about work and the project. They all had different guesses about what would happen inside the house.

People got called up, five pairs at the time. More people filled up the yard behind them until the 60th pair joined. The woman then packed up her stuff and closed the gate.

It was about 20 minutes between every summon and they were only at thirty when Ren and Kyoko arrived. It took more than one hour before they got called up. Kyoko had then perfected her way of selecting her world and felt completely calm again.

"Good luck kids." Kuu said as they stepped up on the stairs. "I will wait for you by the car. Call me if you need anything." He said and Kyoko smiled brightly.

"I will."

"Number 45." Someone said and Kyoko immediately turned around and held her full focus on the man that spoke. "Please follow me." The other pairs had already walked away with a guide each.

Their guide was a blue-haired man in his mid-twenties with a clipboard and an earpiece in his ear. As soon as the door closed behind him the guy flashed a bright smile.

"Tsuruga-san, I am a big fan. I had no idea you would be here today."

"Neither did I." Ren said with a smile that left the man a bit confused. "Thank you for supporting me." Ren added and the man started to smile again.

"I will explain the audition now. You are only allowed to speak English. You will play a couple that lives in this house. You are restricted to just the one room I will lead you to. You must make the director feel like you belong there and feel at home with the setting and with each other." The man said and glanced Kyoko's way.

They reached a large kitchen. It was worn but looked fully functional. Kyoko couldn't help but smile. It was perfect for her.

"You will be tested on how well you perform this. You only must remember, it is just the two of you in this room. You may not interact in any way with any other person. Dead or alive. You must make us believe there are only two living people in this room." The guy said and Kyoko turned to Ren. She couldn't help but wonder if he had known. She had just done an exercise like that on the yard outside. Well, except the dead part.

"Then Mogami-san, how do you feel about a lovely dovely take on this scene?" Ren asked and Kyoko blushed when he completely caught her of guard.

"How about newlyweds?" She asked in revenge and Ren hummed.

"I like it." He said and turned to the man with the clipboard. "When do we begin?" Ren asked brightly and the man smiled.

"Ready when you are." The guy said and joined a small crew by wall on the other side of the kitchen. Two doors led to the room and they were standing in the corner between them.

In the corner, opposite of the crew, was the major part of the kitchen. Two windows, both covered with some light fabric, sat on the two door-free walls.

Kyoko pulled a breath and thought about Ren's apartment. She had cooked him meals there and they had learned how to function together. She could just ramp up the mood and add some of her love to it.

Kyoko nudged Ren and then walked up to the fridge.

' _Ren. There is only Ren.'_ She thought while she observed the contents of the fridge with a sceptic eye. She heard steps behind her and couldn't help but smile. Warm arms embraced her from behind and she recognized them.

"Welcome home." Kyoko smiled when Ren put his face to her neck.

"I missed you." Ren whined and Kyoko chuckled.

"Rough day?" She asked and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. Ren picked her up and sat her on the counter. He could straighten his back some but still held his face to her neck. She dug her hands into his soft strands of hair and inhaled his scent.

"No, I just missed you." He sighed out loud and made a content sound when Kyoko dug her fingers into his hair and scratched his scalp.

"I missed you too." Kyoko said and pulled his head up until they were face to face. She smiled confidently and kissed him shortly on his lips. Ren beamed happiness and Kyoko felt a little faint.

"Do you know what else I missed?" Kyoko asked deviously and Ren perked up even more. He pulled her flush against his body and smirked.

"No tell me." He made it quite clear what he insinuated and Kyoko had to kick start Setsu to be able to suppress the blush. Setsu smirked and moved closer to his lips and breathed though her mouth. Ren's eyes grew wide and Natsu fueled Kyoko next.

"MY frying pan!" Kyoko cut the mood with a smirk. "I have no idea where you have put it but it sure isn't in the right place!" Kyoko pushed him away in mock anger and Ren let her do it.

"I haven't seen it." Ren said with a pout and Kyoko jumped down from the bench.

"This is the last time I let you dry the dishes!" Kyoko complained jolly and Ren groaned.

"But I hate it when the pieces of food touch my hands." Ren complained and Kyoko found that her mind had let her notice something on the floor. She bent down on and picked two thick rubber gloves off the floor.

"Tada! A gift for my brave-as-a-mouse husband, to fight off the dangerous wet food!" Kyoko laughed and saw a real smile on Ren's face when he snatched the gloves from her and immediately put one glove over his thumb and stretched it out like a rubber band. Kyoko's eyes grew wide when she saw that he aimed it for her thigh.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kyoko squealed and moved to put some distance between them. She rounded the corner of the cooking island and Ren started to follow. He aimed his stretched rubber glove towards her with a mischievous grin on his face. Kyoko couldn't help but laugh.

She saw something move in the kitchen with them but she was far too focused on Ren to even see what it was. She took the inner lap to avoid it but had no time to see it as Ren's long arms and legs put her at a disadvantage.

"What did you call me?" Ren asked mockingly and Kyoko ducked behind the fridge.

"My tall handsome husband." She yelled out with a smile as she pretended to hide behind a jar that she had snatched from the top of the fridge.

"Tall, handsome and strong as…" Ren pushed and Kyoko wailed when Ren aimed at different parts of her body and she shifted her jar to always cover her somewhat.

"Strong as a bear. Or two bears! Ten lions wouldn't dare to meet you in a dark alley!" Kyoko squealed and Ren laughed. Kyoko exhaled loudly when he dropped the gloves back on the floor but wailed again when he suddenly picked her up.

"Strong enough to pick up my wife." Ren teased and Kyoko snorted his way and stilled in his arms. She was a head above him by the way he held her.

"You call me fat?" Kyoko asked and felt the sensation of déjà vu.

"No, you are perfect. I actually would have wished you to be a bit less perfect as my obsession with you is doomed to only get worse at this rate." Ren said and Kyoko gave him a smile at that.

A loud bang suddenly sounded and they both jumped. A big meat knife sat in the kitchen bench where it hadn't before. They both stared at it and Kyoko started to smirk.

"Seems like the counter committed suicide after hearing your corny pick up line." Kyoko giggled and Ren snorted.

"It must have fallen from the upper cupboards." Ren thought loudly and Kyoko turned to him with a mock disappointed look.

"What?" Ren asked defensively.

"You put the knife in the cupboard?" Kyoko asked with hearable provocation in her tone.

"I did not." Ren defended himself and Kyoko lifted an eyebrow and hummed knowingly. "I know that knifes are supposed to go into a drawer at least."

"Ah hum." Kyoko answered and gestured towards the several drawers in the kitchen. "What drawer then, oh knowledgeable husband?" She tried to suppress her smile but she had far too much fun to hide it completely.

Ren glanced around and seemed to evaluate the possible drawers.

"If you pick wrong, you do the dishes for a whole month. If you pick the right one, I will do whatever you want." Kyoko said and Ren snapped his head her direction. It was a challenge and he smirked.

"That one!" He said and pointed towards the drawer below where the meat knife was part imbedded into the countertop.

Kyoko had to give it to him. It was a good guess. She was as clueless as him and gestured for him to check. Ren shifted his grip of her and reached out his right hand to open it. Kyoko guessed she was about to lose when she saw the marks of knifes on the drawer top. However, the drawer only held a pen that rattled around when Ren pulled it out.

"Damn it." Ren cursed and Kyoko laughed.

"Shame on you." She teased and Ren muttered something when he put her down on the floor. "Not fair." She made his last words out and she sighed.

"Well then." Kyoko said and walked up to the fridge again. She felt like someone was standing just behind her but she had full focus on Ren and didn't acknowledge the person in the slightest. Kyoko pulled open the fridge and gripped one of the items she had seen earlier. "If you help me with dinner I will make you some dessert." Kyoko said and wiggled a bottle of canned wiped cream in her hand.

Ren's fake pout turned into a devilish grin.

"If I help you with dinner. You become the dessert." He said instead and reached out to snatch the can away. Kyoko didn't immediately get it but Natsu did and relayed the innuendo to her. Kyoko had to use Setsu's powers to suppress the blush once again.

"That depends, if a certain someone has fixed the shower drainage yet?" Kyoko avoided to give him a straight answer.

"That certain someone fixed the drainage during his lunchbreak like he promised." Ren said smugly and Kyoko shook her head in an amused way.

"Fine. I will be your dessert then." Kyoko said and turned to the fridge again with a blush. "I swear, sometimes I think I married a child." She muttered as she reached for a package of meat and a few vegetables. She barely turned around before Ren had snatched them away from her and kissed her straight on the lips. He smirked even wider.

"Let's make one." Ren said and Kyoko stared.

"What?"

"A child." Ren said and Kyoko blushed again. "Let's make one."

' _This is a play. Take it easy. You are a newlywed.'_ Kyoko mumbled inside her head and pumped Natsu with some lines.

"You want a playmate?" Kyoko teased and Ren snorted a humph.

"Whipped cream is normal. I would be a child if I wanted caramel sauce and sprinkles too." Ren argued. Kyoko took a long look at him and then laughed.

"You want caramel sauce and sprinkles too, now right?" Kyoko laughed out loud and Ren blushed.

' _He actually blushed.'_ Kyoko's brain melted a bit at that.

"Shut up. I won't get anything if the dinner isn't finished anyway." Ren pouted and Kyoko laughed out loud again.

"Fetch the frying pan, then. If you find it." Kyoko grinned cunningly and Ren muttered something as he began to open door after door. Kyoko looked at him and saw him open the last door. Someone was following him but Kyoko was too happy to get distracted. Ren opened the last door and made a victorious sound.

"Found it!" Ren said and Kyoko tried to hide her smile.

"That," She pointed at the door he just had opened. "is the sprinkle locker. It would have been restocked if I had noticed that it was empty."

"Woman, you have teased you husband far too long." Ren grinned and gripped the bottle of whipped cream and pushed out a lot in his hand. Kyoko only had a moment to realize what he was about to do before he did it. He launched for her with a wide grin. Kyoko managed to dodge with her ninja training and he mostly missed. The cream only got over her lower face and on the right side of her neck.

"You did not!" Kyoko gasped with her pupils wide as saucers. Ren jumped on the place and added some more cream to his hand.

"I call this an appetizer." Ren said and Kyoko looked around in search for anything. She noticed someone behind her but she was looking for something to pay him back with and a person wasn't it.

Her eyes landed on the tonkatsu sauce on the kitchen island and Ren followed her gaze.

"Oh no. Don't you even try." Ren said and when Kyoko threw herself after the bottle he reached out to grab her.

She got the bottle but he got her. They tumbled onto the floor and Kyoko screamed while she laughed.

"No, no. Spare me!" She laughed as Ren held her down and managed to smear some cream on her shoulder.

"My dear wife, you are in trouble." Ren laughed and Kyoko turned until she was on her back and Ren straddled her waist. They looked at each other for a moment and Kyoko then smiled. She quickly got some cream from her neck and pushed it under his shirt. Ren tried to grip her but her position was just right.

"Payback!" Kyoko laughed and Ren crashed into her lips. The giggling cut short and was replaced with the sound of their lips melting together.

"Damn it, I love you." Ren said and Kyoko gasped into his mouth.

"I love you too." Kyoko answered and Ren chuckled when he licked some cream of her jaw. Kyoko repaid by hiking up his shirt and he allowed her to get some cream off with her tongue.

They kissed and laughed and got cream off each other for a while. When Kyoko had sat up to get the last of his chest, she punched him hard in the shoulder.

"You bastard!" Kyoko cursed with a laugh even if she had wished she could have remembered some more innovative name in English to call him. "I have to shower now."

"I will make dinner. You take a shower." Ren asked uncertainly and Kyoko laughed.

"So… Pizza?" Kyoko asked and Ren laughed.

"How about I order and then come and join you?" Ren asked and Kyoko snorted.

"Appetizer, a second appetizer and then dinner. You will get spoiled if this continues." Kyoko said as Ren helped her up on her feet.

"I look forward to it." Ren said with a grin.

"And this feels like a good place to cut." A familiar voice said and Kyoko turned her head only to come face to face with Director Kurosaki.

"Nice to meet you again, Kyoko-chan." The director said and Kyoko beamed a smile.

"Nice to meet you again, Director." Kyoko bowed and the director laughed.

"Did you two even notice the other actors?" Kurosaki asked and Kyoko frowned.

"What other…" Kyoko glanced around and saw four people standing on the set with different kind of horrifying makeup. She flinched severely.

"This is great. Good work both of you. Continue through that door." The director said and handed Kyoko a wet towel that she gladly accepted. "I will meet you later."

Kyoko glanced up on Ren and then bowed to the crew and the ghosts.

They exited through the backdoor and got herded towards a large shed in the back of the yard. Kuu waited for them there and Kyoko laughed when she saw his face take in her cream covered appearance.

.

.

"We are behind schedule." A crewmember said but he didn't sound worried at all.

"I needed to see it." The director said with a smirk and the man with the clipboard smiled broadly.

"Tsuruga Ren, you can't help but admire him."

"Tsuruga Ren surprised me positively. But the girl was amazing." Another crewmember said. "She acted opposed Tsuruga Ren like the most natural thing in the world. And she looked honestly surprised when she saw the Ghosts. I bet she didn't notice them for real."

"She should have no problem acting opposed Tsuruga Ren as she has done it before." The director said and lit a cigarette.

"She has?" The man with the clipboard asked. "In what production?"

"Dark Moon." The director said with a grin.

"Oh? I don't recognize her." The second crewman said and the crew all looked at each other in confusion.

"She played Mio." The director pulled a long breath on the cancer-stick with a satisfied smirk.

Silence spread among the crew before a smile started to spread.

"This movie is going to be awesome." One crewmember said and Kurosaki could only agree.

It was a beautiful day; he had a big show up on his audition, the audition turned out to be even more efficient in its selection than presumed, Kyoko and Ren had given him a long show to watch and get inspired from and finally, Kyoko had proved to him what he had suspected since their first encounter. The girl was a diamond.

.

Kyoko felt the emotions boil beneath the surface. Too much had happened during the scene that she would have to deal with at some point. It had come to naturally and before she knew it, she had acted with more of her own emotions than she had planned. Setsu and Natsu had helped her during the audition but now she had to deal with the emotions.

She just hoped that she would be able to hold out until she was alone.

.

Ren pulled a deep breath when he thought it was safe.

' _To dangerous.'_ Ren said and felt the tension lock up his body. He could see Kuu glance at him from the corner of his eyes.

' _Keep it together. Not now. I can't deal with it now.'_ Ren smiled a professional smile towards Kyoko that walked by his side and saw the girl stare at him with a complexed expression.

Ren couldn't help it. He sighed again.

.

.

Author's note.

Hello everybody!

The long-awaited chapter. I must admit I lost my motivation in the middle of this. I couldn't get past four pages and every word felt painful to write. It was forced and not me at all. Until I suddenly had this idea for an arc.

The original story I had planned to go with didn't have this arc within. But I thought… Hell with it. Happy author = lots of chapters. I want to write it and it's an awesome idea. I typed 13 pages in one day! That's how much I liked this! My poor proof-reader will get a shock when I suddenly drop this on their lap. EDIT – She jumped with joy apparently! Puhh.

I had a blast in Vietnam by the way! What a cultural clash compared to Sweden. Everything was different and crazy and beautiful and wow. The food was cheap and tasted AMAZING.

I learned a lot and saw even more. I was left in awe. I recommend it to anyone who wants to travel. I only saw a part of the country but I got hooked. I will be back.

I will also be back with the next chapter. As my life-important-exam is 5/1 I guess… that next chapter will be out before then, because I don't want to study… Procrastination (with school) for life!

Please read and review.

Hugs from the freezing, snowy, dark pit that is Sweden this time of year.


	15. Chapter 15

Heels 15

Hello everyone! I'm back. I got some encouraging from you and I stayed hovering over my books for weeks. Better to get it over with. Now - bang! I have received my exam! And my first week working have been, wow, mind-blowing.

I think I will sleep for the whole weekend! Since there is a huge possibility of that happening; I thought – let's get this chapter out before then.

Cooooookie – Your wish is my command!

Ayuni Yuukinojo – I hope the giggle carries on in the middle of this chapter. ^^ More fluff to come in the next one ^^

Sasusc – Your comment made me soooo happy. I tried to keep a lot of people happy with the transition from Guam to Tokyo. Therefore, I cut it a bit abruptly. Not my proudest decision but I think I have some deep-rooted feelings about not poking the original story too much. I'm in love with it and dare I say – don't want to tint it with my colors? I'm thrilled about your honest review, thank you!

DarkPirateKing69 – Thank you for reviewing while reading! It was great for me to see how you reacted and how you experienced the original story. You and I have the same opinion. Sho is to me; only a sort of firecracker that startles KyoRen to act out. I will definitively look into the story you recommended now when, suddenly – without school, I have spare time! I have plans for the Corn/Kuon reveal that I'm currently polishing up. Thank you for your input, you gave me something to consider!

CamogianGrl – You really made me smile, thank you. The trip was wonderful! I like the expression Cancer-stick, it puts it whole into a good perspective. I didn't want to glorify it and therefore couldn't help myself. More evolution in this chapter. Hope you will like it!

Idanu11 – I don't know yet. I originally planned for only one chapter and then it exploded. As long as I have motivation, anything could happen!

Yukipolet – I have great plans for this one. I'm thrilled myself!

Minna Vipera – Wiiii! Fellow Swede. I have moved from Umeå to Karlstad this month and wow. From deep pits of snow to almost green grass. Still chilly but getting there. More fluff will happen in the next one but a bit of heartfelt moments could happen in this one too. *Tihi*

OniPrincess – Nope I didn't know the language in Vietnam(Also my native language is Swedish, English is my second language). It was hard as English is not that wide spread over there. I learn to ask for some things and some polite lines but my pronunciation must have been horrible because they barely got what I said. You are not the only one reacting to me jumping past the Ninja arc. However, I did it subconsciously I think. I guess it was my stubborn personality that didn't want to get anything wrong with this story (Like if she won't get the part but I said she did.). Also, this is a KyoRen fluff heaven and he didn't return from Guam until after the audition. I can't make this lovey dovey(see I learn) story with only half of my dream team. Hope you will forgive me. Hugs.

Setsuka e Cain – You won't regret traveling there if you make it. I'm happy you liked it! In Sweden we say "God fortsättning" that could roughly translate to "Have a pleasant future year." 'God fortsättning' to you!

Diana199692 – Thank you. Will happen a lot soon. However, this chapter had to happen. Hope you enjoy it too!

Ladygraywolf – You really know how to make an author happy. Thank you, dear wonderful reader, that you took time to put it down in words for me. You had a premonition… it's almost scary!

Black neko hime – I'm so happy you enjoyed it. That's what I'm aiming for! The ghosts will play their parts soon. Just wait and see… *wooooooAAAAooooo* *Ghosting away*

Malencia – Thank you for reviewing.

Guests – Thank you all for Reviewing! Hugs to you all! For real!

MyuPanChan – As long as you read and I still have more to tell – I will give it to you. Pinky promise?

Sargent93 – Here you go, sorry for the delay! Forgive me?

DreamIdol – I would appreciate any input you have time to give. Really thank you.

Anime-manga-music-lover – This is soon-ish. I promise to do better time-wise next time!

Chitzuki Kurenai – Thank you and I wish you a pleasant 2017!

TheAngleofOblivion-DarkMadness – *Fist bump* Hell yeah! I was in Ho chi minh-city, old Saigon, and the area within reach of day-trips.

Tabbykatroses – Thank you. Hope you had a wonderful end of 2016 and beginning of 2017. Hugs!

NatAttack2 – Your review gave me life. Give-give relationship… I like it!

Ktoll9 – You are very welcome. Thank you for reviewing!

… And now we begin…

Kyoko had to find a way to put her feelings away for a better time and place. She had to school her face to not make it soften too much or to let tears fill her eyes. The feelings were too close to the surface for comfort. She tried to use the concentration trick on her thoughts but failed miserably. She still fought the burn in her eyes when they reached the shed in the backyard.

Kuu went all out in his manager-play and pulled the door open for them. An avalanche of cold air enveloped them and Kyoko felt herself shiver. The shed was pitch black inside and a slight smell of old leaves decaying was carried outside. A path got lit up by a flashlight while they tried to glance inside.

"Two more?" A voice asked and Kyoko saw a dark-haired man in his late forties glance at her tag.

"Tsuruga… TSURUGA?" The man choked when he glanced down on the clipboard in his hand and then lifted the flashlight to hit Ren straight in the face.

"Thank you for having me." Ren said with a polite smile and the man quickly lowered the light. He turned it only for a moment towards Kyoko's face and then beamed a smile Ren's way. Kyoko could hear Kuu make a displeased snort.

"Please step inside. The second test will take place inside." The man said and pulled the door fully open to let them pass beside him. He smiled widely towards Ren and dropped the door before Kyoko could follow inside. Kuu managed to catch it before it hit her straight on the nose and Kyoko saw that her father's knuckles were white from gripping the wood too hard.

"Manners. Have people lost all their manners?" She heard him mutter beneath his breath and she couldn't help her smile.

"Tsuruga-san dazzles people everywhere he goes." Kyoko smiled and winked towards Kuu. She saw him glance down on her through his fringes. She saw that his mouth turned in a smile.

"He is amazing, right?" Kuu couldn't help but ask and Kyoko giggled slightly.

"Come here, please." The man called and shone his light towards a sofa in front of him. "Tsuruga-san, you and your partner will wait here." The man gestured towards the sofa and Ren nodded but not as politely as before. Kyoko could feel her antenna for anger vibrate.

"Mogami-san, please." Ren sat down on the ruff fabric and Kyoko could see a cloud of dust rise when he did. She could only nod and sat down on the other pillow.

"You will wait here in the darkness with the same rules as before. You are not to react to anything besides yourself and your partner's movement. You will not react to sound or touch or anything else." The man instructed and Kyoko jumped slightly when Ren shifted his weight just beside her. The pitch-dark room smelled strange and was slightly too cold for comfort. There had to be some sort of climate control inside because it was several degrees colder than it had been outside.

"Manager, you will follow me." The man said and then smiled towards Ren again. "There are other pairs inside of this room but they are included into the things you are not to react to."

"Thank you." Ren said but his voice was filled with held back anger. Kyoko glanced towards him but couldn't see anything when the path of light turned towards the door again.

' _It is dark enough for me to kick the rude one if you want.'_ Setsu said with an ill-mannered glare towards the flashlight when he man walked past her. Kyoko couldn't help but smile.

' _How will they see how we react?'_ Kyoko pondered about instead and Setsu snorted in annoyance.

"Darling?" Ren's voice cut through the darkness and Kyoko felt her heart move far to lively for an act.

"Mmm." She managed to choke out and her antenna stopped in its tracks. Ren wasn't angry anymore.

The change was so sudden that she stopped thinking of her own bursting emotions and turned towards him.

"Are you all right?" Ren asked worriedly and Kyoko exhaled slowly.

' _Use the act to make up an excuse.'_

"You know I don't like the dark." Kyoko said and Ren tensed beside her. She had no idea why he tensed but she felt her body relax the moment after. A warm hand had landed on her back and she immediately recognized it as his.

"Come here." Ren said and Kyoko scooted closer to his side. "I'm sure the power will be back eventually." Ren rubbed her back and Kyoko felt her blush burn brightly on her face.

' _No one will see in this darkness either way.'_ She glanced around but still couldn't make out a single shape.

' _I guess they have some sort of night vision goggles and will try to scare you. Even if you can't see Ren the same trick should do it. Focus everything on him. His smell and his touch.'_ Setsu said reassuringly.

' _Right. His smell.'_ Kyoko inhaled deeply and initially only smelled some old dust and paint. However, when she tilted her head to rest on Ren's shoulder, his smell was everywhere.

"If you are here I will be fine." Kyoko said and Ren pulled her even closer. Kyoko closed her eyes and relaxed. Everything was his smell. If filled her up and she didn't want to smell anything else for the rest of her life.

' _It won't be for the rest of our life. Ren isn't mine.'_ Kyoko succumbed to the ghosts of her mind before she managed to stop herself. The first tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Ren's shoulder. Kyoko tried to stop the followers but it was too late.

"Oh Darling." Ren suddenly said and Kyoko sobbed out for real. As Ren pulled her impossibly close, she decided she couldn't mind their situation any more. Kyoko climbed up in his knee and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "It's only you and me here. Let it out for now."

It was a lie. She wasn't acting at the moment but Ren had given her an out. She had no idea if he thought she cried as part of the act or for real. She guessed he knew that she cried for real.

"It's just scary." She managed to choke out and Ren patted her hair and collected her tears with his free hand. A cold hand also touched her arm but it wasn't Ren so she ignored it. It was strangely easy to do so.

"I know dear." Ren said and his voice was filled with emotions. Conflicting emotions that sounded precisely like her own.

' _Ren is too good at this. I can't separate imagination from reality.'_ Kyoko forced herself to look at his emotions with some distance. It was just an act.

"Could you please tell me a story?" Kyoko asked.

' _Distraction. I need time to collect myself and figure out how crying fits into it all.'_ Kyoko poked at Natsu and Setsu to wake them up and lend her their brainpower. She needed all heads into solving the mess she had caused.

"I know you have met my father. Did you know that he was part of his high school drama club?" Ren asked and Kyoko peeked up.

' _I don't know if this is real either.'_ Kyoko thought but slowly shook her head. Ren must have felt her move by the hand on her cheek.

"He was. The club held an annual show every year. His first year, they did Romeo and Juliet." Ren said and Kyoko could see it for her eyes. Kuu in a Romeos fine colors and the fair Juliet on a balcony.

"Guess which role my father played." Ren said and Kyoko could hear a smirk in his tone. Something dragged its nails up her leg but she had no time to deal with it. She was trapped by the story.

"Romeo?" Kyoko guessed.

"No. He played Juliet." Ren said with a smirk and Kyoko couldn't help her laugh from slipping. Ren patted her head and waited for her to calm down again.

"Juliet? Why?" Kyoko asked and tried to force herself to not picture Kuu in a long gown but failed miserably.

"Well, it was an all-boys school to begin with. Juliet had to be a boy. As of why my father got the part was mainly due to his looks. He was quite stunning in his youth." Ren said and Kyoko smiled.

That, she had no problem visualizing.

"How was the turnout?" Kyoko asked in English and Ren chuckled.

"What do you think? It was a huge success, of course." Ren said and now Kyoko knew that the story was real.

' _Only I know that he is talking about Kuu. And if it's Kuu then it is obvious it was a hit.'_ Kyoko thought and giggled. Her tears had stilled and as if Ren knew it, both his hands found her face again and dried it carefully. The smell intensified and she managed to keep the amused feeling on the surface.

"My father told me over and over again about the time he played Juliet and most important about how people had treated him." Ren said with an obvious smirk on his face. He apparently enjoyed the next part of the story.

Suddenly it hit her.

"No way?" Kyoko gasped and she could hear Ren chuckle.

"Apparently, he was quite the looker. He got catcalled and got to hear several less polite attempts to get his attention. He took it to heart." Ren said but Kyoko could hear the proudness in his voice too.

Kyoko remembered Kuu's first advice to her. "You should look around and observe the real thing. Got it? Inspiration is everywhere in the world around you."

Kuu had probably done the same to play Juliet and had found out that he didn't like the way people treated women. It probably woke some slumbering gentleman-gene in his DNA.

"That's why he acts like a gentleman towards all women." Ren finished and Kyoko could only nod her head. It made sense. "More people should follow his example." He snorted and Kyoko guessed he talked about the man that had showed them inside the shed.

"His teaching was passed on to his son at least." Kyoko said and sat a bit straighter in Ren's knee. A scream suddenly sounded from behind them but it was filtered out from the important stuff in Kyoko's mind. Important stuff like the heat that transferred from his hand to her thigh or the movements of his ribcage when Ren breathed.

"Oh, you think so?" Ren asked and even if she couldn't see him she knew he smirked.

Kyoko easily fitted her hands on either side of his face and traced his smile with her thumbs. She was right. He was smirking.

"I hope?" Kyoko squealed and rightfully so as she suddenly felt his hands land on her sides like if he would tickle her.

"I'm not thinking a gentleman's thoughts at the moment." Ren confessed and bit her thumb that she had traced across his lip. She felt strange sitting turned away and instead moved to straddle him and she got up on her knees.

Kyoko inhaled sharply and leaned closer to Ren's body.

' _Go for it!'_ Natsu and Setsu called out and Kyoko fell back into routines. There was only one way for newlyweds to act in this situation.

"Neither am I." Kyoko said with shaky confidence but the tremble passed as excitement rather than uncertainty, so it went well. She could hear Ren's sharp inhale and then she melted their lips together.

.

.

.

Ren didn't know what to do when the slight tremble and the wetness of his shoulder registered to him.

' _She is crying.'_ Ren thought and it felt like all air left his body.

' _What happened?'_ Kuon asked in horror but neither of them had an answer. It was too sudden and unexpected for them to grasp it. Ren had been conflicted but mostly happy about their act in the house. He was proud and thrilled about the way Kyoko had acted.

But, it seemed to have made her cry.

' _No! There could be a million reasons.'_ Kuon said stubbornly and Cain seconded it.

' _Dislike or horror being two of them.'_ Ren though and forced himself to inhale calmly.

' _Fear of darkness is another one. Like the one she just mentioned?'_ Kuon said and Ren grasped the opportunity to turn the situation around.

"Oh Darling." He said and pulled Kyoko so close that it almost got painful. He couldn't help to sigh in relief when she climbed into his embrace on her own. However, the sob she slipped broke some of his heartstrings. He decided to ignore the audition and focus on her. If she needed to cry, he would be there for her. "It's only you and me here. Let it out for now."

He wanted to make her believe it. Even if she broke down completely, he would somehow make the crew stay away until she was ready. If she needed to cry, he would be her rock.

"It's just scary." She said and Ren had no idea if she meant the darkness or whatever had made her cry in the first place.

' _You don't make it easy for a man to keep his hopes up, you know.'_ Kuon sighed and Ren realized he had assumed it was his fault again.

"I know dear." He said because he could feel it too. It was scary not knowing if she cried because of him or not.

' _She relaxed in your arms. She didn't need to fake that. That is real.'_ Cain landed some hard evidence and Ren calmed down somewhat. He had pulled her closer and patted her hair.

She fitted so well into his arms. It was like she was made for his embrace only. A cold hand touched his nape but it was nothing. He didn't even have to try to ignore it. It was nothing when Kyoko cried in his arms.

She asked him to tell her a story and he did. He felt a bit smug when he knew Kuu was close by and probably listening. He continued to smirk when he started to tease her and felt a bit relived when she moved to straddle his lap.

Ren felt a bit weird about the possibility of Kuu watching but he calmed himself down with the fact that he had done far worse in several dramas.

However, he had planned to stop at their position. Never would he have thought that the recently crying girl would press her hot lips against his and render his mind useless.

' _Tastes like salt.'_ Ren thought as he followed her movements. Kyoko soon pushed on and deepened the kiss. Something scratched his jaw but he was bathing in fire and a little ice had no chance to shift him.

He fought for a while to stay in control but soon relaxed completely. Kyoko had dug her hands into his hair and tugged gently. Ren gasped into her mouth and he felt the smile on her lips.

"I love you." Kyoko said and Ren felt the blow directly to his heart. Longing, deep desperate longing for it to be true. However, he knew it wasn't and therefore it also hurt.

"And that's why I know you are mental." Ren said to keep the teasing going. He had to put some sort of façade going and teasing was easy, teasing was safe.

"Guilty by association." Kyoko snorted and made him laugh for real.

"You, naughty woman." Ren said and his hands found themselves conveniently at her sides. He startled to tickle her and her jubilant laughter seemed to fill the whole shed.

He didn't know if his eyes had adjusted to the darkness or if she actually lit the room up with her smile but he had started to make out rough shapes.

Ren could make out several shapes in the small room but it was only one he cared about. He managed to find the sweet spot that made her twist and turn in his lap in her attempt to flee.

"No, no, no, no." Kyoko laughed and changed her tactics to trying to grab his hands. "Please, have mercy!" Kyoko begged and Ren smiled.

"If you tell me ten things you like about me." Ren teased and Kyoko gasped for air between laughs.

"I will! I will!" Kyoko begged and Ren paused for a moment. It took her several breaths to get herself together but Ren didn't let her pause.

She had adjusted to the light it seemed, as she visibly flinched when he closed in with his hands again.

"Beautiful!" Kyoko called out and the comment stopped him for real. "You are beautiful!"

' _Beautiful is the first thing that came to her mind?'_ Kuon asked in confusion.

"Wise! You are wise!" Kyoko continued and Ren got intrigued.

' _Beautiful and wise?'_ A real blush started to spread on Ren's cheeks.

"Continue." He said without a though on their audition. One of the shadows seemed to grip Kyoko's shoulder but neither of them reacted to it. Ren only wished he could have seen her face clearly.

.

.

Kyoko felt the blush spread further on her body and the cold hand on her shoulder turned out to be a blessing.

' _Go on.'_ Setsu pushed Kyoko with a wicked smile. ' _Eight more things to go.'_

' _It is an act.'_

' _Which could also be practice for real life.'_ Natsu hummed amused from a corner of her mind.

"Kind." Kyoko said and felt Ren's hands land on her hips. The air was full of tension around them and Kyoko almost choked on it.

' _He has given me advice and helped me in the middle in the night if I needed to.'_ Kyoko thought and remembered the model training and the late-night hug when she had seen the program with her mother.

"Generous."

' _With both his time and energy.'_

' _All of these are safe.'_ Setsu pouted. _'Tell him what you think about his looks. Well, other than beautiful.'_

Kyoko ignored her gladly.

"Entertaining."

' _I like the Heels smart mouth banter and his teasing.'_

' _Come on. Tell him about your feelings.'_ Natsu rolled her eyes at the girl's hesitation.

"Talented."

' _The safest expression so far. This is going the wrong direction.'_ Setsu sighed Natsu's way and the bully hummed in approval.

' _Help me instead!'_ Kyoko begged but was met with stubborn silence.

"Strong."

' _That was pathetic.'_ Setsu snorted and Kyoko started to feel the tears burn in her eyes again.

' _I CAN'T! I can't let him know! It is not because I am too weak or too cowardly. It is because I love him! I can't force him to feel responsible for my feelings!'_ Kyoko voiced her frustration and the other two let their unwillingness go. Ren waited for the next description and Kyoko felt like she was walking a thin line.

' _How about mature?'_ Natsu finally sighed and Kyoko felt her heartrate even out.

"Mature."

' _What about protective? That is a safe one too.'_ Setsu offered with a groan.

"Safe." Kyoko changed it and felt herself smile a bit at that. It wasn't more than a day ago she had reminded him of how he protected his friends.

"And the last one?" Ren breathed and Kyoko relaxed when she heard the tone of his voice. He was still intrigued and a bit amused. Her antenna for danger didn't tremble in the slightest.

"Steaming hot." Kyoko smiled as she stepped into the cover of her role.

"I guess you are safe then." Ren chuckled and pulled her hips closer to him, bringing her whole body flushed against his. He lifted his face to her and traced his lips along her jawline.

"Steaming hot and beautiful?" He snickered.

"Don't grow a big ego." Kyoko snorted and raked her hands through his hair, slightly pulling it. A pleased hum sounded from him and it put a smile to her face.

"Of course I will get a big ego. You agreed to marry me. The only explanation is that I am awesome." Ren said as a matter-of-fact and Kyoko laughed.

"If I remember it correctly, it was I that asked YOU to marry ME." Kyoko said teasingly.

' _Ad lib is fun.'_ Natsu hummed pleased when she felt Ren's lips pause at the angle of her jaw on the left side.

"I have loved you for far longer than you know. I just didn't dare to believe you would be able to love me back."

"I guess we fought with the same insecurities then." Kyoko said from the cover of her role. "Everything was worth it in the end. We are together, in this shed, in our own yard, with our own house on it, ready to start our lives together."

"I would love that." Ren said and nibbled on the soft skin between the angle of her jaw and her earlobe. He murmured only a few but they were heavy and filled with emotions.

Kyoko felt herself gasp for air. Her heart felt bruised from the constant abuse. This was what she wanted but every moment felt like a proof of how impossible the dream was.

' _Not now.'_ Kyoko forced the smile on her face and blinked away the tears. ' _Not now._ '

.

.

Ren felt himself smile like an idiot. He was living the dream, and even if it was only a moment, he knew he would be able to live on the memory for days.

He loved every word she used to describe him. He loved how she said the things he had dreamed of for months.

It was an act and he knew it, but it was like dreaming about your most impossible dream. He still felt somewhat happy. That was why he couldn't help but continue to tickle her mind.

"What should we name our kids?" Ren teased. "I want five of them." He laughed and felt Kyoko inhale sharply.

"FIVE?" She yelped and Ren knew she stared at him in horror.

"At least." He smirked and Kyoko made some sort of choked sound.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kyoko mumbled and Ren saw something move over her back but she was too terrified already to react to the mild annoyance.

"You will be a great mother." Ren said confidently and it felt like the temperature in the shed dropped five degrees. Ren saw three people behind Kyoko flinch and back away from the girl in his lap.

"What is that I wonder?" Kyoko asked with a voice from the bottoms of hell.

Ren frowned for a moment when the sudden changed threw him out of the loop for a bit. However, he could guess what bugged her and he filled up with determination.

' _Let's help her, if we are able to.'_

"A person that dedicates herself to every task." Ren said and stroked Kyoko's back to get her attention. He felt the temperature climb slightly again. "A person that takes care of you when you are sick, feeds you when you are hungry and takes a genuine interest in your wellbeing." Ren continued to stroke her back with a gentle smile.

"Someone who makes you a bento-box and makes sure you eat it." Ren felt her shift in his lap and guessed she blushed. He knew she remembered when she had made him a bento. He could survive comparing himself to a child for the moment if it could help her.

"Does that sound hard?" He tried to make his voice kind. The temperature slowly returned to normal again and he heard a few relived sighs around the shed.

"No." Kyoko mumbled and Ren caught her face with his hands. He slowly bent her head down to kiss her eye-lids and nose. He took his time and moved slowly.

"There you see." He cooed her gently. "I will be by your side the whole time."

' _Don't get to emotionally involved.'_ Kuon warned Ren from their shared mind and Ren promptly ignored him.

' _It's just an act.'_

' _You aren't fooling anyone.'_ Cain snorted but Ren didn't even listen.

"But five?" Kyoko asked and Ren relaxed when he heard some amusement in her voice.

"It's not a fixed number." Ren smirked and rubbed her back again. He leaned in and continued to kiss beneath her jaw. He loved how the soft skin shivered beneath his sensitive lips.

"Five children." Kyoko said again but this time it sounded like she was thinking about it. Ren laughed again softly.

"Well, we begin with one of course." Ren said smugly and Kyoko hummed.

"First lights, then babies." She said and Ren guessed she blushed. She didn't sound opposed the idea at least and he hoped that he maybe had been able to give her some peace with her ghosts.

"First lights, then dessert and at the same time babies. Who said a guy can't multitask?" Ren kissed her skin softly again and she shivered as a response.

Another pair of voices sounded from somewhere in the shed. Ren distantly heard them talk about food and evening plans before the girl's voice cut short with a scream.

Ren pulled his full focus back on the girl in his lap. He picked up a conversation about decorations plans for the kitchen that she easily picked up on. She had several great ideas that even a kitchen-rookie like him could understand.

They sat for maybe one hour and Ren distantly heard the door open and close twice.

More people talked but as soon after they did, one or both of them, would scream or freeze.

Ren didn't know why it worked so well between him and Kyoko but they never stumbled or as much as flinched.

It wasn't until a beam of light suddenly blinded the two of them and Kuu excitedly shook their shoulders that they snapped out of their little bubble.

.

.

Kyoko felt the light burn her eyes and felt grateful for her eyes tearing up. She would be able to blame any puffiness on those tears rather than the ones that she shed for real.

The same man and Kuu gestured for them to follow and Kyoko climbed off Ren's legs with a slight awkward glance towards Kuu. He only smiled and winked her way. She stumbled twice before they reached the door and Ren finally gripped her hand be able to help her keep her balance.

It took longer than she expected to realize that her hand was within Ren's. She had fallen into the habit from Guam without thinking and Ren didn't seem to have bothered letting go.

Kyoko started to loosen her grip of Ren's hand but he gripped her harder in return. When she lifted her head to glance at him, he was facing forward.

The same man that had been rude to her before led them out of the shed, into the light and Kyoko almost fell backwards when she walked straight in to Kurosaki.

Ren managed to steady her with a slight pull on their joined hands.

"You okay?" Ren asked her worriedly and put his other hand on her lower back to support her.

"YOU ARE AN ACTRESS!" A mad voice sounded like a whip over her head and all color left Kyoko's face. She recognized it. "You are not allowed to get harmed before we shoot this movie."

"He is right." Kuu seconded it and gave Kyoko a stern gaze. However, he smiled when he saw their joined hands and close embrace.

"I'm sorry. I was blinded by the light. I will be more careful in the future." Kyoko blushed in embarrassment. The air around her got filled with tension and she lifted her gaze. Kuu and Kurosaki were both staring at Ren and her with gleeful faces.

"I will keep you safe." Ren said to her side and tightened his grip of her body. They were flush against each other and Kyoko realized what made the men smile like that.

"Thank you." Kyoko said and patted her hand on Ren's chest. She knew it was an awkward movement but it had the desired effect. Ren frowned and let her go.

"What do you mean before we shoot this movie?" Ren suddenly asked and turned to Kurosaki.

"Did you kids even notice the people harassing you?" Kurosaki asked. "You really gave my guys a hard time."

"What guys?" Kyoko asked confused and saw Kurosaki give her a sullen expression. He quickly regained his jolly face.

"Never mind. You guys are hired. I have already called President Takarada to inform him and he accepted."

"I'm not surprised he accepted." Ren muttered over her head and put a hand on her back. Kyoko couldn't help to feel a bit calmer when the heat transferred to her skin.

"We have a lot of papers to fill in." Kurosaki smiled widely and gestured for them to follow him. "This is going to be epic."

.

.

Ren had felt that his father looked at him from even before they brought them out of the shed. He had felt his eyes on him even before the lights turned on. He knew that his father approved of him keeping the girl happy but not the way he had done it. Teasing her and letting her straddle him for that long were not exactly by his father's book.

The car ride back to Lory's mansion was calm. Kuu pulled off his wig and folded the fake glasses together while they traveled.

Kyoko confirmed that his story about Kuu had been true and his father even provided pictures of himself as Juliet. Kyoko giggled for real and Ren found himself admiring her.

Her body language was filled with class and style. She was a poster lady for a proper Japanese lady. Only her face was wrong. Her swollen eyes and watery eyelashes were like a sore nail in his heart and Ren weighed the pros and cons of abducting her from reality, find a secluded place and hug her for hours.

' _She might want to get away from you.'_ Kuon pointed and Ren's mood plummeted. He didn't even manage to keep it off his face as the thought was too disturbing.

"Ren?" Kyoko called his attention only moments after and Ren snapped his head up. Kuu smiled sadly towards him and Kyoko looked worried and halfway out her seat to reach him.

' _That must mean something, right?'_ Ren thought but he was in a bad downward spiral of insecurity.

"It's nothing. A bit tired." That wasn't a lie. That day's emotional turmoil had demanded his very last reserves and Ren thought for the first time in a while that he would like to sleep for a day. Preferably with Kyoko on his arm.

"I'm sure Lory will let you off soon." Kuu said as the car pulled up to the mansion. Ren glanced towards the entrance and saw a five-meter poster of him and Kyoko on the black silky bed. Ren felt his heart jump and it took a moment to realize that it actually was him and Kyoko in the picture.

"Wow." Kuu said excitedly and smiled a wide smile. "My kids are beautiful." He smiled and Kuon rolled his eyes.

' _So much for "They only sent one.".'_ Kuon thought and snorted a bit irritated. Kuu pouted his way and turned to Kyoko for a better reaction.

"Kyoko?" Kuu asked worriedly behind him and Ren flipped his head their direction. Kyoko was staring at the picture with a pale face and it looked like she expected it to grow fangs at any moment. She didn't move and panted in shallow breaths.

Ren felt the fear climb in his body and he was halfway out his seat when Kuu turned to him and shook his head.

"Ren, go ahead. I will talk to her." Kuu said and Ren frowned before he noticed that the door had opened beside him and the driver waited for them. He really didn't want to leave her but moved after an encouraging smile from his father.

Ren felt stiff when he climbed out the door and closed it behind him.

"Could you give them a few minutes, please?" Ren asked the driver and saw the man blush slightly.

"Ah-h Sure. Of course, Tsuruga-san." He stammered and Ren gave him a professional smile.

Ren glanced at the car one more time and then headed inside the mansion.

.

.

' _Keep it together. Keep it together.'_ Kyoko chanted in her head but knew she was losing. The tears burned in her eyes and there didn't seem to be enough air.

"Kyoko dear. It's only you and me here now. Please speak with me." Kuu suddenly said to her side and Kyoko flipped her head to the inside of the car. He was right. Ren wasn't in sight and the driver was outside, smoking a few paces away.

The last restrain broke and Kyoko felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Kuu only smiled kindly and enveloped her in a hug. Kyoko wailed out loud and let herself cry for real.

"There there." Kuu said and patted her hair gently while he rocked them both slowly from side to side. Kyoko faintly noticed it and felt her heart clench in gratitude towards the man that treated her like his own child.

She had no clue how long she wailed unhindered but it couldn't have been for long. The safety of Kuu's arms soon gave her some courage and peace again. Especially as the hug was undeniably familiar.

' _You can feel that they are related.'_ Kyoko weakly chuckled inside her head and Kuu slowly lifted her head of his shoulder like if he had sensed her mood slightly improve.

"Sweetie. Could you tell me what bothers you?" Kuu asked kindly and the smile on his face pulled her in.

"I love Kuon." Kyoko whispered and glanced down. She didn't see Kuu's eyes widen as he had regained his composure before she lifted her head again.

"That is amazing!" Kuu said with a happy squeal but Kyoko immediately shook her head. Kuu frowned. "Of course it's amazing." His voice held a lecturing tone that made her smile for a moment.

"There is no way he will like me back… And it hurts so much." Kyoko said and hiccupped at the end of her sentence.

"You lost me." Kuu said in a tone that begged for explanation. Kyoko couldn't help feel a bit confused.

"Well, Kuon… or Ren… he is amazing." Kyoko stammered and felt a slight blush on her cheeks. She felt like if she was sprouting nonsense. Everyone already knew that Ren was amazing.

"Still, I don't see a reason to feel sad about that." Kuu said matter-of-factly and turned her to face him directly.

Kyoko struggled to find the words that would express what she was feeling but everything came up short of the truth. Still, she wanted to tell him as much as possible.

"I don't know how much the President have told you about my…" She hesitated again. "shortcomings with feelings." She glanced towards Kuu's face again and saw recognition on his face.

"You mean why you were the first Love Me member?" Kuu asked and Kyoko nodded.

"I lost love once. I could feel love during my childhood and I was hopelessly enchanted with a boy." Kyoko said and couldn't help the slight frown. "He was my whole world and I only lived to support him. I was an idiot."

' _My dark past.'_

"Love often make us fools." Kuu said and Kyoko felt the pain in her chest again.

"I was the biggest fool. He didn't love me and I only loved the image that I had put on him. When I realized how wrong I was, I swore to never make myself a fool of love again." Kyoko still felt the passion of that promise burn close to her heart.

"Kyoko, that is not something you can help." Kuu said carefully but she still fired up.

"I know! I feel myself turn into a fool again and I can barely hide it! Ren… Kuon… He is for real. I love him. Not the image of him. Everything. His flaws, his tempers, his ticks and shortcomings. This time it is for real." Kyoko said in a haggard voice and she trembled from top to toe. "And I'm turning into a real fool." She turned towards the picture outside her window and pointed. "I'm jealous of myself. It was only a job to him but it was a dream to me. I want it to be real and I catch myself believing there is something real in our act." Kyoko's tears fell again and she sniveled. Kuu pulled her into a hug again and patted her hair. She didn't cling to him again but continued to talk.

"I accepted my feelings for him because the president convinced me that I could learn from it and use it in my acting. But now… I'm forgetting myself on set, I'm no longer acting but only playing out my own desires." Kuu started to make a schussing sound but she had to get it off her chest, he needed to understand everything. "I'm jealous of my past self that got to be near him because I know I will slip up. Ren… Kuon… He is struggling with his demons and he is trying so hard. I will ruin him with my selfish ways. I will…"

"No. Kyoko! Listen to me." Kuu interrupted her and trapped her head between his hands. His face was filled with pain for her and Kyoko felt herself calm down in his hands. Kuu could maybe not understand the whole knot of her pain and unease but he tried for her sake. "You have to stop this." He said and Kyoko felt a pang of pain.

' _What? I can't stop loving him…'_

"You have to stop thinking this low of yourself." Kuu said it like a curse and Kyoko hiccupped again when she returned her full focus on her father. "You are not a fool! Maybe you were before, when you were a child, but you are a young woman now. You have grown and you are not stupid enough to make the same mistake once again." Kuu said with an angry frown as he began to stroke her hair out of her face.  
"You are my child and your feelings will never be wasted on anybody. If you love Kuon then he should feel honored. There is no way your feelings will ruin anything for him." Kuu sounded so sure Kyoko's tears stopped falling. She listened to him, memorizing every word.

Kuu made a displeased face and snorted before he continued. "I won't promise you anything but I will tell you some facts. You are an amazing young woman. You are a diamond among actors and a diamond among people. The one you decide to love will never be ruined by you." Kuu said and nodded to emphasize his own words.  
"You said you are jealous of your past self who got to spend time with him, I say, be jealous of your future self who will have experienced a hundred times more time with the one you love." Kuu turned his lips into a smirk. "I won't tell you what to do regarding your feelings as that is for you to decide. I will however tell you to not fear them. The Boss was onto something when he told you it would be a powerful weapon when acting but it doesn't stop with that. We evolve ourselves by experience. Your feelings are a part of you and they need experience too. You had one tragic love story, now your emotions have experience and the same thing won't happen again. Your feelings make you evolve and you get stronger with them." Kuu smiled wider.

Kyoko wanted to understand but it was only one ray of sunshine in a cloudy sky. Kuu seemed to notice and sighed.

"Tell me. Would you have gotten this part if you hadn't played on your emotions you think?" Kuu asked and Kyoko frowned.

"No." Of that she was sure.

"That's probably right. There was no way to fake those emotions without actually knowing the feelings behind them." Kuu said and dried some tears of her chin.

"But that's the problem. I'm not acting!" Kyoko said and her lips started to tremble. "It will only be a matter of time before I call him Ren on set and then how will he be able to look me in the eye after?"

"Kyoko. First off. You know the director of this movie, right?" Kuu asked and Kyoko nodded. "Do you think that he would not recognize if you didn't do an act?" Kyoko frowned. She knew that it had been an act. Only… she had done the things she had wanted in the cover of the act.

"I guess." She hesitated only because she didn't know what he was hinting.

"You did an ad lib this time. How would you have been able to act without some sort of drive or clue about what you wanted to happen?" Kuu asked and Kyoko felt like there was a box opening in her mind. "That's right. This test was to see if you had strong emotions to play on. This was as much a test of love as a test of acting." Kuu smirked and Kyoko almost wanted to chuckle.

' _That's why the boss was that thrilled about it.'_ Setsu snorted a chuckle inside her mind.

"Could you have done this before you realized your feelings?" Kuu asked smugly and Kyoko made a half snort. She remembered the Dark moon ad lib at Ren's apartment. No-one would have hired her on that performance. Kuu nodded.

"Now on that second topic." He said and Kyoko tilted her head slightly as a question. "How Kuon would react if he knew about your feelings…" Kyoko felt a shiver going down her whole body. Kuu smiled reassuringly her way. "...only he would know. However, I didn't raise him to take advantage of someone's feelings for him. He would never hold it against you." Kuu said with a proud smile and Kyoko felt herself blush a bit.

' _Should I talk about this with HIS father?'_ She wondered but then pushed the thought away. Kuu had shown his willingness to talk about the topic from the start and nothing should have changed since then.

"Also, I know that he sees you, at the very minimum, as a friend. He takes care of his friends and would never hurt them on purpose. You must know this. I heard you speak with him in the bathroom not long ago." Kuu said and Kyoko gasped.

' _Did the president bug the hotel room?'_

' _Of course, he did.'_ Setsu snorted.

"Avoiding you would hurt you, right?" Kuu asked carefully but Kyoko couldn't speak up. Her mind was in turmoil.

"As long as you speak with each other, you will move past any obstacle." Kuu said with a confidence she admired. Kyoko only felt the blush rise on her face but Kuu took it as an answer.

"You said it yourself so you must believe it." Kuu smiled and patted her hair again. "Now you know, Your feelings aren't hurting anyone and Kuon would never look down on you if he knew." Kuu said and Kyoko slightly nodded as she didn't know what else to do. "Tell me, is there anything else to worry about?" Kuu didn't sound confident but honestly wondering. He wanted to help her solve every knot in her heart.

' _Is he right?'_

' _You said it yourself. Ren would never let a friend be hurt.'_ Setsu pointed out to her and Kyoko felt a part of the sky open up.

' _But how will I continue to act with all these emotions?'_

' _How would you be able to act a character in love without these emotions?'_ Natsu rolled her eyes mentally.

Kyoko felt air flow easily in her lungs and her heart was jumping lightly in her chest. She couldn't argue against the things he had said. She felt herself accept the facts, at least to some degree.

"I don't think so." Kyoko stammered in amazement. "I feel better."

"Good. There will be times when it will feel like you will burst with feelings and some days you will wonder if you have any at all. You only have to learn how to get back to the middle." Kuu said and turned around quickly. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and tilted a bottle of water over it before he turned back around and handed it to her.

"I want you to tell me directly when it gets too hard to bear. I have experience with handling emotions that I'm more than happy to share. Or if you only need to talk. I'm here." Kuu said and smiled.

Kyoko accepted the cloth and dried her face.

"There, beautiful as a day once more." Kuu patted her cheeks dry and gripped her hand. "Ready to challenge the world again?"

' _No.'_

"Yes." Kyoko nodded and pulled a deep breath. She needed to get out and test her new footing.

She patted her cheeks and then followed Kuu out the car.

.

.

Ren was pacing inside the mansion. Back and forward for what felt like hours. It was probably only minutes but it felt like forever.

' _Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.'_ Ren thought and Kuon hummed.

' _She was like mist. I thought she would disperse if she was jolted wrongly.'_

"Ren. Sit down. You are making me nervous." Lory said and Ren only glared slightly at the president before getting back to pacing.

"It hasn't been more than half an hour." Lory sighed and pulled up his phone like he gave up on the subject. "Kurosaki called again to confirm your signing. He seemed ecstatic."

Ren so didn't want to discuss that topic either with the president as he knew Lory would love it.

"What did you two do?" Lory asked in an amused tone that tickled Ren the wrong way. He quickened his steps and bit his lip.

' _Should I head out? What if something happened?'_ Ren tried to find some reason to head out to the car but hesitated.

' _What if it's the movie? What if she says she can't do it?'_ Ren stopped in his tracks and paled.

' _So, what if she is, this is your shot right?'_ Cain asked but there was an amused tint to his words.

"I can't do this movie without Kyoko." Ren said and Lory smacked his lips.

"Well, speaking of the devil. Everything all right?" Lory asked and Ren turned around.

"Yes of course." Kuu said with a smile and Ren had to fight the blush on his cheeks when he saw Kyoko look at him with a happy smile on her face.

' _I said that out loud.'_ Ren thought and Cain grinned inside his head.

"How about you, Mogami-kun?" Lory asked and Ren walked closer to the little group. Ren wanted to hear her response too as his heart was practically trembling with nervous energy. She was smiling for the moment but Ren couldn't make out if it was real or not.

"I'm great, thank you." Kyoko said and smiled widely towards Ren. She stepped up and reached out her hand to grasp his. She squeezed it lightly and held his eyes with hers.

He had no idea what had changed but a surge of energy ripped through his body and suddenly everything felt perfectly fine.

Ren felt himself merge with every corner of his mind and he enjoyed it. That way he could remember her sweet smile with every bit of his being. Kuon and Cain was a part of him and he finally saw where their pieces fit inside his mind. They had all been standing on the border between light and darkness, and as one man they had all lifted their feet to take a step forward.

When they put it back down on the light side, they were one man.

.. Author's note..

I'm sorry dear people. The next one is on its way. I needed this to happen to move on with the arc. I hope you could enjoy it either way and could understand my point of view.

Until the next time(maximum of two weeks this time, I pinky promise!)

Hugs from Sweden.


	16. Chapter 16

Heels 16.

Hello dear readers!

A lot have happened in my life these two weeks. Me and my fiancé has celebrated our ten-year anniversary! I feel old! Haha!

Our new apartment has finally begun to feel like a home. We have two Guest-rooms! If anyone like to travel through Karlstad, Sweden anytime in the future, I got two beds for you! I'm completely serious as I love random encounters. I would like to meet you! A warning though; We are a bit strange, but it is the good kind of strange.

I also probably saved a life at work!

I seriously must thank you guys. I was in a slump about half a year ago, you probably noticed when my chapters suddenly got sparser and I couldn't find motivation. I never thought I would finish school and I felt frustration about my own faults.

I was at my lowest. Then, I sat down and read your reviews again. From the very first one to the end.

Wow. You are amazing. To think that people all around the world took their time to read my words and then reply to them. Suddenly I got courage again. I studied and started to take care of myself, and this week, I saved a life. I have gotten so many compliments about my work and about myself that I feel a bit embarrassed.

However, I also feel empowered.

3Rapunzel, black neko hime, ladygraywolf, Anime-Manga-Music-Lover, Tabbykatroses, alitablake, PaulaGaTo, Setsuka e Cain, DreamIdol, Yira, TheAngelOfOblivion-DarkMadness, Guests and everyone that previously reviewed. Thank you!

Special shoutout to my Beta KetriaTM!

I love you all! I won't keep my promise of two weeks until the next chapter if I answer you all but know that I will in the next one.

Minna Vipera – Storstadsperson! Jag är från lilla Karlstad. Tycker Stockholm är så förvirrande stort! Och Göteborg är det helt omöjligt att hitta i! Haha. Vad pluggar du?

Coooooookie – Oh toffee! We are unparalleled with our toffees I think! Swedish candy in general is awesome. Send me a PM with your address and I will send some goodies for you ^^

Let it begin…

Ren turned his head towards the approaching woman and couldn't help but gasp for air. She was a devil eating him with her eyes.

He knew that he would perish if he continued to stare into those dark pupils but he couldn't tear himself away. He happily drowned in her gaze and moved closer, pulled by the gravity of her hunger.

She lifted her hand and let her fingers softly land on his jaw. Ren closed his eyes to savour the moment their skins met. He swallowed once and then missed her gaze enough to pry his eyes opened. The devil had changed appearance to a cute girl with chestnut hair and big open eyes.

Ren got startled for a moment but then she smiled and the same gravity hit him again. Her hand shifted from his jaw to his hand. She gripped it tightly and squeezed it a bit while her smile grew. It was like if an angel had honored him with their presence. Every corner of his mind vibrated and reached out for her. A tinge of fear coursed through his heart but she allowed him to touch her. He even felt her eagerness stroke his mind and he pulled her into his arms. Her sweet fragrance enveloped him and Ren couldn't imagine one place he rather be than right there, right then.

.

Ren clung to the dream when he floated closer to the surface and the day that inevitably would require his presence.

A groan slipped out of him when he moved past that invisible point of no return that carried him away from his dream.

Ren flipped around and dug his face into the pillow by his side. A frustrated sigh slipped his lips but a smile then painted his face.

' _Pleasant dream.'_ He thought as a mental picture of Kyoko simmered to the surface.

' _Not only a dream.'_ The Kuon-part of him hummed pleased and Ren started to grin.

' _She has done everything in it. The last part even as herself.'_ Ren smiled and pushed himself off the bed and placed his feet on the floor.

He replayed the memory from some days ago, when Kyoko had held his hand and smiled that sweet smile towards him. It had made something unlock inside of him that he couldn't identify. Whatever had changed, had made Yashiro to shiver in fear while they moved between appointments but Ren couldn't remember when he had felt as good as he did now.

Ren walked into the kitchen and fished out a bottle of fruit yoghurt from the humming fridge. He chuckled when he imagined the girl's furious reaction if she had caught him with only some yoghurt for breakfast.

The thought put a smile on his lips for hours. Long enough to make Yashiro shiver in his shoes again.

"What's with you these days?"

"What are you talking about?" Ren smile only grew wider and Yashiro made a little squeal like if he had been startled by something.

"Your eyes! You have that dangerous tint in your eyes all the time but you smile for real! I have never seen that before!" He said in one long breath and Ren lifted his eyebrows in question.

"You don't have to worry. I feel fine."

"What happened then?" Yashiro looked like he tried to keep a calm face but as he also had to keep his eyes on the road, it was hard on him. Ren relaxed against the passenger seat and turned his eyes to his phone. He was catching up on Box'R' during their travels as Yashiro had recently gotten his license. Ren felt a shiver travel through his body when the striking Natsu filled the screen of his phone. He paused it conveniently when Natsu glared into the camera as he felt his manager's uncomfortable silence. "You know about my new contract?"

"What do you take me for?" Yashiro murmured and Ren smiled his way.

"It's with Kyoko." Ren smiled impossibly wide and Yashiro snorted.

"That I also know."

"Then you should know why I'm smiling." Ren said and turned back to the movie. He admired the frozen screen for a moment before he pressed play.

"No, because something has happened with you. You never admitted liking her or acting strange because of her before."

"I have grown up then." Ren shrugged.

"No," Yashiro sounded like he thought it over. "it is more like if you have come alive and it scares me that I didn't notice you being dead before." Yashiro said and Ren paused the clip again.

' _Came alive? Maybe.'_

"All are well then. Alive is better than dead." Ren snickered in amusement. Yashiro's voice was trembling with uncertainty and unease and Ren found it strangely funny.

"Well, of course… but still… I don't know how to read you anymore." His words only made Ren chuckle. He pressed play on his phone and let Yashiro dwell in his misery on his own.

.

.

Kyoko pulled a deep breath and leaned forward to press connect on her computer. The little icon on her screen turned into three dots that flashed one after another.

A sound indicated that the call had connected and Kyoko jumped in her seat when a picture popped onto her screen.

"Father!" Kyoko greeted and Kuu grinned as wide as her.

"Hello daughter." He lifted his cup of tea and then took a sip of it. "How are you doing?" He asked in English and she immediately switched language herself.

"I'm doing fine. Nervous." Kyoko said and shivered a bit when her body remembered her nerves again.

"When do you start shooting?"

"Five days until the scrip reading. Then two weeks until training camp. Then shooting begins before 'Sacred lotus in the mire' shoots in the summer." Kyoko rambled on and Kuu nodded.

"Good. Then you have time to get ready." Kuu said with a smile and Kyoko nodded.

"I should get the script today." She nodded and Kuu smiled.

"I'm not talking about your role. That I know you will do perfectly. I'm talking about handling media. That is a new one for you I think."

"Media? Why would I need to handle media before shooting the movie?" Kyoko asked and tilted her head.

"Ohh Kyoko." Kuu said kindly and Kyoko felt alarms go off in her head. "What do you think media is going to do when they hear about Kurosaki's audition, the romantic take on the movie and the fact that you and Ren has known each other for a while?" Kuu asked and Kyoko needed the help from Natsu to grasp every hint he was throwing her.

' _They are going to ask if you are a thing in real life.'_ Natsu said and Kyoko flinched. ' _Thing as in romantically involved.'_

"What should I do?" Kyoko gasped and turned to her mentor on the other side of the world. Kuu chuckled and rolled his shoulders like to stretch.

"It is easy. You only have to imagine them to be people like the boss." Kuu said and Kyoko imagined a sea of Lorys in different costumes that asked her questions. The image made her pale.

"That sounds horrible." Kyoko said and Kuu laughed.

"It was only a suggestion. You managed him well the other day." Kuu smiled and Kyoko tried to recall the evening at Lory's mansion.

…Flashback…

It was only moments after Kyoko had reached out for him and the smile on her face had started a change within Ren.

Kyoko squeezed his hand and Ren's smile turned bright as the sun. She didn't know how he managed to do it, but he made even Corn's smile pale in comparison. Her grudges trembled in fear and hurdled close to each other in their UV-protective suits while the angels soaked in the light.

"Mogami-kun?" Lory asked and Kyoko lifted her gaze to him. She had been so close to telling Ren the truth that she felt a little bit shaken.

She thanked the divine smile for short-circuiting her brain for a moment, stopping her from spilling her emotions in front of Lory and her father.

"Yes?" Kyoko asked and Lory gave a pointed glance at their hands.

"It there something you want to tell Ren?" Lory barely kept his smile in order.

"Of course there is." Kyoko said with Natsu's aid. The tone turned a bit sassy but Kyoko hoped it would go unnoticed. "I want to thank him for thrusting me with being his partner for this movie." Kyoko smiled and felt a bit smug when she saw the older man pout.

Kuu made a thumb up behind Lory's back and Kyoko had to school her face to not reveal him.

"That's all?" Lory pressed on and tilted his head with a small smirk in the corner of his lips.

"Actually. I wanted to ask him something too." Kyoko said and Lory piqued up behind them. Ren stepped in a bit closer and smiled encouraging.

"I feel like I could use a break soon..." Kyoko said with a carefully weighed smile. It was not too professional and not too sweet. It was like a small plea without any desire. Ren's eyes glinted and a Kyoko felt a shiver travel down her back. There was a new kind of light behind his eyes but it didn't make her uncomfortable. Kyoko felt her temperature rise beneath that light and fire and melted liquid started to swirl in her guts.

"When you mention it. I would care for a small break." Ren said with a warm breathy voice. Lory snorted Ren's way and Kyoko held her face within the safe zone regarding emotions.

"Then what about this week?" Kyoko asked and Ren hummed.

"I believe Friday until Saturday would work."

"Perfect." Kyoko said and squeezed Ren's hand again before she let it go. Ren returned the little gesture before they lost contact.

"Need any help?" Lory asked and Kyoko glanced at Ren to let him know he would decide.

"No, thank you. I think we are settled." Ren smirked and Kyoko could hear the playful note behind the words.

… End of Flashback….

Kyoko gripped her chin with her fingers in a thinking position and hummed a bit.

' _It could work. I always have to tread lightly around the president.'_ She thought and then pulled her focus to the screen when she remembered that she was in a conversation.

"I think it would work." Kyoko said out loud and Kuu chuckled.

"Boss means to do no harm, but his enthusiasm is sometimes a bit too much, I guess." Kuu said and Kyoko smiled. A warm feeling spread in her chest and she wished she could have been closer to him.

"Yes, Father." She stumbled over the word and Kyoko saw his eyes lit up in excitement. He didn't comment on her calling him father but only continued with a poorly hidden smile.

"Now, have a wonderful day at work! You don't want to be late or you could miss your date tonight." Kuu said and Kyoko blushed for real.

"It is only a break."

"Disguised as a date." Kuu said matter-of-factly and winked her way. Kyoko couldn't look him in the eye any longer and turned her eyes on her fingers. "Send Kuon my regards." Kuu sounded pleased and Kyoko nodded.

"Bye." She said and then pulled a deep breath before speaking again. "Father."

"Bye my child." Kuu said and Kyoko lifted her gaze to capture a last image of his face. Kuu smiled like the sun her way and then waved a last time. Kyoko barely managed to lift her hand before the screen went black.

Kyoko pulled a steadying breath and then glanced at the time. She was running a bit late but knew she would be able to cut some time from her ride to work by taking her bike. She closed the lid on the laptop she had borrowed from Lory and then quickly gathered two sets of clothes.

One for her and one for Setsu.

.

.

Ren couldn't help but tap his fingers impatiently against his knee when the show he was recording dragged on for longer than planned. He glanced at the digital clock fitted in the ceiling and gritted his teeth.

' _Half an hour.'_ Ren thought and his heart trembled slightly by the thought.

"Tsuruga-san, please, one more time from the top." A woman with a clipboard in her hand said and bowed twice with an embarrassed glow on her face. Ren forced his mind back on track and smiled towards her in a way he had learned calmed down peoples heart. The woman in her early thirties jumped slightly when she caught his expression but then exhaled slowly.

"Of course." Ren calmly said and schooled his face into the required mood to indicate that he was ready.

"Oh! Take 14!" The woman hurriedly said and gestured towards the crew to roll the cameras.

' _29 minutes until I meet Kyoko.'_

…

.

Ren's heart stopped for far too long to be healthy when he saw the girl that walked towards him with a confident stride.

Everything canceled out. The people walking past him and the traffic that moments earlier had been drowning out every other sound. Suddenly he could hear her heels hit the pavement and the jingle of the chain in her lip that swayed from side to side. He swore he could hear the sound of her eyelashes pushing the air out of the way and the slight friction of her lips against each other.

He extended his hand and she fitted in his arms the way he remembered. He brought his head down to meet her and gasped for air like if he hadn't breathed before in his life.

A pain he didn't knew he had felt left his body and everything suddenly felt right.

"Setsu." He breathed and he could feel her smirk like if it was his own.

"Nii-san." She exhaled and the voice filled with feelings made shivers spread over his body.

"Finally." He exhaled and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. The warmth from her skin connected directly with his gut and lit it on fire.

"Yeah." Setsu gasped and Ren couldn't explain how he remained standing when she dragged her hands through his hair and his knees weakened. "I need you. Alone." Setsu gasped and Ren didn't even notice her choice of words as he only could mirror the same desire in his own mind.

"Follow me." Ren said and lifted his hand to intertwine his fingers with the ones that played in his hair. It was a caress and he felt her gasping breath against his lips when it made her tremble.

"Always." Setsu answered and clasped his hand hard when he brought them down frown his nape.

Not even Lory's amused face in a passing car could break his mood when she finally was back within his reach.

Ren smirked and forced himself to turn away from their close embrace before leading them down the street. Their goal was close and Ren felt his feet carry them there with an impatient pace.

.

.

Kyoko had no idea where he led them and she didn't care. Somewhere ahead would there be a place he had picked for them and she didn't doubt for a moment that it would be her paradise for hours to come.

She was strangely aware of his every breath and the pulse that danced against her sensitive skin. It was like everything that had been wrong made sense again and she pulled a breath she didn't knew she had restrained.

Ren changed their direction and pulled her towards a secluded building in the end of an alley. It looked like the kind of place she never would have stepped her foot into if she had been alone. Setsu however felt like she had been transported back to tragic marker and her brother fitted the scene like a piece in a puzzle.

The building in front of them looked like something from a horror movie. The windows were covered with planks of wood and the door had shed half of its paint.

Setsu couldn't help but lift an eyebrow when her brother pulled out a key and fitted it into the sturdy looking lock. A heavy sound of metal sliding over metal confirmed that it was the right key and Cain pulled the door open for her to enter.

Setsu didn't hesitate more than a moment and then walked inside something that looked like a reception.

Light form the street formed stripes over an old booth with a gold-plated sign that spelled tickets. The worn red carped that clad the whole floor was matted with dust and it didn't look like someone had cleaned it in years.

An old wardrobe directly behind the ticket-boot gaped empty of clothes and only had some sad-looking string hangers.

"Where are we?" Setsu asked and turned around to see Cain close and look the door behind him.

"A private place." Cain said and then pulled her toward a huge door to their right that led deeper into the building. Setsu followed without asking further questions.

Cain pushed the door open and Kyoko couldn't help the little gasp of surprise when she saw what was inside.

It looked like an old movie theater. A large screen was fitted on the wall opposite the one with the door and heavy curtains made from the same color fabric as the carpet draped the sides. Kyoko expected to see several rows of seats but was surprised again when she only found a handful large bedlike sofas and a few round tables with armchairs spread on several levels.

Every furniture was covered with white sheets except one queen-sized bed in the center that looked like it had been recently made with fresh linen.

An additional table had been pulled close to the bed and Setsu could smell the amazing fragrance of exquisite food from a basket placed on top of it.

Kyoko stepped further inside the big hall and glanced around. There were two balconies on the wall that faced the screen and she saw the two small doors that most likely lead to stair that accessed them. It took a while before she realized where the light was coming from. She had to glance up to find the thousands of small lights in the ceiling that resembled a starry sky. It didn't look like they would be strong enough to lit the room but she could make out every shape clearly. None else could be seen and Setsu turned to Cain with a lifted brow.

"Come." He only said and pulled her hand towards the made bed in the middle. Their steps were silenced by the thick carpet and only the sound of the closing thud of the door could be heard.

Kyoko felt her pulse climb in excitement when they moved forward. She couldn't decide whether it was from excitement or fear as the mood felt both romantic and a bit spooky.

Cain pulled her the whole way into the bed and Setsu kicked off her shoes before she followed him into the soft covers.

A slight smile played Cain's lips as he suddenly pulled her hand and flipped her around. She landed on her back and she didn't have time to react before he hovered above her with his body close to hers.

"I have missed you." Cain breathed and Setsu only needed a moment to collect herself before she gripped the back of his head and brought his lips to hers.

It was like a switch had been flipped as he grasped her waist with one hand and then lowered his body to cover hers.

The stars in the ceiling had nothing on the explosion in her head when she tasted his breath and felt his heat envelope her. She breathed like if she had run a mile at full speed and pulled him even closer.

A low grow slipped Cain's lips and she smiled in response.

.

.

Ren had found the place by accident some nights before and it didn't take more than a few calls to get his hand on a key. A somewhat confused Yashiro had slipped in a bit ahead of them with a basket of food and a handful of tasks to complete before the Heel's arrived.

Ren couldn't have asked for a better setup than the one that Yashiro had provided and he even got a text with some additional features that the manager had set up in the place.

Ren sent a thought of gratitude towards the man before he let himself embrace the girl even closer.

He felt fire burn his lips and body wherever she touched him. Her hand in his neck was accompanied with another hand that stroked his side and that then dived inside his shirt.

Setsu's slim fingers traveled over his ribs slowly and forced his breathing to pick up pace. The slow ticklish torture was almost too intense and Ren repaid the favor by moving his mouth from her lips to her slender neck. Setsu's breath sounded as strained as his when he carefully sucked onto the skin above her pulse point.

It had only been days since their last meeting but Ren took his time to slowly imprint the feeling of her body and skin to his mind. His lips traced every line of her face and his hands found every curvature of her arms and shoulders.

It could have been minutes or even an hour when he finally pulled away. A small whine of complaint left Kyoko's lips when he created some space between them and Ren had to force himself to not explode with pride.

' _She wants more.'_ He pleasantly realized but didn't fulfill her wish. He pulled back until he could see her face again and allowed a smirk on his lips.

"Have you missed me?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Setsu snorted and Ren let his thumb trace her lower lip with a grin.

"No." He said with confidence as he had felt exactly how much she longed for this through their kiss.

"Then why did you stop?" She asked with a pout that made Ren's heart sing in joy.

"Because you stopped breathing." He said and lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

Setsu frowned and then licked her lips. They had already been wet with saliva but she slowly tasted it in front of his gaze.

' _Where did she learn to play me like this?'_

"I don't want you to pass out." Ren continued and Setsu exhaled through her nose.

"You make me lightheaded even when I remember to breathe." She blamed him and he believed she intended it as a complaint but he could only see it as a compliment.

"I can't help it." Ren used Cain's way of speaking but knew that he was far from the brother's way of acing. He was only 30 percent Cain at the moment but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Setsu smiled when he spoke and dragged her hand through his hair again. He leaned into the touch but then pulled them both up to a seated position. He knew that she tried to coax him into kissing her again and he would have been more than willing if her stomach hadn't growled.

"Let's eat." Ren said with a not so fake grunt of dislike.

"You have to eat." Setsu immediately caught up on his unwillingness and Cain let her turn him towards the table at the end of the bed.

"I need a drink." Ren reached out for the bottle he saw sticking out of the basket but Setsu pushed his hand away and then got out of the bed to plate their dinner.

Ren pulled several breaths to calm himself down when she moved away from him for a moment. He almost chuckled when the possessive feelings called for him to pull her back.

' _I'm pathetic.'_ Ren thought but without any real fire behind the words. He didn't force the smile of his face completely as he watched the girl quickly divide the food into two servings.

"No alcohol." Setsu said with a satisfied grin as she searched the basket. She pulled the bottle that he had been about to grab and saw that it only spelled water on the outside. Ren acted like Cain would and grunted in irritation.

Setsu's eyes sparkled with amusement when she poured two glasses for them and then handed him a plate.

Yashiro had gone all out with hamburger steak and a fried egg on top served with rice. Ren realized then that he hadn't been able to fool his manager and that the man had knew who he would be dining with. Ren however didn't know how he knew that the girl loved that particular dish.

"Eat." Setsu ordered and Cain lifted his fork demonstratively. Setsu nodded once and then moved to sit down on the bed beside him. Ren took a few small bites and then turned to her.

"How was work?" Ren tried to put the Brother's disapproving tone behind his voice and succeeded somewhat.

"Boooooring." Setsu said and placed the plate on top of her crossed legs. It looked a bit unsteady but she supported it with a hand and then scooped another full fork in her mouth before continuing. "The director is still tyrannical about my training. He has yet to beat me in a fight but he still wants me to train even harder." Setsu groaned but Ren knew that the girl behind the act was honestly worried. Ren frowned when he recalled the director of Kyoko's current project 'Sacred lotus in the mire'. He had crossed paths with the man during some projects in the past and recalled the man that never seemed to be pleased with anything.

"He shouldn't push you too hard. I know how well you have prepared your role. If he has complaints its only because you are surpassing his expectation and he feels inadequate." Ren said and forced himself to eat another bite. He wasn't hungry but knew that Setsu would force him to eat everything on his plate in the end.

Setsu shrugged and made a displeased frown before taking another bite.

"Your Momoji will be perfect. I know you won't settle with less." Ren said confidently and a small smile grew on Kyoko's lips before she covered it up with another mouthful of food.

"I had the best teacher." Kyoko said with a pointed glance towards him and Ren felt a bit surprised.

"I did nothing." He couldn't help saying and Setsu rolled her eyes.

"Modesty doesn't fit you brother." She snorted and put away her empty plate. Ren frowned slightly when he saw her move. She had finished and he knew she soon would begin commenting his food. Ren glanced sideways on her face and saw it soften slightly while she patted her mouth with a napkin. "You were the one that got me interested in acting."

Ren turned more towards her when she spoke and he tried to figure out who was it that spoke those words. He knew they fitted with Setsu's role but her voice had turned soft like the way Kyoko spoke.

He wanted to know and cursed a bit inwards when he was bound by their act.

Ren scooped the remaining food into his mouth and almost choked on the particularly large bite. Frustration hummed in his heart.

' _These breaks… I don't want to act like anyone else. Will I ever be allowed to spend time like this with her without acting like someone else?'_ Ren forcefully swallowed and put the plate a bit ungently on top of hers.

' _Never. If I don't come clean with my feeling. If I can't make her believe in my feelings… She will forever regard this as an act.'_ Ren took a swing directly out of the bottle of water, disregarding the glass she had poured for him earlier.

He wanted to tell her but he was too cowardly to speak. He wanted it to be real, but he also knew that there was a possibility of her freaking out and cut the breaks of completely.

' _Fake dates… or nothing?'_

He already knew what he would choose for the moment.

Setsu moved beside him and he only watched while she cleaned their plates quickly with some napkins and then put them back in the bottom of the basket.

..

.

..

Kyoko had expected some kind of positive response to her confession but got slightly taken back when her antenna for anger slightly began to vibrate.

' _What did I say?'_ Kyoko quickly played back their conversation in her head.

' _He maybe got reminded of Shotaro? Maybe he got reminded of the reason that made you enter show business.'_ Setsu helped and Kyoko frowned slightly. It sounded like a plausible explanation and she bit her lip.

She couldn't undo her words and she quickly sought some sort of distraction. She cleaned the plates while she glanced around for inspiration.

"Does the projector work?" She asked when she caught the big screen behind her in the corner of her eye.

"Yes." Cain glanced to the side and then got back up on his feet. Setsu moved to follow him and Kyoko exhaled slightly when her antenna stopped buzzing.

Cain led them back into the reception area and then towards a door hidden behind the ticket booth. Kyoko would had missed it if not for Cain leading her straight towards it and that the dust on the carpet had been stirred before.

The projector room was filled with paper and a large grey steel engine. Ren effortlessly pushed some buttons and the large monster hummed awake. Light flickered from its side and Setsu bent down to see through the small opening in the wall. Surprise filled her when she saw the commercial that had begun to play.

She saw herself on the screen, leaning back onto a black cover with a bored expression. The screen froze while she was watching and a sound to her left made her turn to her brother.

"Come." Cain said and gestured some sort of remote control in his hand before walking outside again. Kyoko swallowed her own surprice down and moved to follow him.

She entered the theater behind Cain and she saw when he got startled by the picture on the screen. Seemed like he hadn't known what movie would be playing.

Cain's hand trembled for a moment before he turned towards her and then nodded towards the bed.

Setsu didn't need more encouragement than that before she climbed up onto the comforter and leaned against the head board. It was surprisingly soft, like the backrest of a sofa and she arranged her short skirt before turning towards Cain.

She caught him staring at the screen and Kyoko couldn't blame him. It was strange to see her own figure several meters tall in front of her. Like if he felt her stare, Cain turned to her with a slight smirk.

"You are beautiful." He said and Kyoko had to stop the blush from reaching her face but only managed halfway. She didn't trust her voice but only smirked back and patted the bed beside her.

Cain didn't hesitate but only toed off his boots and then climbed into the bed with her. He hovered over her for a moment and captured her lips quickly before settling down beside her. Setsu managed to hold her smirk while Kyoko tried to extinguish the flaming red color that wanted to claim her face.

She thanked the dark room for hiding the heat she didn't manage to suppress and scooted closer to him. Cain put one arm behind her back and pulled her halfway on top of him. Setsu fitted herself onto his shoulder and put a knee over his hip. Her arm found his waist and she finally stilled when they were flush against each other.

Cain didn't stall but pressed a button on the remote control and sound and picture began again.

Kyoko's eyes were fixated on the screen and her own figure that moved on the bed. She didn't know how she could look so…

' _Suggestive?'_ Natsu helpfully provided and Kyoko could only hum to second it.

The commercial had moved on to the pool and she tensed a bit as she grew excited about the next part.

Ren's head broke the surface of the water in slow motion and just when you realized how handsome the man on the screen was, he suddenly opened his eyes, revealing dark red irises. Setsu smirked when the camera zoomed out and followed the man out of the black water until she entered the scene again.

Kyoko refused to look on her own face while she counted every breath that Ren on the screen took. His evil air made the flames stir in her gut again. She could only explain it by admiration. The man in question had the ability to transform from the gentlest to the evilest man on earth.

The scene faded out and the perfume's logo appeared on the screen.

Kyoko exhaled slowly when it was over but then quickly sucked the air back in her lungs when a slideshow began of their pictures. However, it wasn't all. The pictures where pictures from around Tokyo, showing that their pictures already had been spread.

Kyoko was speechless for a long time and only found her mind when the pictures changed once again.

It seemed to be some sort of collections of every moment the two of them had been together on screen. From the first unpublished acting contest with Rurika to every tiny scene they both shoot in Dark Moon.

Kyoko stared transfixed on the clips before Ren slightly shifted beside her. Kyoko only had to wonder why for a moment before she saw that the scene had changed to their most resent audition.

She couldn't help but stare in confusion when she saw the hideous creatures that had shared their kitchen. She saw them drop the knife into the counter and follow them around. It looked strange and distracted her for a moment before she could focus on their acting. The strange sense of seeing her self while remembering the emotions that had trashed her insides took her complete focus.

She looked amazingly in love. Natural like water in the scene and she even felt herself involuntarily smile during their little struggle with the cream.

It took longer than it should have before she noticed Ren's tense body beneath her own. She felt him move and only had time to register the rock hard muscles before she was pushed onto her back and he invaded her mouth for real.

The strange feeling of his tongue against her own soon was bypassed by the intense heat and taste that exploded in her mouth. Kyoko went from slightly smiling into a complete mental reset. She forgot how to breathe and think.

.

.

.

Ren had cursed mentally when he realized that his safe pick for a movie night had been tempered with. It didn't take more than a few short moments before he identified the culprit as the president.

Ren tried to fight it. He tried to look at their shared time together with clinical eyes but soon failed. He slipped up when her hungry eyes filled the screen and he had no time to collect himself before their interview at the Dark Moon party appeared. It was a certain downfall from there. When he saw the girl laugh and tease him lovingly at the screen, he lost it.

He needed to get even closer to her and Ren completely ignored the Heels' earlier discrete limit of only kissing with lips. Sure, there had been some licking lips and, well necks, but he surpassed everything they had done before.

Ren could barely contain a sound of complete ecstatic happiness when the girl responded to his sudden assault. She gripped his hair and one hand found his back and forcefully held him close.

It was sweet but possessive and Ren carefully trained her tongue to move in sync with his. The movie continued to play in the background for another hour but neither of them took any notice. When the light dimmed, their pace had turned slow and lazy.

Ren could barely think as the sweet confirmation of her acceptance brushed against his lip.

.

.

Kyoko slowly floated through seas of magma but she didn't even get a burn. She was fire herself and her body danced on top of the melted rock like two parts of the same element.

The sea turned into a river and something must have been beneath the surface because her body rocked slightly to the side before she leveled out again. Kyoko couldn't help but frown. It was something about that disturbance that made her anxious. It felt as an ill omen and she turned out to be right.

The river step by step began to cool down and forced her own temperature to lower. It only felt like a few moments as she transformed from fire to ice.

Kyoko snapped awake with a sharp inhale and she sat up in the bed while she threw her hands out to steady herself.

She knew what was wrong then. She was alone.

"Ren!?" Kyoko called out in distress and got up on her knees. He was nowhere in sight and her heart began to hammer hard inside her ribcage. "Ren!?" Her voice broke in the end and Kyoko stumbled out of the bed on unsteady feet.

A loud sound in front of her made Kyoko jump high in fright.

' _Ren!'_ As there only were the two of them there, the sound had to be from Ren. Kyoko blinked away tears she didn't knew had begun to build and Ren's frantic face came into focus.

"Kyoko?" Ren was running towards her and Kyoko hurriedly closed the distance and pulled him into an embrace. She could only reach his lower ribcage and she crashed her face to his chest. "Kyoko what happened?" Ren called out in distress as he returned her hug.

As soon as his hands enveloped her, the ice in her mind began to crack and then exploded in a burst of snow. She pulled a deep breath of his scent and her muscles relaxed.

' _Why… what happened?'_ Kyoko's mind slowly restarted and she began to play back the dream and the panic she felt when she couldn't find him. Realization soon dawned on her and Kyoko burned bright red in embarrassment.

' _The magma… it was Ren. His heat. When he got out of the bed it turned cold… I-I overreacted.'_

Kyoko relaxed her grip around his body but didn't let go completely.

"Sorry… bad dream." Kyoko stammered out and knew her face burned far too bright to be able to hide.

Ren exhaled loudly and he pulled her closer again. Kyoko didn't fight him but relaxed against him again. "There, there." Ren rubbed circled onto her back and Kyoko almost smiled when she was reminded of how Kuu had calmed her down.

"Where were you?" Kyoko heard herself ask before she thought the words. Ren tensed slightly in her arms but then returned to normal.

"Outside. Getting some air and breakfast." He turned her slightly to let her see that another basket was placed beside the first one. Kyoko frowned. Ren hadn't held it when he rushed towards her. He had been out twice then.

"Couldn't you sleep?" Kyoko asked worriedly and Ren chuckled.

"I slept too well. I woke up completely refreshed an hour ago." He said and patted her back again. Kyoko relaxed further and then she became aware of their position. She didn't move immediately but first glanced around discretely.

She had desperately hugged Ren once before but that had been a case of mix up. That time she had felt embarrassed beyond words and her face had burned red for hours.

Now, however, she only felt blessed. She leaned into his frame and pulled a slow breath.

…

.

.

Ren had in fact woken up long before Kyoko. He had first thought it to be a dream when he found the girl with her chestnut hair rest on his arm. His memory had quickly served him with some explanations to their position. Setsu's wig had fallen off during their make out and Ren hand dragged his hands through Kyoko's real hair more than once to remove that hideous hairnet. Both the net and the wig had fallen to the floor on her side of the bed.

While his mind replayed the evening before Ren had felt the dread fill him up again.

' _What did I do?'_ He tensed and Kyoko had frowned beside him when her headrest suddenly moved. Ren carefully lifted her head up and replaced his arm with a soft pillow before slightly retracting. He stared at her relaxed face for minutes before he frowned at his own behavior and then left the room. There was no excuse for his behavior the night before and it had only been a miracle that the girl hadn't gotten traumatized.

Ren had brought his shoes and he stepped into them before walking out into the chilly morning air.

He almost tripped over the basket that was placed outside the door. A small note was tied to the handle and Ren considered twice whether or not he had the mental reserves to read whatever Lory had written. He sighed in the end and flipped it over, allowing him to read some handwritten words.

'On the house, as compensation for exchanging the movie.' It said and Ren snorted. He had no idea how Lory even knew about the theater. Ren had bought it directly from the realtor without consulting anyone. Yashiro had only learned about the place the morning before when Ren asked him to bring some food to the building and check if the old projector still worked. The bed, the lights in the ceiling and the cleaning of the great hall was all done by the manager.

Ren had been shocked when he had stepped inside the theater and saw that all broken furniture had been removed and the carped cleaned. Ren had no doubts that Yashiro would have made the place spotless if he had had more time.

Ren lifted the basket and placed in on the inside before stepping out into the alley. The smell was a bit rich but the cool walls were a blessing for his mind. He soon turned cold and sighed before he returned to the sleeping girl. Ren placed the basked beside the first and then sat down on the edge.

A slight sound came from the girl and Ren turned towards her worriedly. A slight frown played on Kyoko's lips and Ren almost jumped when she suddenly threw her head towards him. Ren stayed frozen in place and watched in fascination when the girl shifted through several expressions rapidly.

"Ren." She suddenly exhaled and Ren thought he had been caught staring before he heard her mutter something else.

Curiosity filled him and he crawled back into the bed and leaned closer. He didn't have to wait for long before she mumbled again.

"Ren." He only caught his name before she suddenly licked her lips and smiled. Ren stared like transfixed on her lips as they parted and spoke his name over and over again. There were other words that he couldn't catch and he leaned in even closer. Their noses almost touched as he leaned his ear close to her mouth.

"Don't go. It's cold." He finally caught some words and they put a smile on his lips before the girl exhaled a loud moan that made shivers trash through his body.

Ren felt the heat on his face and he abruptly jumped out of the bed and headed outside again. He needed cold air more than ever before.

It took more than half an hour before he calmed down completely and he chuckled lightly at his own pathetic reactions. The chilly air finally drove him back inside.

He had only landed his hand on the handle when he heard her scream his name.

Adrenaline rushed through his body and he gasped for air as he threw open every door between him and the girl.

.

.

Ren didn't know what to do when the girl calmed down but still stayed inside his arms. He had expected her to bolt out of his arms at first calm breath. Instead she smiled towards him before leaning her head against his chest again.

Ren begged to whomever listened to not let her notice the way his heart skipped and rumbled about in his chest.

"Your heart is beating really fast." Kyoko commented and Ren mentally winced. Apparently, no one had listened to that particular plea.

"You gave me a fright." He said and it would have been the truth if she had asked about five minutes earlier. Adrenaline could no longer be blamed for its quick pace.

"Sorry." Kyoko said and adjusted her head a bit. She still didn't make a move to break their embrace and dangerous hope couldn't help but start to bloom in his heart.

"There is nothing to worry about. Some tea might help." Ren knew it was a matter of moments before they would separate again and he was struck with a sense of unwillingness. Ren put one of his arms around her shoulders and steered her toward the bed and the breakfast.

' _I'm an easy man.'_ Ren thought as his mood turned brighter when she allowed him to move her.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked with a pointed stare towards the basket.

"I have no idea. It was left at the door by the president. As an apology-gift for switching the movies." Ren said and snorted shortly. Kyoko turned to him with a bright smile.

"I didn't mind." She said and Ren froze in his tracks.

' _Didn't mind the move or my reaction to the movie?'_ He couldn't help but think.

"Didn't mind the movie?" Ren heard himself ask. Kyoko's face turned a bit brighter.

"I didn't mind it either." She said and turned to open the basket in front of her. Ren caught himself staring at her. The color of her face turned brighter and brighter as he watched until it started to look a bit animated. "As in… I didn't mind the thing… with the tongues… or… and I didn't mind the movie."

Ren almost went silly with hope and happiness when he heard her choke the words out. He found her glancing towards him with almost closed eyes and she seemed tense. However, he couldn't misinterpret her words in any way.

"I'm sorry that I didn't warn you before it happened." Ren smiled like the sun while his words were light as clouds. Kyoko undid the lit of a thermos and poured steaming hot tea for them both.

"It's fine." Kyoko whispered and jumped a bit when she saw the smile on his face. Not even her little squeal of fear could diminish his mood.

"What should we do until we have to return?" Ren mercifully changed the topic to spare the girl that looked like she was squinting her eyes.

"Ahh, could we practice?" Kyoko suddenly brightened and a wide smile grew on her lips.

"Anything in particular?" Ren lifted his tea to his lips and sipped on the hot beverage.

"Newlyweds!" Kyoko immediately exclaimed and Ren sprayed some tea over the carpet. "Like kissing and teasing and…" She rapidly hit him with a dreamlike list of requests. He would never have been able to guess that their morning would turn into such a paradise. "…fighting with someone you love."

"Fighting?" Ren couldn't help but chuckle and Kyoko nodded.

"Couples often fight, right?" Kyoko asked with twinkling eyes and Ren felt his mind enjoy the task she landed him.

"Some do, some don't." Ren guessed considering the relationships he had seen around him growing up. He didn't count his own as he had realized that he hadn't felt real love for his partners.

"Then could we fight? As newlyweds?" Kyoko asked and Ren saw the excitement burn strongly in her eyes.

"If we reconcile too." Ren said. He knew it would be an act but he didn't want to leave it at a sour note.

"Okay. Should we eat first?" Kyoko quickly unwrapped some sandwiches and plated one for him. Ren smirked and slapped the porcelain plate into the floor. Kyoko stared when it exploded in multiple pieces. Ren waited for her to grab the opportunity and he only had to wait for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko asked in a loud voice that almost startled them both.

"Sorry." Ren said in an irritated tone. "It looked awful anyway." He snorted as he slumped his shoulders and sighed before he made a gesture like to lean down. Kyoko stopped him before he managed.

"Awful? You were the one that picked it out!" She said and pointed.

"Sure." Ren snorted as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoko asked as she narrowed her eyes. Ren felt a bit excited when he saw her body language turn defensive.

"You think I would pick something like this? I wanted black plates but I didn't say anything as Mrs 'everything should be white' so generously 'let me choose whatever WHITE design I wanted'." Ren even made the bunny ears gesture when he spoke.

He could see Kyoko's whole body vibrate in faked anger.

"How am I supposed to know that you wanted black ones if you didn't say anything?" She gritted her teeth and gestured at herself and then towards him.

"When have we ever gone with what I wanted?" Ren asked and waved both his hands between them.

"We agreed on FIVE kids!" Kyoko yelled out loud and she breathed like possessed. "Do you have any idea what kind of compromise that is? To me kids… to me…" Kyoko trailed off like if she had realized herself what a bad deal she had signed on. Ren's eyes grew wide. She had hit him from a direction he hadn't foreseen. His heart dropped in his chest and he frowned.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I…" Ren grabbed Kyoko's arms gently and steered her towards the bed. She sat down on the edge and Ren kneeled in front of her. "I know you have compromised with me with many things. The house, the wedding… Children." Ren knitted his eyebrows in worry. "I have been in a bad mood. Things hasn't gone too well at work and I unconsciously took it out on you." Ren started to get a bit worried as her face remained a pale mask. He carefully stroked her cheek and she pulled a shaky breath.

"Look. I will clean up this mess." Ren tried a different angle and turned around towards the shattered plate. He gripped a piece and with his fingers before Kyoko's enraged voice sounded again.

"Don't pick it up with your hands!" She almost cursed his way and suddenly kneeled beside him. She had a napkin in her hand and gripped the piece he had been about to touch. Ren stayed frozen to not push her buttons wrongly again. Kyoko peeked into his field of view and she made a slight smile. "That sounded like a mother, right?"

Ren felt his heart restart again and knew she gave him a confirmation that she hadn't freaked out for real. She picked the pieces with the napkin and Ren followed her every move. That's why he saw her slight flinch. Ren frowned but then saw the little tear in the paper and how her finger had passed into it. A cut started to grow red on her fingertip.

"You all right?" Ren asked and reached out for her hand but Kyoko had pulled it towards herself and inspected the wound. She pulled her finger out of the tear and put away the napkin with the collected pieces of porcelain. Ren only got a moment of warning before a mischievous glint colored her eyes and she held her finger in front of his face.

"It needs to be disinfected." Kyoko said with a smirk and Ren felt the strange feeling of déjà vu. He didn't think just acted. He put her finger in his mouth and sucked on it gently. He let his tongue collect the metal tasting drops.

He managed to hold a serious face until he met her eyes. Considering their expressions, they could as easily have been making a business deal.

Their tension suddenly broke and both crumbled to the floor, laughing.

"Do couples really fight like this?" Kyoko laughed and Ren couldn't stop chuckling.

"I don't know. But if we want to fight like this, I believe it could be our way." He said and Kyoko's eyes glimmered.

"I like our way."

Ren couldn't push down the hope in his chest this time either. She still fueled it with her words and beautiful smiles.

' _Maybe… She would accept a break with me. Maybe.'_

.

.

Kyoko smiled towards the man in front of her and she felt her heart hum pleasantly in her chest.

Something had happened inside of him. The feeling of different part of Ren clashing had disappeared and he seemed more…

' _Complete?'_

' _I wonder if he has come to terms with his old self?'_ Kyoko thought when she saw the relaxed man on the floor. His body showed no restraint and his laugh felt more alive than before.

Kyoko almost drowned in the feeling of pride. She had followed his fight from the sideline, and what a fight it had been, and suddenly every part came out victorious.

' _It's like magic.'_ Kyoko thought and glanced towards Ren's eyes. She was close enough to see the shadow from the contact lenses. His laughing expression had pushed them slightly askew and the real color barely be hinted thought the opening in the middle. Nostalgia filled her body and she couldn't hide it any longer.

Tears of happiness surged in her eyes and Ren's face turned into a worried frown.

"What happened?" He asked and she once again heard how different he was. In the past, he would have sounded uncertain and reserved but now she could only feel worry and determination from him.

"I'm just happy." Kyoko laughed and wiped away the wetness from her eyes. Ren exhaled and softened his face once again.

"What made you happy?" Ren asked curiously and Kyoko got up on her knees. She leaned in closer and she saw him pull a sharp breath.

"For letting me into your live, for letting me stay beside you, I am very happy." Kyoko said with a confidence she hadn't known she could feel. She gripped his hand again and squeezed it hard. "You really are a fairy prince."

Kyoko saw when Ren registered her words and when shock gripped his body. His mouth fell open and a choked sound slipped past his lips.

.

.

Authors note.

Cliffhanger. I have planned for this reveal for a long time and some of you almost caught me!

Hope you will like my take on this.

Until next time! (Soon I promise!)


End file.
